Love Sara
by ReddyRedWolf
Summary: Love Hina Negima crossover. Negi x Sara pairing Summary: Hinata Inn a place said to have the power to make dreams come true. Years ago at the Urashima’s abandoned inn a little boy and girl made a promise to meet each other again. Chapter 30 to 33 up
1. Pactio Card

Disclaimer: Negima and Love Hina is the work of Ken Akamatsu.

**Love Sara **

**Chaper 1: Pactio Card**

Fall of 2001

Hinata Girls Dorm Manager's Room 204 Keitaro Urashima

Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa looks at the toys and trinkets inside the Lido-kun time capsule which they with Mutsumi Otohime buried like treasure chest at Hinata's sand box eighteen years ago.

A small wand with a star at its tip takes Naru's fancy.

"Keitaro, isn't this cute we must have been playing magic when we were kids" Naru waving it like child.

"Hahaha Magic really…." Keitaro laughs nervously remembering he has not yet told Naru one of his most deeply held secrets. True he is a Tokyo U student and a very promising archeologist but he is an utter dunce to what his family specializes on.

Not an inn, a teahouse or sweetshop that is.

_I hope I was more like Nagi Onii-chan. Every time Mom and Dad talks to me to take over the family business they always compare me to him. Onii-chan you're so cool being the famous Thousand Master. _Thinks Keitaro admiring supposedly deceased Nagi who was a big brother to him at home.

"Ara Ara I don't remember any of us putting that wand in here." Said Mutsumi who suddenly appeared out of nowhere snapping Keitaro out of his reverie.

"Eh? You mean we didn't put this cute thing in here maybe you're remembering it wrong Mutsumi-chan" said Naru holding the star tipped wand.

"I remember we played pirates and we made sure nobody knew its location" said Mutsumi clearly the one with more recollection than the other two.

"What? But Keitaro you said that Grandma Hina told you where it is." Naru cocking an eyebrow at Keitaro

"She did somehow she must have found out about it since neither of us remember where it is" said Keitaro

"Heyas Keitaro!" Su kicking Keitaro's face sprawling him on the floor.

"Ohh what's this…" Su rummaging through the toy box picking up a …card?

"Hey isn't this little witch cute" showing to Naru and Mutsumi the picture in the card.

"Isn't that…" said Naru

"She is so kawaii." Mutsumi with fluttering hearts around

Keitaro recovering from the kick sees a … a pactio card!

Number 00 with a Latin phrase that translates to Artifact Master

With cute little blond four year old girl wearing a witch's hat and costume in it

"Sara!" Keitaro yells unexpectedly recognizing the former resident baby girl of the all girls dorm. All of them miss the prankster, Su's fellow accomplice who was left in the kingdom of MolMol with her new parents Seta and Haruka.

A contract pactio card is created when a person becomes a mages disciple. Pactio partners act as a Mage's defense as they recite spells. Typical Mages are vulnerable to attacks without partners. A mage's power is shared with his partner and the cards not only can be used to telepathically communicate but also transform into magical artifacts

This is the tradition of Western mages as per the legend of a powerful mage with a valiant knight at her side saved the world.

Today it is normal that mages marry their partners of the opposite sex which are a beautiful girl or a handsome man.

"Keitaro what's wrong? Sara must have found our secret hiding spot when she was younger. Maybe she was here at Hinata sou and that's how Grandma found out" said Naru as the three girls look at Keitaro's reaction.

"Eh nothing…nothing" Keitaro scratching is head

_Sara has a pactio card! Who is her Mage! Does she know all along my family secret?_

_But…I shouldn't be worried about ha ha she is practically family now with Aunt Haruka as her mom also Seta I think knows of the inner world with all his familiarity with Ki techniques._

_Still I wonder with this pactio card and that wand in our box of promises does this mean she also promised herself to a boy till she grows up? _Keitaro wonders remembering his meeting with Sara vaguely resembling Naru his first impression of her.

"I think we must bury back this time capsule with those" Keitaro pointing out the wand and the card

"Why Sara is so cute I miss her" Su holding on to the card

"Think about it when Sara grows up she'll remember this and look for it" said Keitaro

"Ara ara Maybe she made a childhood promise until they grow up with a boy to meet here at Hinata sou and then marry each other" said Mutsumi gigling

The shock of the statement turns Keitaro and Naru into stone. It's almost exactly the same situation they are in.

"Now that I think about it Sara wasn't too keen on making friends her age especially boys acting like a tomboy maybe she is waiting for her Prince Charming so she can open her heart." Naru smiling with stars glittering all over her

"But when Sara-chan first came here she never said she has been here before" said Su being the little girl's best friend handing over the card to Keitaro

"Maybe doesn't remember it very well like Naru" says Keitaro

Naru grabs Keitaro

"Keitaro, we must help Sara with her promised boy!" says a teary eyed Naru

"Wha… wha … What are you saying! This is just a hunch even if it's true we shouldn't interfere. Let Sara and her friend find out for themselves" Keitaro sweating

_If we are not careful we are going to find ourselves memory wiped at worst me turned to an ermine._

"Idiot do you really want Sara to end up like us!" says Naru

"But Naru we turned up just fine" said Keitaro then his head repeatedly beaten by Naru's fist

"Keitaro you idiot you know how much trouble and emotional hurt I went through before we finally got together I don't want Sara going through that!" Naru continually pummeling Keitaro as Su and Mutsumi sweatdrops looking at the scene

Two persons enter the room

"Shouldn't you guys think Sara's feelings first?" Kitsune with Shinobu just over hearing the conversation addressing Naru and Keitaro.

"Ah Kitsune, Shinobu" says Naru

"Umm what do you mean Kitsune" asks Shinobu

"My dears Sara is in love with Keitaro!" winks Kitsune stunning everyone

"What! Sara too! But she is just a kid!" says Keitaro hysterically with too many lumps on his head

"Keitaro, Keitaro while you were gone your little sister made a litmus test on who among us is in love with you those above the score of 50 is more than just friendship Sara's score was 62."

"Kanako's test couldn't that be accurate Sara hasn't shown any signs that she likes Keitaro that way" says Naru

"Naru you are so naïve. Did you know Sara was nervously confused when she saw Keitaro was about to kiss you while you were asleep." Says Kitsune

"She is kid of course she would be confused if this pervert took advantage of me" say Naru knocking her fist one more time at Keitaro's head

"Oww!" Keitaro moans

"Then why would she write this!" Kitsune flashes a piece of paper

Saying Keitaro Request Certificate in Sara's writing "I'll be looking for you" by Sara

"Sara also wants to go to Tokyo U just like the rest of you but she is too young for that. Her real reason is to see Keitaro who will undoubtedly be like Seta at the archeology dept. Also Naru, Keitaro, did you know the instigator to stop you guys from going to Tokyo U was in fact Sara." Kitsune making her final case to the couple referring to the incident where Kanako, Motoko, Shinobu, Su and Sara tried to stop them from fulfilling their promise just before they all went to Mol Mol.

All those present are surprised that Sara would be that manipulative.

_Come to think of it at Mol Mol Sara stayed with Seta and Haruka maybe because she wanted to make sure they got there first at Todai than me_ _and Naru._ Thought Keitaro.

Suddenly Keitaro feels I'll intent directed at him that can only come from a practitioner of Ki.

_Oh Oh _thought Keitaro moving with Ki instant movement out the window

Disappearing from the eyes of Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, Su and Mutsumi

But not from the eyes of Motoko Aoyama

"U…Urashima! Haven't you had enough. How many girls do you have to get your hands on before you're satisfied! You didn't even spare Sara!" cries Motoko the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman slashing following him outside.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't do anything to Sara!" Keitaro runs dodging the Ki attacks

"Zan Gan Ken no Tachi!"

Meanwhile at middle of Pacific. The Todai Ruins, Mol Mol

"Achoo…!" _Someone must be talking about me_ thought Sara McDougal who has been repeatedly been sneezing these past minutes.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Here is my take on a Love Hina and Negima crossover.

For those who recognize the name Nagi. Nagi Springfield is the father of Negi Springfield protagonist male of Negima. As Setsuna asks Isn't Negi sensei British he believes in a buddha ? (saint).

I asked why two generations of Englishmen would have Japanese names.

Answer they are of Japanese decent.

At the age 10 a year before Keitaro was born Nagi Springfield was already in Japan even participating in the Mahora Festival Tournament.

Nagi, a mage dropout, he couldn't have been assigned a job at Japan.

My idea he was taken in by his Grandma Hina Urashima dub the Great Demon of Hinata Sou by the Shinmeiryuu. She is really creepy stalking Keitaro and Naru from the train depot all the way back to Hinata. Kanako's abilities are almost on par with Motoko plus she has a flying talking (it's ventriloquism I know except when Motoko was beating a voodoo doll) cat Kuro. Goth enough to be a witch in fact Ken Akamatsu drew her intro page as a witch.

Nagi came to live with Keitaro's family till his early teens when he joined the Mage war becoming the legendary Thousand Master and then living at the former Urashima family observatory at Kyoto.

Why does Sara have a pactio card? This is a Negi/Sara pairing. She with Negi made a accidental Pactio kiss at worst possible place. A place so dangerous that Hinata's elders sealed this place. Hinata Sou's abandoned inn a.k.a. the Love Annex. Normally destiny fate or the so called curse will bring these two together. It just so happens they were so young they don't remember (Negi age 2 ½, Sara age 4) and oh yes some ex-ronin Todai student destroyed the Annex by his sheer force of will is a factor.

By 2003 Sara would be a first year middle school student of what school you ask?

Mahora All Girls Academy where Negi is an English homeroom teacher of 3-A third year middle school.

There will be multiple Negi pairings of course but it will primarily focus on Negi and Sara's umm… relationship?

Just wait lol.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer : Love Hina and Negima is the work of Ken Akamatsu

Love Sara

Chapter 2: Arrival

_Todai, I'm finally a Tokyo University student. I passed the exam on my first try. Too bad everybody else already graduated. But … He is still here._

At the gates of Tokyo U the blonde young woman sees a very dignified older man with eye glasses a person she very much respects and admire, the famous professor of the archeological department. A scholar who traveled the world discovered a great number of relics of unheard of civilizations.

"Keitaro-sensei! Please take care of me!" beamed Sara McDougal running toward her childhood crush.

_I was too young when I fell for him I use to call him a dork, a pervert but he is the only guy I like other than Papa. I hate other men. I didn't want back then to make a fool of my self like the other girls. Fighting a losing battle with Naru over him. I made a promise that he would have my respect if he passed the exam back then. He did pass it. Earned it and more… _

_When he was about to leave for America with Papa for his studies only then did I realize I really like him. I promised that "I'll be looking for you" on my request certificate. Promising to my self when I get older a Todai student I am to reveal my true feelings for him without embarrassment or regret. _

"Sara it has been a long time you have certainly grown up as beautiful woman" says Keitaro

Sara blushes at his compliment having butterflies up her stomach.

_You shouldn't nervous you worked hard to get here._

"Ano… Sensei I ….umm really like…" Sara mumbles

Two fingers are placed on Sara's lips.

"Yes Sara I knew all along" says Keitaro handsomely

Thump thump Sara heart beats furiously. Keitaro cusps her face tilting her head about kiss her.

_Wa… Wai… Wait what about Naru!_

She couldn't resist him.

Sara closes her eyes. Lips meet each other in a very deep kiss.

_Keitaro…_

Lips release each other. Sara opens her eyes to her beloved

"Eh! You're not Keitaro!" says Sara in a surprised and embarrassed face.

She sees before her a young handsome man with red hair and also eye glasses like Keitaro's.

Smiling with one eye in a wink.

"I like you too Sara lets fulfill our dreams together" The stranger says

_I don't know this guy is he dares kisses me!_

With indignation an aura of anger springs forth.

"You… You… Pervert!" says Sara shaking furiously red faced

"Huh?" says the red haired bespectacled man

Sara atomic punches him up the atmosphere one that would make either Naru or Motoko proud.

"I didn't anything wrong… Ahh" climbing up to the stratosphere winking out like a star

"I hate men!" says Sara

* * *

Sara wakes up from her airplane seat. 

"Ahh…. How can I have such an idiotic dream about him? He is a dork and after all. Who was that idiot anyway can't I even have Keitaro alone in my dreams!" Sara hysterically beating up the front seat. Disturbing the occupant at the front.

"Hey little sister can't you keep it down" says an intimidating scared man with shades

Who looks like a Yakusa hitman.

Sheesh for someone so young she has guy problems.

" Gulp… umm yeah sorry about that he he" says Sara contritely

* * *

Narita Airport Terminal 2, Tokyo, Japan 

An almost ten year old boy arrives at the airport. Exiting the airplane Negi Springfield Englishman mage in training looks around thoughtfully.

_Nekane I'm finally here I will become a great mage just like father. _

_I wonder how cousin Kanako is now. Right now she is taking her Tokyo University Entrance Exam. She was really depressed that failed her first exam a year ago. Enough that she went a sad vacation back home._

_We both helped each other. I tutored her for her college entrance exam She tutored me in Japanese and local customs. Months ago she returned here at Japan for cram school and her mock exams. She tells me she aced the National Mock Exam thanks to me. _

_But she is really good academically she just lost confidence._

_Maybe I should call her. Err… maybe not everyday she treats me like a little brother too much. Seriously giving me a bath at my age. _

Negi remembering Kanako frequently disguising herself as his sister tying him up washing his hair too much. Ever since arriving at the Magic Academy Kanako has been treating him like a baby brother.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arrival waiting area 

Keitaro, Motoko and Su are waiting for Sara's arrival from Mol Mol.

Seta and Haruka reasoned Sara can't be home schooled forever. They will have too watch over Sara until the new school year in April when she attends Mahora all girls middle school for her first year.

"It's been more than a year since we've seen Sara wonder if she has matured a bit." Says Keitaro. Thinking of the artifact throwing brat who likes to torture him. Hoping she mellowed out.

Motoko grabs Keitaro's neck in very scary way her hand full of Ki.

"Keitaro what do you mean? She is only 12 years old. Don't you dare take advantage of her. Even if she likes you I hold you responsible." Says Motoko her Ki blade in a very threatening manner.

"aWaWaWa I meant how much she grew up mentally I'm not interested in kids" says Keitaro trying not piss off Motoko.

"Keitaro is a real girl magnet Sara might confess. She almost around mine and Shinobu's age when we started to like you" giggled Su

"Su… Sara is too young for that besides she is a bit of a tomboy so I doubt he likes me that way." Says Keitaro. While thinking of the implications of the discovery Sara's Pactio card almost a year and a half ago.

_Who could Sara's mage partner be? That was no ordinary card. It's not a temporary probationary card but a permanent proper Pactio card. These days those with proper pactio cards are usually either lovers or as Married couple. Has Sara promised herself to some boy in her past? _

"Good thing Sara is coming back now that way we have double celebration party for her and Kanako!" says Su excited for all the food prepared at home.

"Huff it was stupid of her disappearing for months without us knowing where she is." says Motoko

"But Motoko when Kanako came back she was better than ever she even became the number one national mock exam tester." says Keitaro defending his sister (who is not really blood related)

"She could at least called! We were worried about her." says Motoko exasperated

_Actually I knew where she was thanks to Grandma I couldn't exactly say she is at the Magical community in Wales with our cousins. Kanako did spend a lot of years with them so it makes sense she found support there. Kanako much didn't warm up to anybody other than family. Besides if I brought you guys there I'll be turned definitely to an ermine. _

"Hey Keitaro you're spacing out her flight has already arrived" says Motoko

"Uhh yeah" says Keitaro

Suddenly they hear screams.

* * *

Negi goes to the Narita Terminal 2's arrival lobby reading his travel book assessing the best way to commute to Mahora City which is at Kanagawa prefecture just west of Tokyo. 

_When I get there I must meet up Takamichi. Guess I must find my way to the train station._

Thought Negi

Until suddenly something or somebody hits him all he can see is

_Pink and strawberries?_

before losing consciousness.

_

* * *

I'm back! There they are Su! Motoko! And Sara blushes __Keitaro! I'll give him good kick as a hello and payback for leaving me to some weird pervert. _Sara thinking of her interrupted dream turned nightmare. Sara blushes Sara thinking of her interrupted dream turned nightmare. 

Spotting her friends Sara runs to make a momentum targeting Keitaro she jumps her skirt flying.

Until

"Mmmph!" Cries the person she hits

Only it's wrong it's not Keitaro. Her foot didn't even connect.

Thud!

They hit the floor

"Kyaaa.!" Sara screams

She finds a little red haired boy between her legs. His face pressing at her favorite strawberry panty.

"Pervert!"

" Ohh nice way to greet somebody is he your boyfriend? " asks Su enthuasticly watching the dizzy eyed unconscious boy

"Sara you shouldn't be attacking innocent bystanders!" scolds Motoko

"Sara, Are you alright? I think we better take him to the airport infirmary." Keitaro offers his hand to Sara and picks up the boy.

_Hmm he seems familiar_ thought Keitaro.

* * *

Hours Later at the infirmary 

Sleeping Negi mumbles

"Pink and strawberries"

* * *

Author's Comments:

My second installment of Love Sara

Yes isn't it a shock Negi's Pactio with Sara is a permanent contract.

For those wondering of the Timeline I'm using Sushiy's timeline where Negi arrives at Mahora around Febuary which is around the same time as the Tokyo U entrance exam.

Also I've given Negi a reason he dislikes baths particularly hair washing.

Kanako the crazy cousin acting like a big sister lol.

Barreta thanks for the review.


	3. Big little sisters to the rescue

Disclaimer: Love Hina is the work of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara **

**Chapter 3: Big little sisters to the rescue**

The moon is up

A red moon

At the middle of the night Sara wakes up feeling thirsty. She is staying at Shinobu's room. Groggily with half closed eyes she leaves for the kitchen.

Being the youngest, the rest of girls still treat her as a little girl. Despite her age Sara is mature. She recognizes when the girls go overboard being stupid with their antics. Especially when it comes to Keitaro. She'll never admit it that she likes him. Every one of the girls did Naru, Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kanako and even Su.

The notion of going after him is too stupid for her. But other than Seta, Keitaro is the only guy she looks up to. She finds girls her age boring and boys are really just brats. Since she came to Hinata Sou years ago it has been nothing but fun. Sure torturing Keitaro a little was fun but there is no malice in it. It's just Sara's way of endearing herself to him. It's just so out character for her to cry like Shinobu over him. She was appalled when Kanako also pegged her as smitten by Keitaro. She doesn't want to get involved in the tug of war over him when clearly Naru has won his heart. She will always be a kid to Keitaro so why bother confessing. For now that is.

_When I grow up I'll tell him and we'll laugh it off as silly childhood crush._

Suddenly Sara's half lit eyes took notice of something.

Outside near the hot spring two persons kissing.

Deep kissing

Keitaro and Naru

Sara quickly hides herself

Thump Thump Thump her heart beats.

_Wha… Wha… What the heck do those two think their doing!_

_Disgusting didn't they even think there is minor living here!_

_Why…Why does it hurt?_

Sara tries to stop from crying.

"Ummm stop lets take breather hah hah" Naru disentangling herself from Keitaro

"Um Yeah" says Keitaro panting too

"You know we never did thank Sara" said Naru to her lover

"What do you mean?" asks Keitaro

"You do have a problem with your memory don't you? Remember when she took us in that island with the shipwreck?" Naru says

"Oh yeah we had a misunderstanding back then because of my friends" says Keitaro scratching his head

_I couldn't recall their names though _thought Keitaro.

"If it wasn't for Sara we wouldn't have been back at good terms" says Keitaro

"Also we would have never had our first kiss!" Says Naru

Naru kisses Keitaro again.

They enter again a deep kiss.

_I'm… I'm responsible for them being together!_

The idea is too overwhelming for Sara. Sara runs unnoticed by Keitaro and Naru.

Tears flows down over her cheeks.

Running down the hall until she bumps into … Su!

Adult Su looks more mature and grown up in a native Mol Mol dress a beautiful princess.

Sara bawls over crying on Su.

"Don't you worry Onee-chan is here" Su comforting Sara holding her tight

While in the shadows too figures watch Motoko and Kanako.

Their hearts go out for the little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mahora Girls Domitory Negi Springfield dreams

Two little children playing pirates buries a Liddo-kun time capsule in the sandbox.

A two year old red haired boy and the other a blond four year old girl play inside it.

"You know what I believe your grandma when she said Hinata has magic to make dreams come true. How bout we make a promise just like my mama did with papa" said the cute blond girl with a cap

She kisses Negi's lips .

"Eh? Why?" Negi blushes with embarrassment.

"Why? Why not besides you kissed me first at that scary place!" said the little girl

"It was an accident. You were the one who wanted to look at those secret passages it wasn't my fault our faces bumped to each other." Negi defended

The little girl giggled

"When you kissed me there it's like magic I was wondering if would happen again oh well" said the little girl

"Ok I promise to meet you here when we grow up get our treasure and fulfill our dreams together here at Hinata" said Negi

"Really! You'll never forget right?" She hugs Negi

"Never I promise" said Negi

_I wish I can stay with you but Grandpa Stan said we will return home tomorrow._

"Umm I have to tell you something …" said Negi

"Negi! Come here! You too little miss." Said an old woman

"Grandma!" both shouted hyperactively going to the old woman

Standing far back is Negi's Grandpa Stan.

With somber expression on her face she places her hands on the foreheads of both children

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good you two must decide for yourselves who you really like. Magic should not dictate who you should end up with" says the old woman

Suddenly the woman performs an incantation.

"Grandma Wait I made a promise…" says Negi thinks a mantra not lose his memory

_Hinata…Hinata…Hinata I'll meet you at… _

Asuna smacks Negi with a pillow

"Hey Wake up Negi" says Asuna

"Eh?" says a grogy Negi

"You're talking in your sleep your not having a perverted dream are you? Who is this Hinata? We don't anyone named Hinata at school." Says his student and roommate.

"What the heck you're talking about!" says Negi

Not recalling the dream once again forgetting that memory of his promise girl.

* * *

The Hinata war council location the Attic, Hinata Sou

Koalla Su

Motoko Aoyama

Kanako Urashima

Shinobu Meehara

Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno

Mutsumi Otohime

Naru Narusegawa

And

Keitaro Urashima

"Yawn, its so early why did you guys call for a meeting" asks Kitsune who despite living at the Tea House below Hinata Sou is still called such meetings.

"Will this take long I have to get to the airport my sister is arriving today from America" says Naru referring to Mei her stepsister

"It's Sara she has it." Says Su

"Whoa that's news" says Kitsume

"Ara Ara oh my" says Mutsumi

"Auuu this is too much our little Sara growing up" says teary eyed Shinobu

"What! Keitaroooo" Naru looks with deadly intent on Keitaro

"What did I do now!" Keitaro trembling with fear

"Keitaro you better be responsible" says Motoko

"Brother I was right Sara is also in love with you but it would seem she keeps her feelings bottled up. She has given up without a fight. Unlike the rest of us she never did have the chance really get close to you. She is probably jealous of the time each of us spent with you. " says Kanako

"What!" Keitaro, Naru and Shinobu simultaneous say

"Wha…Wha" Keitaro on information overload

"Come to think of it could it because Keitaro resembles Seta too much that Keitaro in her eyes is the type of guy she would fancy" Says Kitsune

"An Electra complex?" asks Naru thinking it over

"Yeah" says Kitsune agreeing with Naru's assessment

"Ara Sara just wants Keitaro's happiness" says Mutsumi somewhat an authority on giving up on Keitaro but still liking him

"Auuu poor Sara" says Shinobu Sara was almost her age when she started to like Keitaro

"Ahem I Keitaro Urashima will solve this" says Keitaro smiling recovered from the shock

"What are you going to do about it?" asks Naru

"I'll treat her out to Kanagawa Neverland" says Keitaro

The rest of the girls dumbfounded

"Yeah it could work! Be a big brother to Sara that way she gets the attention she wants from you" Says Su

"It might work!" said both Motoko and Kanako agreeing with Su being all of them little sisters.

"Sorry Narusegawa guess I can't go with you today to greet Mei" Keitaro apologizes remembering the docile girl who can be as a handful as Sara when she wants to.

"No take care of Sara little sisters get cranky when their siblings ignore them" says Naru

Recalling the drama she and Keitaro had when Mei signed up for the student foreign exchange program just to make Naru return home. Fortunately Keitaro mended Naru's and Mei's relationship. Naru and Mei now sends each other a letter every week.

"Oh yeah Keitaro why not bring her to mini-photo booth at Kanagawa Neverland. She is the only one not in your sticker collection. Sara may want a memory of this." Says Naru

"Memory of what?" Sara appearing out of nowhere shocking the girls.

"Sara how bout I play big brother to for you today! " Says Keitaro

"Eh?" Sara says dumbfounded

**

* * *

Authors Comments:**

For Negima fans yes Mei as in Sakura Mei mage in training, Mahora middle school sophomore, foreign exchange student to Johnson Magic School in America is Naru's stepsister.

Kisses Sushi-y

Thanks for clarifying Mei's Foreign exchange student status.

Sad neither Negi nor Sara couldn't recall their promise. Grandma Hina had to do it.

InusTgirlDreamer montypython320 and Bareta Pakin Mailman I appreciate your reviews


	4. Chisame is watching you

Disclaimer: Negima and Love Hina is the work and Property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 4: Chisame-Sama is Watching You**

April 1st 2003 Spring break a few days before the new term starts. Sara McDougal arrives at Mahora City. Riding the train with her new companion and friend Sakura Mei. Mei is the stepsister of Naru Narusegawa who at the spring break stayed at Hinata Sou. Newly arrived from America a foreign exchange student of Mahora Middle School to some school named Johnson.

"Sara we have to meet the Principal. He requested that we meet him at his office." Said Mei to the blond girl.

Sara appears to be spaced out. Thinking of her spring of memories. Keitaro took her out on a date in Kanagawa Neverland. Well not really more like a treat big brother's give gives to their little sisters. They went to rides, ate candy and took a mini photo picture of herself and Keitaro which she keeps at her photo album which Keitaro gave on her 12th birthday. Over the break Keitaro saw talent in Sara and began teaching her martial arts techniques which her father Seta taught Keitaro. Seta never did give much training on Sara except some Shikendo. Not to be outdone by Urashima, Motoko also helped Sara's training teaching her the Shinmeiryuu style. Kanako also got in the training since Sara is now the daughter of Haruka she started giving lessons on the Urashima style of fighting. Sure Sara appreciates Motoko and Kanako but she liked her training with her Keitaro-Sensei best.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" asks Mei waving her hand at Sara

"Umm sorry just thinking" said Sara to Mei who has a questioning look

Sara still couldn't believe the story that this docile girl can match her in giving Keitaro trouble and torture. She seems too cute and shy to be hellion. This happened a year after she left Hinata Sou with her new parents at Mol Mol.

"What was it again?" asks Sara

Mei Sighed "I said we have to meet with the principal he said to meet him at his office something about arrangements you made during enrollment" said Mei

"Oh yeah" says Sara remembering the request she made through her father who happens to know the Principal.

"WE ARE NOW AT MAHORA CENTRAL STOP, MAHORA MIDDLE SCHOOL"

"We're here come on" says Mei taking Sara's hand

They went out the station and walked to the European architecture middle school.

Upon walking its hallway they are greeted by a tall woman with glasses and most notably big breasts.

"Hello Mei-chan this must be Sara I am Shizuna Minamoto the guidance counselor. Come in" said Shizuna

_Whoa Hers is as big as Mutsumi's breasts. Mine just still growing. I don't even want to wear a training bra yet. Having breast at 11 is no fun. Good thing I asked Motoko how to bind my breast. It's a real hassle during training. _Thought Sara

"Ah You must be Sara Seta's daughter come come" said the weird looking bearded bald man with a pony tail. The title at his desk says Principal Konoemon Konoe

"Good morning Mr. Principal" said Mei

"Good morning" also said Sara

"As your father requested you are to room with an older middle school student who is normal with no apparent eccentricities. Here it is" Konoemon handing a set of key to a dorm room and a profile of her roommate.

"Thank you" said Sara

"By the way are you sure you want to attend cram school at that age. You are too young you should enjoy yourself a that age" said Konoemon to Sara

Sara just shook her head

"Principal I want to start early and be prepared when I take the Tokyo entrance exams. My father, my mother ,and my friends are all Todai graduates and students . I've known some people who didn't pass the exam on their first try. That is why I'm taking cram classes" says Sara

"Goodness the youth these days. I suppose this is a when I grow up and meet you at Todai promises ha ha" Konoemon just said and chuckled

Thud

Sara sweatdropped and overreactedly fell on the floor.

Mei looks on strangely on girl

_Oh my another one!_ Thought Mei perplexed by the strange force of attraction the Dorm manager has on the girls of Hinata Sou.

"Oh yes Shizuna-sensei please take her to the dormitory and meet her roommate" said Konoemon

"Yes sir. Sara please come with me" said Shizuna

"Sara I have to go meet Takane Onee-sama bye" Mei

"K bye" said Sara went with Shizuna-sensei towards the dormitory.

* * *

Mahora All Girls Dormitories 

Room Resident

Chisame Hasegawa

ding dong

Chisame slightly opens the door.

"Oh Shizuna sensei" said Chisame looking at the Guidance councilor

"Chisame we have here your new roomate" says Shizuna

"Ne..New …roommate!" Chisame trembling with anxiety

"Yes her name is Sara Mcdougal she is only a 12 year old American so please take care of her" said Shizuna

"M…Mc…Mcdougal!" says Chisame A name she often associates with her favorite American actress Cindy Mcdougal

_I'm doomed not only did that brat almost exposed my secret but I have new roommate that will discover it. Wait …Mcdougal maybe she is related to my idol Cindy! _Thought Chisame almostat a breakdown.

"Please open the door so you can properly meet her" said Shizuna

Chisame reluctantly opens the door

"Hi I'm Sara" said the blond girl to Chisame's shock has a sort of resemblance to her weird classmate Evangeline Mcdowell. Only she is wearing two pony tails and bells on her hair and looks older, taller and cuter.

_Another weird one! _Chisame at her nerves end.

"I'll leave you two to properly get to know each other by…" said Shizuna interrupted by Chisame yanking closer to her.

"Sensei what is the meaning of this!" asked Chisame clearly agitated

"It would seem Sara's father is a friend of the principal and he requested that Sara be placed with an older roommate. It would seem she doesn't make friends very well with children her age according to her profile. Also During those years when her father is at archeological expeditions she lived in a all girls dormitory. But all the girls are much older than her. She has specifically requested that her roommate would not be a boisterous or weird one. She is dedicated to her studies already she has enrolled at Mahora cram school to prepare for the Tokyo University entrance exam when her time comes. Her reasons appear to be personal in nature." explained Shizuna-sensei

_A studious American blond girl who can't make a rapport with kids her age probably considers them brats. Who has set her goal for the highest and most privileged learning institution in Japan. And … I'm the weird one _thought Chisame fearing her Net Idol identity would be exposed.

"Hey I think you're forgetting about me" said Sara a bit irritated

"Okay I'll leave you two. Bye. Your things will be moved here by the movers later this afternoon" said Shizuna addressing Sara taking her leave.

"Sensie wait,.." says Chisame wanting a way out of this

Chisame and Sara are left alone

"Hmmm you know you remind me of a certain girl I know" says Sara she looks at Chisame quizzically

Sara takes Chisame's glasses off curiously loking at her face.

"Eh! Wait I can't see without my glasses" says Chisame

"You are so cute! But that hair won't do" says Sara excitedly grabbing Chisame

"What the heck are you doing!" says Chisame

Immediately Sara dresses up Chisame in cosplay as a sexy Kitsune with fox ears and a tail.

"There done what do you think?" says Sara looking at the cute girl of her work

Chisame looks at herself at the mirror quite impressed.

_This girl is an expert! _Thought Chisame

"Wait a minute I thought you were a normal dedicated studious American girl how the heck do you know so much about costumes!" asks Chisame also worried her secret is out.

"Heh When I lived at Hinata Sou one of the fun things there was playing dress up for special occasions besides you remind me of one of my big sisters there. That costume looks good on you. You only look like a nerd in public because of your eyesight. That doesn't mean you should look like that always. Let your hair down once in a while." Says Sara who seems to be mature for her age.

_Is she really twelve years old!_

Sara spots Chisame's computer. On it is a web page of Chiu the Number 1 Net Idol.

"Ohh so you're a Net Idol can I dress you up" asks Sara

Chisame sweatdrops forgetting to turn off the computer.

"Ahh alright but you keep this secret between us. You can help me choose my costume and dress me. Deal?" said Chisame hoping to keep her identity secret

"Deal" said Sara smiling

* * *

The new term starts the train is filled with students of Mahora's various schools 

"This stinks" said Sara clearly uncomfortable with the over capacity of the train ride

"Sorry. You will have to endure" says Chisame to her new roommate who a few days ago walked on her doorstep.

Meanwhile in another part of the same car

"New term is finally starting we'll be third year students from now on right?" said Asuna

"Yes" says Negi cheerily

"Please take care of us again Negi-kun!" says the happy Konoka

_I should be able to handle this teaching job for one more year. I'll become a great mage_ thought Negi.

Negi was about to say "Alright I'm going to do my be…Uwawa" "Kyaa" screamed Asuna.

Negi is trapped by the buxoms of his roommates.

"Oh Negi-kun" says Konoka blushingly excited by the contact

"Eh" says Negi

"You'll be disqualified as a teacher like that" Asuna whispers threateningly

"Auu! That's" Negi panicked

Suddenly Konoka asks Negi " By the way is it really ok for Negi-kun not to look for a partner"

"Eh? Partner No way Konoka –san its too early for me to get a partner. For I'll just do my best as a teac…aahh aahh Achoo…" Negi sneezes blowing up every skirt in the train.

"Kyaa!" screamed the girls in the train

_What the heck was that! Some perverted Ki technique!_ Thought Sara trying to keep her skirt down.

"That is digusting, Negi-brat you really might get disqualified as teacher!" says a angry Asuna

_This is sexual harassment _thought Asuna

"Ehhh… I'm sorry…" says an embarrassed Negi

"It's that strange wind again …" says a perplexed Konoka

NEXT STOP MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL

"Ah we're here you two" Konoka informs her two

"Alright we are going to make a run for it" says Asuna

"Don't fall behind Negi-kun!" says Konoka

"Be ready to run Sara" says Chisame to Sara

"Umm Ok" said Sara

The train's passengers make a run for it not to be late.

Chisame and Sara make run for it.

So too Asuna, Konoka and Negi

So would bad luck would have it a banana peel was on the platform.

Since time and memorial it is an unwritten rule among the Urashima clan that the male bloodline are cursed no matter how elite or loser they are they will always fall innocently in perverted situations whether they like it or not.

"Kyaa!" screamed Sara

_P…Pi…Pink Strawberry Panties! _Thought Negi eyes bulging with red faced embarrassement

Slipping on the banana peel Negi fell over and took off Sara's skirt while both were running.

"Ah… It… was… an accident !" Negi tried to reason

"You…You…Pervert!" screamed Sara kicking him with a Ki enhanced Shikendo kick

_Why the heck doesn't my magic barrier work! _

"I'm sorry….." Negi flying from the kick.

"Sara? What happened? " asked Chisame going back from her run

"Where is Negi-kun?" Konoka asks Asuna

Thud!

Negi crashes in front of them.

"Umm here." said Asuna

* * *

Mahora All Girls Middle School 

Class 1-A

"Greetings Class 1-A I am Takamichi Takahata I will be your new homeroom teacher. You can call me Takahata -Sensei" said Takahata

"Please come forward and introduce yourself. Miss…" Takahata starts naming those in the list and then their introductions starts in front of the class.

"Miss Maeda Ema" called Takahata

"Miss Maeda Ema" Takahata repeated

An unconfident frail girl with geeky glasses reluctantly stepped forward.

"I…I am Maeda Ema thirteen this year …My…name doesn't matter if read it backwards or forwards… the pronunciation is always the same…" said Ema clearly embarrassed

The class laughed at her antics.

"Wah your cruel…" Ema went back at her seat

_She reminds me of somebody but I can't put my finger on it _Thought Sara

"Ahem next is McDougal Sara" said Takahata

Sara steps forward in front.

"Eva!" said Takahata

Takahata blinked, rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses

"Oh sorry I thought you were somebody else. You are clearly more mature and not flat as a board ten year old" said Takahata

Sara irritated still by the incident at the train platform.

"Are you a pervert? If you are I'll kick you ass" Sara death glared

"Umm no sorry for that." Takahata sweat dropped

"I hate men" Sara said under her breath.

**

* * *

Author's Comments:**

This chapter is dedicated to Sushi-Y we the fandom thank her for her translations.

Sara has found new friends. Mei and Chisame

For those familiar with Ken Akamatsu's earlier work yes Chisame's idol is Cindy McDougal of A.I. Love You.

For those who have read Love Hina Vol. 14 yes that is Maeda Ema, the girl version of Keitaro introduced on the final two chapters.


	5. Perverted Ermine vs Turtle

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima are works and property of Ken Akamatsu.

**Love Sara **

**Chapter 5: Perverted Ermine vs. Turtle, Black Cat and Phoenix **

Mahora Middle School Infirmary

If there one thing Sara has in common with her roommate Chisame Hasegawa it's that she fears that her dark secret will be exposed. Unfortunately it is not as glamorous as Chisame's Net Idol secret. For Sara her secret is truly embarrassing, a curse mark since her birth. The reason she is never ever naked around any person even her father and mother. Only two other persons alive know of it. Even her current roommate doesn't know its existence.

It just so happens that today to Sara's bad luck is health examination day.

At the infirmary Class 1-A's girls undress in their underwear. Comparing each others statistics and gossiping. Sara has never been one to socialize with kids her age. Still it perplexes her as to why she was chosen as Class rep. Sara's aloof attitude it seems encourage her popularity. Already she has fan girls among her classmates

Most of the girls still have flat chests. Some girls turn envious looks at Sara's figure. Not only is she cute but Sara obviously already having breasts which she keeps hidden by her bindings. Sara a bit of a tomboy hasn't really been fond wearing a bra as of yet. Even though Kitsune's present to her on her birthday was training bra. For today Sara wears very opaque panties for the health check up. Sara makes it her policy that no one sees her bare naked butt.

"Ooh that's scary the Sakura Lane's vampire attacked a sempai two nights ago?" said Onoue Kikuko The one that has dark hair.

"Yeah, Paru said that she was just allowed to leave the infirmary today" said Matsumoto Sachiyo The one with short hair.

_Vampires! … Ok mental note never ever go out alone at night at Sakura Lane_

Thought Sara Despite her tough girl image she is still an ordinary girl scared of creepy places.

"Umm I wouldn't believe much of Paru's reports if I were you. She always tend to over exaggerate her stories" said Ema Maeda, the frail looking geeky spectacled girl. Ema has been duped on one too many times by her cousin Haruna's tall tales.

"Enough with the scary stuff, Clearly Ema-chan is afraid. Have you guys seen the sensei of Class 3-A?" said Ichikawa Emi The one with two buns on her hair.

"I've seen him. He may be only ten years old but he sure is dreamy" said Kikuko

"Yeah, He has a really cute face and ohh that red hair. He is such an English gentleman I think he is perfect for our class rep. Isn't he Sara-chan?" said Sachiyo

_Ten years old, Red hair, the dorky Brit, it's that idiot who took off my skirt yesterday! _Thought Sara fuming

"Girls don't be ridiculous, I don't like men." Said Sara to her three fan girls and Ema

"But Negi-Sensei isn't a man, he is a boy, only two or three years younger than us" said Emi

"He seemed depressed today though" said Ema

Truth to tell Ema a bit smitten by the 3rd year sensei. Just this morning the train ride had her face to face with Negi very closely due to the capacity of the car. Her clumsy self fell again at the train station. Negi helped her up. She was about thank him until he was dragged by a girl who sort of acts like his older sister.

"I've heard that Negi is a prince that is looking for a girlfriend for his princess that is why he is here in Japan" said Sachiyo

"Sara-chan would be perfect for him just like that movie California Princess starred by Cindy her characters name was Sarah too" said Kikuko happily faced

"I do not like men so I do not like this…" Sara was about to say when

"Kyaa" screamed some of the girls

A white blur moves taking away the girls bras and panties

The creature immediately takes off Kikuko, Sachiyo and Emi's bra's and panties

Sara moves in a Pakiken stance to stop the perverted being.

Sara moves her hands to strike it but it is too small and fast. It was about to reach her…

"No!" screamed Sara scarred that her secret would be revealed

Until …

Bam!

The perverted creature was struck by a flying … Turtle?

"Myuu"

From out the window a bird flies in with a Katana held by it claws.

Like a scene from Harry Potter the Phoenix comes to aid the hero, in this case the heroine

"Ku… Ku… Ku" The bird drops the sword Sara catches it.

"You…feel my wrath Zanmaken Ni no Tachi!" Sara slashes her sword blasting the creature out the window without harming any of her classmates.

"Ahhh…" said the perverted creature

"What the heck was that a ferret?" said Sara

Then

A plethora of mini missiles strikes the ermine the source a Mecha Tama operated by a black cat on top, seemingly finishing off the creature…for now.

"Meow" said the black cat meaning _Ah yes torturing Albert for his pervertedness always makes my day._

Unfortunately Sara is still a novice she hasn't yet perfected the Zanmaken second form technique.

"Kyaaa" Maeda Ema's underwear breaks up rendering her completely naked.

Suddenly the door opens

"I've heard screams are you girls all…Eh!" said Takamichi Takahata homeroom teacher of Class 1-A comes in. With exception of Sara every girl is naked as the day they were born.

Ema, Sachiyo Kikuko and Emi all have teary-eyed expressions

"What the heck you're looking at! Stop staring!" Sara slashes Takahata out of the infirmary

"Sorry…!" said Takahata running away from Sara

The girls take notice of the three animals

"Sara-chan are these your pets they're so cute!" said Emi

"Yeah!" said Sachiyo

"So Kawaii!" Kikuko patting the black cat

"Umm eh no they are …" Sara trying to make sense why the pets of her three senseis will come here all the way from Hinata.

"Ummm…Don't worry class rep our dormitories allow pets that is why I have Leon" said Ema. Leon Ema's pet iguana

Kuro takes out his whistle which activates the Mecha Tamas holographic message log.

"MESSAGE KEITARO URASHIMA" droned the Mecha Tama

A small holographic black and white image of Keitaro appears

"Hello Sara how are you? Look I have to leave the country Ramba just called me they are going to name a Museum after me. I'll leave Tama-chan to you he has been stressed around lately. Su is trying to eat him again. Don't worry I'll bring presents when I get back bye!" said Keitaro

"What! Keitaro you're leaving…" Sara irritated that Keitaro is becoming more and more like her father

Keitaro's image is replaced a beautiful woman, Motoko

"MESSAGE MOTOKO AOYAMA"

"Sara I trust you are still training well. I'm sending Shippo to you for the moment I'm too busy that I have not been paying much attention to him. My studies, my Kendo and my editor is driving me bonkers to finish my novel. On yes I'm giving my reforged sword to you the Shisui. Take care we miss you bye!" said Motoko

"Motoko you too!" exclaims Sara

"MESSAGE KANAKO URASHIMA" said the Mecha Tama showing the final image

"Kuro is just tagging along if you need someone to talk to, Kuro can help. Take care" said Kanako

"But I'm not a ventriloquist like you!" exasperated Sara

"Well I have to be thankful to you guys especially to you Tama-chan. How bout we take a bath when I get back from Juku (cram school). I heard there is a big bath at the dorm."

Says Sara holding the little turtle that saved her.

"Myuu" speaks Tama in agreement

"Meow" says Kuro

"Ku…Ku…Ku" says Shippo

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ouch! That is pathetic me a pure bred magical ermine bested by a mere turtle. I think I better proceed with my profitable plan and find Aniki" said the beaten up Kamo

Kamo uses his senses to find girls who likes Negi and his senses points to the Dormitory baths.

* * *

Later

After Sara attended her classes at Mahora Juku she went back to the dorm to fulfill her promise to Tama-chan.

"It's been awhile since I've had a Hot water bath like this" Sara expecting a good time with Tama on her shoulder. Wearing her swimsuit

"Myuu" says Tama

Kuro and Shippo stayed at her room. Chisame wasn't there.

_Guess I'll have to talk to her about this. She won't take flying turtles and cats very well. _Thought Sara

There is shouting at the bath

Sara enters the Bath there is some commotion.

"Hey! What hell are you guys all doing in here naked! You even brought Negi along!" some girl shouted

"No Asuna this a misunderstanding !" said one voice

"We are having a party to cheer him up!" said a cheerful voice

_Party, Naked, Negi! _Sara's blood boils

"I better get the heck out of here before that dork perves on me" said Sara not wanting to participate whatever stupidness at the bath.

While Asuna lectures her classmates.

Negi gets out and runs of the bath and tries to find his clothes. Unfortunately without his glasses he is somewhat a bit blind.

Negi slips on a bar of soap and grabs on something to balance himself.

Negi still fell from his vision he sees he has grabed a girl's bathing suit and he is staring at a very cute birth mark.

_A…a…Panda?_

Negi then stares at a very teary eyed blond girl. He has to admit she is very cute. Also she will be quite a looker once she grows up a little more.

Negi suddenly realizes he is holding on the girl's suit at her buttocks he immediately removes his hand as if burnt on fire.

"I'm…Sorry" said Negi quite horrified he made a girl cry.

"You…you saw …" said the girl crying

"Umm you mean the pan…urk!" Negi was about say he was dragged at a hidden corner of the bath

"You will never ever tell this to anybody swear it!" said the girl filled with tears on her cheeks

"I'm sorry I won't tell anybody I promise!" says Negi

Suddenly Negi recognizes the girl as the same one he accidentally took off the skirt yesterday.

"I'm sorry for yesterday too that's twice I've caused trouble for you." Negi said very contritely

"Three…" said the girl still crying

"Eh!" said Negi

"The first one was at the airport almost two months ago. The second was at the train station at the beginning of the term…" said the girl

"The pink and strawberry panties…" Negi mumbles

"You won't tell anybody or I'll kill you got it!" said the girl

"Umm yeah I promised. I'm Negi Springfield. What's your name?" said Negi

"Sara…Sara Mcdougal" says Sara crying pissed off at Negi who has discovered her secret. Nobody else knew of it except Keitaro, Naru now this Negi Springfield.

"I'm sorry I'll try to make it up to you" said Negi trying to reach out

"No just leave me alone!" said Sara running away crying

"Negi! Lets go home" said Asuna

Asuna finds Negi naked as before but she sees a crying first year running away from him

Bonks Negi at the head.

"You idiot you shouldn't show yourself naked around our kohais like that"

"But that's not…" Negi shuts up remembering his promise

Meanwhile …

"Myuu…Myuu" says Tama

"Oh really Tama-chan you are an Okinawan Hot Spring Turtle that lives with this Keitaro who has a girls dorm every resident is a Todai student" says Chizuru the girl with the biggest breasts and the biggest heart with children of Class 3-A

"Fu Fu Fu I didn't know you talked to turtles Chizune" says Haruna a.k.a Paru manga artist and the biggest rumor monger in school, member of the Library Expedition club.

Haruna turns to the turtle

"Just tell us more of this Hinata Sou…" asks Haruna

**

* * *

Authors Comment:**

Usually I'd like a Negi beating but for now I'd settle for Kamo the open pervert and Takamichi the closet pervert. Really thinking about Asuna's teddy bear panties and without it is shameless by Love Hina laws he should be blasted.

I'd have to say Sushi-Y gave me the idea of giving Sara a katana for this chapter.

Katana – Japanese long sword

Juku – Cram school

Sempai- Upperclassman or senior

Kohai- Underclassman or junior

Shusui – Motoko Aoyama's original katana broken by Tsuruko, means calm water

Aniki – Big brother

Zanmaken Ni no Tachi – Demon slash second form


	6. All about Sara

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima are works and property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara **

**Chapter 6: All about Sara **

Mahora Girls Dormitory

Residents Chisame Hasegawa, Sara McDougal

Sara enters her room running away from a boy. A boy named Negi Springfield. Who just moments ago discovered her secret. Sara cries on her bed filled with anger and insecurity.

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid Springfield. Why do you always embarrass me! That idiot! You better stay away from me or I'll kick your ass!" said Sara crying her eyes out.

_I should have thrown every artifact I have on that idiot! Those girls… they idiotically like him. Oh yeah to every other girl think he is cute and cool but he is nothing but a pervert! _Thought Sara

Three encounters with Negi Springfield have not left her a very good impression of Sensei of the Third year class to Sara.

"Meow purrrrr" Kuro comes and rubs himself around trying to comfort Sara.

Sara hugs the cute black cat. Kuro purrs

Shippo lands on top of the head of the bed looking very sympathetic.

"Hik Hik I'm glad you guys are here I miss home. I miss them" Sara said thinking of Hinata Sou. Being around Su, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kanako, Motoko, Naru and Keitaro.

Feeling depressed of being left behind. All of them are now in Tokyo U. Sara's adoptive parents Seta and Haruka are probably out on some incredible adventure which they would tell it's too dangerous for her.

Sara is trying her best to catch up to them. Sara always hated being left behind.

Sara cries herself to sleep hugging Kuro.

"Meow don't worry we are here for you" says Kuro to he sleeping girl

"Ku…Ku…Ku" the phoenix Shippo chirps in agreement.

"Myuu" says Tama-chan the turtle who comes in the room from the window.

"Meow you're a bit late what happened? You're supposed to be with her!" said Kuro

"Myuu… Myuu…Myuu" said Tama-chan explaining what happened and making excuses

"Meow Negi is here huh? That explains why Albert is here." says Kuro

Kuro knew of Kamo when he was with his mistress Kanako in Whales.

"Meow maybe I should keep out an eye for him too" says Kuro

Suddenly the door opens.

Chisame comes in fresh from the baths. She looks at the three animals on Sara's bed strangely.

_A Cat, a turtle ,and a bird Sara what… _Chisame quickly cuts off from that train of thought noticing Sara's wet pillow and the animals seem to make her calm. Sara hugging the little black cat.

"Guess she is just a kid after all." Chisame looks on the sleeping child wondering what made her cry.

"We will have to talk tomorrow" whispered Chisame her heart melting at the sight

* * *

Next Day

Sara never did tell why she cried but did tell Chisame that her friends from her old dorm sent their pets over to keep her company. One of them is currently out of the country.

Sara arrives at her class. The strange thing is almost every one of her classmates has a pitying expression directed at her. Some giggles on others.

Sara wonders what is going on. Emi, Sachiyo and Kikuko all have strange expressions on their faces.

"Wah… Poor Sara-chan" Emi cries

"We are here for you Sara-chan" said Sachiyo teary eyed

"We will help you forget him. Right girls?" said Kikuko shaking in sadness

Emi and Sachiyo nodded

"Wha…What the heck are you guys talking about?" says Sara having a very bad feeling about this.

_That Negi! He must have told everybody about my butt and perving me. _

_Arrrgh He is so dead! _

Thought Sara darklyalready planning revenge on the ten year old British boy.

"Umm I think you guys shouldn't believe too much on those rumors" said Ema she seems to be crying too.

"But we have admit it is a quite tragic story" Ema elaborated with tears and blew her handkerchief

Sara was about to Ema what is going on until…

Takahata-Sensei of class 1-A arrives.

The class stands up and gives their ritual greeting

_I'll have to ask Ema what story told about me _thought Sara still fuming over the possibility that Negi betrayed her.

* * *

Later after classes

"Ema what is going on why is everyone so weird?" asks Sara wanting to get to the bottom of their behavior.

"Well you see there is this rumor that you left your old dorm because you were rejected by …" Ema was about to explain to Sara

Blag !

"Kyaa!" said the stunned Ema

Ema has been pushed aside by a third year student

"Hello you must be Sara the young American girl in love who wants to go to Tokyo U I'm Kazumi Asakura Mahora news! I'd like make an interview with you!" said Kazumi

"Eh!" said Sara

"Tell me your story how you fell in love with Keitaro Urashima and why every girl in Hinata Sou went to Tokyo U just to be with him. Is it true he even inspired the hottest romance novelist Motoko Aoyama to write because she is madly in love him. Is it true he almost became King of Mol Mol because its princess Koalla Su loves him? Has he really found his promise girl nineteen years ago?" Asakura Kasumi barraging Sara with questions.

_Whew it wasn't Negi after all but how the heck did they find out about Keitaro and Hinata Sou! This girl is crazy if I'm going to confess my feelings about Keitaro must get away now!_

Sara runs as fast as she can away from Kazumi

"Hey wait this is big story you must tell me about it!" said Kazumi following Sara

The two girls run around Mahora Central District. Sara running as fast as she can while Kazumi is in pursuit.

Sakura Mei with Takane Goodman are just walking by themselves to meet their superior

Until Mei notices Sara

"Hey Sara whats…" Mei was about to say when she and Takane were sent spinning by being hit by the two running girls

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you two!" said Takane angrily

"Isn't that Mahora Paparazzi Asakura! Oh dear It must be those rumors poor Sara" says Mei

Sara turns at a corner then from out of the blue a harness appears.

"Ahh lost her now where could she have gone? She is only other person besides Negi-kun to have pulled that disappearing act like that. But there are other ways he he he" said Kazumi forming a devious plan.

* * *

Meanwhile above Mahora Sara is carried in a harness by three flying animals. Only one out of three is an avian.

"Meow" yowls Kuro the black cat

"Myuu" saysTama the hot spring turtle

"Ku…Ku…Ku" chirps Shippo

"Guys thanks again but isn't this a bit too high" says Sara who has just been rescued from Mahora paparazzi Azakura Kazumi

"That girl is dangerous she is just as bad as Kitsune" Sara remembering the mischievous current operator of the Hinata Tea House who did everything she can to make Naru confess her feelings.

Sara then notices a small flying figure

"Eh! Isn't that Negi? Where is he going? Tama, Kuro, Shippo follow him" says Sara

Negi lands and meets a girl older than him behind the dorms with half her hair covering her face.

"Hmm what is happening here? How did he fly with just a stick?" Sara ponders

"Whats happening down there? They're talking. Seems like another girl that likes him…" Sara looks on further on the two.

"I get a Shinobu vibe from this girl" Sara getting an impression of severe crush

Suddenly a strange circle lights up below between Negi and the girl

"Eh! What's that light?" Sara asks Tama

"Myuu?" Tama responds not knowing

"Wha..What!" Sara sees the girl about to kiss Negi

Doki…Doki…Doki

_Hey why the heck is my heart thumping like this?_ Sara ponders

Sara then notices another girl approaching them

"Eh? Who is that girl?" says Sara

Looking down it seems the new girl tackled a small furry creature then the circle lights went out.

The girl that was about to kiss Negi faints.

The other girl seems to be scolding the ferret?

"Is that thing smoking?" Sara looking at the ermine

Then later Negi hugs the little creature.

"Hmm… he he he" Sara chuckles maniacally forming a devious plan to keep her secret safe

"Tama, Shippo, Kuro we have a little score to settle!" says Sara

Kuro Meows enthusiastically

* * *

"Myuu?" "Ku?" Tama and Shippo sweatdrops

Later Negi returns Nodoka to the locker area at school

_I'm sorry Miyazaki-san_ Thought Negi

Negi and his new pet Kamo was about return home when…

"Mmmph" Negi is dragged by Sara at the supplies room

Bonk!

Kamo was hit unawares by a small mallet the perpetrator the black cat Kuro above him Tama and Shippo are flying

"You listen and you listen good if ever blab about my secret I'll tell yours" says Sara holding Negi

"What do mean!" Negi sweating

"Oh nothing that you just fly on some weird stick you must be a witch, you have pet that steals bras and panties and you have secret rendezvous with students." says Sara threateningly

"B…But I promised I wouldn't expose your bu…I mean your secret. and I'm not a witch I'm a mage! and with Miyazaki-san it's not what you think! " Says Negi in a bit of panic

"No that's not good enough your secret is mine you keep that mouth shut about me! You understand!" says Sara

Negi just nods boxed in a corner.

_This girl meaner than Asuna _Negi sweatdrops

"I'm leaving now" says Sara turns

Negi grabs Sara's hand "Look I'm really sorry I'll never tell…"

"Let go!" Sara moves her arm too forcefully that it unbalances Negi

Negi falls on top of Sara

They stay there for a few seconds

_H..He smells like Kei…_ thinks Sara feeling good then she snaps

_Actually this feels good Wait ! _Negi realizes something

Negi was kissing Sara!

"Kyaa!" Sara screams

Blam!

Sara kicks Negi off her.

"You…You…took…" Sara crying

"Eh! I didn't…" Negi trying to calm her down

"My first kiss…You pervert!" Sara with tears punches Negi out the supply room

"I didn't let anyone kiss me not Su not even Mutsumi! For that I'll kick your ass anytime I want!" Sara runs crying back to the dormitories.

"I… didn't...mean… to. I'm sorry!" says dizzy eyed Negi

Later at the Dormitory

Sara enters her room. She sees Chisame already there.

"Sara come here you poor thing" said Chisame

Sara crying hugs Chisame

"Tell me all about your problems …Tell me about all the girls of Hinata Sou and his promise girl and how you felt being rejected by Keitaro." Chisame says with an odd smile

_Wait a minute, I wasn't rejected! _

Sara notices something different about Chisame and for that matter the room.

That Tanuki statue wasn't there in that corner this morning.

The statue seems to wiggle a little bit. Sara begins to have an odd sense déjà vu.

"You're not Chisame aren't you?" says Sara death glared to Chisame

"Eh! What do you mean?" says Chisame panicking

Sara whips out the X-ray torch courtesy of Su. Sara confiscated it from Su years ago because it is too naughty and evil.

The X-ray torch shows the fake Chisame's true form in her underwear no less.

Asakura Kazumi Mahora Paparazzi

"Hey wait!" Kazumi red faced takes off her mask

The Tanuki statue breaks revealing a somewhat tide up Chisame.

"Get out of our room now!" Sara shouts

Kazumi runs for her life dodging every artifact Sara is throwing at her.

The clay head hits her

"Ouch!" says Kazumi who from now on will never mess with a girl's love life having learned her lesson.

"Idiot" says Chisame

**

* * *

Author's Comment:**

Ah yes Haruna and Kazumi are really troublesome if they want to be aren't they?

If you are wondering this is currently set during the Eva arc. Chapter 19 Negi's first attempt to have a pactio with Nodoka

Please Review


	7. Fever

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima and Itsudatte My Santa are all property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 7: Fever **

"_Arrggh …I hate him… I hate him…I hate him. That… That perverted dork!"_

Sara McDougal, first year Mahora middle school, whose thoughts are rather murderous on certain child teacher named Negi Springfield. The list of crimes of the red headed perpetrator include peeking panties, pervertedly discovering at her Panda birthmark, and his latest crime against Sara stealing her first kiss!At least that is Sara's point of view.

A typical morning at Mahora. If one calls the mad rush to school of thousands of students to Mahora University town's Central District a typical one. Among these students is Sara running towards to Mahora All Girl's Middle School. Before her path she sees the object of her distain Negi Springfield running behind his two students. One is a red haired girl who seems to be quite a sprinter, Asuna. The other is a ridiculously happy girl moving in rollerblades, Konoka.

Sara picks up her pace to ready give Negi some payback for his shamelessness on her.

"Move it Dork!" Sara intentionally bumps Negi aside nearly causing him to fall down.

"Eh! Sara wait!" Negi's plea goes to deaf ears a she runs ahead of him.

"Negi come on!" said Asuna who still mad at Kamo, Negi's pet ermine, for swiping her underwear this morning.

"Yeah coming!" said Negi running faster

"_Not only is Evangeline-san out to suck me dry but also Sara doesn't still listen to me and accept my apologies. Am I really a teacher?"_ Negi thinks depressingly.

"_Sara is quite pretty and her lips are quite soft and …What am I thinking! She's still a student! Bad thoughts Negi …Bad!" _Negi mentally slapping himself. Remembering their brief accidental kiss in the supply room.

"_McDowell … McDougal what will I do about you two?" _Negi ponders

* * *

Sara enters Class 1-A obliviously in foul mood. Many assumed it was the rumors or Mahora Paparazzi Asakura chasing her yesterday. Sara was so mad at Negi she couldn't even sleep. 

"Umm Sara you don't look good" said Maeda Ema, The clumsiest student of Class 1-A.

Wearing geeky glasses and is quite physically immature compared to most of 1-A.

"I'm fine!" Sara grumbled. Her appearance is quite haggard and her color is a bit off.

Takahata arrives and about to begin his day's lessons.

"Miss McDougal are you alright?" asks Takahata-Sensei noticing the paleness and Sara's swaying head about to doze off.

Ema turns around her seat and places her hand at Sara's forehead.

"Sara you have a fever" said Ema feeling her warm head.

"She doesn't look good please take her to the infirmary Maeda-San" said Takahata

"Yes sir come on Sara" said Ema taking her arm.

"_At least its not love"_ thought Sara being a reader of Motoko's latest romance novels. Some girls would kill for Motoko books not yet out in the market or out of stock. One of which Sara possesses in her pocket a rare yet to be distributed copy of 'Loving a Ronin'.

A birthday present from Motoko.

Sara steadied by Ema leaves the class for the infirmary.

They pass by two third years in the corridor. One tall with light green hair with weird long ears and most notably a winder at her back of her head. The other a ten year blond haired girl which surprisingly somewhat resembles Sara when she was ten.

"Achoo!" Sara sneezed "Excuse me"

"Uh sorry!" said Ema to the two girls.

The girl merely nods looks on as they leave.

"Master?" says Chachamaru noticing her mistress Evangeline's attention. Her look at the other blond haired girl.

"Oh It's nothing Chachamaru lets go have some tea" said Eva intrigued by Sara who almost looks like her if Eva ever grew up normally.

"_Somebody here must be a mad scientist like Su that girl is a robot if I ever saw one."_ Sara noting the tall girl earlier in the corridor. Having crazy but fun experiences with Su and her Mecha Tama series and most flatteringly Su's attempt at android technology with the Mecha Sara, modeled after herself almost two years ago with a lot more fire power to boot. All for the sake of torturing Keitaro.

"Kyaaa Ouch! Where are my glasses?" says Ema looking blindly

"Again…" Sara sighs at her companion feeling the infirmary would accept two patients for the price of one.

Sara escort Ema trips yet again. One would wonder how she survives everyday. There has never been a day Ema has not been unscathed by her clumsy self.

"Now where is it?" says Ema oblivious to where it is.

"It's on your head!" exasperated Sara

Suddenly Sara notices some bright light above the stairs then it's gone.

"_What…what is this? Why do I feel weak…"_Sara faints on the floor

"Sara!" exclaimed Ema having her glasses on again.

* * *

Later at the infirmary 

"I've already patched you up Ema now be careful you have been doing this everyday. Don't worry about your friend just let her rest here" said the Doctor

"Thank you Midori-Sensei" says Ema

Ema turns for the door

"Ouch" Ema hits the door frame

Nurse Midori merely sighs "Poor Ema"

* * *

Hours later at late afternoon 

"Midori-sensei how is he?" asks Asuna concerned after Negi shot himself with magical wind projectiles. He couldn't hurt Chachamaru his student who is Evangeline's partner.

"Negi-sensei will live he has a strong constitution. He heals is quite nicely. Of course he nowhere heals as fast a certain man I know we call that guy the Immortal" chuckled Doctor Midori being a young doctor who wanted to make a thesis on the indestructible man but he refused.

Negi half asleep moves for the closest bed beside him. Negi has a bad habit of crawling to someone's bed, a manifestation of his loneliness for his older sister.

It just so happens he crawled into Sara's bed. Placing his forehead to Sara's

"_Eh! Where am I?"_ says Negi looking at a very pleasing place with trees all over.

With a very old building at front.

"_A mansion… no an old Japanese inn." _

Negi hears a child's voice.

From afar he sees two girls.

"Mai! Mai! Make fish come out again lets go cook it" said a four year old girl

The young girl beside the child looks very depressed.

Cries "Toys should be coming out not fish what kind of Santa am I?" said the girl named Mai.

"A Santa that takes out Sanma out a bag isn't that right Pedro?" said the blond little girl to the deer plushy that she is hugging.

"Santa?" said Negi wondering whether this is a dream or a memory of another person.

"Mai where are you dear?" said a tiny old woman

The old woman's appearance is that of familiarity to Negi.

"Grandma Hina?" said Negi remembering his great-grandmother who would visit him from time to time in Wales.

"Mai there you are I felt you used your power again. Your grandfather sent you here on a vacation you shouldn't stress yourself with work" said Grandma Hina

"I know grandma but want to be a great Santa like grandfather" said Mai

"Do not be ashamed of producing fish remember Christmas is not about presents.

The Lord himself shared fish when he was spreading the gospel" said Grandma Hina

"I know grandma" said Mai

"Let's cook them and eat them now" said the little girl

"Alright we shouldn't let this go to waste right Sara?" said Grandma Hina

"_Sara!"_ Negi feeling he is in for a lot of pain once he wakes up

Abruptly the dream ends

* * *

"Su…Su…Sukebe!" screams Sara finding Negi right beside her hugging her. 

Slapping Negi with the palm of her hand.

"Sara what is wrong" said Doctor Midori rushing in as to why her very sick patient screamed.

"Negi you idiot you get out of there now you're frightening her!" says Asuna quite mad that Negi would pull this with another girl.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sara…Ouch!" Negi getting kicked out before pulling himself out of bed.

"Baka!" Asuna adds a lump to Negi's list of injuries.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Meow that was interesting" said Kuro thinking of the fight earlier.

"Not only has Negi found a potential partner but this robot girl seems to like him Meow" Kuro was visiting Chachamaru who is kind hearted to children, to old people and to even cats.

Kuro likes the free tuna she gives.

"Looks like Negi is going to become a great mage maybe I should send a message to Kanako Meow" says Kuro

**

* * *

Author's Comments: **

You thought little Negi and Sara will meet didn't you?

Who is Mai? Mai is a character from a one shot manga of Ken Akamatsu called Itsudatte My Santa. The story is about Santa a typical loser who hates Christmas. No he is not Scrooge but he is a pervert. He was born on Christmas Eve that is why he never had a decent birthday. His parents are never around that day because his birthday is also their wedding anniversary. All that changes when he meets Mai, who looks like middle school girl but is really a sexy Santa when she transforms. Mai is quite clumsy but brave. She is not as good as her grandfather Santa Claus in producing presents out of the bag. Always fish called Sanma. Oh yeah she has Pedro her reindeer which turns into a plushy.

Sukebe- pervert, lecher or molester - used as an insult like eechi


	8. The New Teacher

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima and A.I. Love You are all Property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara **

**Chapter 8: The New Teacher**

There is a new daily ritual Sara McDougal has taken upon herself. A ritual similar to what she does in Hinata Sou. Only difference is that she does it out of spite.

"What are you so happy about this early? Dork!" Sara drop kicks Negi who appears to be holding a letter.

"Owww" Negi moan on the ground.

"_If Evangeline won't be the death of me but Sara surely will be" _thought the young child teacher.

Negi sighs thinking _"Can't blame her though every other time the two of us meet she pegs me as a pervert. Two days ago I hugged her in bed…she is kind of soft and huggable…Wait! Arrrgh I must stop thinking about her like that!" _

Negi tries to return to the day's agenda giving Evangeline McDowell a letter of challenge to so they can duel and make her an obedient normal school girl. Negi proceeds first to the teacher staff room to read any memo's for the day.

"Negi-Sensei" said the Principal calling the child teacher's attention

"Principal Good Morning" said Negi wondering what was the principal doing here when he is usually at his office.

"I am introducing a new member of the staff she will fill in for Takahata-Sensei while he is still abroad" said Konoemon

"Oh… nice to meet you…!" The new teacher suddenly hugs Negi. He sees a red haired woman with glasses.

"Ohh he is so cute! He is really a teacher! You must be a genius!" said the woman pulling pinching Negi's face

The Principal spoke "Negi can you please escort her to her new class 1-A her name is …"

"We have a new trainee teacher for a sub?" asked Sara who for the past three days was out with the flu.

"Yes Sensei had some urgent business abroad" said Ema

"Heh Heh Heh" a dark mischievous gleam came over Sara.

"_Come to think of it I haven't had a decent prank done in a while" _thought Sara

"Alright people lets give this teacher a proper welcome…." said Sara turning to her

Classmates

After leaving the staff room Negi and the new female teacher arrives at the front door of Class 1-A.

"I'll go in first" said Negi aware that a prank would happen to a new trainee teacher. It happened to him. Of course him being a English gentleman would not allow a lady be embarrassed if can help it.

Negi slides the door then poof an eraser falls upon his head.

"Oh it's just a chalk eraser prank a normal…Yaaa!" Negi was about to say when clay heads, big bells, and assorted pottery falls down upon him. Running for his life.

The girls giggled at the unfortunate teacher until they realize something.

"Oww Oww" Negi says in pain

"Eh!" "Ahhh!" "How?" the girls say in several ways surprised that the famous child teacher is here instead of some new teacher.

"Umm… Are you alright?" says Ema who in the first place didn't like the prank idea of Sara. Giving a hand to Negi in a blushing expression.

Suddenly the girls all bear hug Negi.

"_Again…"_ Negi thought remembering his own class and the St. Ursula dodge ball team way welcoming him.

"So Cute!" says Sachiyo adoring Negi

"Are you our new homeroom teacher?" says Emi trying to hug Negi along with the rest

"Kawaii! You left the third years for us! Sweet!" said Kikuko

Suddenly at her seat the class representative of Class 1-A exploded

"Negi Springfield!" shouted Sara in a very bad mood.

This surprises Negi "S…Sa…Sara!" says Negi in a trembling voice. He wasn't expecting this would be Sara McDougal's class

"Class Rep, You two know each other!" said Emi, Sachiyo and Kikuko simultaneously

All of them wondering what sort of relationship the two are in.

"As Class representative I won't accept you as our home room teacher!" said Sara who doesn't like the idea that Negi would be around her during homeroom period and class hours.

"Ummm I'm not your home room teacher…" said Negi when he noticed a giggling voice from the front door.

"No Sara he is not… I am Long time, no see…" said the lady teacher with the red hair and spectacles

"Umm who are you?" asks Sara directing her attention to the new teacher.

"Oh Sara have you forgotten. It's me…" the teacher lets her hair fall down and takes off her glasses.

This stuns the whole class recognizing the newcomer.

"Your Aunt Cynthia" said Cynthia McDougal better known as the American movie star Cindy McDougal. Who is quite popular even in Japan.

"Huh!" Negi bewildered that a famous movie star is a teacher and relative of Sara.

"Who?" asks Sara still not recognizing her.

cries "Dear me, it has been a long time since we saw each other Cally was still alive then" said Cindy referring to Sara's mother who passed away.

Recognition of woman's identity comes to Sara

"Hmm…wait…You're my aunt Mom told me that is chasing some weird computer nerd from here in Japan and all the way back to America!" said Sara remembering who she is.

"How the did you know about that!" said Cindy shocked, still reeling at Hitoshi Kobe's rejection.

"Mom used to tell me not only her love life but everybody else's love life even yours…" Sara explains. Sara was quite close to her mother that is why she also knew Seta's promise to Haruka and her mother.

"Ummm let's not talk about that. It seems you and Negi-Sensei appear to know each quite well." said Cindy with a smile that could kill.

Both Negi and Sara blushed at the senior McDougal's statement.

The girls all turn their attention to Sara because of these revelations. Not only has it seemed that the child teacher Negi Springfield and Sara McDougal know each other but Sara is also related Cynthia McDougal. Also from the conversation Sara's mother passed away. This will fuel once again the rumor mill once a certain 3-A student with the pseudonym of Paru gets wind of it any time now.

What other secrets does this young girl have?

"It's not what you think!" both Negi and Sara say trying to avoid a misunderstanding.

"Fu Fu Fu… Well that is interesting from what I've heard of you from Seta and Haruka. You utterly ignore boys but for some reason you and Mr. Springfield have a rather odd friendship one would think you're childhood friends" said Cindy wondering if this friendship will turn to romance.

"No we just met a week ago…" Negi was saying when he noticed Sara's glare warning him not say any further or else…

"Well look at the time! I have to meet my class bye! Good luck Ms. McDougal" Negi straight his suit and about to leave 1-A.

"Bye Negi-Sensei!" said the girls

Some of the girls have disappointed looks because the cute boy is not their homeroom teacher. Otherwise all of them are ecstatic that a famous actress is their teacher.

"All right class let us begin… " Cynthia McDougal begins her class.

Sara sulks knowing trouble that will follow.

* * *

After classes Cynthia was hanging out with Sara. Cindy is asking how she is right now. About her friends and adoptive parents. 

"So do you have any boy you like right now?" asks Cynthia McDougal

"No why would I ever like boys they're annoying!" said Sara denying she ever liked a boy. Well there is Keitaro but she wouldn't admit it to anybody except Keitaro when she attends Tokyo U in the future.

"Oh you're talking about Negi aren't you?" said Cindy

"There is nothing between us we are just acquaintances" says Sara, She wouldn't elaborate the current odd situation between them. She and Negi has a agreement more like blackmail really, Sara won't tell Negi is a mage as long he shuts up about her bodily feature. Of course Sara has taken upon herself to beat the crap out of Negi who for several times made her embarrassed.

"_Idiot looked at my panties, peeked at my butt, took my first kiss and hugged me while I was sick he is such a pervert for a 10 year old_" thought Sara red faced of thinking of all those moments.

"You're blushing" Cindy teases

"Aunty, Can you please quit it there is nothing between us." said Sara still denying Cynthia's assertions

"Why are you a teacher? I thought you're a movie star" asks Sara wondering why her aunt is here.

"I wanted a change besides I wanted to have time with my niece. You haven't really been contacting us. Dad really wanted you to stay but your mother wanted Seta to raise you we respect her wish" said Cindy

"Oh…How is grandpa anyway?" said Sara

"He is fine" said Cindy

Suddenly a congregation of girls approach them.

"Cindy can you please sign this for me" said Natsumi, a short haired girl with freckles, member of the drama club.

"Are those rumors about you chasing some computer programmer true?" said Haruna, the one with glasses who kind of looks like Ema Maeda but don't let her appearance deceive you she is the fastest rumor monger in Mahora also a noted manga artist called Paru or Pal.

"Asakura Kazumi Mahora News I'd like an exclusive interview!" said Kazumi also known as Mahora paparazzi. Reporter of class 3-A.

"You again… Don't you ever quit." said Sara to Kazumi

"Oh Sara you never said you were related to celebrity. You gave up on that Keitaro guy? they say you have some sort of comedic romance thing between the Negi and you" said Kazumi

"For the record I don't like men and I don't like Negi" said Sara making her case clear to Kazumi to top bugging her.

"Sara sorry about this lets meet up tomorrow ok. I'll handle the Fans" said Cindy signing autographs of those around them.

"Yeah sure, Bye" Sara goes for the dormitories.

* * *

Walking home Sara notices a small flying object. It is not a UFO. It's a flying black cat going somewhere. 

"Kuro?" asks Sara wondering where the cat is going. Sara noticed that Kuro would leave the dormitory at certain times, to where she doesn't know.

Sara follows the cat across Mahora. Until she turns a corner and sees a pack of stray cats being fed by a girl.

"Meow! Nya!" the cats loving the girl taking care of them.

"Hello" said Chachamaru to Sara while giving Kuro his treat.

"Hi, the cats really like you! So this is where Kuro goes" said Sara who realizes this is the robot looking girl days ago. Stroking Kuro's head.

"Meow!" says Kuro

"Oh this is your cat?" said Chachamaru, Evangeline's partner

"No, well sort of… a friend gave him to me so I wouldn't be lonely. What's your name? You're from my school aren't you?" asks Sara of the robot girl.

"Chachamaru Kakuri third year middle school class 3-A" said Chachamaru smiled

"I'm Sara McDougal first year class 1-A, You are really kind taking care of these cats. Kuro-chan if you can only really talk you could have told me you were meeting her" said Sara to Chachamaru and Kuro.

"Can I ask a favor? More cats are coming to be fed. Can you please give this food to them?" asks Chachamaru

"Yeah sure why not. Are you in a hurry?" Sara curious a to where she is going.

"I have to return to my Master with her medicine. She has the flu. I promised Negi-Sensei I'd return. He is looking after her now" Chachamaru explains

Sara notices a change of expression when Chachamaru talks about Negi. Sara wonders if she has been harsh on the boy. He seems to be a kind and helpful kid. He knew about the trap, at least the chalk eraser, saved her aunt and herself from embarrassment. Despite a blow to his image. From her look Chachamaru also admires Negi Springfield despite being a robot.

"_Is he really an English gentleman?"_ Sara ponders if she misjudged Negi

"I have to go thank you" says Chachamaru taking her bag.

"Your welcome nice meeting you!" Sara smiles Glad the she met Chachamaru.

**

* * *

Author's Comment:**

Ok you are probably wondering why I made Cindy as Sara's aunt. In the manga Seta refers to some uncle of Sara that is her relative.

Cindy and Sara are both Americans in A.I. Love You and Love Hina so why not make them relatives. Note these are years after A.I. Love You a lot of things have changed even Cindy herself.

At least I got my Negi beating at the beginning. Sara is starting to treat Negi like Keitaro torturing him that is.


	9. Blackout

Disclaimer: I don't any of Akamatsu's works.

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 9: Blackout**

Morning Sara has cooked a splendid Cordon Bleu breakfast for herself and Chisame.

"Yum you're really pretty good at cooking you know. How do you always do it?" asks Chisame eating her food.

The arrangement ever since Sara came, she always cooked the meals for the both of them at their dorm room.

"Look I have no choice. Chisame you may be an idol but you're a terrible cook. I wasn't always like this. Dad isn't exactly a chef. I learned all this stuff when my dorm was turned to inn. Kanako our boss at time had me to be an assistant to Shinobu. Shinobu taught me how to cook a wide variety of meals." says Sara taking a bite out of her own Cordon Bleu.

"Well I'm glad you came every morning I either eat cereals or take a brunch." Says Chisame

Then there is someone knocking at their door.

"Who could that be?" asks Sara wondering who is interrupting her breakfast

"I'll get it" says Chisame

She opens the door "What do you…" Chisame is dead silent seeing who the person is. Unbelieving who is at her doorstep

"Oh hello is Sara still here" asks Cynthia McDougal Class 1-A's new homeroom teacher

"Umm Umm" Chisame speechless that a movie star. Her favorite is right at her very eyes in flesh and blood.

"Hey Chisame who is it?" Sara leaves her meal towards Chisame to look at the newcomer. Recognizing her as her aunt and new homeroom teacher

"Aunty? You should have called my cell at least I could've made an extra for breakfast" said Sara

"No need sweetie and would you please don't call me Aunty it makes me feel old just call me Cindy or Sensei ok?" says Cindy

"Umm… Aunty!…You two are related! Sara you didn't tell me you were related to Cindy McDougal! " Chisame a bit dizzy eyed at the sudden revelation.

"Sorry. I didn't know she'd be a new teacher here. I only learned it yesterday" said Sara to Chisame

"Aun…I mean Sensei this is Chisame Hasgawa my roommate" Sara introducing Chisame who by the way is still assimilating the fact there is a celebrity in her room.

"Chisame I believe you've heard of my Aunt Cynthia McDougal" said Sara her hand gesturing towards Cindy

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after little Sara" says Cindy Shaking

Chisame's hand.

"Yo…Your welcome" Chisame a bit overwhelmed by this

Cindy looks at Chisame a bit strangely

"Hmmm… Hasagawa-san if you change a bit you could be a model or if you have talent an actress… You have a striking resemblance to certain Net idol I'm a fan of. Have you heard of Chui? She is quite intelligent and cute too" asks Cindy to the sweating Chisame who is a bit shaking.

"No thanks I'm quite satisfied being a normal middle school girl" says Chisame calmly

But inside she is a panic and shock

"_Wha…What!__This is too much not only my idol is here but she is a fan of mine. Am I that obvious that she sees the real me!"_ thinks Chisame a bit chaoticly

"Too bad if you lose those glasses I'm sure boys will be lining up asking you to be their girlfriend. Speaking of boys Sara you like Negi-kun don't you?" says Cindy putting both girls at a tight spot

"I don't need a boyfriend" says Chisame very careful with the persons she trust. A boyfriend is out of the question. It wouldn't be fair to the multitude of boys online who are her fans. A number of them asked her out on a date. Despite being a Net Idol and Hacker internet romance isn't exactly Chisame's thing

"How many times do I have to say it? No I don't like Springfield. He may be a genius but he is also a clumsy idiot. He has been giving me nothing but grief ever since I arrived back here at Japan." Says Sara

"Eh? Didn't you arrive back at February? I have Takahata-Sensei's notebook. You and Negi have known each other before he became an English teacher? The date Negi Sensei arrived is the same as yours I checked" says Cindy looking at Takahata's profile notebook with her.

"….." Chisame looks at Sara

"Don't remind me that perverted idiot! Argghhh!" Sara ruffles her hair in frustration.

"Eh? Negi a pervert? He is only ten he can't be. What happened between the two of you?" asks Cindy still pressing on the subject.

"We are acquaintances nothing more…." said Sara blushing, Hating that she slipped. She doesn't want to advertise her encounters with Negi.

"Cindy Sensei I do not think Sara likes boys but from what I heard she likes an older guy named Keitaro." said Chisame. Chisame doesn't like the idea that Sara would become another girl chasing after Negi. Not that she likes Negi mind you but this thing with Negi is like those typical harem manga. Where girls surround the guy with affection but this one girl tries to resist his charms.

"Where did you get that from!" says Sara, he likes Keitaro yes. She is still wondering who spilled that info. Other than herself the only person who knows Hinata is Mei. Sara doubts it. Unless of course somebody can talk turlese….

"_Tama-chan!"_ thought Sara

At her bed three pets a Turtle, a Cat and a Bird.

Kuro points his claw to his companion turtle saying _"He did it"_

Tama-chan notices Sara's demeanor and places his flipper in a "Sorry" position.

"Ku Ku Ku" Shippo the bird laughs off Tama's disposition

"It's already on the net. Besides didn't Asakura came here and asked you that?" says

Chisame

"Ohh you also like your old dorm manager interesting. That wouldn't be a problem if you like Negi Sensei, He and Keitaro are pretty much alike really" said Cindy

"He and Negi are nothing alike! How can you tell you haven't even met him yet" said Sara

"Actually I did meet Keitaro briefly at America during his study there. He is a friend of Hitoshi. If you ignore their nationality and age they give off the same coolness" said Cindy

* * *

Later that morning 

"_I wonder if Evangeline has recovered from the flu yet…" _Thinks Negi

Yesterday Negi came to Evangline's house at Sakura Lane to challenge her to duel, What happened to play nurse to a sick girl. He even had to change her clothes. Not that he is a pervert or anything. He blindfolded himself while doing it. It is a miracle that he was able to put on her pajama.

"Don't look so stupidly!" Sara McDougal flying kicks Negi.

"Oww… Sara can you please stop hitting me. This game is starting to get old. I was thinking of something." Says Negi pained by the kick

"Oh really? Is it some student who you took care yesterday? I'll bet you did something perverted to that girl!" said Sara Despite being a ten year old to her is too mature for his age from Sara's point of view. Adult maturity ? more like perverted maturity to her.

"I didn't do anything to Evangeline I even blindfolded myself while changing her clothes! She looks like a ten year old. I didn't do anything wrong except I did peek in her dream" says Negi mumbling the last part

Sara knocks his head

"Ero-baka! For a kid your age you think like an old man that is into young girls. What did you mumble about there? If you weren't a pervert she being naked should not have bothered you! You could have helped her better than your hand going blindly in the wrong places." Says Sara

"Seriously Sara what's up with you today?" asks Negi feeling unsure with this girl who isn't even under his class.

"You…you are nothing like him…not like him at all. I'll never like you…" says Sara with determined eyes.

"Puaahhh!"says Negi, Sara chucks a clay face relic at Negi. Running away from him

Towards the school.

"Ouch where did this come from?... Hey this is pretty rare! Is she a collector?" asks Negi who is quite a collector of antique items.

* * *

Later the end of classes. The many students of the all girl middle school prepare to go home but not before getting some essentials for tonight 

"_Hmm Aunt Cindy said there will be a blackout tonight. Guess I'll have to use the Mecha Tama"_ thinks Sara. During classes her homeroom teacher informed them of tonight's electrical maintenance. A blackout for four hours.

When Kuro arrived he rode a mecha tama to Mahora. Fortunately this version has an independent power source which can be used as a battery for her room. That way Sara can still cook diner. For Chisame at least Sara can let her plug in her computer so she can do what she always does. Years being with Seta taught Sara of being prepared that why she has emergency rechargeable lamps among her stuff.

At the convenience stall set up by the student co-op for the blackout Sara spots Chisame bought some supplies.

"Chisame!" calls Sara

"Sara" says Chisame

"You didn't have to buy this stuff we can use the Mecha Tama as a generator for our appliances." Says Sara

"Is that thing legal? I saw a radioactive symbol on it" says Chisame who still weirded out because of the said machine.

"Well Su built it. She an inventor more like a mad scientist really. She couldn't do this stuff at MolMol, they are a signatory with the Nuclear Non-proliferation Treaty. I'm surprised that the IAEA hasn't knocked on her door yet." says Sara about her friend

"Your kidding me?" says Chisame

"You have a mechanized turtle with a nuclear reactor? Where did you get a budget for that!" asks a girl with glasses who is helping the owner of the stall sell.

"I don't know how much it cost but Su is the princess of MolMol, Who are you?" asks Sara

"I'm Hakase Satomi of class 3-A a member of the robotics society at the University" says Hakase

"You must be the famous niece of Cynthia McDougal, Sara… I'm Chao Lingshen owner of this operation-ne" says a girl with Chinese buns

"…." Chisame has an irritated expression on her face. No only these two are the smartest in her class but they also take the cake for being some of the weirdest with Chachamaru among them. Chao Lingshen and Hakase Satomi labeled mad scientists of Mahora.

"Uh nice to meet you…" says Sara, She looks at these two girls they have the same aura around them like Su. Mad scientist.

"You are very familiar with Mechas aren't you? Why not join our club from what I've heard you haven't joined any yet." says Chao with a smile

"Well I'm not so sure I have to study you know" says Sara, She still ha cram school three times a week.

"What good is studying if you can't enjoy yourself? Look at me I'm the number one student here yet I'm member of a lot clubs I even run businesses. For a twelve year old you should enjoy your youth. You are not so different from Negi-bouzu-ne" said Chao

Sara blushes a little at the mention of the name. The jury is still out whether Negi is an innocent good boy or a criminal genius of a pervert. Negi always irritates her. Truth is she never interacts around with boys this much. Of course there is her dad and Keitaro but those are totally different circumstances. She acts like a tomboy yet she has always been in an all girl school. Even in elementary and kindergarten. Being with a boy close to her age is a totally new experience to her.

"I think she is better at cooking than robots she makes our obentos for lunch they taste great…" says Chisame unwilling to lose Sara to a bunch of in her opinion Freaks.

"Really? then she should join Tsuki –chan in the cooking club. Hey Satsuki over here I have here a potential recruit for you." Chao calls a slightly overweight girl. Satsuki Yotsuba. Who is currently selling her majuu.

"Want some free sample!" says Satsuki handing a majuu

"Thank you" says Sara. Taking the majuu about to take a bite when out of her back pack Tama flies out and takes a bite of the majuu.

"Myuuu" Tama approves chewing on it.

"Tama when did you? Oh fine eat it" says Sara to the little turtle

Chisame, Chao, Hakase and Satsuki look at the weird seen.

"He trying to make himself cute so I'll forgive him for him for spreading those rumors" says Sara.

Then a new comer arrives another third year with rather big breast for her age.

"Tama-chan so this is Sara you talk so much about. I'm Chizuru just call me Chizune. You are as cute as Tama-chan says " Chizuru Naba addresses the little turtle and Sara.

Sara views this new girl and concludes that she is the on who talked to Tama-chan. She sort of resembles Mutsumi.

"You wouldn't be the one who spread those rumors about Hinata were you?" asks Sara

"Oh no… I merely translated for Tama-chan the one would asked all those questions was Haruna." said Chizune pointing to Haruna who was busy talking with three other girls.

Sara recognizes the Haruna from yesterday with the other fangirls of her Aunt. Also with her the girl from the other day. The one on who tried to kiss Negi name Miyazaki.

"How about it Sara, Join our club or join Satsuki's cooking club!" says Chao

"Join our club the Strolling club. We would show you all the sights of Mahora if you join us" says Fuuka the older twin of Narutaki twins. Small girls one would think they are ten years old than fourteen.

"That is so cute" says Fumika the younger twin with buns. Fuuka wears two ponytails. Looking at Tama-chan munching on the majuu.

"I'm Fuuka this is Fumika" says Fuuka patting her sister at the shoulder

"Nice meeting you, You're first years too" says Sara, she feels somewhat a kindred spirit in this two. They sort of remind her of herself when she was younger.

"No actually we are fourteen years old class 3-A" says Fumika closing one eye

Sara blinks they are smaller than her yet they are older than her. Both sempai.

Three girls overhear this conversation. Sara's three classmates Kikuko, Emi and Sachiyo

"Class rep, how bout you join our club the Kendo club. You were pretty good with a Katana on that other day. Setsuna sempai would be thrilled to spar with someone like you." says Sachiyo offers

"Where did you three come from?" asks the surprised Sara

"You have talent Sara-chan, you took out that thing that was undressing the class" says Emi impressed by her skill

"Please join our kendo club" pleads Kikuko, wanting her in the Kendo club

"A swordswoman huh-aru? But do you know any unarmed combat techniques?" asks a girl from behind

"You are?" asks Sara tuning to the girl.

"She is Ku Fei captain of Chinese the martial arts club" says Chao introducing her

"A mix really. I started with a little Shikendo from dad then Pakiken from mom, Keitaro taught me Jeet Kune Do, Motoko taught me Shinmeiryu armed and unarmed combat. Urashima-ryu from Kanako." says Sara modestly.

"One of your sensei is the Heir of Shinmei dojo herself-ne. The same school and style as Setsuna" says Chao quite knowledgeable of a lot of things in Mahora

"Really? This Setsuna is also a Shinmeiryuu?" asks Sara, quite intrigued, she never met others from Motoko's dojo except Tsuruko.

Chao nods

"Please join our club Class rep" says Emi, Sachiyo and Kikuko . Both their hands together pleading

"Hey we were here first!" says Fuuka, who wants to increase th strolling club which really just made up of herself, Fumika and Kaede

"Pakiken? That's pretty rare you want to join my club-aru?" says Ku Fei points to herself

"Look guys I'll think about it ok. Maybe I'll try on trial basis" says Sara wanting out before any more come and make offers to her.

"_Come to think of it I haven't really explored this place the twins could help me with that. I think Chao and Hakase would need somebody put some reason into them. Unlike Koalla these two doesn't have a love interest to stop them from world domination. I may get new recipes from Satsuki. The Kendo club and Chinese Martial Arts club can help me train. Even though I've been beating a pervert I need a proper sparing partner." _Thought Sara

At one side of the convenience store a scary rumor monger hears all this. Especially the part where they have power for the night where everybody else don't.

"_Fu Fu Fu The first years at 1-A are going to love this.." _think Haruna

* * *

Afternoon, classes has ended for the day Negi is cheerful that Evangeline has come to class. Negi walks alongside Asuna with Kamo on her shoulder 

"I'm glad Evangeline-san came back to class! This is all thanks to Asuna-san, Kamo-kun and Nagase-san" says Negi cheerfully

"Hm What did Kaede do?" asks Asuna

"Ah…no…nothing" says Negi

"Well whatever guess that means I won't have to hang with you bcause of that stupid contract thing anymore right?" says Asuna

"Y…Yes …Sorry about that, Asuna-san" says Negi sadly

"Hm?" Kamo wonders

"But it's alright now…No mater what happens now I won't cause Auna-san or everyone l else any trouble anymore, so please don't worry" Negi brightens up

"_Also from now on I'll work hard to get Sara's friendship. If I can turn someone like Evangeline around why not Sara? I will do my best to gain her respect!"_ thinks Negi

"Eh…Ah..really?" asks Asuna

"…." Kamo

"Huh?" Asuna sees some commotion with Chao at it again, selling stuff. A sale of some sort. Blackout sale it says, torches for 500, candles for 10, snacks and biscuits.

"What's going on?" Asuna asks Haruna, Nodoka, Yue and Konoka who are buying.

"Ahh…Negi-sensei" Nodoka blushes

"Don't you know Sensei there is going to be a simultaneous blackout tonight from 8 to 12." Says Haruna

"It is done for maintenance purposes every twice every year here at the academy district." Said Yue

"Ah really they may have mentioned it at the teacher's staff meeting" says Negi

"Sara lets go home" says Chisame

"Yeah " says Sara

Negi notices Sara with Chisame

"_This is my chance"_ thought Negi.

Sara also sees Negi and snubs him off

"Hmph!" Sara turns her head on one side

"Should I buy candles Asuna" asks Konoka

"I'm going to sleep by 9 so don't bother" say Asuna

"Ah…but they are warm" said Konoka

"Negi Sensei we're going to leave the dorms to you alright?" says Minamoto Shishuna

"Ah yes" says Negi to Minamoto Sensei

"I'm going to have to look around." Says Negi to his to roommates, his real motive to meet Sara and talk to her.

"Ok" says Konoka

"Give it your best" says Asuna

Negi catches up to Sara and Chisame.

"Sara!" says Negi calling her attention

Sara turns around and tells Chisame "I'll catch up later" Chisame nods and goes home

"What do you want?" says Sara with an irritated look at her face

"Look I know we had a bad start I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Let's start fresh and be friends" says Negi holding out one hand smiling

Sara is a bit taken aback from this angle with that smile. He kind of looks like Keitaro.

"Myuuu" says Tama on her shoulder

"What a nice turtle is he your pet?" asks Negi

"Aniki that turtle is no ordinary turtle… Be wary of it" whispers Kamo. Not exactly thrilled in seeing Tama-chan again. He got beaten quite good on their first encounter.

Who ever heard of a high level martial artist turtle. A ninja turtle?

"No I'm keeping him until his master comes back, That ferret of yours is a pervert just like yourself!" says Sara

"Hey! Don't call Aniki a pervert! I'm a pure bred ermine not a ferret!" shouts Kamo who then sweatdrops. Realizing he spoke.

"Geez you shouldn't use that pet of yours to justify yourself. You're just as weird as Kanako using ventriloquism" says Sara

"_This might turn into trouble for me she actually knows the witch"_ thought Kamo, Not particularly thrilled at the propect of a Urashima dragon fist blasting him.

"Actually Kamo really does talk… You know cousin Kanako? how is she anyway?" says Negi

"Cousin…Eh? you're related to Keitaro?" says Sara

"I haven't met her big brother yet but yeah he is my cousin, She should be attending Tokyo U now" says Negi

"So that's… why… Being clumsy must run in the family but still Keitaro is a hundred times more cooler than you!" says Sara

"Fu Fu Fu seems to me that this girl is reluctant to transfer whatever affections she has for this Keitaro guy to you Aniki. You two must really be similar" says Kamo in old man mode.

"She is uncomfortable with boys from what can gather…" Kamo continues

"Eh? You mean she is like Miyazaki-san?" says Nagi

"No much worse she beats them up not wanting to show weakness" Kamo replies

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" shouts Sara angry and blushing.

Blam! Blag!

"Oww" "Ouch"

Negi and Kamo are hit by a heavy bell and an old vase

"I won't like you ever!" Sara runs back toward the dormitories.

"Sara…" Nagi moans

"Where did she get those?" says Kamo in pain

A loving young couple walks around Mahora's plaza. Hand in hand. Santa and Mai.

Santa currently studies at Mahora technical college. With him is Mai she may look like an ordinary girl but she is not. She is a Santa. Granddaughter of Santa Clause. They currently live in together so to speak. Ever since finishing High School Santa moved out his parents' home. This used to be a guy that hates Christmas. Why? Because his name is Santa and he was born on Christmas Eve. Ever since Mai came to his life that has all change.

A blond girl runs away at a distance Mai notices her.

"Sara-chan?" asks Mai wondering if this is the same little girl she befriended years ago.

"Mai what is it?" asks Santa holding her hand.

"I think I saw somebody I knew years ago. She certainly grew up. She was so young then I wonder if she remembers me…" says Mai

* * *

Later that night 

"Alright preparations are ready once the blackout starts the Mecha Tama will serve as our back-up power" says Sara to Chisame

"Great I won't miss uploading my new photo shopped images" says Chisame

Then someone knocks at their door.

"I'll get it" says Sara

"Hello we heard you have lights on even with the blackout can we come in? How bout a little party" a girl with glasses clutching under arm a struggling Maeda Ema. Haruna Saotome, rumor monger, love expert and manga artist of the 3-A Library Expedition club. With her a more than a dozen persons first years and third years.

Haruna barges in with the other students.

"Ema… what going on?" asks Sara

"Well ah… you see it's…" Ema stutters

"Hey! You can't have a party here in my room!" says Chisame

"Oh come on Chisame it doesn't seem fair you guys have power and we don't." says Haruna

"Yeah it's party time" says Asakura Kasumi with a camera on hand

"We got food here" said Chao she brings with her Ku Fei, Satsuki and Hakase

Another person comes in this time Sara's Aunt Cynthia McDougal.

"Hello Sara I heard from your classmates you have a party here, Can I join?" says Cindy

"We heard from the grapevine you were having a blackout party here." said Mei from out of nowhere

"What!" says Sara with disbelief

"Aww do not be upset Sara it's going to be scary for these girls they can't go back to their rooms the blackout comes which I about…Now!" says Cindy

Everything turns dark

"Wa" "Kyaaa…" "Kya"

"_Meow that's strange…" _thought Kuro feeling something magical around Mahora turn off.

The emergency lights go on. The power generator humming, The appliances turn on again due to the alternate source of power.

The party continues ignoring the fact the residents Chisame ans Sara did not invite them.

"Sorry about this Haruna just can't be controlled sometimes, I'm Yue Ayase" says the smaller girl

"I'm sorry to bag in like this the dark is so scary I'm Nodoka Miyazaki" says Nodoka

"We are the Library Exploration Club" says Yue

"We noticed you have been reading a lot at the school library" says Nodoka

"Well I have to if I am going to get a top score at the mock exams. I want to be ready for Tokyo U" says Sara

"You have a clear goal in life that's good" says Yue

"Fu Fu Fu more likely she is doing it to meet a guy aren't you Sara-chan?" says Haruna

"You…" Sara glared at Haruna

"Wa these pets are so cute!" Chizuru Naba exclaims

A black cat, small hot spring turtle, a bird and a chameleon? Are being paid attention like for cute gods .

"Where did that come from?" says Sara

"That would be Leon I can't leave him back at my room alone" says Ema contritely

"Hey I have footage here of the United Defense Forces adventures" says Kazumi placing a DVD in the player.

Chisame twitches at the insanity of it.

"That is just some propaganda to increase the Army, Air Force and Navy's budget. How can anybody believe that a bunch of elementary girls fight cute aliens" says Chisame.

"Sara what is bothering you?" asks Mei

"Oh nothing other than this gate crash. I just found out that your sister's boyfriend is a blood relative of Negi. No wonder he is so clumsy yet attracts the oddest girls it must be in their genes or something" says Sara

"Eh? Negi-Sensei is related to Keitaro?" says Mei she is heard by those in the room.

"That's a scoop!" says Kazumi

"What really!" said Emi, Sachiyo and Kikuko simultaneously

"Tell us more" says Haruna with a scary look on her face

"Uhhh…No!" says Sara

The party continues almost till midnight.

Meanwhile outside. From the grand bath to the bridge Evangeline chases Negi. When Negi thought Evangeline falls for his trap. She frees herself with the help of her partner Chachamaru. Evangeline is about to take a bite out of Negi when help arrived. Asuna came to his rescue. She and Negi renewed their contract with a new pactio kiss to defeat the vampire mage. Unknown to them this has a side effect on someone.

"Come on spill it Sara" says Haruna

"I have nothing more to say!" said Sara.

"Kyaa!"

"Sara!"

Suddenly Sara drops fainting.

Where am I? This seems familiar…

"Sa-Chan… Ne-Kun I going to miss you" a very cute girl with pink hair crying

"We will miss you too Mao-chan" said Mai, the young girl who baby sits these kids

"Uaaah Mao-chan is leaving!" said the little cute two year old boy with red hair just a little older than Mao.

"Sniff… I promise we will meet again Mao-chan" I said a bit teary

"Really Sa-chan is that a promise?" asks Mao-chan

"Promise" says I

"Me too I promise we will meet again" says Ne-kun

Mao takes out a cute wand with a star tip.

"Ne-kun here… Keep this I'll be back for it" Mao hands over a wand

"Eh? Mao-chan I gave you this as a present" said Ne-kun

"I want to give you something to remember me by Ne-kun" said Mao-chan then kisses his cheek.

"Remember me Ne-kun!" said Mao-chan hugging him

"Mao time to go!" said her Grandfather

"Goodbye Mao-chan" I said crying hugging Mao

"I'll really miss you" said I crying

"I'm sure we will all meet each other again in the future " said Mai crying also

Her family taking her. The car drives off with Mao.

"Bye Ne-kun, Sa-chan, Mai-chan" says Mao-chan at a distance

**

* * *

Author's Comment:**

Ok I know what you're thinking… Negi has another promise girl!

Cute Ground Defense Mao-chan no less, Not to mention Sara has met several of 3-A.

I even inserted Santa and Mai as a couple there.

Grandma's memory spell is messed up because Keitaro destroyed the Love Annex when he chased Naru.

Oh yeah if you notice Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, A.I. Love You and Mao-chan all exist in this fanfic universe.

Crazy huh?


	10. Left Behind

**Disclaimer: Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are the property of Ken Akamatsu **

Previously on Love Sara…

"Sa-Chan… Ne-Kun I going to miss you" a very cute girl with pink hair crying

"We will miss you too Mao-chan" said Mai, the young girl who baby sits these kids

"Uaaah Mao-chan is leaving!" said the little cute two year old boy with red hair just a little older than Mao.

"Sniff… I promise we will meet again Mao-chan" I said a bit teary

"Really Sa-chan is that a promise?" asks Mao-chan

"Promise" says I

"Me too I promise we will meet again" says Ne-kun

Mao takes out a cute wand with a star tip.

"Ne-kun here… Keep this I'll be back for it" Mao hands over a wand

"Eh? Mao-chan I gave you this as a present" said Ne-kun

"I want to give you something to remember me by Ne-kun" said Mao-chan then kisses his cheek.

"Remember me Ne-kun!" said Mao-chan hugging him

"Mao time to go!" said her Grandfather

"Goodbye Mao-chan" I said crying hugging Mao

"I'll really miss you" said I crying

"I'm sure we will all meet each other again in the future " said Mai crying also

Her family taking her. The car drives off with Mao.

"Bye Ne-kun, Sa-chan, Mai-chan" says Mao-chan at a distance

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 10: Left Behind**

"Mao-Chan!" Sara shouts waking up from her dream.

"Oh Sara your awake!" says Cindy hugging her.

"Eh? Where?" says Sara unfamiliar with the room she is in. On a bed she is wearing a hospital gown. A white very clean private hospital ward.

"You worried me there" said Chisame, Sara's roommate. With a relieved expression.

"Ara Ara…You must have been stressed lately Sara-chan. It used to happen a lot to me too" said a very familiar voice who rather also hugged her.

A very beautiful lady who is rather endowned.

"Here eat some water melon" offering a slice of fruit to Sara

"Mu…Mutsumi!" says Sara surprisingly

"When I received the call that you fainted so I came here Sara-chan." says Mutsumi

"If you're here, where are the others?" asks Sara, looking for the rest of the girls of Hinata and most especially Keitaro.

"Oh my… I was so panicked you collapsed I forgot to tell them" says Mutsumi strangely

"Well tell them I'm ok! I don't want them worrying too much about me. Say when will Keitaro be back I haven't received a letter from him in days." said Sara

"Ummm… Maybe the letters sent to him got eaten by a goat or he has tooth ache so he can't write a letter now." said Mutsumi rather nervously.

"Why isn't he back yet? Don't tell me he got sidetracked digging up some artifacts" as Sara.

Suddenly the door opens. Two persons come in. A ten year old boy with spectacles and a middle school girl comes in. Negi Springfield and Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Sara, are you alright? I heard you fainted and they took here in the hospital." says Negi, Quite concerned.

"How is she?" asks Asuna, who with her few encounters with Sara had an impression that she is a rather fragile girl.

"She is fine now but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her" says Cindy

"Which is strange though one minute she is quite energetically holding off Haruna then she blacks out" says Chisame

"If there is anything I can help with…" says Negi

"Just no hugs and don't crawl into my bed I still remember when you did that" says Sara oddly in a mixture of a death glare and a blush.

"I'm sorry for that…" Negi blushes

"Hmm… Are you Negi-kun?" asks Mutsumi

"Yes I'm Negi Springfield" says Negi

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka" says Asuna

"I'm Mutsumi Otohime nice to meet you both." says Mutsumi smiling

"So you're the Negi-kun that helped tutor Kanako pass her Tokyo U entrance exam. Also you are a sensei here at this campus you must be very smart. You are as cute as you're Kanako onee-san says you are" says Mutsumi

"Onee-san? Who is Kanako?" asks Asuna since she only knows Negi only has one sister.

"She's my…" Negi was about to say when Sara interrupted.

"You what! You tutored Kanako?" Sara looks on Negi, She did not expect that Negi would be at that level of teaching prowess.

"Y…Yes I did. You see Kanako is my cousin. She wanted to go to Tokyo U" say Negi answering both Asuna and Sara.

"Strange if you are qualified for College level teaching why are you teaching at a middle school?" says Chisame , who is still weirded out that their English class and Homeroom teacher is still a child.

"Well…" Negi at a loss of words. He couldn't exactly tell Chisame that his Magic School diploma assigned him to be a teacher at Mahora All Girls Middle School.

"I'm sure Negi-sensei is qualified for that also, but remember he still lacks some experience. Baby steps as it were!" says Cindy smiling

"Auuu… I'm not a baby Cynthia-sensei!" says Negi pouting

"Actually you are. Negi-bouzu" smirks Asuna

"Am not!" says Negi

"Are too!" replies Asuna

"Quit it you two this is a hospital!" says Chisame

"Sorry…" says Negi and Asuna contritely

"Sara when you woke up you said Mao-chan who is that?" asks Cindy

"Eh? I did? I dunno can't remember" says Sara, she did shout that when she woke up.

"Negi-sensei you will have to move along it's already 7:30" says Cindy

"Yeah… But since I have still some time I think I'll have some coffee. I had a late night sleep. Asuna you want to come along?" asks Negi

"Sure if it is for free…" says Asuna

"Bye Sara! Get well…" says Negi

"Hmph" replies Sara

Negi and Asuna goes out to the hospital corridor when…

"Negi-kun I have something important to give you." says Mutsumi

"What is it Mutsumi-san?" asks Negi

"This a letter from Kanako she told me to give it to you." says Mutsumi

"Oh thank you Mutsumi-san" says Negi

With a uncertain look Mutsumi tells Negi the truth

"Negi please look out for Sara-chan. If she hears about Keitaro she might run out of the country again." says

"Huh? What do you mean did something happen to Keitaro-niisan? Sara leaving the country again?" Negi perplexed

"What is this about?" asks Asuna

"You see Sara-chan really likes Keitaro. She has done it before when she was nine years old with Shinobu and Su. We are just afraid she will try to do so again this time… alone."

"What happened?" asks Negi quite concerned for a cousin he hasn't met who Kanako has a lot of respect for

"You see Keitaro was invited to a pleasure cruise with an acquaintance of his. Ken Akamatsu sensei. Unfortunately there was a hurricane at Pararaketsu . Nyamo, Ramba and Amalla Su also Ken sensei were found by the coast guard. But Keitaro is still missing. The girls at Hinata-sou went off to search for Keitaro." says Mutsumi somberly

"Keitaro…is missing!" says Negi

"Yes please do not tell Sara-chan especially now that she is sickly. I had to tell you this since you are also Keitaro's family. But to Sara-chan he is much more. She may try something foolish so please watch out for her." says Mutsumi

"Yes I will do not worry" says Negi looking curiously at letter envelop given to him.

"I must get back to Sara–chan" says Mutsumi

Negi nods

"What's the relationship between Sara and this guy?" asks Asuna curiously

From out of nowhere an ermine is at her shoulder

"Fu Fu Fu pretty much like the relationship you have with Takamichi" says Kamo in an old man mode

"Why you…Where did you come from? No animals are allowed here!" Asuna strangling Kamo.

"Asuna!" says Negi

"Fine lets get some coffee" says Asuna carrying in one hand Kamo.

Much later…

"Alright Negi-kun!" Konoka holding Negi in a corner

"K…Konoka-san…W…We better stop after all… I- I-I'm not ready for a kiss…" says Negi nevously

"No way it's not fair Asuna keeps you all to her self" Konoka about to kiss Negi

"Eh?" Negi quite helpless is kissed by Konoka

"Are you there Konoka?" asks Asuna than she finds Konoka kissing Negi on the cheek

_Alright! Now our chance! Pactio _Kamo forms a Contract circle around Negi and Konoka

"Just a minute what are you two doi…wah" Asuna seeing everything

"It's like magic. It's a card of me yaaaan" Konoka quite amazed

"Why is the drawing so bad! It's totally from Asuna's card" Konoka cries at the comedic version of herself

"It looks like it needs to be a proper kiss after all" Negi looking at the card

"Really!" Konoka

Then the card goes out in a puff.

"Ah it disappeared…" says Negi

Konoka cries some more

"Let's try one more time. Negi-kun" Konoka about to force herself again on the ten year old.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Konoka!" Asuna holding her off from Negi.

Menwhile back at the hospital Sara once more losses consciousness

_What again…_ Sara falls asleep

"Sara I'm leaving for a bit, be a good girl for Grandma Hina." says her mother

"Mama I want to go with you! I want to find Papa too!" says Sara holding her mother

"Sorry honey it's just too much for a baby like you. We have to find Seta we can't bring you along." says mother

"Not to mention that guy needs a serious beating!" says Haruka holstering her two Dessert Eagle Magnums.

"Haruka-san it's not his fault he was kidnapped by some secret terrorist organization bent on world conquest." says Sara's mom

"Don't worry Sara-chan I know it's hard for you since you have no playmate and Japanese is not your first language. My own grandson from Wales will be arriving in a few days. You'll just love him." says Grandma Hina.

"I don't wanna a playmate I want Mama and Papa!" says Sara crying

"I don't want to leave you dear but Mama ha to do this…" says her mother

"I'll bring your mother back safely that's a promise Sara" says Haruka

"Lets go" says Sara's Mother

Don't leave me behind…Don't leave me behind

"Don't leave me behind" Sara wakes up

Sara looking at asleep Mutsumi at her side. Realizes a disturbing thing.

Something is wrong…

**Author's Comment:**

As much I'd like to leave Ken Akamatsu stranded on some deserted island with Keitaro I couldn't. The readers, scanlators and translator (Who has a very cute humor, shooting me for a small thing over honorifics. Think Haruka and Mana in one) will hang me if Akamatsu is anymore on an extended vacation.

If any of you realize this is set on chapter 26. Two chapters before the Kyoto arc.

Guess Negi is gonna have his hands full with Sara left in his care.

Can he stop her if she chooses to leave?

Till next time…


	11. Profugus Prohibeo

**Disclaimer: Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are the property of Ken Akamatsu**

Previously on Love Sara…

"I'll bring your mother back safely that's a promise Sara" says Haruka

"Lets go" says Sara's Mother

Don't leave me behind…Don't leave me behind

"Don't leave me behind" Sara wakes up

Sara looking at asleep Mutsumi at her side. Realizes a disturbing thing.

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 11:** **Profugus Prohibeo**

_Why do I have a bad feeling… _thought Sara on her bed. Since yesterday night almost midnight she has been confined to Mahora University's General Hospital. Sara passed out suddenly in her dorm room for no apparent reason.

"Geez I hope this doesn't turn out a habit. If this keep happening it may take me three more years before I get to Tokyo U" says Sara, frightened of that possibility since Mutsumi is right there beside her. Mutsumi passed her Tokyo U entrance exam because on her third try she did not passed out like twice before.

Sigh _Keitaro wait for me_ …

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mahora Girls Dorm Negi reads the contents of Kanako's letter to him. 

_**Dear Little Brother**_

**_How are you? Congratulations on being a sensei! Thank you for your support! Now I can go with Onii-san in Todai._ :) **

**_I know that you have a partner now, Kagurazaka Asuna. _**

_**I had hoped you would have normal mage training; you are too young to have a partner. She clearly too old for you and she is also like Nekane when she was young. **_

"What! How did she find out? That's creepy…" Negi exclaims, stunned that his cousin Kanako would know this.

"What is it Negi-bouzu?" Asuna looking over his shoulder reading the first lines.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult? Who is this Kanako anyway?" Asuna reacts, She appreciates being compared to Negi's older sister but being called too old she doesn't like.

"A complement I think… She is a cousin who stayed with us for a while in England.

Don't mind her. Kanako's Onee-san's relationship with Onee-chan is pretty much like your friendship with Incho." Negi explains

"Don't tell me… she is some sort of brother loving freak isn't she?" Asuna hits the mark

"Um well she does seem to like to like her big brother too much" Negi sweatdrops

Negi continues reading.

**_I have a request to make. _**

**_Please take care of Sara. Keitaro-niisan is now missing, lost during a storm at Pararaklese. _**

**_I and the rest will find him surely. Do not tell this to Sara. The minute she hears about this she'll board a plane out of Japan. I've been told the last time she did this she almost died in the dessert. We don't want her to be put to any danger. If she tries to leave give the charmed letter with the Urashima seal, it has a protection charm for her. _**

Negi looking at the second letter

**_Also there is a third letter from Motoko for Sara. Give it to her. _**

_**If you did not know Sara is family she is Aunt Haruka's adopted daughter.**_

_**Take care Negi**_

_**Yours truly Kanako**_

"This may prove a problem Aniki that girl has unrequited love problems with that guy. It will be difficult to restrain her. But… I can only think of one way to stop her from leaving !" says Kamo perched on Asuna's shoulder.

"Eh? What is it?" asks Negi

"A kiss… A pactio kiss!" shouts Kamo

SLAM! Kamo hits the wall in full force

"Sorry Ane-san…"

"Pervert Kamo! Still trying to trick children!" said Asuna

Kamo being a bad influence tried to get Negi to make a contract with Nodoka before and quite recently Konoka, Negi and Asuna's roommate who is crazy over fortune telling stuff.

"I don't think that would work the last time she was upset and punched the living daylights out of me. She won't be…" says Negi.

"……" Asuna fired up at Negi's statement

Gulp Negi realizes his mistake

"You… brat, You forced a kiss on her!" Asuna quite angry at Negi

"Awawawa It was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss her!" Negi shaking

Suddenly a presence from behind the two speaks up.

"Negi-kun kissed who? Did she get a card too I wanna see!" says Konoka fresh from the grand bath

"Eh,Konoka, how much did you hear?" asks Negi of Konoka

"Just you said you kissed a girl" says Konoka with on finger at her chin

"Sara maybe an adopted daughter of your relative and you are not related by blood but that doesn't mean you could kiss her! You should be more responsible!" says Asuna grinding her two fist on Negi's head

"Sara? As in Sara McDougal? Isn't she the niece of the actress Cynthia McDougal the new English teacher?" asks Konoka

"Yes but I just found out a relative is her new mom. So that sort of makes her my cousin too, but we're not related" says Negi

"Did she get a card too?" asks Konoka still curious about the cards earlier

"Um… no… she punched me after we fell on each other." says Negi, subconsciously feeling the punch that knocked him out. He was not even sure that qualifies as his first kiss. As far as he can tell, Asuna was his first kiss what happened between him and Sara was just an accident. But that doesn't mean he do not regret what happened. Sara was upset with him at time. That started Sara's assaults on him because of that kiss.

"So you like her" says Konoka bubbly smiling teasing

"Konoka!" both Negi and Asuna

* * *

The next day April 17 Sara was discharged yesterday after a full battery of tests showed she just fine. 

A blue Toyota Scion drives in Mahora campus its destination Mahora middle girl's school.

"Aunty you shouldn't be bringing me to school anymore I'm already a big girl" says Sara

"Sara the doctors may not have found anything wrong with you but that doesn't mean there is nothing wrong with you" says her Aunt Cindy, who is quite concerned for Sara's health. The event reminded her when she lost her older sister leaving only Sara behind.

Also when Mutsumi told her that Sara should not know that Keitaro is missing she is quite on her guard. Despite her sister's frail health she was adventurous and more rebellious than she is. Cindy sees Cally in Sara she would travel the ends of the Earth to save her man. That is what she is afraid of.

"Yeah take it easy" says Chisame As usual when facing an absurd situation she goes to straight guy comedy mode.

_First Sara passing out then this… Making sure she does not pull a round the world trip on her own after that. Was Mutsumi-san serious when she said that Sara and her two other friends traveled the Pacific before getting to Pararaklese island? They even got lost on Easter Island! Who in the world is this Keitaro that he has a harem of girls chasing after him? He sounds just like a character in a manga that is a loser in everything but women. _

_Even a girl as pure as Sara. She is pretty much like me really… correcting the weird stupidity in this world. It is just this guy corrupted her at a very young and impressionable age. Girls like that often end up heart broken._

_Keeping this secret does it really help? Wouldn't Sara be more likely to leave if we kept it from her? Geez this is troublesome why can't, Sara, find a better guy than this Keitaro._

"Achooo!" on two sides of the planet Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield sneezes simultaneously

Sigh "I wonder if it's Naru…" says Keitaro while digging up some turtle civilization artifacts on this remote Pacific isle he is on, Stranded there for the last couple of days.

On the train ride to Mahora Campus

"You…" says Asuna looking at Negi, Her bear panty and everybody else's out on full view again

"Sorry" said Negi while the ermine on his shoulder approves

_Good accident _Kamo smiling

"It's that strange wind again" says Konoka perplexed

* * *

"Good after…" Negi sees his class empty for the afternoon class except for Zazie and Evangeline 

"Where is everybody?" Negi blinking

"Some party at the canteen with the first years boy even Chachamaru came with them" Eva deadpanned

At class 1-A party

"You guys shouldn't have" says Sara to the smiling crowd. Above with a streamer

**Sara Get Well Party**. It is still class hours. Her classmates, her aunt, Chisame and more…

"No really you shouldn't and… what are they doing here!" says Sara waving her hands to Haruna, Kazumi, Chao, Hakase, Satsuki, Chachamaru, the Narutaki twins Fuuka and Fumika, Ku Fei, Yue, Nodoka , Chizuru, Asuna with Kamo and the rest of 3-A, almost.

"I couldn't stop them even if I wanted too. But do wish good health for you Sara-chan, though I had to sacrifice being with Sensei" says a blond with flower imagery all over her

"Yukihiro-sempai don't tell me this is your class!" cries Sara, She and Ayaka had met before on the Student council meetings both being representatives of both their classes.

"Yeah how bout you try energy booster nikuman it is good –ne" says Chao handing her a Chao-bao-Z steamed dumpling.

"I'm not sickly as you guys think!" says Sara

"We even made you this for you" Ema with Kikuko, Emi and Sachiyo handing over a small Sara doll

"Yeah we had to find a picture that you're cutest." says Fumika

"The best one is with this Onii-chan" says Fuuka

The Narutaki twins with Sara's picture album opened at a mini photo sticker of her with Keitaro.

"Kyaaa!"

In an instant Fuuka and Fumika are tied up the ceiling

"You two should learn to respect other peoples stuff…" says Sara with one hand a rope holding them up. The other holding her precious album of memories.

"scary!" cries Fumika and Fuuka

sniff" Onee-san I told you this would happen" says Fumika to Fuuka

"She has skill…" says Setsuna looking at how Sara instantly reprimanded the twins

"Trainable" says Mana

"Nin Nin" Kaede nods

_Idiots_ thought Chisame

_Good thing I ran away that time _thought Kazumi, the Mahora Paparazzi

"You two that's stealing…" says Ayaka embarrassed in front of her kohai

Negi enters the school canteen expecting a full celebration.

"Hey we still have…" Negi seeing the tied up twins. "Sara let them go!"

Sara lets go of the rope. The twins fell caught by Kaede.

"Sorry Sara-chan!" says Fuuka and Fumika

"Figures you would have that unique students Negi-dork" says Sara

"Ah Negi-sensei sorry if this interrupted your class" says Cindy Homeroom teacher of Class 1-A

"Um no it's fine…" says Negi

_Great it she knows Kanako's rope techniques I'm doomed. _Not once had Negi escaped a bath from Kanako due to her rope traps.

"Negi-sensei you ca…" Blag! Ayaka is pushed aside by the first year girls greeting Negi

"Negi-Sensei came please teach us some time"

"Yeah we heard you're an Oxford University graduate"

"You must be really smart!"

giggles "Not mention very cute too!"

SLAM! A palm hits the table

"All of you give the teacher some breathing space or he'll suffocate!" says Sara pulling some authority in her class.

The crowd lets go of Negi who is somewhat breathing

"Thank you Sara" says Negi dizzily

Sara ignores Negi

"Yukihiro-sempai are you alright?" asks Sara

"I'm fine as long as long as Negi-sensei is ok" says Ayaka a bit dazed

"Sempai what can you like on such a dork anyway…" says Sara

"Well he is such a… wait a minute you don't like Negi-sensei?" asks Ayaka

Kazumi spoke up explaining to Ayaka

"Ahem she has reasons according to some witnesses Negi-bouzu took off her skirt accidentally on her first day in middle school" says Asakura Kazumi the Paparazzi

Negi is a bit off balanced at the truth

"Also rumor has it that Negi-kun crept on her sickbed in the infirmary while she had a fever she slapped him calling him a pervert" adds Haruna rumor mongering expert of 3-A who managed to get that info from the school nurse

"But didn't you two make up Negi-kun you said you kissed her" said Konoka shocking everyone

Thud! Negi face faults on the floor

"?"

"……."

"What!" screams everyone in 1-A and 3-A

"I…I…I didn't mean to take her first kiss" Negi panicking, fearing Sara will beat the crap out of him.

Nodoka blushes

Makie looks at Sara strangely

Ayaka "Sara-chan you…"

"Incho don't believe what this brat says" Asuna screwing her fists on Negi's skull

_You are embarrassing Sara she just got out of the hospital. _

Sara calmly replies "I have no intimate relationship with this teacher what happened was an accident. He is such a klutz. I can't blame him for that incident. As someone else has shown me his good points, he is a hard working teacher taking care of his students personally. Don't worry about it…. Besides… Elite geniuses are not my type even if he is a dork in training."

Silence…

_Is she really only twelve years old! _

"Sara…" says Negi

"So you like that dorky spectacles Onii-chan with you in that photo sticker right!" says Fuuka.

This shocked Sara a bit. She bowed a little

"No…no I don't like him that way… " Sara denying it

_Eep! I think I went too far _Thought Fuuka

Chisame is popping a vein _You idiot you have to be so nosy if she finds out that he is missing… _

Kazumi always gets updates from Mahoo.news on cell phone. On one of the headlines

**Japanese Citizen still missing**

Kazumi read on. Worried of the implications.

Suddenly Haruna spoke up

"Well um its…Sara-chan. Did you know…I'm sorry to tell you this… Keitaro Urashima is missing somewhere in Pararakersu. It says here he was lost during a storm while in a pleasure cruise." says Haruna who also received the same thing on her browser

_Oh no _Cindy

_The cat is out of the bag Haruna you idiot! _thought Chisame

"I'm not worried. Keitaro will be fine he can't die. You people wouldn't believe what his typical day. He has been in this situation before, besides my papa trained him" says Sara confidently

Cindy and Chisame felt relieved that Sara took the news quite maturely.

_Those girls I let them fight over him all the time. I never expect any fully reciprocating love from him like they do. But does that give them the right to leave me behind because I'm the youngest! How hypocritical! I love him as much as they do. I felt something was wrong yesterday. I hate being left behind. I'll show them… I'll find him first._

"What are you guys with serious faces let party already!" says Sara

"Aniki, I think there might be a problem…" Kamo whispers on Negi's ear

* * *

April 18 The next early morning… 

"Sara…" Chisame wondering if she went again on her morning exercise being late

"Sara what's for breakfast…" Chisame sees her breakfast ready only that there is a letter beside it.

_**Gone to Pararakersu **_

_**Sara**_

"What!" Chisame panics not knowing what she would tell Cynthia.

At the train station

Sara in packed up in her jumpsuit with her cap on. On her back a cute bunny backpack which Shinobu gave to her. With her are Tama, Kuro and Shippo.

"Come on guys Lets Go!" says Sara stretching her fist.

"Myuuh!" "Meow!" "KuKu!"

Meanwhile at the dorm

"Asuna where is Negi-kun?" asks Konoka of Asuna who is back from her paper run

"Huh! What's this?" Asuna picks up a note

**Went to follow and talk to Sara**

**Negi**

"That brat!" Asuna hating it that Negi is doing it alone again.

On the way to Shinjuku station.

_I'll get you back Keitaro. _Thought Sara

"**Shinjuku Station"**

"Sara!" a hand grabs her hand then the door closes before she can get out.

Sara turns her face to see…

"Going out alone in the middle of nowhere is dangerous you know!" said Negi

"What are you doing here!" said Sara

"I'm here to convince you to go back to Mahora" said Negi

"You don't have anything to do with me! So let me go!" said Sara

"Yes I do, you are not just a student to me or a friend you're also family" said Negi

"Geez we are not even related by blood how idiotic can you get!" shouts Sara

"Ah yes the young…" said Kamo smokes watching the two quarrel

"Meow Why are you here? What are you planning Albert?" said Kuro the long eared black cat seated beside him

"Well I'm out for a fast buck if these two… Eh? Kuro!" said Kamo

"Meow" said Kuro the flying black cat

"Myuuu Myuuu" said Tama waving his flippers

"Ku Ku Ku" said Shippo stretching his wings

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kanako!" said Kamo

"Meow I wanted some excitement that's why I joined these two" said Kuro referring to the flying onsen turtle Tama and the Aoyama phoenix Shippo.

"Besides we missed the youngest since she left with her parents in Molmol. Nothing beats being a pet of a young girl Meow" Kuro said

Kamo looks at the odd collection…

"You're telling me this girl has three magical familiars and she's not even a mage!" Kamo's jaw dropped at the three, a talking flying black cat, a flying Okinawa hot spring turtle and a Phoenix.

Leon the chameleon suddenly appears beside them then disappears again.

"Who's he? What is doing here?" asks Kamo blinking at the disappearing act.

"Don't mind him he's just tagging along" says Kuro

"**Mejiro Station"**

"Hey you're blocking the door" said Sara trying to get through

"What? where? I like standing in front of doors" said Negi crossing his arms

The train once again moves

Seeing no other alternative Sara runs away from Negi.

"Sara! I can't put up with you leaving me this way!" shouts Negi

"Stop shouting my name. It's really embarrassing! You make it sound like were a couple!" said Sara embarrassed at what Negi said.

"**Ikebukuro Station"**

Negi blocks another door

"Let me through!" says Sara struggling with Negi

"Never!" Negi responds then the door shuts again for Sara

This goes on for most of the trip. Until finally both are dead tired.

"Nevermind the Yamanote line runs in a loop anyway!" Sara seated along side Negi

"Sara going there is dangerous the others are already there looking for him" said Negi

"That's what pisses me off why do I have to be the one left behind! They didn't even trust me. The ones not in Tokyo U is me and Shinobu, she gets more lost in traveling than I do! And she still gets to be with them!" Sara fumes

"They just want you to be safe Kanako even gave this protection charm for you." aid Negi opening the seal letter it reads

"Sara McDougal Profugus Prohibeo!" Negi and Sara read out loud then Sara feels a little funny. A weird aura fills the letter from Negi's hand

"Ahh!" Sara moans

"Sara! Are you alright?" says Negi

"What! Hey was that a spell! It says me fleeing prevented?" asks Sara feeing a if she has been duped

"Well it does… You read Latin?" says Negi

"Of course I do… you idiot my dad is an archeologist." says Sara

"Must be a delayed spell by Kanako" said Negi

"Kanako that sneaky… wait she's also a mage!" says Sara

"Yeah… She studied in the Wales Magic School" said Negi

"And I thought she was some sort of ninja with all those disguises and Urashima fighting techniques" says Sara

"Ninja's do exist I have a student who is one. I never saw Kanako fight before …All she does to me is give me a bath" says Negi

"Tied up?" says Sara

"She's really annoying when she does that…How do you know!" says Negi

"Mutsumi told me about that when Keitaro was chasing Naru. Brother loving idiot" says Sara

"Sorry it's a hex not a charm meaning you can't leave the country" says Negi sweat drops remembering that this is a no flight restraining order spell.

"Eh? what you mean I can't even leave for the Hawaii fieldtrip? I'm stuck here?" Sara reacts shaking Negi

"Awaawaawaa Sorry Kanako has always been one to make pranks there is a second message for from someone named Motoko " said Negi handing over another piece of letter.

"So I can't leave… Stupid brother lover…stupid girls…." A single tear falls from Sara's eye. Feeling left out.

Sara reads the brief message

**_Sara you can't go last time you did . You almost died in the desert. We are doing this for you. Don't worry we'll find Keitaro and bring him home. Live a normal happy life._**

**_Love_**

_**Motoko Aoyama** _

**"Ueno Station"**

"I have some place to go don't follow me…" said Sara hurriedly she runs for the door

"Sara wait!" Negi follows

Sara gets out of the station running into Ueno Park, a very familiar place for her.

Sara sees Negi still following

"Don't you ever give up!" says Sara

Sara then grabs her bunny backpack and pushes its third eye button, firing its rockets, jetting up, and flying over the park's lake.

"Lost him…" said Sara seeing Negi nowhere… until something went wrong with the bunny rockets.

"Oh shh…. Ahhhhhhh" Sara falls to certain death the rocket boosters went out

Swoosh!…Negi's arms grabs the falling Sara flying with his staff.

"Eh…" Sara blushes at the closeness of their faces

"Let me down!" says Sara

"What were you thinking!" says Negi

"Don't follow me!" Sara argues as they land

"Wait! Sara!" shouts Negi

"I said don't follow me!" a she runs towards and past the gate. The gate of Tokyo University

Negi hot in pursuit of Sara.

"This has nothing to do with you" Sara insists

"Yes I do! Because you're family" says Negi grabbing her hands

"I said this has nothing to do with you; I'm just satisfied just looking at him from the background." Sara in tears

"Like the others I want him to accept my feelings. Unlike them I'm afraid…

When we first met he saw me nothing more as a bratty kid maybe he still does.

There is nothing particularly lady like about me. Always causing trouble for him.

That was the only way I can get his attention. To make him not forget I exist.

That is why I made a promise… I'll meet him here at Todai when I grow up.

I'll make my confession without regret. Even if I always knew from the very beginning he loves Narusegawa. Seta and Haruka are not my real parents…

I was young when I lost my mom… I never knew my real father…

That is why I'm selfish person for love… But I can't have him…

How can I have these feelings when I'm also the reason why Keitaro and Naru ended up together!

You don't know how it feels to chase someone you admire and always left behind by them!" Sara cries woes to Negi.

"Yes… I do… Like you I'm chasing someone I admire and love…

That is why I want to be a Master mage. For the past six years I've studied and trained to fulfill that dream." Negi facing her closely. Thinking of his father who saved him.

"Grandpa told me the only real magic is courage. If you have courage going to Todai should not be a problem for you." Negi smiles

"Would you quit acting so cool and serious? If you're like that you will have more girl problems than Keitaro." Sara blushes

"You're such an idiot…Thanks for saving me" Sara feeling a bit strange in her heart which is beating furiously kisses Negi on the cheek. Negi blushing notices the light around them.

"Kamo!" says Negi

"Pactio! Complete!" Kamo finishes the contract.

A card appears on it a bad drawing of Sara.

"What the heck is this! Sara McDougal Prank Master special ability Relic Tsukkomi?" asks Sara holding the card.

"FuFuFu Going all the way here. Did you know when two people in love enter Todai together they will live happily ever after" Kamo teases Negi and Sara

"We are not like that!" Negi and Sara shouts at the ermine blushing

Then Kuro whispers on her ear giving Sara what the card is all about and what Kamo gets out of it. Sara would have found it strange that the black cat talks if not for the info that Kamo made her kiss Negi.

Sara shakes with indignation

"Why you pervert ermine!" Sara's hand on fire

"Wai…wait a m…minute can't we talk about…" Kamo fearing he is about to feel once more a world of hurt.

"Urashima-ryuu ga!" Her right hand charges with Ki, blasts Kamo up to the sky. Sara learned that technique from Kanako.

"Aiiiieee…. Kuro!…. One day I'm going to get you for this!" says a charred up Kamo

Three cute familiar animals of Hinata sou look at the funny sight. Quite satisfied at the punishment of Kamo.

"Meow… pervert idiot" says Kuro

"Myuuuh" says Tama meaning yeah…

"Ku Ku Ku" says Shippo saying he deserves it.

Leon appearing again sticks his tongue out at Kamo mocking him.

_Utterly brutal…She's really scary…_thought Negi

* * *

Author's Comments: 

Bet you guys never expected they'd end up in Tokyo U of all places. Also a very small Keitaro cameo.

Not only Sara can't leave Japan even for her fieldtrip but she also made another pactio or more correctly a mistake pactio with Negi.

Poor Kamo…

Kuro, Shippo and Tama-chan are always ganging up on him add in Leon the chameleon. Will Kamo endure against the four cute gods of Hinata Sou? laughs

I don't read Latin. I just looked at an online dictionary for those words in the title.

This is inspired by Love Hina vol. 14 if you recognize some of the places and the chase.

Tokyo U and Todai are abbreviations of Tokyo University.

Some of you may be wondering why I made Chisame, Sara's roommate instead of Sakura Mei or Maeda Ema. Personality wise Chisame and Sara are the closest. Chisame is a grown up version of Sara. Tsukkomi or straight man comedy is something that comes naturally with these two. While writing this fic I managed to get some insight on Ken Akamatsu's mind. Based on the Love Hina vol. 4 omake Sara was modeled after the younger version of Naru. Thus when Akamatsu made Chisame's character design he based it on Naru's nerdy look but gave her the personality traits of Sara. Funny Ken made Chisame a brat using the aging pills in Negima chapter 121. Not to mention both likes to dress up. Also both are shy at being exposed as being too cute. For Chisame hides her face with glasses while Sara is never naked. (The Panda mark). These girls do have their unique insecurities. Ken saw an opportunity he missed with Sara in Chisame.

Sara unlike the rest of the Hinata girls did not confess to Keitaro. You could say she was too much of a daddy's girl to like Keitaro. But as with the rest of the bunch at group blushes Sara too would blush when it comes to whom she calls the dork.

At Love Hina vol. 11 chapter 95 at the Love Rankings by Kanako, Sara is at the bottom scored 62 well above the just friends mark of 50. Kanako accused them all as smitten by Keitaro. Yes even Sara. I also find it ironic that Sara was the one who instigated the "Lets stop Keitaro and Naru from going to Todai". Notice in Love Hina chapter 109 Motoko has Shippo on her right shoulder and Kanako has Kuro on her left shoulder both explicitly have ulterior motives in stopping Keitaro and Naru in going to Todai.

While Sara the bringer of bad news has Tama on her head, signifying she too likes Keitaro.

I believe that Chisame will have as much as a character development as Motoko in Negima.

Next on Love Sara: The Shisui and the Yuunagi

Sara McDougal encounters Sakurazaki Setsuna. Just what is this mysterious kendo girl's connection to the Aoyama sisters?


	12. The Shisui and the Yuunagi

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 12: The Shisui and the Yuunagi**

"Ojou-sama get behind me" says Setsuna to Konoka, the two of them backing up.

Setsuna holding her training bokken.

A dog approaches them growling. Bearing its teeth on the two seven year olds.

"Kyaaa!"

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cries discovering Konoka fell in the river. She drops her bokken and tries to reach Konoka.

"Se-chan!" cries Konoka struggles in the current

"Konoka!" she herself dives to reach Konoka but she herself couldn't swim.

_No Help! _Thought Setsuna

"Se-chan! Sister help!" Motoko finds two children drowning . The thirteen year old girl goes for Setsuna while Tsuruko swims for Konoka.

The Aoyama sisters rescuing both children takes them to shore.

"I'm Sorry I couldn't protect Kono-chan…. I'm going to become stronger." Setsuna in tears for her failure.

"Eh? You don't have to do that…I just want us to keep playing together" says Konoka

"Oh Se-chan" Motoko hugs the crying Setsuna.

Another memory surfaces

"Sister! I can't do this!... I have a weak soul…I can't concentrate like you!" says Motoko in tears.

Then Motoko runs

"Motoko!" says Tsuruko

"Motoko-neechan where are you going!" says Setsuna crying

Motoko pats her head.

"I'm sorry, Se-chan, I couldn't… I'm not ready yet. Sister can't inherit the dojo since she is married." says Motoko sadly.

"I…I'll have to find myself first" Motoko continues putting on her cone hat

"Don't leave me Onee-chan please!" says Setsuna tugging her kendo uniform.

"When I'm ready I'll return to inherit the dojo. We'll be together again don't cry my little sister." says Motoko

"You promise?" asks Setsuna

"I promise… Promise me you will continue to train" says Motoko patting her head

"Yes… I'll do my best" says Setsuna thinking of protecting Konoka with her skills.

Motoko leaves with her the katana Shisui. Setsuna looks on hoping one day Motoko will fulfill her promise.

Setsuna wakes up

_A dream… Motoko-neechan you liar. You didn't return…All because of a man! _

_What you did is no different from what you ran away for…Men! It's also the reason why Tsuruko-sensei left the Shinmeiryuu. I'll never fall in love with a man _thought Setsuna then looks at the long sword given to her by Tsuruko before she left Kyoto two years ago.

* * *

Evening, After their adventure in Tokyo U. Visiting the memorable areas of it for Sara. Especially the places she used to hang out with her father and Keitaro. Negi and Sara returns at the All Girls Dorm. Along with them Tama, Kuro, Shippo, Leon and a beaten up Kamo. 

"Hey! Why are you going in? This is an all girls dorm! Read it!" says Sara stopping Negi

"Actually I live here" says Negi twiddling his thumbs

"You what!" her voice heard throughout the area.

"Um There was no other place I can stay so the principal made me stay with his granddaughter Konoka and Asuna at room 643" says Negi terrified t what Sara may do to him

"I'll let you go this time because it's the principal but do anything perverted in this dorm I'll kick you out!" says Sara staring him down. Even their height isn't really that much different.

Negi nods his head

"Isn't that unfair you had a guy stay in your old dorm if rumors were right. Also what would your precious Keitaro say when if you kicked out his little cousin" says Kamo

Blam!

Sara throws a clay head artifact hitting Kamo.

"Shut up. It's different… Keitaro is the manager of Hinata Sou and Grandma Hina's heir he has right to be there." Says Sara

_Better check my room the idiot is just above our room. If there are any holes better seal them up _thought Sara, who lives with Chisame Hasegawa at Room 543 at the fifth floor.

"Eh!" Sara

"Wha…" Negi

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-bouzu!"

"Sara-chan!" cries Ema, Emi, Sachiyo , Kikuko and the rest of 1-A

Negi's students most of 3-A and Sara's classmates in 1-A surrounds Negi and Sara.

"Geez you went out after Sara all by yourself Negi in a school day too" smirks Asuna

"Thank you Negi-sensei for bringing back Sara." says Cynthia McDougal

"We thought you went after her overseas too Negi-bouzu. Since it's your cousin" says Asakura Kazumi, Mahora Paparazzi.

"We no need for that Sara's Motoko-sempai assured Sara they will bring back my cousin home" says Negi

"I thought you two eloped Sara-chan" said Haruna smiles

"Would you stop making up stories you mangaka" says Sara, If there is anyone who could get under Sara's skin it's Saotomi Haruna a.k.a Paru or Pal , Library explorer, mangaka and notorious rumor monger.

"Ema I believe this guy is yours" says Sara handing over Leon

"Good boy Leon you were worried about Sara too" Ema hugging Sara and her pet

"What happened to Kamo?" asks Asuna looking at the bandaged condition of Kamo

"Um…Well it's…" Negi unsure of his response. Sara made both Negi and Kamo promise to keep secret that she is unofficially a pactio partner of Negi and that she kissed him because of Kamo's contract circle's influence. If they tell anybody they are in for a world of pain. She doesn't need any magic power up she said. She rather train with what she was taught by her parents, Motoko, Kanako and Keitaro.

"Did he do something perverted that made Sara's pets beat him up?" says Asuna noticing Sara is with her turtle, cat and bird which is rather cute. Shippo on her right shoulder, Kuro on her left shoulder and little Tama-chan on her head.

"Umm yeah…He he he" lies Negi

"Kuro, Shippo and Tama the banes of my existence" moans Kamo softly

"You made me worried you…" says Chisame

"Sorry…" says Sara

"Alright lets have welcome home party!" says Kazumi

"Yeah!" cheers Haruna and Yuuna the basketball player of 3-A

"Again!" says Chisame, She'd rather have Sara pick a dress for her wear and update her website than party.

"Oh come on Chisame its fun. We used to do this a lot in Hinata Sou too" says Sara.

Remembering her days in Hinata.

"Oh Sara…" an emotional Cynthia fiercely hugs Sara

"Mmmph" Sara waving arms in the hug. This sort of thing happens a lot with Shinobu. Hugging Sara like there no tomorrow being motherly treating her like a child. Which she is actually. That doesn't mean she likes it.

* * *

The next day Saturday April 19th 

Sara is out for her morning training bringing with her the katana Shisui given to her by Motoko. With Sara are her three flying pets. Tama-chan the Okinawan hot spring turtle originally given to Keitaro and Naru by Mutsumi. Kuro, Kanako's flying and talking black cat. Shippo is Motoko's phoenix given to her by Tsuruko ,when Tsuruko was defeated by her original technique Aoyama Mokoto-ryuu Kokuhakuken also known as Motoko's Confession Slash. To whom? Keitaro Urashima of course.

The fact two of them are capable of flight would have pushed her roommate Chisame over the edge. Fortunately whenever she is around Tama and Kuro would behave themselves. Running towards a perfectly secluded spot at the back hills of Mahora.

Around what people call the World Tree.

Putting her sword down for the moment for a sparing warm up with… Tama-chan?

Despite its diminutive size Tama is actually a natural at high level techniques.

Tama-chan can also emit his own Ki which is really strange. Tama-chan is the only known being besides Keitaro that can bare handed counter or in Tama's case bare flipper counter Motoko's Shinmeiryuu style.

"Alright Tama-chan Lets dance!" Sara moves in the first strike deflected then countered by Tama. Sara in a flurry of open palmed and iron fist strikes parries with Tama.

A combination of Pakiken and Jeet Kun Do styles. Each and every strike is rendered ineffective. Then Sara tries one of her patented high kicks which she used to do to Keitaro when she was younger. Tama catches her foot blocking it then spins her. Sara hits the ground.

"Ouch!... You know Tama I really need a human sparing partner. You're just too good in doing this." says Sara laying on the ground.

"Myuuh?" says Tama

Suddenly Sara hears giggles nearby. Sara turns and sees the Narutaki twins. Fuuka and Fumika.

"Oh… It's you two. Laughing in my expense again" says Sara to the twins.

"We didn't mean to laugh its just hilarious that your training with a turtle. Not to mention your pets are really cute" Says Fuuka

Kuro and Shippo having tea and dumplings while the training is going on.

"We were along our usual route then we saw you." says Fumika

Fumika then elbows her older sister twin Fuuka. Fuuka gets a hint

"We are very sorry we took your album" says Fumika and Fuuka bowing. Apologizing to Sara when they took the album as a reference for the doll replica. Upon hearing that Sara tried to run away because she wanted to find the guy in the album, who is currently missing. The twins realized that this person must be someone very special to Sara.

"Nah it's forgiven you had god intentions anyway…"says Sara getting up.

"Did you know this tree has a legend" says Fuuka changing the subject

"What legend?" says Sara

"The legend says that those with unrequited love confess here on this tree it will come true" says Fumika

"So it's like the forbidden annex at Hinata huh?" says Sara

_Someone to confess your love huh?... Papa?_

Pictures a goofy smiling Seta

_Er…No!… _

_Keitaro? _Sara then pictures handsome manly Keitaro which is far from reality.

_But he already has Narusegawa…_

Then the imagery changes to Sara kissing Negi on the cheek at Todai

_Hell No!... What am thinking! He is such a perverted dork!_

Sara blushes, Immediately puling Shisui from it its scabbard and franticly slashing the cloud imagery to nothingness.

"Hah… Hah" Sara panting

"….."- Fuuka

"?"- Fumika

"Um Sara what's going on?" asks Fuuka

"Nothing… nothing at all" says Sara putting back the Katana back at its scabbard.

"You said about some forbidden annex at Hinata. What's that about?" asks Fumika

"It is said that if two persons enter Hinata's Love annex and one of them confesses it is guaranteed that the will end up happily married together. It has caused a number of unforeseen marriages. I saw a ton of documents proving it. It got sealed up after two men got together. The elders deemed the magic there as too dangerous." said Sara

"T…Tw…Two men!" says Fuuka a bit shocked while Fumika has circles on her eyes.

"But… only once did the spell of the annex break" said Sara

"What? Who?" says Fumika excited

"It was when Keitaro went after Naru all the way to the most northern point of Hokkaido. Keitaro truly loved her and he broke the spell tearing the abandoned section to pieces.

I was there when the Annex was destroyed" said Sara

"Eh! Really?" asks Fuuka

"Yes it's true" said Sara

"At least that Annex works me and Onee-chan confessed to Negi-sensei here before the spring break ended but he didn't become our boyfriend" said Fumika

sigh "Guess he is jut a ten year old after all. He can't fall in love in that age" said Fuuka

"I don't get your class' thing with the dork but being ten years old does not stop him from falling in love. Keitaro fell in love when he was only five years old and he fulfilled his promise to go to Todai with the girl of his memories when he grew up." said Sara.

"You talk a lot about this Keitaro you miss him don't you?" says Fumika

"Well um…he hasn't returned…but the girls are out to find him…" says Sara nervously

"The reason your telling this about Negi-sensie can fall in love is that you fell in love with this Keitaro Onii-chan when you were ten didn't you?" says Fuuka

Thud!

Sara fall on her face at the truth

Then Sara gets up again.

"Or was it nine?" says Fuuka continues

Thud!

Sara fell again on her face.

"Onee-chan stop teasing her" said Fumika holding her sister.

"Myuuh Myuuh Myuuh" Tama-chan calling Sara's attention. The flying turtle seems to be telling something.

"What is it Tama-chan?" asks Sara

"Myuuh" Tama points out the missing Shippo

Kuro then jumps on Sara's shoulder and whispers " Shippo suddenly went somewhere. I don't know why. But…It felt like somebody is using Ki around those back hills Meow" said Kuro.

"Tama-chan can you follow him" said Sara

"Myuuh" says Tama-chan in affimative

"What going on?" says Fumika

"It seem Shippo went somewhere we're going following him" says Sara

"Well I think this is a job for…" said Fuuka

The twins discards their clothes to one side revealing their Kunoichi uniforms.

"The rookie Kunoichi of Koga!"

"Fuuka!"

"Fumika!"

The Narutaki twins in action pose.

Sara sweatdrops

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Zanganken!" Setsuna slashes another boulder. Practicing at a secluded rocky area of the hills of Mahora. Beyond the World Tree.

From above the sky Shippo watches with interest the student of Tsuruko Aoyama.

Sakurazaki Setsuna

Ever since Shippo met Setsuna the bird felt an affinity with the girl.

_Motoko-neechan this was your favorite technique. Did you really give up being heir of the dojo because of a man? _Setsuna slashes another rock.

_You used to say we don't need men in battle… If that is so why did you leave the Shimeiryuu! Why! Why did you leave us! If you only stayed I wouldn't be alone…_

Setsuna strikes another rock slicing it to half.

She feels the presence of others. A feeling of ill intent. Setsuna throws a dagger at the direction of the bushes.

"Kyaaa!"

But the dagger was deflected by a Katana. But to her surprise this is no ordinary Katana it is the Shisui. The sword of Motoko Aoyama, a sword given by Tsuruko as much as a sister sword to Setsuna's long sword Yuunagi.

"Geez you two should stop with pranks when someone is training like this…" says Sara to the Narutaki twins Fuuka and Fumika.

"Sorry we only wanted surprise you" says Fuuka

"Onee-chan I was scared" cries Fumika

"Don't you think dagger is a bit too much?" asks Sara of the kendo girl

"Who are you really? Why do you have the Aoyama sword Shisui?" says Setsuna in battle stance.

"Before I answer those questions have you seen a bird around here?" says Sara putting her own sword in its scabbard. Having a battle over nothing is too stupid for her.

_How did she…_ thought Setsuna

"Do not mock me! Were you sent by the Shimeiryuu? " asks Setsuna sternly

"Sakurazaki-san it's just us. Remember your classmates?" says Fuuka

"What's up with her?" Sara asks of the twins.

"Actually Sakurazaki-san isn't the talkative type but we notice usually talks to Tatsumiya Mana-san" says Fumika

"To answer your question no I'm not Shinmeiryuu

as for the sword Motoko gave it to me" says Sara

"A Shinmeiryuu warrior would not just give up her sword so easily" says Setsuna

"Well about that… She has a Keitaro's cursed sword with her for the past three years…That and his pen which she uses write her novels. She had it reforged but she is not the two sword type unless of course she uses Keitaro's pen in place of a nodachi. " says Sara

"This… Keitaro he is the one who corrupted Motoko-neechan…" say Setsuna

"I wouldn't put it that way… She did fall in love, became more of girl and entered Todai because of him" said Sara

"Yet after all she did he still broke her heart" said Setsuna

_Haruna I'm going to kill you _thought Sara. Inferring on how this girl got her information is most likely from the rumor monger of 3-A Saotomi Haruna, who earlier spread the story of Hinata Sou's male manager and its female tenants.

"Who is Motoko to you anyway?" asks Sara

"She… she is my Onee-sama. She is the rightful heir of the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu." says Setsuna

"Who are you to her? Why do you have the Shusui?" asks Setsuna still wondering why this American girl has the Shisui.

"Well … I suppose she gave it to me because I'm also her student. I have several senseis besides my mom and dad. There is Motoko, Kanako and Keitaro. It was Keitaro who started my training. Motoko just went along with it not wanting to be toped." said Sara explains

"That man knows martial arts eh? When he returns I'll teach him the error of his ways… No man should have defiled Motoko-neechan." said Setsuna with a detemined look.

"Defiled? It isn't as if Keitaro took advantage of Motoko. She fell for him as any of us… no…them!" Sara panics that she may have revealed her greatest secret.

_This girl is starting to tick me off. She doesn't really know him and she starts judging him like he is monster _ thought Sara, getting angry

"You really think you can take on Keitaro? With him facing Motoko practically everyday he can take you on any time!" says Sara

"Oh well then he should prove it in a fight. Why do you defend that man? Do not tell me you are one of his harem?" says Setsuna

Sara snaps pulling her own sword the Shisui. Sara is red faced at the accusation

"Sara!" "Stop!" said the twins

Sara then clashes swords with Setsuna. Sara uses the Shikendo style of sword fighting which she learned first from her father Seta and further trained by Keitaro.

But it is apparent that Setsuna is better trained and has far more experience than she is.

Forcing Sara from the offensive to the defensive. The battle goes badly for Sara until…

"Ku!" Shippo drops on Sara's head

"S..Sh…Shippo!" Then Setsuna looks around franticly as if expecting someone she is afraid of. Immediately stopping the fight.

"If you're here then…Eh?" Setsuna feels a presence on her left shoulder. Slowly she moves her head only to see…

"Myuuuuh!" says Tama-chan the turtle.

"T…Tu…Turtle!" Setsuna then drops faint. Passing out.

"Sakurazaki!" says Fumika going for her fallen classmate

"What happened to her?" wonders Fuuka

"Great I know your weakness now he he" says Sara discovering like Motoko, Setsuna is also a turtle phobic.

"She could be a great partner for Negi Meow!" Kuro who stood on one side evaluating Setsuna and Sara's battle.

* * *

Meanwhile on the middle of the Pacific on some island between Pararakersu and MolMol. 

"Achoo!" Keitaro sneezes

"Someone must really hate me I wonder who…" says Keitaro cataloging some of the artifacts he found. Turtle civilization artifacts.

"Huh?" Keitaro hears some whizzing sound.

He looks on the horizon to where it is coming from.

_Is it a plane? No… It's a bunch of missiles!_

Boom!

"Why me!" Keitaro displaced by the missile barrage's explosions.

_My artifacts…_ Keitaro mentally anguishes

On an airship belonging to the MolMol Royal Airforce

"We found Keitaro!" says Koalla Su enthusiastically

Bang! Su is hit on the head by a frying pan.

"Baka Su! Sempai!" cries Maehara Shinobu

"Onii-chan!" Kanako ringing Su's neck

"That's my boyfriend you're blasting!" says Narusegawa Naru

"Don't remind us we already know you two are love birds sheeesh!" says Konno Mitsune a.k.a. Kitsune

"He'll survive he is practically immortal" says Aoyama Motoko.

* * *

At the Mahora all girls dormitories 

"Negi Asuna's birthday is on Monday will you help me buy her a present at Harajuku tomorrow?" says Konoka

"Okay I'll come with you. It's for Asuna anyway. " says Negi

_FuFuFu Finally I'll get my own card _thought Konoka

**

* * *

Authors Comments:**

And so begins the rivalry between Sara and Setsuna?

Setsuna has some big sister issues. Boy where did we hear that before?

Points to her turtle phobia.

Also I've rationalized why Se-chan is playing both sides of the fence. It's Keitaro's fault!

Setsuna is out to take out Keitaro if he ever shows up before her. Motoko vs. Seta again?

The World Tree and the Love Annex are so similar.

What's a Nodachi? It is a short sword used by samurai. A good blade for defense.

Next on Love Sara: Behind the Scenes

Secret Date?

Who is stalking Negi and Konoka?

Misa, Madoka and Sakurako?

Eh? Somebody else is following them?

Till next time…


	13. Behind the Scenes: Secret Date

**Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima are the property of Ken Akamatsu**

**Love Sara chapter 13: Behind the Scenes: Secret Date, Cheerleaders Sortie! **

April 20, 2003 Sunday

Harajuku, the most renowned area of Shibuya the teen fashion capital of Japan.

Every Sunday it is filled with teens wearing and looking at latest trends in fashion.

It is not the sort of place you'd expect to find Sara McDougal and Maeda Ema.

"Thanks for coming with me, Ema" said Sara having some clothes bought and list at hand.

"It's ok …But please help me find some clothing for the fieldtrip" pleaded Ema

"Sure I'll help pick a swimsuit or two at least you're coming" said Sara

Ema swats at that. Being unconfident with her own body.

"Are you still waiting for that guy?" says an embarrassed Ema

"Well … Uh…yeah…" responded Sara

Sara couldn't tell her that she is cursed. Unable to leave Japan at all. She might as well wait for Keitaro's return.

"Too bad we would miss you in Hawaii. What will you be doing while were gone?" asks Ema

"Study I wasn't satisfied with my grades in my mock exam. Funny Haruka Okaa-san had to drag me to study when I was younger. She forced me to study in elementary here in Japan" said a reminiscing Sara

"I noticed you bought cosplay dresses never figured you would have that hobby" said Ema

"I've been doing this since I was a kid" said Sara. A bit of truth hiding the real reason she is buying these clothes.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"_Please Sara pretty please" said Chisame a.k.a Chiu the No. 1 Net Idol_

_In full moe mode trying to convince Sara. _

"_Why the heck can't you go yourself?" asks Sara not wanting to be an errand girl._

"_I don't want to be recognized. The boys will surely stampede for me once they find out that Chiu is in Shibuya" said Chisame a bit teary_

_Sara slants her eyes unconvinced by that reason._

_Chisame knows this is not working._

"_Ok I don't want girls at school finding out I'm weird. Some of them are bound to be there because of the fieldtrip to Kyoto" Chisame finally said_

_Sara lets out her breath._

"_Ok fine…but you'll owe me. I'll see ask Mei if she can come with Me." said Sara exasperated by Chisame's constant pleading._

**_End Flashback _ **

_

* * *

What up with Mei? She says she is busy. What's with that High school girl she is always with? _Thought Sara

Wondering why her friend Sakura Mei, sister of Naru, would not come with her to Shibuya.

"Ne..Ne...Sen…Sensei!" stutters Ema. A bit flushed

"Eh?" says Sara looks at the direction Ema is looking at.

Negi Springfield with Konoka Konoe happily walking on Takeshita street.

"Negi sensei is dating a student!" said a shocked Ema. Though inside she is wishing she is the one Negi is dating.

"Not to worry Ema that his roommate. They are just buying thing like brother and sister" assures Sara.

Internally though Sara in seething at the sight

_That perverted…playboy! He is hitting again his students! Wait till I get my hands on him later. I'll… _

Sara stops at that train of thought not believing what she is seeing.

A short raven haired girl is trailing, shadowing Negi and Konoka.

Sakurazaki Setsuna. The Kendo girl Sara fought just yesterday.

_Her too? What's with that guy? For that matter what's with her? _

_Is Yukihiro-sempai's class filled with shotacons?_

"Come on lets follow them" says Sara grabbing Ema's wrist following Setsuna who in turn is following Negi and Konoka.

"But…" Ema says

* * *

Meanwhile… 

At the same time 3-A's cheerleader trio ,Misa , Madoka and Sakurako is also at Harajuku.

"Yahoo! The weather is great!" says a cheery Sakurako stretching her arms.

"You're right" approves Misa

"Let's hurry and get to Karaoke!" says an excited Sakurako

_I've been holding back since 9 o'clock _She thought.

"Alright I'm going to sing my heart out" says Misa clenching her fist.

"Hey Hey that's not why we are here for! Don't go to Karaoke just because the weather is nice! We're here to buy clothes for the school trips Free Day! It starts after the day tomorrow! Don't play a usual. You guys have to prepare yourselves properly!" says Madoka the most straight laced among the three.

Which is largely ignored by her two campanions.

"One Goya crept please!" says Sakurako buying at the crept store.

"Ah! Me too" says Misa

"Damn it! Lisen to What I'm saying you idiots!" says Madoka

"Woah Goya crept! Can you handle it Nee-chan" asks the Angel's Heaven Vendor

"Arhg! You guys got me so mad I want one too!" says Madoka

"Yes! Yes! Eat up and grow fat!" says Misa biting her Goya crept

"Uwaah! This is really bitter!" Misa tasting it

"Look! Look! These clothes are cute!" says Sakurako buying a pair of earings

The three girl proceed further along the street

"Does this make me look like a Nara local." Asks Sakurako

"Not one bit" says Misa

"The Karaoke here is cheap! How bout it?" asks a boy of Madoka

"Sorry, We've got tings to do today!" says Madoka

Who by the way would never accept an offer like that. She hates playboys!

"Hm?" stops Misa

"This is so much Fun they don't usually let us out of Mahora!" says Sakurako

"What's wrong Kakizaki?" asks Madoka of Misa

In a distance right in front of them Negi is with Konoka. For the first time they see him wearing casual clothes. Also by the looks of it, they are on a date.

"Isn't it?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Hey isn't it Negi-kun and Konoka?" says Madoka

"What are those two doing here?" asks Sakurako

All three of them hiding behind a man reading a newspaper, who by the way is annoyed.

"Hey Hey Negi-kun how bout this?" asks Konoka holding a T-shirt

"Ah, it looks good. It's cute!" says Negi

"Take a look" Konoka showing the shirt

"Yes, it really suits you Konoka-san" says Negi

"Oh, Negi-kun not this one!" says Konoka

_Isn't this…_ - Madoka

_Isn't this a date? _Thought Misa

_Negi isn't your average ten year old you know _thought Sakurako

"But Negi-kun is only ten years old. Maybe they came to buy clothes like brother and sister" reasoned Madoka

"Would they come all the way to Harajuku for that!" countered Misa

"Awawawa This maybe a problem!" panics Sakurako

"It'll be scandalous if anyone finds out!" panics Madoka

"If they find out Negi-kun is hitting on his students he'll be fired!" panics Misa

"Wait, Calm down isn't it more like Konoka hitting on Negi than the other way around." said Madoka

"Oh , I see" said Sakurako

"That looks like it to me too…" said Misa

"I mean Konoka lives on the same room as Negi-kun doesn't she?" said Misa

_Asuna sleeps early so…_

"……" Sakurako

"It might have stirred Konoka's maternal instincts, But then those feelings of affections developed into romance…" said Madoka

_And then under one roof…_

The three's imagination go on overdrive picturing Konoka seducing a helpless Negi.

Misa grabs her cellphone

"We've got to call the authorities" said Misa suddenly

"The Authorities! You mean the staff room!" says a shocked Sakurako

"You idiot he'll be fired and thrown out of school right away!" said Madoka

* * *

Mahora Girls Dorm 

Kagurazaka Asuna having finally her day off sleep in her pajamas on her bed. On one side of it Kamo sleeps on a bunch of pantis.

Until her cellphon rings…

"Urrrgh"

Asuna grabs blindly for her cellphone still sleepy

"Yes…Hm?...Kakizaki?...What is it I'm finally get a day off now…" said Asuna still groggy

"_Stop sleeping and until noon on holiday! We've got trouble! It's Terrible! Take a look at this" _said Misa

"**You got mail!" **chimed her cellphone

The image shows Negi and Konoka enjoying themselves

"Hm? A picture message?" said Asuna

"_We'll isn't it a secret date?" _said Misa

"_What's going on with those two? Surely you know something!"_

"_Asuna she is going to take Negi-kun away from you!" said Sakurako_

"This is stupid there is no way that will happen." Asuna drops back on her bed pushing away off it a sleeping ermine.

"_AAA H..Hey! Come on! Don't fall asleep again! Asuna!"_ Misa tries in vain

* * *

At a distance Setsuna is shadowing Negi and Konoka. Also taking notice of the three cheerers of Class 3-A. 

Someone taps her at the shoulder.

"You know this is called stalking" said Sara with her a reluctant Ema

"You…were you following me!" said Setsuna angrily

"I am following you because you are stalking your idiotic sensei of yours." said Sara

"Why would I follow him? How dare you call my homeroom teacher an idiot!" said Setsuna

"Because he is… Going here with a student of his makes it look like a date." Said Sara.

"Why are here!" said Setsuna with a bit of venom

"It's a free country. Shopping of course till I saw you stalking that couple there.

I'm going to make sure you don't make trouble." said Sara

"I am not making trouble I am guarding their safety!" said Setsuna

"Yeah right, We are in the middle of Harajuku. I don't believe you. I think you have some ulterior motive" said Sara

"Don't interfere!" shouted Setsuna

"Make me!" shouted Sara back

"Um…" Ema not knowing what to do with the two arguing girls.

* * *

At the same time 

"Hello! Asuna?" said Misa

"Aw maybe she didn't believe us." Said Sakurako

"Those two are on the move again let's follow them" said Madoka

"Um?" Negi turns his had feeling as if he is watched.

"Aw Crap" said Madoka hiding

"Let them go a bit further" said Sakurako whispering

"Sh…" Sara grabs both Setsuna and Ema at their spot to avoid being seen

"What's wrong Negi-kun" asks Konoka

"Ah nothing I felt something strange for a moment…" said Negi

_Nah Sara couldn't be here, Negi old boy you're being paranoid._

"I'm sorry Konoka it's finally your day off ..I'd guess you'd rather getting ready for the trip on the day after tomorrow, right?" said Negi a bit downcast

"No I'm happy that you would be worried about me" says Konoka blushing

"K…Konoka-san…" said Negi

While this is happening the cheerleaders are hutching, spying on them. Looking rather excited by that exchange.

"H…Hey…Hey! Hey!"

"Hyaaan… This is good they are progressing so fast!" Sakurako feeling giddy all over

"Thos two will make it for sure!" Misa moving her arms excitedly

"Kyaah! I'm so nervous" Madoka in the same mood as the two

Of course Sara has a different opinion with her are Setsuna and Ema.

"Auuuu…." Ema a bit teary

"O…O…Ojou-sama" Setsuna is speechless

Sara did not hear either of them. Fuming at sight.

"That…&#$...brat!" said Sara in low voice.

_Arrrgh! That girl is bewitching you idiot _thought Sara

"Hey!" said Setsuna as Sara grabs her arm

"Wha.." Ema's arm is also taken.

"Come here you two!" Sara dragging both Setsuna and Ema with her.

* * *

At Mahora All Girls Dorm common room Asuna I having a hamburger brunch with Kamo munching on a french fries. 

**Brrrr!**

Asuna picks up her cellphone

"Ye-s , What you again, Kakizaki? What do you want?" asks Asuna with still a french fry in her mouth.

"_It's amazing! It's Incredible! It feels those two are going to quit school and run off to get married!" _says Misa

"Huh? They said thet're going shopping today…" Asuna responds

"_No! It's a date! A secret Love-Love Date! Kyaah!" _says Misa excitedly

Yukihiro Ayaka notices the look on Asuna's face and approaches her.

"Ara, What's the matter, Asuna-san?" asks Ayaka

"Ah! Absolutely nothing, Incho-san! Really." says Asuna surprised by Ayaka

"_Anyway we'll keep following them! I'll send another photo so hold on over there."_ Said Misa

"Ah, Hey look you don't have to do this, Kakizaki!' Asuna worried it's going to be troublesome if Ayaka finds out.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Alright, we're all set lets follow them" says Sara dressed like a typical California Valley girl with sunglasses

"Why am I dressed like this! Who the heck wants this girly look!" says an embarrassed Setsuna.

Setsuna dressed like a doll in a black dress her hair in two pony tails instead of one.

Giving her a sort of Lolita look.

"Well Duh! It suits you! Dressing cute once in a while is good. Besides Motoko likes to dress like this especially the maid uniform!" says Sara in a Valley girl accent

Setsuna digested that information taking it the wrong way.

_Motoko-chan , Onee-chan, what has that filthy male done to you? I'll avenge you! _thought Setsuna

"Um… Is this really necessary? Doesn't seem too much? I can't see without my glasses." says Ema in white dress, shoulders bare as if a bridesmaid or a bride herself from a wedding. Looking lovely and surprisingly mature.

"Nah Your fine and pretty Ema-san. I did a pretty good work on you if I say so myself " Said Sara

"What's the point of wearing these?" Setsuna growing concerned over the stares on the three of them. Especially the boys.

"Disguise, You were wearing your school uniform you'll be spotted. This way they won't recognize you since you are not so girly usually." says Sara

"We're attracting more attention wearing these!" says Setsuna

Suddenly a teenage boy approaches them. The same one who asked Madoka earlier.

"Can interest you pretty girls to a Karaoke mixer?" asks the boy

"Eh…" Setsuna goes red embarrassed

"Umm…" Ema blushes shyly

While Sara has an entirely different reaction.

"Get out my sight! We're not interested, loser." says Sara

"A foreign girl like you…Ayieeee!" The boy didn't finish his sentence as Sara suddenly high kicks him sending him to parts unknown.

Setsuna and Ema sweatdrops at the sight.

"When dealing with guys like that can't take no for an answer you have to use force." says Sara facing both Ema and Setsuna

Ema and Setsuna still shocked Sara can do that to a guy.

"Well what are you two waiting for lets follow that dork sensei" says Sara getting the two to foolow her.

* * *

Back at Mahora 

"**Beep You got mail" **Asuna cellphone shows a very interesting picture image.

"Hm?" Ayaka

Negi and Konoka happily sharing a fruity drink at one of the café's at Omotesando street also called Tokyo's Champs-Élysées.

Ayaka is not happy at what she sees.

"What is the heck this! Even if it's a joke there are limits!" Ayaka taking the cell and hitting Asuna repeatedly at the back.

"I don't know! I'm tell you I don't know" says Asuna who knew Ayaka would go berserk a this.

"Alright I'm getting pumped up! It's time for us to make a move" says Misa

"If you think about it. It's natural… Yeah There was that scandal during spring break where they caught Negi and Konoka embrassing in the classroom. " says Madoka

"They say that Konoka had a marriage interview that day!" Madoka relating another rumor

"……" Sakurako not knowing what she is talking about

"Eh! then the other interviewee was Negi-kun? That mean he could be the future principal! If this goes right…" says Misa

"I see so that is why he been accepted as a teacher at Mahora even though he is ten years old" says Maodoka

"Yeah!" says Sakurako

"That's right what's more I've decided on a plan for us, The Mahora cheerleading team!" says Misa

"WE WILL SUPPORT THEIR RELATIONSHIP … WE'LL STAKE OUR NAMES AS CHEERLEADERS ON IT!" Misa , Madoka and Sakurako waving their pom-poms out of nowhere.

**Brrng **Misa's cellphone rings

"Huh?" Misa

"_JUST HOLD A MINUTE THERE!" _shouts Ayaka from the other end of the line. Throwing all three of them out of balance.

"_This is a direct order from the class president of 3-A! There absolute prohibition against student-teacher relationships! You will stop them right now! Kakizaki-san Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san! You will be responsible for making sure those two do not become closer than is necessary" _says Ayaka

"Eeeeh?" Sakurako with a finger a her lip

"C'mon ! It's our job!" Misa replies holding her cell

**Piroro…**

The Madoka's cellphone rings.

"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" _Ayaka's scary face showing on Madoka's 3-G cellphone.

"Haaah!" Sakurako suprised

"R…Roger Incho!" Misa quite intimidated

"Guess we have no choice. Ok then in order to conceal our identities!" shouts Misa

Madoka and Sakurako transforms to tanned Harajuku Kogals in fuku, sailor uniforms.

"Why me…" Madoka dressed like a school boy.

* * *

Back at Mahora 

"Come on Asuna !" Ayaka grabbing Asuna

"Incho!" says Asuna

* * *

Meanwhile Negi and Konoka has reached the shopping backstreets of Harajuku known as Ura-Hara. 

Sara, Setsuna and Ema watch the two surreptitiously a distance.

"Hey Negi-kun, How this one?" says Konoka looking at the display

"Heh, Matching clothes? Will you wear it too, Konoka-san? It's a little embarrassing." says Negi

BLAM!

Negi and Konoka is pushed aside by a couple!

"Ah, This is so nice buy it for me Kugio-kun" says the tanned girl

"HaHaHa… I got it Mr. Shop assistant! I'll take one of these!" says the boy in uniform

"Thank you, Kugio-kun let wear them together!" says the girl clinging

"Ha Ha Ha… You're over-doing it" Madoka sweatdrops

"Ah… They bought them first." Konoka disappointed

"Well how bout this one, then?" says Negi at some dumbbells

"Ah, that is perfect!" says Konoka

"Isn't it Konoka-san?" says Negi

Blag!

A kogal kicks them out of her way.

"Ah this is it. I'll take this one please!" says Misa

"O…Ok that'll be 3000 yen" says the sales clerk

The other three girls are watching the ridiculous interference.

"Haven't I seen those three before?" says Sara. Perplexed but appreciates the actions of the three.

"Those girls…" Setsuna is irritated that she could not punish the cheerleader trio without revealing herself to Konoka.

"D…Do they also like Negi-sensei" says Ema

Negi and Konoka are still shopping

"Excuse me I'll take…" Negi is about to buy.

"I'LL TAKE THAT!" shouts two kogals and a school boy

Buying the items in question.

"T…There are sure a lot of violent people in the city, aren't there?" says Negi unnerved

_Haven't I seen them before…_

"Well we already bought these this should be enough, Negi-kun" says Konoka smiling

"Pheew" Negi exhausted

"Negi-kun, Are you tired? Do you want to find somewhere quiet to rest?" asks Konoka

The cheerleader trio are wheezing after what they did.

"Awawawa A quiet place this is bad!" says Misa

"Hurry up and get here Incho!" says Madoka

The three follows Negi and Konoka who in turn are shadowed by Sara, Setsuna and Ema

All of them go into Yoyogi park, one of the largest parks in Tokyo which is both near Harajuku station and Meiji Shrine.

Negi and Konoka reaches Yoyogi gymnasium's steps to take a rest.

"Ah today was fun! I get to see Tokyo too!" says Negi his arms stretched

"He he… Are alright, Negi-kun? You're swaying all over the place. Sit down and have a rest." says Konoka

"O..Ok" says Negi

Misa, Madoka and Sakurako hides among the bushes.

Giggles "He got tired from walking and fell asleep" says Sakurako

"He is a kid after all." says Madoka

"H…Hold on look at that!" says Misa

Negi on Konoka's lap soundly asleep. Konoka not minding at seems happy

At another set of bushes Sara with Setsuna and Ema spy on them.

"Arrgh! That opportunistic little dork! What's with that girl?" Sara about to pop a vein.

Setsuna stays quiet while Ema's eyes are bit swirlly.

"Ahh! Shs letting him sleep on his lap!" Sakurako freaked

"I'm so envious, Damn that Konoka!" says Misa

"Misa you can do that with your boyfriend anytime" says Madoka

"Madoka, You idiot! It's more romantic if young man sleeps on your lap!" says Misa

"Hey! Quiet!" says Sakurako

"Looking at your sleeping face. Negi-kun, Your still a child aren't you?" says Konoka cheerfully

"Maybe I pushed him too hard today? Fatigue fly away" Konoka makes a circling motion with her fore finger.

"Huh?" Sakurako

"Eh?" Madoka

"Did her hand just?" Misa thought she saw Konoka's finger glowed

"That's right the card. It'll appear if I kiss Negi-kun. Uhuhuhu… Perfect he is asleep" says Konoka

"Eh? What kiss!" Sakurako

"Is she going to do it?" Madoka

"Card?" Misa

_Negi-sensei is a mage! _thought Setsuna

"Auuuu…" panics Ema

Konoka puckers her lips bends her face about to kiss…

"No! Sto…" Sara moves then she is rendered unconscious by a chop at her neck

The Cheerleader trio gets out of their hiding place.

"Hold on…" Sakurako

"Konoka!" Misa

Konoka stops oblivious to those around her.

"I guess I better not after all. I shouldn't kiss him while he is asleep even if he is a kid." says Konoka scratching the back of her head.

Blag! The Misa and Sakurako face faults to the cement pavment with Madoka behind them.

"Ara?" Konoka

"Heeeey! Hold it right there!" Ayaka and Asuna running towards them.

"Incho and Asuna? Why are you all here?" asks Konoka with Negi still on her lap.

Ayaka shocked at the sight.

"K..Konoka-an is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap! I…I want to try that too!" says Ayaka pointed her finger shaking with the restof her body.

"K…Konoka are you rally going to?" says Asuna

"Ah! Did you figure it out?" says Konoka

"NNN" Negi wakes up from the noise

"Huh? Everyone? Asuna-san too! Why are you here?" says Negi

"Negi-kun seems thy figured it out." says Konoka

"Eeeeh! What are we going to do ? Actually, I'd thought they'd be more surprised." says Negi

"F..Figure it out then…." says Ayaka

"Then you two are going to…" says Asuna

"Yeah… We had no choice…" says Konoka

"Auu that's right its one day early but… Here Asuna-san For the 21st of April… Happy Birthday!" Negi giving Asuna a gift.

"…….." Misa, Madoka and Sakurako

"Eh?" Ayaka

"We've been looking for a present for Asuna-san since this morning" says Negi

"It's an organ that plays your favorite tune Asuna. Toda is the 20 th so we are planning to give it to you tomorrow but…" says Konoka

"Wh…" Ayaka biting her lip

"Aaaah!" _Speaking of which _thought Sakurako

"Ahhh! That's right!" says Misa

"We got presents for Asuna!" says Sakurako

Madoka doesn't know what to say.

Madoka, Misa and Sakurako had over all the stuff the have bought.

"T…Thank you. Negi, Konoka, Everyone…It's all sudden… I...I'm so happy!' says Asuna touched

The trio tries to surreptitiously leave but…

"Just a moment girls!" says Ayaka

"I'm sorry Incho" says Madoka

"It seems we had a misunderstanding" says Misa

All of them wanting to weasel out of this predicament. Ayaka's Wrath!

"You guys are always making trouble!' says Ayaka

"Incho you gave us orders!" says Madoka

"Ah! That's right! We've come all this way after all, So lets go to Karaoke! We'll have a birthday party for Asuna" says Sakurako

"Yeah sounds good!" says Misa

"Don't try to change the subject!" says Ayaka indignantly

"Konoka sorry if I doubted you…" says Asuna

"Eh?" _What are talking about? _Konoka

* * *

Later… 

"Uhhhh" Sara wakes up seeing only Ema with her.

"Where's Negi and that Konoka?" says Sara

"They already left. They weren't on a date after all. They were buying a birthday gift for Asuna" says Ema

"Where is Setsuna? I outta…" Sara hating the fact Setsuna hit her earlier.

Suddenly her cellphone rings

"Hold that thought… Hello…" says Sara taking the call

"_HEYAS SARA!" _shouts Su at Sara's ear

"Koalla you idiot! You want me to be deaf!" says Sara to her best friend

"We found Keitaro!" says Su

"Really!" says Sara excitedly

"We'll be back as soon as he mends" says Su

"Koalla! What stupid thing have you done this time!" says Sara

"N…Nothing!" Su lies

"You call me when you guys come back, Ok?" says Sara

"Sure! Roger over and out" says Su ending the call

"Now about Setsuna…" asks Sara

"Um… I don't know where she went!" says Ema

" #&$ that woman!" Sara irritated as heck.

**

* * *

Authors Comments:**

I figured that since Setsuna always stays in the shadows she'd be in Harajuku when the Misa, Madoka and Sakurako are causing trouble for Konoka and Negi.

Sara is becoming more and more like Naru, isn't she?. He he

This is the thirteenth chapter and Konoka is number thirteen!

Sara and Setsuna still don't like each other.

Let me see if I can finish the 14th Chapter for Valentines

Happy early Valentines!


	14. Asuna's Birthday Crash

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are the property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara 14: Asuna's Birthday Crash**

April 21, 2003 Mahora All Girls Dorm

Negi and Konoka are having their breakfast; Asuna just ate and ran for her morning paper run. The day before Negi, Konoka, Ayaka and the cheerleader trio Misa, Madoka and Sakurako celebrated in advance Asuna's birthday by singing Karaoke in Shibuya.

"Aren't you excited Negi-kun tomorrow we will going to Kyoto!" said Konoka who is in fact a native of Kyoto herself.

"Yes Konoka-san there are places there I want to visit." said Negi smiling

Negi has two motivations or going to Kyoto. One is his secret mission to deliver a letter from Principal Konoe to the leader of the Kansai magic association, to better the relations between Kanto and Kansai magic associations. The other his real reason for wanting to go is to visit the home of his father, Nagi Springfield, in Kyoto, that Evangeline told him about.

Somebody knocks on the door Negi stops and opens it seeing a person he would never expect to visit his room. A blond haired American middle school girl.

"Sara?" Negi wondering why she came here so early.

"Is Asuna there?" says Sara clutching two gift wrapped presents.

"No she went on her morning paper run" said Negi

"Oh I was hoping to give this to her personally, I heard it was her birthday" said Sara indicating the presents she has.

Konoka finishes her meal goes to see who is at the door.

"Oh Sara come in!" Konoka inviting Sara to their room

_Oh Oh _thought Kamo

Kamo hearing Sara's name hides his stash of female underwear and hiding himself.

Getting blasted or a heavy relic thrown at him happens whenever he is around the young girl. Perverted evidence will surely earn him a Shimeiryuu or a Urashima-ryuu technique.

Oddly Sara was not meeting Konoka's cheerful face. The reason of which is that Konoka almost took advantage of kissing Negi while sleeping in Yoyogi park yesterday. Not that she liked Negi she said to herself. Sara has trouble seeing such things. It has reminded of her when Keitaro was about to kiss a sleeping Naru years ago. She didn't get a reprimand for spying but Kitsune and Su got poked in the eye by Naru for it. As then as now she has trouble seeing such attempted kisses.

"Um hi Konoka-san I'll just leave this for Asuna…" Sara was about to leave

"Nonsense Negi-kun told me a lot about you yesterday. Negi-kun how bout showing her your antique collection" said Konoka winking at Negi

"Um… yeah…it's right here." said Negi leading Sara to his collection

"What did you tell her?" whispered Sara with a death glare.

"I didn't tell her anything but you seem to like artifacts" Negi sweating. Besides hiding the fact that he is age, which he is doing miserably since Asuna and Sara found out, he still have to keep Sara's secrets. One is that she is unofficially and unwilling partner of his since Kamo got them to pactio in Tokyo U. The other more important one since he'll be likely turned to an ermine or killed by Sara is to keep Sara's panda birthmark a secret.

"You sure" said Sara closer

"Yes" says Negi

"Tell me what?" said Konoka from behind them

"Nothing!" said Negi and Sara simultaneously

Quickly the two face Negi's part of the room. His antique collection of magical items.

"Strange, I saw some of this before at Haruka mom's place." said Sara looking at the old magic gun which is among the prizes of Negi's collection.

"That shouldn't be a surprise she is my Aunt after all" said Negi

"Don't let her hear that from you Obaa-san is a forbidden word around her unless you want to be knocked senseless like her other nephew." said Sara referring to Keitaro.

"I wonder if Keitaro has been found yet." said Negi who is concerned of not only his cousins' well being but that of Sara as well.

"I have good news!" Sara winking

"I got a call yesterday from Su she said they found Keitaro. He'll be back as soon as he recovers. Probably Naru atomic punched him or Motoko slashed him or more likely Su tested her weapons on him again." said Sara

Negi sweatdropped at the description of Sara's friends. Coming to a conclusion.

_No wonder she turned into such a violent girl! I'd rather not meet them. _

_What has Keitaro got himself into to deserve such an abuse _Thought Negi

"Sara if you want to give Asuna her gifts personally Negi-kun knows her morning paper route." said Konoka

"Eh?" says Negi

"But I don't want to impose" says Sara

"Nonsense Asuna will appreciate it! It is her birthday after all" said a smiling Konoka pushing the two to the door.

"Guess we'll have to find her now" said Negi scratching his head.

"I guess" said Sara

Behind the door Konoka giggles. Yesterday with all the commotion with Misa, Madoka, Sakurako, Asuna and Ayaka she thought she heard Sara shouted to stop but didn't see her. Konoka thinks Sara likes Negi too.

* * *

Asuna is delivering early morning newspapers as a job so she can save up and pay back the Principal someday for the free schooling she had since she came to Mahora years ago. 

The fact that today is her birthday does not mean she would take a holiday despite the insistence of her employers.

"Asuna!" Asuna hears Negi from behind her. Tuning she sees Sara McDougal. A kohai at her school.

"Hey there Sara I've just finished my paper route. Why are with this guy aren't you afraid he'll perv on you again?" said Asuna to Sara pointing at Negi

"I'll just beat the crap out him if he dares. I've learned a lot from my Onee-sans at Hinata." said Sara flexing her arm

"Hinata?" asks Asuna

"Hinata sou is an all girls dorm run by Keitaro as its manager. Though I suppose the girls do help fix it since he is not only a Todai student but an active archeologist. He inherited it from Grandma Hina." said Sara

"A guy running a female dorm?" asks Asuna

"It used to be an inn but Grandma Hina turned it to a dorm before she left. When Keitaro failed his second try in the entrance examination his folks kicked him out because he didn't want to inherit the family business. He wanted to study at Tokyo U because of a promise he made with a girl during his childhood. When he came to Hinata Grandma was already on a world wide tour. He wasn't welcomed at first by the girls but they didn't have choice. Grandma made Keitaro the landlord of Hinata sou. Eventually everyone accepted him. Somehow he wormed his way into their hearts." said Sara

"Didn't Kanako came there to turn it back to an inn?" asks Negi remembering when Kanako left Wales more than two years ago with his Grandma Hina.

"Don't remind me she is such a slave driver. She did it so none of us would be around when Keitaro returns from America. Brother loving idiot!" said Sara

Having unwanted memories. Especially when Kanako placed the Love ranking revealing she is in love with Keitaro too. Bottom in the list of girls but still in love. Since then the girls vied for Keitaro's heart. All of them except her. Realistically what chance does she have? She was only ten years old. Keitaro wasn't a freak that was into little girls.

The best she can hope for is to become his little sister. That doesn't mean she would take things lightly. Before, she sabotaged Keitaro and Naru coming to Tokyo U not once but twice. She manipulated everyone to go with Keitaro and Naru when the curse of the Love Annex happened. She considered it fortunate that she didn't come chasing Naru. When they returned everyone was either mad or weird. As was the case of Motoko when she finally confessed. When she heard that Keitaro and Naru are off to gain eternal happiness fulfilling their promise. Once again she manipulated everyone to interfering with the couple. Wearing costumes, Sara's idea. They succeeded only because her father Seta kidnapped Keitaro to find the Todai ruins. She stayed with Seta and Haruka. She would rather have those two married happily than Keitaro and Naru getting hitched.

Of course she knows she is just delaying the inevitable. Sara hopes as time goes by these feelings will fade away. Not really perhaps her feelings for the former ronin got stronger over the spring break.

Asuna wonders at Sara's revelations. Occasionally Negi would sneak in her bed. During his sleep he would normally mumble his older sister but sometimes he would mumble Hinata over and over. As if he didn't want to loose something. Perhaps it is not his first time here in Japan since he said he has relatives here. Keitaro and Kanako were the ones he mentioned.

"Oh yeah Sara wanted to give you some gifts" said Negi nudging Sara

"We heard it's your birthday here is my present and this is Ema's, she's a bit shy so she asked me to give this to you" said Sara

Truth to tell Ema was a little infatuated with Negi and too shy to face him.

"Thanks a lot, Sara. I appreciate it. Sigh If only Takahata-sensei was here it would be complete" said Asuna

"You like that old dork?" said Sara

"Old dork? You know him?" asks Asuna

"He was our homeroom teacher before he left for some business abroad." said Sara

"Sara you may deny it I think we're pretty much alike. You like Keitaro while I like Takahata sensei." said Asuna

"Eh? I didn't say I liked Keitaro!" said Sara a bit flushed

"Oh really? You tried to leave just to find him didn't you?" said Asuna teasing

"Only because I was pissed because they didn't tell me he was missing." said Sara referring to the girls of Hinata.

"Same difference" said Asuna

Suddenly Negi pushes the girls to the ground. A single engine plane swoops in crashing a nearby ditch.

"Are you two alright…" Negi was about to say when

"You Baka!" says Asuna

"You Pervert!" says Sara

"Aieeee!" Negi sent flying by two iron fists

Negi's hands left and right were placed at the breasts of Asuna and Sara earning him a double Tekken attack.

"Sorry! Reflex" said Asuna and Sara to Negi

_Why does my magic barrier won't work with these two _thought Negi

"Ouch We better help those in there" said Negi

Out of the wreckagea silhouette of a man comes out.

"Keitaro?" says Sara hoping he has returned

The smoke clears revealing…

"Sara! Long time no see." the man with a bleeding forehead shouts

"Daddy!" runs towards him

"Ha Ha Ha" laughed the bespectacled man

"He's bleeding" said Asuna blinked at in her opinion a fine specimen of a man.

"His back is on fire!" said Negi noticing the fire burning his coat

The man pulled a fire extinguisher putting out the fire on him and placing a ready band aid on his forehead.

"Daddy!" Sara jumps from her

"Sara how are you?" says Seta

Blam! Thud! Sara hits him with a spinning flying kick

"I told you not to make trouble for others!" said Sara

"Sorry, You've grown Sara Ha Ha" said Seta

"Where's mom?" asks Sara

"Oh she'll come here she said she would take another flight than with me" said Seta

Asuna moves in introducing herself with a pair of hearts on her eyes.

"I'm Kagurazaka Asuna pleased to meet you!" said Asuna with a weird look on her face

"Oh this is Asuna a sempai at my school, Asuna this is my dad Noriyasu Seta " said Sara but Seta was not listening just looking at Negi strangely.

"Nagi! You idiot don't tell me you turned yourself to a brat! That is why I can't find you! Well then challenge you again to a fight!" said Seta changing to a fighting stance

"Eh?" Negi dumbfounded

Boom! Seta is shot by a rubber bullet from above. The wind is picking up.

Negi, Asuna and Sara look above at the source, a large helicopter with a woman with a Dessert Eagle at its main door.

The helicopter touches down and the woman walks towards them.

"Mom!" Sara hugs Haruka Urashima Noriyasu

"Sara" Haruka greeted

"Where did you get the helicopter?" asks Sara

"Grandma is at MolMol now she lend it to me" Haruka replied

"How rich is Grandma anyway?" Sara's mind boggled

"Sorry about my husband Negi-kun. He is so troublesome." said Haruka

"Husband?" said Asuna

"Haruka-san?" said Negi

"I suppose you don't recognize me. You were so young when I last saw you, Negi-kun." said Haruka who last saw Negi as a two year old.

"Seta-san knows my father?" asks Negi wondering what is the relationship with his father Nagi Springfield. Being mistaken as him.

"Yes about that Seta declared Nagi as his eternal rival when they were kids. That was before I even met Seta. Then again birds of the same feather stick together." said Haruka

Ambiguously saying both Seta and Nagi are idiots of the same caliber in her opinion.

"Um do you know father's home in Kyoto?" asks Negi

"You mean Grandpa Keisuke's old observatory in Kyoto? Don't tell me you're going there?" said Haruka

"Yes, tomorrow my class has a field trip to Kyoto. I want to visit my dad's old home" said Negi

"That's a little troublesome… Just make sure you do not reveal that you are an Urashima by blood" said Haruka

"Eh? Why?" said Negi

"Because there would be panic. Barriers will be set up all over the place. The men of the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu will set up as a defense and every parent will hide and lock their daughters." said Haruka

"What!" said Negi, Asuna and Sara

"Um… Why would I be banned because I'm an Urashima by blood?" said Negi flinging his arms

"Because you're a male Urashima. Usually daughters are born into our family. That is why Mukoyoushi is a practice among our family. But occasionally we have male heirs like Nagi, Keitaro and you. The reason you and your father are named Springfield is that Aunt Hanabi married immediately your grandfather without Grandma Hina's approval.

Males in our family have reputation of having too many girls falling in love with them.

This almost lead to the destruction of Kyoto hundreds of years ago." said Haruka

"So it's genetic?" Sara wonders if it's another curse like Motoko's sword or the Love Annex at Hinata.

"You're kidding" said Asuna

"Almost destroyed Kyoto?" said Negi

"Yes, Our ancestor Urashima Taro, the real one though named after the one in the myth, wielded a black sword. A Muramasa. Our family don't use partners like the Omnyou or the western mages do. Legends that sorcerers helped develop ninjitsu among the Koga and Iga that's us. It's that his Muramasa turned one hundredth it became a Tsukumogami. With his natural immortality and the sword possessing him. He became a Shinso. But unlike other Shinso vampires his magic resistance made him into a life force kisser rather than a blood sucker, a form of Incubus.

The Onmyou didn't stand a chance against Urashima Taro's immortality and demonic sword. What's worse almost every Shinmeiryuu swordswoman and miko knows him and is in love with him. They couldn't fight him seriously. Those who did got themselves almost kissed to death."

"Death kiss!" Asuna shuddered

Sara distances herself from Negi. Earning a raised eyebrow.

"What?" says Negi

"I never knew you are that potentially perverted" said Sara

Turning Haruka Sara asks

"Mom that sword wouldn't be the Yuuto Hina that Keitaro gave to Motoko, would it?" said Sara

"The very same. It was sealed by a Shimeiryuu miko expert at using two swords.  
The Masamune swords Shisui and the Yuunagi. You see Muramasa swords are made to cut indiscriminately. While Masamune swords are made to protect the innocent and destroy evil. Which is the core foundation of the Shinmeiryuu. Like the other girls she was in love with Taro. But she was afraid to say it. She developed a special confession technique to save him. The Zanmaken ni no Tachi technique. Distracting the demon possessed Taro she kissed him making her confession slashing her sword sealing the Muramasa. The girl's name was Hina. Thus from then on the sword was passed on in our family to the chosen female partners of the male heir bloodline. Actually Motoko is the first not to get married wielding the Yuuto Hina." said Haruka

"Why didn't they panic when Keitaro went to Kyoto with Motoko?" asks Sara

"While it was possible they are losing another heir they can't pass up the opportunity that an Urashima will be married into them. The rare and exclusive immortality bloodline limit alone is priceless. That and future generations are potentially powerful in both magic and Ki." said Haruka

"This is a little too incredible even for me… Wait minute…" Asuna turns to Sara

"You know about magic?" asks Asuna of Sara

"You mean if I'm a witch or something no. But considering my dad is boasting his shovel is a magic artifact, my best friend is a magical girl every red moon, Motoko and Kanako having unworldly fighting techniques, A cursed sword and cursed inn annex at Hinata, Mutsumi is talking to turtles, A flying turtle with an IQ of 200, My cat flying and talking, A phoenix and Keitaro is practically immortal. Well it's not really that surprising anymore" said Sara

_Great my sense of reality has been shattered and didn't even notice it. _Thought Sara

"Take care of Negi-kun will you Asuna-san. If he is anything like his father he's bound to get into trouble." said Haruka

"You know me?" said Asuna

"Yes Takamichi told me about you. Also I heard from Grandma Hina you are Negi's probationary partner." said Haruka

"How did Grandma found out?" said Negi

"It's Grandma Hina we're talking about she has her way. You'll be careful right Negi-kun?" said Haruka

"Yes I will Haruka-san." said Negi

"You are such a polite boy" said Haruka

"Ho Ho Ho you're smarter than your father Negi-kun" said Seta back from the dead

"Why your father would either call Haruka Obaa-san or Oba-chan and…" Seta didn't finish as he was punched skyward by Haruka

"Let that be a lesson Negi-kun never call a girl Obaa (old)" said Haruka

"Yes Haruka-san" Negi replies

Asuna and Sara sweatdrops

**

* * *

Authors Comments:**

A very late Valentines to everyone.

Especially to Sushi-Y who I dedicate this chapter.

My readers are practically screaming as to when will Keitaro will be back.

Aznpuffyhair in particular. All in good time all in good time.

I always wanted a back story to the Urashima family and the Yuuto Hina.

It being a reputed cursed sword that nearly destroyed Kyoto and the Shinmeiryuu as said by Tsuruko.

That and the suggestion that the Urashima's are ninjas. Not unlikely really. Kanako a master of disguise and Urashima-ryuu, Haruka international woman of mystery taking down the dark cult with Seta. Grandma Hina sneaky and seems very well connected traveling all over the world.

Who could forget a crippled Keitaro dressed as a ninja while he and Motoko are facing Tsuruko in Kyoto.

Also I made Keitaro and Negi having a history in their family of being death kissers.

Kiss Terminator Negi lol.

Also where the heck did Seta get that magic shovel Sara talked about?

A pactio contract with who?

Haruka or Nagi?

The Kyoto adventure will start for Negi . Does that mean Sara will be bored in Mahora?

Heck no. Things will be a little crazier.

Till next time…

**

* * *

Terminologies –Wikipedia is your friend**

**Mukoyoushi** – a man is adopted as a surrogate son to this wife's family. Changing his family name to that of his wife.

**Urashima Taro**- a Japanese fairy taleabout a fisherman who rescues a turtle and is rewarded with a visit to the Ryūgū-jo, the Dragon Palace.

He spends many days in happiness at this underwater kingdom, however soon becomes homesick and asks to be allowed home. The queen of the palace allows him to go home and gives him as a gift a jewel encrusted box. Upon arriving home Urashima discovers that over 300 years have passed in the real world and no one can remember him or any of his contemporaries. Wallowing in depression he heads to the beach and remembers the box he was given. He opens it and a white cloud is released and he suddenly ages and dies - the box having contained his true age. Variants of this story have developed throughout Oceania and the actual origin is unknown.

**Muramasa-** The **Muramasa** (sometimes incorrectly called "Murasame") school of sword-making at Ise province was famous for the extraordinary sharpness of their blades.

It is said that Muramasa, although brilliant, was also quite insane. Muramasa fell out of favor with the Japanese government when Tokugawa Ieyasu became shogun, establishing the Tokugawa Shogunate, in 1603. It is said that Ieyasu had lost many friends and relatives to Muramasa blades and had cut himself badly with one. So he forbade his samurai to wear the blades. This contributed even more to the Muramasa legend and led to many plays and dramas in Japanese literature featuring the blades.

According to legend, a Muramasa sword could cut a leaf flowing down a stream when held in the stream in the leaf's path. The halves of the leaves were then said to float around the blade as if with a demonic aura. It has also been told that once drawn, a Muramasa blade has to draw blood before it can be returned to its scabbard. Thus, it is thought of as a demonic cursed blade, that creates bloodlust in those who wield it.

The swords of Muramasa are often contrasted with those of Masamune, another Japanese sword-smith.

**Masamune**, also known as **Goro Nyudo**, is widely recognized as Japan's greatest swordsmith. No exact dates are known for Masamune's life, but it is generally agreed that he made most of his swords in the early-to-mid 1300s. He created swords, known as katana in Japanese, in the _Soshu_ tradition.

Style 

Masamune's swords have a reputation for superior beauty and quality, remarkable in a period where the steel necessary for swords was often impure. He is considered to have brought the art of 'nie' (martensitic crystals embedded in pearlite matrix, thought to resemble stars in the night sky) to its perfection.

Masamune studied under Kunimitsu and made blades in suguha but he made magnificient notare hamon which has never been found in Kunimitsu's. There are also some blades with ko-midare which appears to have been copied from the Old Bizen and Hoki styles. His works are well characterized by rich chikei and kinsuji, and beautiful nie. Swords created by Masamune often are referred to with the smith's name (much the same way that other pieces of artwork are), often with a name for the individual sword as well. The Honjo Masamune, a symbol of the Tokugawa shogunate and passed down from one shogun to another, is perhaps the best known Masamune sword.

Signed works of Masamune are quite few. The examples "Fudo Masamune", "Kyogoku Masamune", and "Daikoku Masamune" are acceptable as his genuine works. Judging from his style, he was active from the late Kamakura era to the Nambokucho era. His works are the most frequently cited among the swords listed in the Kyoho Meibutsu Cho, a catalogue of excellent swords in the collections of daimyos edited during the Kyoho era by Hon-ami.

Comparison with the Muramasa 

The swords of Masamune are often contrasted with those of Muramasa, another Japanese swordsmith. Muramasa has alternatively been described (incorrectly) as a full contemporary of Masamune, or as Masamune's student. Since Muramasa dated his work, it is known he worked right around 1500 AD, and as such he lived too late to have met Masamune. In legend and fantasy, Muramasa's blades are described as bloodthirsty or evil while Masamune's are considered the mark of an internally peaceful and calm warrior.

A legend tells of a test where Muramasa challenged his master, Masamune to see who could make a finer sword. They both worked and worked and eventually, when both swords were finished, they decided to test the results. The contest was for each to suspend the blades in a small creek with the cutting edge facing the current. Muramasa's sword cut everything that passed its way; fish, leaves floating down the river, the very air which blew on it. Highly impressed with his pupil's work, Masamune lowered his sword into the current and waited patiently. Not a leaf was cut, the fish swam right up to it, and the air hissed as it gently blew by the blade. After a while, Muramasa began to scoff at his master for his apparent lack of skill in his making of his sword. Smiling to himself, Masamune pulls up his sword, dries it, and sheathes it. All the while, Muramasa was heckling him for his sword's inability to cut anything. A monk, who had been watching the whole ordeal, walked over and bowed low to the two sword masters. He then began to explain what he had seen.

"The first of the swords was by all accounts a fine sword, however it is a blood thirsty, evil blade as it doesn't discriminate as to who or what it will cut. It may just as well be cutting down butterflies as severing heads. The second was by far the finer of the two, as it doesn't needlessly cut that which is innocent and undeserving."

**Onmyou** -Believers of the ying yang theory. Once a powerful group in the in the emperors' court. In Negima they are mages of the Kansai magic association. Charm users that have Zenki and Goki demons as defenses than partners used by western mages.

**Tsukumogami** (artifact spirit)- are a type of Japanese spirit. Tsukumogami originate from items or artifacts that have reached their 100th birthday and thus become alive and aware. Any object of this age, from swords to toys, can become a tsukumogami. Tsukumogami are considered spirits and supernatural beings, as opposed to enchanted items.


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima are the property of Ken Akamatsu.

Previously on Love Sara: Negi, Sara and Asuna meet Seta and Haruka

**Love Sara Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm**

"You're telling me Kanako tricked you and used the Profogus Prohibeo spell!" says a shocked Haruka

Sara told Haruka and Seta about the spell that kept her in Japan. Sara had to cancel going with her classmates tomorrow to Hawaii.

"Uh-Huh I figured you're a mage yourself so can you take it off me? Negi doesn't know how to take it off" says Sara

"That's a problem… Negi-kun do you have the letter?" asks Haruka

"Yes here" Negi hands over the letter with the spell Kanako sent

"As I suspected if you notice the borders of the letter there is some extra incantation that Negi is not familiar with. Kanako mixed Western magic with Eastern magic. I doubt even I can break it. Apparently the condition here is that until Keitaro returns you can't leave" says Haruka

"What! Can't you do anything Mom!" says Sara

"Only Grandma Hina is the only one I know who could unwield such a complicated spell. The one way is to find familiars who will take the place of the four guardians and release you. Genbu to the North, Suzaku to the South, Byaako to the West and Seiryuu to the East. But where will we find four such familiars?" says Haruka

At the same time four cute animals sneezes. A turtle, a phoenix, a black cat and a chameleon. All of which sneezed while having tea. Wondering who is talking about them.

"Isn't there another way? Can't we find just one?" asks Sara

"Well if we can find a familiar that will take the place of the center dragon Kouryuu but that's impossible" says Haruka

* * *

Across the Pacific at Molmol 

"Achoo!" sneezed Shiro, the albino alligator of Amalla Su.

"Amalla-san, Are animals allowed in this hospital?" says Keitaro who is still recuperating after his ordeal. Finding it strange that an alligator would follow Amalla wherever she goes.

"You didn't do something naughty that somebody is talking behind your back, Shiro?" asks Amalla

Shiro shakes his head in the negative. Sure he tried to eat a person or two very now and then but he hasn't really eaten anybody. Why would anybody have grudge on him if they almost lost a limb?

* * *

Back at Mahora 

"Sara, Why not come with us to Kyoto since you can't go to Hawaii." says Negi

"No thanks" says Sara

"It'll be fun besides isn't your roommate Chisame" says Asuna

"I appreciate the thought Asuna but after Mom's story I have a feeling this guy will perv again. I'd rather study." says Sara indicating Negi

"I'm not a pervert!" says Negi

"Oh really? Do you promise that you won't kiss or peek at your students." says Sara straight to Negi's face.

"I won't kiss or peek I swear!" says Negi

Simultaneously cold shiver runs through the spines Nodoka, Konoka and Setsuna.

_Is it evil intent?_ Thought Setsuna

"I you do not I'll kick your ass that's a promise" says Sara

"Ha Ha Ha" Seta quite amused

"Geez kids today" sighed Haruka

* * *

April 22, 2003 Tuesday 

The field trips of the first years and third years of Mahora's all girl middle school begins.

While Negi is going to Kyoto excited to visit his father's home and out to finish his assignment of giving a letter to the leader of the Kansai Magic Association. Sara is at the airport bidding her class goodbye for their trip to Hawaii. With her are her adoptive parents Seta and Haruka.

Sara hugs her aunt Cindy.

"Won't you really come with us Sara?" says Cindy McDougal

"My Mom and Dad is here I'd to spend some time with them" says Sara

"That and your still waiting for that Keitaro." says Kikuko Sara's classmate

Emi and Sachiyo giggles

"Its nothing like that!" says Sara in full denial

"I thank you for taking care of Sara… Seta-san, Haruka-san." says Cindy

"We appreciate you taking care of our daughter, Cindy . Thank you too" says Haruka

"Have a safe trip" says Seta

"Ms McDougal your student!" says a blond woman who is head teacher

"Coming Tokko-san" says Cindy

"Don't be easy pickings. Be careful of players especially you Ema" says Sara

"I doubt that'll happen I'm not pretty enough" says an unconfident Meada Ema

"Rubbish what about that boy in Shibuya?" says Sara

"Boy?" says the intrigued trio of Kikuko, Emi and Sachiyo.

"Only because I was with you and Setsuna-san" says Ema

"Your beautiful Ema believe it" says Sara

"Hey! Whose this boy you're talking about? Give us details" says Emi

"Yeah at least give us his name?" says Sachiyo

"Fess up!" says Kikuko to Ema

"Um…I don't know Sara kicked him before he could introduce himself. " says Ema

"Kicked?" says the three

"He was in the way!" says Sara justifying herself

"In the way of what?" says Emi

"We were going somewhere" says Sara ambiguously

"Were you following somebody?" Sachiyo asked with a sneaking suspicion

"No!" says Sara immdiately

"Ema?" says Sachiyo

"Um…Ah…Auuu" says a tongue tied Ema

"We'll get the truth out anyway later. Lots of interrogation time in Hawaii" say Kikuko

"Girls don't be so mean. I'm still your president" says Sara

"Oh wont right girls?" says Kikuko

The other two nod but with a mischievous gleam.

* * *

Later having said her goodbyes. Sara proceeds to Mahora Central District by train. Her parents went to Tokyo University to give some of their findings from the Todai ruins. 

The train is full because it I still before nine o'clock in the morning. Students from all over Mahora is about to go to their classes. Sara figured she'd either self study at the library or at Library Island.

"Mahora Central"

There is a mad rush to school but Sara took her leisure despite the chaos.

Sara notices a small Mahora elementary school girl running beside her. She stops.

"Hey kid the elementary school is over there. Are you lost?" asks Sara

The girl shakes her head.

"Pedro wants to see you again." says the girl

"Pedro?" says Sara wondering if some boy is sniffing her using this child.

"Yes Pedro!" the girl shows a reindeer plushy

"That's a toy." says Sara to the child.

"Eh? Don't you recognize Pedro, Sara? You two used to play with each other." says the girl

"How did you know my name? Who are you?" asks Sara of the little girl

"My name is MaiMai I'm a Santa Claus" says the girl

"Santa Claus…" says Sara

* * *

Halfway around the world in somewhere in America. 

Carol Cameron nine years old and America's only anti-Cute Alien Defense Force officer, reports to the Chief of Staff

"Carol you will be sent again as special envoy to the Japanese United Defense Force officially. Unofficially you will be their back up. Despite the political popularity of their Prime Minister. Their success rate against the Cute Aliens is left largely to be desired.

If the Cute Alien continues this they would get cocky and may consider invading the U.S.." says the Chief of Staff

"I will do my best sir" says Carol

"Oh yes… You might be interested in this Noriyasu Seta and Haruka with their daugther is in Japan according to our intel reports." says the Chief of Staff

"Thank you sir." say Carol Cameron glad that she would not only meet Mao, Misora and Slyvie in Japan again but an opportunity to meet a very special person.

_Sara… _thought Carol

**

* * *

Author's Comments :**

Oh Oh …Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan crossover coming.

While Negi deals with the Kansai Magic Association Sara will have to face some persons from her past.


	16. Magic Girls

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, Itsudatte My Santa and Mao-chan are the property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara: Chapter 16: Magic Girls**

Sara looks at the child strangely. Sure she may believe on mages, ninjas and magic girls but Santa Claus? The girl must be joking. Sara never had a normal childhood. Moving from place to place. When her mother died she stopped believing in such nonsense.

"Santa Claus… Isn't Santa Claus supposed to be fat, old with a beard, and wears a red suit?" says Sara thinking the child named Maimai has some wild imagination.

"Un that's my grandfather." says Maimai still holding the reindeer plushy Pedro.

"Why don't I help you go to your school? I'm sure your sensei and classmates are wondering why your late." Says Sara changing the subject.

"You don't believe me. Pedro said you believed in Santa Claus." said Maimai about to cry.

"Ah…Um…Don't cry I believe you" said Sara

Grwwl! Maimai stomach growls.

"How bout we eat first ok" said Sara while thinking

_Why did I end up with a kid like this!_

"Really!" Maimai smiles

"Yes" says Sara

* * *

Maimai is eating her 9th bowl parfait ice-cream much to the shock of Sara who is paying. 

_Mental note ask Mom and Dad for extra allowance_

"Thank you Onee-chan!" says Maimai eating her next parfait

"Can you finish it up you still have…" Sara was about to when

"Ho Ho Ho! MAIMAI!" shouted a blond haired woman who came near Sara and Maimai

"Sensei called don't tell me your playing hooky again!" says the girl

"The trouble you give me, Noel-sensei and your sister" says the girl until Maimai bit her

"Ow Ow Ow that hurts let go!"

"Grrr" Maimai biting her hand

The blond girl looks looks at Sara, Maimai still biting

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" She says

"I believe not" says Sara who is wondering who this girl is.

"Maimai let go! Let me introduce myself I am the Gorgeous Sharry! Ho Ho Ho!" says Sharry

_She's weird… _thought Sara

"I'm sorry if this child gave you any trouble." says Sharry still trying to pull off Maimai.

"Maimai, wont you let go the big sister, I'll follow you to your school maybe later we can play" says Sara her hand patting the child's head.

Maimai lets go of Sharry's hand

"Thank you. I didn't catch you name" says Sharry

"I'm Sara McDougal" says Sara

"Sara McDougal sounds familiar…" says Sharry

Then Sharry looks at some list. With Naughty and Nice written on it.

"Here it is. Boy you've been one naughty girl. Breaking ever temp worker of your adoptive father. Causing trouble for Keitaro and Naru. Scaring your teacher, a poor little animal, a stranger and beating and abusing a nine year old boy named Negi Springfield" says Sharry reading from the list

"Wha… How do… Who are you!" says Sara perplexed a to how this adult girl would know this.

"Why I'm the Gorgeous Sharry! First class Santa Claus Ho Ho Ho!" says Sharry proudly

"and an idiot" says Maimai

"Ahh…Maimai would you stop it you're the reason I'm stuck here." says Sharry

"……" Sara watches at two bicker.

_Santa Claus? Is there really such a thing? My life becoming weirder by the second _thought Sara

* * *

Later Sara and Sharry brings Maimai to her school. The elementary unlike the middle school and the high school is co-ed. 

"Thank you for bringing her here" says the teacher

"Its nothing" says Sara

"At least you're reliable unlike this one." says the Teacher

"But Noel-sensei!" says Sharry

"It's your fault as to why we can't go home. As much as it pains the director to be away from his granddaughters, he gave us this job to watch over Maimai." says the Teacher

"I have to go now see you next time Maimai." Sara

"We'll play next time, right? Sara-Onee-san." says Maimai

"Sure" says Sara liking to be called big sister. Ever since Hinata Sou she been treated as the little sister.

* * *

Finding her energy drained somewhat Sara decides to relax at the dorm's grand bath but not before taking four animals along with her especially Tama-chan. Leon was left with her by Ema. Since no pets were allowed in the fieldtrip. 

"Isn't this relaxing Tama-chan? With the fieldtrips there is no students around and that perv Negi isn't here to peek at me." says Sara. With nobody around she can bath naked without worry.

"Achoo!" Negi sneezed in Kyoto

"Myuuh" says Tama

* * *

At the Self Defense Force HQ/Cute Alien Zoo alarms are blazing off 

"Cute Alien detected" says the Ground operator

"Deploy Mao-chan!" says Rikushiro Onigawara – Chief of Staff Ground Defense Force

"Deploy Misora!" says Sorajiro Tsukishima – Chief of Staff Air Defense Force

"My Zylvie will take care of it" says Adalbert von Maruyama – Chief of Staff Sea Defense Force

"No Mao-chan will!" says Rikushiro

"Misora is better" says Sorajiro holding his little doll

"We can argue about that. Besides my Granddaughter is…" say Adalbert

"My Granddaughter is the cutest!" three Chief of Staffs argue with each other

The sliding doors open welcoming a red brown haired woman in uniform with round glasses.

Colonel Kagome Mishima , commander of the United Defense Force

"Colonel!" the three triplet operators of the Ground, Air and Sea Defense Force salutes

"Where is it headed this time?" asks Kagome

"According to our radar and Kiku Ichimonji III, it is headed for Mahora University Town in Kanagawa prefecture" says Mayumi Ground operator

"Mee-kun, Hayate and Nah-chan has been deployed" says Mayu Air operator

"The Defense Force has rendezvous with their mecha and is awaiting budget approval" says Mayu-Mayu Sea operator

"The special budget has been approved by the Diet" says Mayumi

"Do your best Kagome-kun" says Rikushiro to the Colonel

"Yes sir!" says Kagome but inside she's melted jelly.

_Chief of Staff you're so sweet I want to be with you forever…_

Colonel Mishima has a thing for old men far worse than Asuna.

"Mao-chan, Misora, Slyvia budget is approved, Download Type 2 Gear" says Kagome

"Roger!" says the three girls Mao, Misora and Sylvie

"Type 2 Ground Gear Download! Riku-bo!"

"Type 2 Air Gear Download! Ku-bo!"

"Type 2 Marine Gear Download! Kai-bo!"

They each press their clovers transforming them to their Type 2 gear uniforms.

All in red majorette uniforms each with slight differences. Misora has wings while Slyvie has a bigger seaman's hat.

"Mao Onigawara of the Ground Defense Force"

"Misora Tsukishima of the Air Defense Force"

"Sylvia Maruyama of the Sea Defense Force"

"Together we are the United Defense Force!" the three nine year old girls say saluting

"The peace of Japan…" says Mao

"will be…" says Misora

"protected by us, so rest easy" says Sylvie

Looking at a window two Cute alien spies. Very cute teenage Neko-mimis in fact.

"There they go again" says Chinami Niko a green short haired girl with glasses

"Mao-chan…" says Yuriko Oozora worriedly – Student Body President of the school

Yuriko despite being a half alien Neko-mimi like Chinami likes Mao-chan and the girls.

Chinami merely sighs thankful that their leader Galaxy the Great hasn't found out Yuriko's human sympathies. She's always looking out for the President.

"President lets watch the operation on TV" says Chinami

"Um… What's the target again?" asks Yuriko

"It's the…"

* * *

"The Cute Alien is about to land on Mahora!" says Mayumi Ground operator 

"What's their target?" asks Colonel Mishima

"Unknown Mahora Campus is famous for a lot things. It is one of the top Universities in Japan rivaling even Tokyo University" says Mayumi

At Mahora the three girls arrive with their mecha. On stanby to contain the Cute Alien.

A toy huge capsule is falling down the atmosphere. It splits open revealing the Cute Alien. With a large parachute it guides itself at its target at Mahora

"Where is it going de-arimasu?" asks Misora

"Lets go Mao-yan!" says Sylvie

Misora flies using her gars wings while Slyvia runs. But Mao being the unathletic type runs slowly much to her embarrassment

"puni-puni-puni!" Mao panting with tears

* * *

At the dorm's grand bath Sara relaxes certain no one will peep at her. Her butt exposed for without any person to see. Well there is Tama-chan, Kuro, Shippo and Leon. 

"Myuuuh!" Tama

"Meow!" Kuro

"Kuuuuu!" Shippo

"Pffft!" Leon

"What's the matter guys?" Sara turn around. At the window looking at her is a giant Cute Alien.

A giant cute Ermine?

"Kyaaaa! Pervert!" shouts Sara running for cover her butt exposed

* * *

"There it is de-arimasu" says Misora 

"Why is it going to take an all girls dorm?" says Sylvie

"Mahora middle school all girls dorm is famous for its grand bath that can take as many as a hundred people at a time." informs the operator

"Budget for the defense barrier has been approved proceed" says Colonel Mishima

"Alright lets do it!... Eh?" says Sylvie

"Ah!" Misora

Each of them are grabbed by the ermines paws

"Misora! Sylvie!" cries Mao in tears

"Mao-yan!"

"Help us Mao-chan de-arimasu!" says Misora

"Ehhh!" Mao is grabbed by the Cute Alien ermine's tail.

"Mao!" "Misora!" "Zylvie!" shouts the Chief of Staffs Rikushiro, Sorajiro and Adalbert from their headquarters.

"Mao-chan" says Yuriko worriedly as she and Chinami watches the televised event.

"Auuuu Help us!" says Mao

Blam! The giant ermine is struck by a giant relic sun disc. Knocking it out.

Three blurs flies catching the girls before they fall.

Shippo catches Misora

Tama-chan catches Sylvie

While Kuro catches Mao.

All the girls are shocked on who they see, A very familiar face.

"Kamo! You perverted ermine I thought were in Kyoto with that pervert owner of yours! Not only did you peek while I'm naked but you attack little girls too! Time for your punishment!" says a blond girl with a katana in righteous indignation. Wearing Mahora Gakuen's middle school uniform.

Tama-chan, Kuro, Shippo and Leon move into position in four directions glowing they send a light beam at each other restricting the giant ermine, a barrier.

"What's that?" says Yuriko

"Impossible! They're only a myth!" says Chinami

"The Four Guardians!"

The ermine wakes up and sees the girl jumping. Her sword crackling with energy.

"Waaaaaaaa!" The ermine panics in fear unable to get away

"Raimeiken!" slashes the blond girl.

A great flash of light. One would expect the Cute Alien to be killed by such an attack but the barrier emitted by the four animals and the lightning technique has a rather strange effect. The giant ermine shrunk to a regular sized ermine.

Sara returns the Shisui to its scabbard

"You overdid it Meow!" says Kuro the black cat to Sara

"How cute!" Mao taking the cute alien ermine in a cage, who has dizzy spinning circles eyes.

All the girls are a bit teary as they look at Sara. They immediately hug her.

"Carol-chan we missed you de-arimasu!" says Misora

"I never knew you could do that Carol-yan! You got some cute aliens to work you!" says Sylvie

"Carol-chan you were amazing" says Mao-chan

"Huh? Me? Wait my I'm not Carol my name is Sara. Sara McDougal." says Sara trying to explain.

* * *

"She's cute" As boys all over Japan fall heads over heels over the blond mean yet lovely girl. 

While at the Defense Force Headquarters. The Chiefs of Staff, the operators and Colonel Mishima wonders what happened.

"The Americans have cute alien allies?" asks Adalbert von Maruyama in a German accented Japanese

"Carol Cameron here!" says Rikushiro Onigawara

"One of them looked like Cosmic Tama-chan only smaller" says SorajiroTsukishima

"Is that really Carol?" asks Colonel Kagome Mishima stunned that the sweet girl would be like this.

"Colonel, we've received a memo that she will be liaison of the Americans but she isn't supposed to arrive yet" says Mayumi the ground operator.

"Is that so?" says Kagome

"Colonel I believe I know who that girl is" says a chubby Lieutenant with dorky glasses

"What do you mean Lieutenant…" Kagome even though she sees this guy with his buddy everyday who is not here and does not know his name

"Sigh, Shirai Kimiaki Colonel" says Shirai wondering how he ever got talked into the military anyways

"Lieutenant Kimiaki what do you mean?" says Kagome

"Maam, the girl who rescued the Defense Force and defeated that Cute Alien was a ward and tenant of a pal of mine. Her name is Sara McDougal." says Shirai

"McDougal, like the American actress?" asks Mayumi

"Wasn't Cindy McDougal said to be a teacher at Mahora?" says Mayu-Mayu

"It is also rumored that she has a niece in her class." says Mayu

"The last I heard she stayed with her new dad and mom in Molmol. When Seta and Haruka married there" says Shirai

"Seta and Haruka!" says Rikushiro, Sorajiro and Adalbert. Shocked as if they know those two.

"Soon I'll see you, Sara, just you wait." says Carol Cameron as boards her jet plane for Japan.

**

* * *

Author's Comments:**

How did lame dorks Haitani and Shirai ever get into the military?

Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan crossover …woah.

For those who hasn't seen either anime of Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan

Maimai is Mai's little sister introduced in Itsudatte My Santa second OVA with Sharry and Noel-Sensei.

Ground Defense Force Mao-chan is about three little eight year old elementary school girls, Mao, Misora and Slyvia, each members of the different branches of the Japanese Self Defense Forces. Not to mention their grandpa's are Chief of Staffs of the Ground, Air and Sea Defense Forces. Nepotism

Under the command of Colonel Kagome Mishima (Who looks like Naru) their mission is to protect Japan from the Cute Aliens invasion. The military can't shoot at the very Cute critters because it would seem like bullying and the public outcry would unseat the government.

The Strategy fight cuteness with even more cuteness. Armed with a magical clover that transforms them to their Type 2 gear majorette uniforms and their 1:1 model scale toy mecha's

Mee-kun, a German Tiger tank

Hayate, a Red British Harrier jet

and Nah-chan A Deep Sea Submersible with robot arms.

Oh yeah they can't deploy if they don't get the special budget approved by the Diet.

That's the Japanese Parlmentary Legislature for those who don't know.

The Bureaucracy indeed

Who is Carol? Carol is a special envoy of the Americans in episode 21.  
She's a fan of the United Defense and has her own Gear suit which is a armor increasing her strength and capable of flight.

She's the same age as Mao-chan but she looks like an early teen middle school girl.

Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "Is she really nine years old?".

A phrase once used on Sara.

Think an OC Sara with Mutsumi's tendency to kiss people.

Oh yeah about the age thing Maimai, Mao, Misora, Slyvie and Carol are all nine now.

The almost same age as Negi. Well Negi is really nine anyway not ten yet.

Sara with five magic girls beat that Negi!

On other hand better not... Sara will beat the crap out of him.

Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna and Konoka

Who is Carol really? Why does she look like Sara? What is their relationship?

Answers will come as Negi is away at Kyoto.


	17. We will defend Sara’s smile

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Mao-chan are the property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara Chapter 17: We will defend Sara's smile **

_April 22nd of 2003_

_Onigawara Mao_

_While defending an All Girls Dormitory's Grand Bath we were in serious Pinch._

_It made us go "Ah ooh eh ooh". _(sobbing)

_Misora-chan, Sylvie-chan and me were saved by a middle school girl and her cute pets. _

_We thought Carol-chan returned from America but she says she's not Carol. _

_She said her name is…_

"My name is Sara McDougal" says Sara wondering why she is mistaken for another girl.

"Ehh!" says Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie perplexed

"You look exactly like Carol-chan dearimasu!" says Misora

"Hmm… Now that I think about it. Your physical appearance does match your middle school uniform. Also your personality is different from Carol-yan. From what you said earlier you seem to be frustrated with a boyfriend." said Sylvie. Sylvia Maruyama may look spaced out all the time but she is in fact the intuitive among the three elementary defense force girls.

"Hey! I don't have a boyfriend. How can you say that, you're only a kid!" said Sara

"I'm Mao Onigawara of the Ground Defense Force." said Mao

"I'm Misora Tsukishima of the Air Defense Force" said Misora

"I'm Sylvia Maruyama of the Sea Defense Force but can just call m Sylvie." said Sylvie

"Thanks to you the operation to defend Japan from the Cute Aliens is a success." said Mao smiling.

"Wait… You mean that's not Kamo?" said a shocked Sara

Kuro jumps on Sara's shoulders and whispers: " Nope that's not Albert they're both ermines. Albert has long list of stealing underwear in England but he'll never pull a Godzilla"

"Wha…" Sara thinking again how her perfectly sane world has been shattered again.

_I can believe in magic…Wait I'm ok with that? But Cute Aliens and elementary school girls fighting them? That's a bit too much._

"What you did back there was amazing dearimasu" said Misora

"Where did you get your cute alien pets Sara-chan?" asks Mao

"Now that I think about it kinda looks like magic, Sara-yan." said Sylvie

"Ahh… No that's a high level Shinmeiryuu taught to me by my sensei! Also these are not my pets per say… They were …uh…left in my care." said Sara referring to Kuro, Shippo, Leon and Tama-chan. Remembering what Haruka said to her that magic should be kept secret. Lest she wants hr memories erased.

"This one looks like Cosmic Tama-chan" says Mao-chan holding Tama-chan

"myuh myuh" says the little Hot Spring waving its fins

"He's so cute dearimasu!" says Misora

"Tough there's something weird with the others I've never seen a bird like that and that cat has too big ears that lets it fly?" says Sylvie

"Ah you see…" Sara trying to figure out a way out of this until her celphone rings

"Ah hello?" says Sara

"Sara-chan first interviews with me don't let anyone interview you but me till I get back!" said a frantic familiar voice.

"Kazumi Asakura… Why are you calling me? What do you mean?" sighs Sara who has dealt with 3-A's Mahora Paparazzi before.

"You're a national celebrity don't you know that? It's already public knowledge you're Cindy McDougal's niece. They'll be out for the scoop. That's you!" says Kazumi

Suddenly a gaggle of reporters and cameramen show up surprising Sara. With questions and camera flashes that makes Sara blink.

"Sara McDougal this is your public debut you are now an teen idol how do feel?"

"Does this man you are following Cindy McDougal's footsteps to stardom? What's next Hollywood?"

"How does it feel to be courageous rescuer of Mao-chan and the girls"

"Eh? Wha…" Sara is being overwhelmed. Being a national celebrity is something she doesn't want. Now Sara understands why Chisame values her anonymity so much.

"Excuse me I am Kentaro Sakata of Sakata Productions here's my card… I'm offering my services as your manager. What do you say?" says a pompous young man in a spiffy suit

Sara still has her celphone with Asakura on the line

"You're about to get a call" says Sara to Kentaro

"What do you mean..." asks Kentaro

Then he picks up his vibrating phone

"Hello?" says Kentaro

"Don't you even dare! She mine!" screams Kazumi

"Who are you?" says Kentaro arguing with a middle school girl who is in Kyoto fieldtrip

"Sara-yan is in a Pinch" says Sylvie noticing Sara isn't experienced with dealing with so much attention.

"Misora-chan…" says Mao-chan, Misora nods in understanding

"Hayate!" shouts Misora

Misora spreads her wings then grabbing Sara as they take to the sky. Kuro and Tama-chan noticing immediately the plan carries Mao-chan and Sylvie. While Leon is on top of Shippo. Hayate a red model Harrier jet arrives carrying them all to safety and away from the paparazzi for Sara's sake.

"Thanks girls for the save." says Sara

"We're used to the media but we saw you needed defending we are the defense force after all." says Mao-chan

"Mao-chan…" says Sara then she has weird feeling just saying Mao's name that way seeming so familiar to her.

"Where do we go from here dearimasuka?" says Misora

"I know how bout we show her the cute alien zoo at Headquarters" says Sylvie

"That's a great idea Sylvie-chan" says Mao-chan happily

"Cute? How bout I show you guys cute! (She winks) Just land us at that pet supplies store over there." says Sara

"Meow!" says Kuro knowing where they are going.

"Where are we going Sara-chan" says Mao as she and the other girls follow Sara. With them are Kuro, Shippo , Tama-chan and Leon which is perched on Sara's hair.

* * *

They arrive at Mahora town's Catholic church at the back with someone even Sara is not expecting to be there. With her a great number of cats and kittens being fed. 

"Chachamaru but I thought you went with Negi to Kyoto." Says Sara

Meow! Nya! Goes the cats.

Mao, Misora, and Sylvie could not resist them.

"Kawaii!" says them all

"I could not just leave my alone. Besides Chacahazero I'm the only one she has. I appreciate that you remember to feed cats Sara" Says Chachamaru

"Onee-san is cute too dearimasu" says Misora admiring Chachamaru's kindness

Sara begins introductions between the elementary school girls and the android middl school girl.

"Chachamaru these are Mao-chan, Misora-chan and Sylvie-chan. You may have heard of them. They are the United Defense Force." says Sara

"Girls this is Chachamaru, she a sempai of mine in school." Says Sara

"Pleased to meet you" says Mao-chan

"Me too dearimasu" says Misora

"Nice to meet you too" says Chachamaru while Sylvie peers her with inquisitive eyes.

"What's with the long ears and the winder? You're a robot are you?" asks Sylvie

"Sylvie-chan you're being suspicious again. I bet she likes to cosplay like Yuriko-sempai and Chinami-sempai who likes to wear neko-mimi (cat ears)" says Mao-chan

* * *

"Achoo!" "Achoo!" 

"President!" "Chinami-chan!"

"Your ears!" says Yuriko and Chinami quickly hiding their cute cat ears

Much to their embarrassment the entire student body saw the ears.

"Sugoi! (Wow!) Miss President is so brave playing Cute cat aliens" says some random girl. All the girls from elementary, middle and high school clap at them.

Yuriko and Chinami wear fake smiles for the students.

Later on they would sob at the back of the school.

"Ahh ohh ehh ohh….."

* * *

"I have to agree with Mao-chan , Chacahmaru-san could not be a robo dearimasu ." says Misora 

"Actually I'm a gynoid built by Hakase Satome and Chao Lingshen for my master Evangeline McDowell." says Chachamaru

"You're really a mecha dearimasuka!" says Misora

"Figures… Those two kinda reminds me of Koalla. I hope those two get boyfriends soon. With that level of technical genius they would go on a rampage. At least they created you like this. Unlike Koalla. Koalla may be more of a genius than those two combined but some of her inventions are quite stupid" says Sara Thinking of the facsimile android Su built. Mecha-Sara

"So your like Mee-kun!" says Mao-chan to Chachamaru

"Mee-kun?" says Chachamaru

"Yeah Mee-kun is my friend given to me by grandpa. Misora-chan got Hayate and Sylvie-chan got Nah-chan from their grandfathers." says Mao-chan

"A.I. vehicles eh?" says Sara

"Toku-san our chief engineer also built Blue Dragon and Kiku-yan. The defense force developed the AI chip but I heard they outsourced the programming from some guy named Kobe at MIT." says Sylvie

_Kobe… Where have heard of him before?_

* * *

Halfway across the world. A professor at MIT studies the data sent to him by the Japanese Defense Force. 

"Interesting…" says Hitoshi Kobe going over the recorded data from

White Tiger/Mee-kun's black box.

"Magic synchronization?" Hitoshi remembering the two kids named Chao and Hakase who he met at the internet. Though they don't know his real identity he gave them the 'Mutual Wisdom System' structure for their science project.

"Hitoshi, Breakfast is ready. Better hurry before Onee-chan and Forty-chan eats it all up" says Saati

"Coming…" says Hitoshi

* * *

"Onee-san!" shouts a short little girl at Sara 

Sara turns to see Maimai with her plushy Pedro in her hand coming to where she, Chachamaru, Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie and also the animals are. Kuro, Tama-chan, Shippo and Leon eat alongside the great number of cats of Chacamaru.

"Maimai, how did you find me?" says Sara

"Pedro can detect children's goodwill" say Maimai showing them Pedro

_Sigh the plushy again…_Thought Sara

"Wow, how cute! Our Kiku-chan can detect cute aliens" says Mao-chan

"I guess introductions are in order. Girls this is Maimai. I just met her this morning" says Sara

"Maimai these girl are..."

"Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvia of the United Defense Force and Chachamaru. You four are on grandpa's nice list" says Maimai

"Nice to meet you Maimai" says Chachamaru

"Well knowing Mao-chan isn't a surprise but how did you know Chachamaru?" asks Sara of Maimai

"Don't you know Chachamaru is famous in Mahora for her good deeds. She is nice to children, the elderly and cats. She helps a lot of people here" says Maimai

"Chachamaru is such a good person dearimasu!" says Misora

"You defend a lot people's smiles you're so admirable." says Mao-chan

"Guess a schoolgirl mecha can be such a nice person" says Sylvie

"Well…I…Um" Chachamaru speechlessly embarrassed

"Don't be shy Chachamaru a lot of people like you" says Sara

Mao-chan's badge beeps and blinks a call from Headquarters.

"Mao-chan return home now! It's getting late." says Kagome Mishima getting the attion of Mao, Misora and Sylvie

"Sensei…" says Mao-chan

"It's Colonel… Mao-chan. You three should go home. Tomorrow we are to receive Special envoy Carol." says Kagome

"Carol-chan/Carol-yan is returning!" says the defense force girls. Glad that they would be reunited with their friend

"Hey who is this Carol anyway?" asks Sara of Mao-chan. Earlier she was mistaken as hr by the girls.

"She is America's elementary defense force." says Mao-chan

"We have one of those?" Sara blinked

"Yes and she looks exactly like you" says Mao-chan

"Is that Miss Sara McDougal?" asks Kagome

"Yes, I'm Sara Mcdougal." says Sara

"Miss McDougal we appreciate the assistance you gave the girls but as a civilian please refrain from putting yourself in these situations. According to the law only the elementary United Defense Force members are allowed to deal with Cute Aliens. " says Kagome

_So that was thanks for the save? _Thought Sara

"While I want to question you about the animals with you. The Chiefs of Staff has unanimously agreed not to question you about it. It would appear they are familiar with your parents Noriyasu Seta and Haruka." said Kagome which is an understatement.

Chief of Staffs Rikushiro, Sorajiro and Adalbert may be annoyed a little with the intrepid archeologist Seta but they are absolutely terrified of Haruka. Whatever the reasons they may have, all their dealings with the two are labeled classified: Ultra Top Secret.

"Further more. The American Special Envoy has requested to meet with you. We will send someone to chauffeur you to the air force base." says Kagome

"Carol-chan wants to meet you!" says Mao-chan

All of them Mao, Misora, Sylvie, Maimai and Chachamaru look at Sara who is wondering why she is wanted to meet this Carol.

* * *

Later... Negi and Kamo relaxes in the open air hot springs in a Kyoto inn after a disastrous day of frogs, bird shikigami, traps and a drunken fraction of 3-A after drinking from the Otowa waterfall. 

Not to mention worrying whether Sakurazaki Setsuna is an agent of the Kansai Magic Asociation.

"Phew…This is amazing … Is what they call an open air bath? The wind feels so nice." says Negi soaked in bath

"Yeah if didn't have to worry about Sakurazaki Setsuna. She always carry around that sword… She'll kill a mage like Aniki before you can chant a spell" says Kamo

"Uuuun Swordsmen are the natural enemies of mages afterall…" says Negi

_We should avoid fighting her if possible _thought Negi

Negi and Kamo hears someone entering the bath.

"Huh?" Kamo

"Someones coming is it one of the male teachers?" says Negi

A girl is washing herself before entering the water.

"? Setsuna-san! Wh..Wh..Wh…Why! the male and female entrances are separate! Why do they go in the same bath!" Negi dunking his had a little as to not to be seen

"It's a mixed bath Aniki" says Kamo

With his wand ready Negi peers behind the rock at Setsuna. He is mesmerized by her naked beauty.

"She's short but beautiful isn't she?" says Negi blushing red

_Her skin is so white…_thought Negi admiring Setsuna

"People call that Yamato Nadeshiko" says Kamo

"H…Hold on…" _Isn't this peeping?_ Negi having trouble keeping his eyes off Setsuna

"W…What are you starring at! We've got to avoid her! Without a partner we got zero chance of winning." said Kamo

"U..un" Negi

"Phew!… If negi Sensei is indeed a mage then I should take some action but…" Setsuna ponders

_Ehhh! How did she know I'm a mage?N..No way Setsuna is a spy after all?_

Setsuna suddenly senses an aura of ill intent. She takes out the lantern smashing it with her sword.

"Who's there!" said Setsuna

_Oh no did she notice me!_

"I wont let you get away! Shinmeiryuu technique…Zanganken! (Stone splitting blade)" Setsuna slices the rock Negi is hiding behind.

"Wha…She cut the stone in half…T…That's amazing!" then Negi counter attacks

"Rastel Mascir Magister Franz Exclamacio!" Negi with his wand disarms Setsuna of hr sword

_Good one Aniki! You've gotten rid of her weapon! _Thought Kamo

"Hmmph!" Setsuna smirks.

In a burst of speed she chokes Negi's neck by her right hand. While left hand chokes his manhood (Even though he is a little boy) in very tight firm grip.

"Who are you? If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off!" said Setsuna threateningly

"Aaauuh…" Negi unable to speak as Setsuna's left hand grabs tighter.

A dawn of realization hits Setsuna

"Huh? Ne…Negi-Sensei?" Setsuna with unbelieving eyes

"Awawawa" Negi shivers very traumatized

_She's strong Aniki is totally…_thought Kamo

She immediately pulls her hands up blushing like a red tomato.

"Ah…I…I'm sorry Sensei…ah…" Setsuna not knowing what to say

"Awawawa" Negi crying because of the abuse

"Ah!" Setsuna turns red as she sees her raised offending hand which grabbed violently Negi's thing…Hiding it behind her back in utter shame.

"Eh…Um…This…I mean… Well to aim for a vital spot is basic theory and…"

"Er…I…I'm sorry Sensei!" said Setsuna to Negi

* * *

While at Mahora 

_I wonder what Negi is doing right now? Hpmmh He should keep his promise. Not be a perv. Hmmm what about Setsuna? She was stalking him… Nah It won't happen… It's not as if they'll start an odd relationship involving a hot spring or something…Could it?_

Sara scowls pondering.

**

* * *

Author's Comment:**

Eeeeiiii! A Hitoshi and Saati cameo! And oh yeah… Kentaro….

Kentaro here is just one of those guys Naru says no to after three weeks. Then Kitsune gives the bad news. Poor guy…

On the plus side he still has his money… (Events in anime did not happen.)

Hot springs, naked girls and peeping…Negi and Keitaro are related.

Negi peeped on Se-chan! Which I found very Love Hina-ish.

Negi broke his promise with Sara. No peeping, no kissing… on the kissing part…No comment.

Pray that Sara doesn't find out.


	18. Sara Alternative

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, Itsudatte My Santa and Mao-chan

are the property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara Chapeter 18: Sara Alternative**

April 23, 2003, Mahora Elementary

Maimai Santa Clause youngest granddaughter of Santa Clause is again sneaking out to skip school. She wants to join Sara and Mao-chan to have some fun. Meeting this Carol from America. If only she hit a snagged with a goody two shoes mini nun wannabe.

"Where do think your going Maimai? Skipping school again?" says Cocone a black haired and tan skinned little girl.

"Eeep! Ha ha ha Cocone-chan why would you say that?" says Maimai scratching her head

"Because you're looking suspicious again and I managed to get Yuki to spill the beans. Seriously you've been giving Noel-sensei high blood pressure." says Cocone

"Sigh Yuki… so spineless" says Maimai wondering when her friend will grow a bit of courage especially about that boy named Haruki she is always around with.

"Go back to school now!" says Cocone

"Hello Sister Shakti!" says Maimai waving her hand

"Huh?" Cocone turns around her back to see Shakti, her superior as a mage trainee, finding no one there.

Turning back Maimai isn't there anymore, much to her annoyance.

* * *

The moment Cocone turns her back, Maimai magically transforms into her oversized pink Santa costume. In an instant creating a sealed void wherein time stops. A specialty of Santas which even Magi Magisters does not know of. That's how Santas manage to bring the gifts to children without being seen in Christmas Eve. They are dislocated between two ticks of the clock. 

"Lets Go Pedro!" says Maimai

The little reindeer plushy transforms into its true form with a very out of placed sled considering the current season.

* * *

Mahora All Girls Middle School 

Sara is having a lunch with her friend Mei, little sister of Naru.

"So how does it feel to be a celebrity?" asks Mei

"Terrible! I don't know how Mao-chan can stand such people" says Sara who went to school for some self study.

"Well you should refrain now from doing such flashy things" says Mei with a smile

Mei has a pretty good reason for telling Sara this.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_You four are probably wondering why I've just called you." says Gandolfini__a Magi Magister and sensei in Mahora to four girls Mei, Takane and the mage nuns Shakti and Cocone. _

"_Is it about the incident this afternoon involving the Cute Alien?" says Takane D. Goodman_

"_Yes while the public and the Japanese government is ignorant that the power the Elementary Defense Force girls use is magic. Creating a law that only they should only face the Cute Aliens. This girl that saved them and her four familiars with unimaginable power are of great concern for us." says Gandolfini_

"_I saw her in the company of the United Defense Force and a girl named Maimai but that not the disturbing thing." says Shakti_

"_Yes they were in the company of one Chachamaru Kakuri. While we have no evidence that she is a threat, she is the partner of Evengeline McDowell and a creation of Chao Lingshen. Two dangerous individuals" says Gandolfini_

"_Which brings us to you Mei… I want you to watch over Sara McDougal since you are a friend of hers. You should stop her from exposing magic any further. Also keep a close eye if either McDowell or Lingshen has any interest in her or her familiars. Find as much as you can about them." says Gandolfini_

_Mei doesn't like this assignment. As far as she knows Sara doesn't know a thing about magic or the inner world. But she did know Sara learned how to use Ki from Motoko, Kanako and Keitaro. Worst case she'll have to erase Sara's memories._

"_As for you Cocone try to infiltrate her little circle of friends. From what Shakti told me one of which is a classmate of yours." says Gandolfini_

_Cocone gives him a usual blank stare but she looks displeased._

"_Takane, Shakti these are your subordinates guide them, dismissed." say Gandolfini_

"_Yes sir" says Takane, Mei, Shakti and Cocone_

_End Flashback _

* * *

"Geez being followed by reporters and fanboys is sure annoying. Its not like I'm going to be a star like my Aunt Cindy." says Sara who this morning was chased by them. 

"Say any word when sis will be back?" asks Mei

"Any time now I guess… As soon as the doctors see Keitaro fit for travel. Stupid Koalla probably shot him with missiles while he was starving to death." says Sara poping a vein

"You really like Keitaro, don't you Sara?" says Mei being a mage she can sense somewhat the auras of people, the basic of fortune telling.

"Eh! I d...didn't say I liked Keitaro. Why would you say that?" says Sara always hating whenever people try to pry on her feelings.

"You're really happy whenever you are around him back at Hinata. And you are so flustered when he is talked about. Frankly I think Keitaro's overly nice guy attitude is what attracted you girls to him. He certain knows what to say at right time too." says Mei who at first disliked Keitaro for keeping her sister Naru away from her. She has a high regard for him now. He helped patch up the differences between the sisters. Not mention a pretty good shoulder to cry on. He could have taken advantage of the vulnerabilities of the girl in Hinata but he didn't. A truly admirable person.

"Really Mei… You're too much. The dork is only looks at me as little sister so why would I like him that way. Anyway you're the sempai here surely you have a crush." Sara trying to change the subject.

"I don't have a crush like you but I am fan Takahata sensei." says Mei

"I didn't say have a crush! How many times do I have to tell you! What a minute…. Takahata? My old homeroom teacher? Don't tell me you are like that girl Asuna. What do you guys see in that annoying old dork?" says Sara

"Eh! Don't you know Takahata sensei is a celebrity in… in Mahora! He is called Death Glasses Takahata able to stop any fight among students." Mei almost slipped that Takamichi Takahata is an idol celebrity among the mage world. A member of the Austro-Africus Aeternails or Everlasting Wind, the organization that the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield and his companions were affiliated with.

"The guy tried to peek at my class during medical examination. That's a minus by my book." says Sara

"Yes I heard you tried to slash him. I don't think Takahata sensei did it intentionally. He is a teacher after all." says Mei

"Well he…" Sara stops as her uniform is being tugged by a little red haired girl.

"Someone is coming." says Maimai

"Maimai what are doing here? You still have school!" says Sara

"Someone is coming. Someone…" says Maimai vaguely

It suddenly clicked to Sara's mind remembering that she is supposed to meet some US military envoy with girls.

"Crap. I forgot the car must be waiting for me." says Sara looking at her watch

"What do you mean Sara? " asks Mei wondering where the little girl suddenly came from.

"I have to meet up with Mao-chan to meet this Carol. Guess from their description of her it's another unrelated twin look alike Shinobu and Nyamo." says Sara

"What? You have a look alike?" says Mei

"That what I'm going to find out. Come on lets go Mei, Maimai!" says Sara

"Eh! Me too?" says Mei as she is dragged by Sara

* * *

Outside the school two girls spy Mahora Gakuen. 

"Chinami-chan look aren't they cute! Especially that little girl." says Yuriko with binoculars looking at Sara, Mei and Maimai as they approach the waiting defense force car.

"President you shouldn't compliment the enemy. We got orders from Galaxy the Great-sama. We are Cute Alien spies' remember." says Chinami

"I'm sorry…sorry all I ever do is mess up." Yuriko crotches and cries

"Well Miss President, Galaxy the Great-sama has very clear instructions to observe the girl and her pets. Sigh First the power Kasunagi-sama with Mao-chan now the mythical power of the Four Guardians under this girl… " says Chinami

"You mean this instructions" says Yuriko presenting a piece paper with a message

**OHH… **

It is a wonder how the Cute Aliens can understand what their not so cute leader of a blob, with a obsession of hot baths and Japanese culture, is saying.

"Don't question our instructions President!" says Chinami

"Sorry Chinami-chan" says Yuriko

* * *

"There's the car…" says Sara seeing the limo with the cute defense force symbol. 

"Do I really have to come?" asks Mei

"No. But think of this as compensation for ditching me last Sunday." says Sara

"Eh? Your still sore about that?" says Mei

"Sara long time no see…" says puggy four eyes Defense Force officer that is the chauffer.

"Wait your one of Keitaro's friends. Haitani" says Sara points

"It's Shirai!" cries Shirai Kimiaki

After years of being Haitani's partner in crime. He is still an unrecognized person by society. Things were bad when they were a trio with Keitaro. It got worse when they became a duo. The reason he and Haitani joined the Japanese Self Defense Forces is to make name and get the respect of their peers.

Not really… they landed themselves desk jobs in Ground Defense HQ because of all the girls there. The Staff officers, the mechanics , the cute Aoyama triplets, each an operator of the branches of Defense Force, who look like Motoko without the kill all perverted males attitude and the pretty Colonel Kagome Mishima who looks like someone's girlfriend they know. It the closest thing they can to Keitaro's lucky harem status.

They don't have such luck but that doesn't stop Haitani from flirting.

"Who are they?" asks Shirai points at Mei and Maimai

"This is my sempai Mei and my kohai Maimai they're coming with me." says Sara

"Ehh?" says Shirai who has a specific order to drive Sara to the Airbase.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto Negi is still shocked that Nodoka confessed to him in Nara Park. It's not as if he has one too many things at his plate already. Delivering the letter to the Kansai Magic Association's leader at their Headquarters. Protecting his students particularly Konoka from the Monkey girl and her little Shinmeiryuu companion. Not to mention if Sara ever finds out he peeked at Setsuna and got a wide eyed view of her unmentionables, which he is reminded by looking at Nodoka's panty accidentally earlier this morning. 

"What will I do! I'm a teacher" says Negi depressed he just escaped Ayaka, Makie and Yuuna earlier.

"Hang in there Aniki!" says Kamo

"Nodoka confessed to me. I don't know how a girl thinks. I can't ask either my students or Shizuna sensei. Hey wait minute… of course!" Negi speed dials a number in his cellphone.

**Piropiro **While riding with Mei and Maimai,Sara's cellphone rings. She looks at the ID and answers it.

"What is it dork?" says Sara answering Negi's call

"Sara please give me advise I don't know what to do! Since you've been around girls that likes cousin Keitaro…" Negi a bit frantic.

"Spit it out!" says Sara getting curious attention from Mei and Maimai

"A confession…" Negi

"What you confessed to somebody?" says Sara a bit angry

"Ah No! A girl confessed to me in Nara Park…" Negi

Sara interrupts him

"Sakurazaki Setsuna confessed to you!" Sara suspicious jumping to conclusions. She has a rather odd rivalry with Setsuna ever since meeting her at the forest. It didn't help that Setsuna was following Negi in Harajuku last Sunday.

"No it wasn't Setsuna-san!" Negi sweating. He values the current relationship he has with Sara. Making up for all the clumsy goofs he did to her. If she found out that he broke his promise to her, he is afraid that Sara will hate him. Not mention the bodily harm he'll get from her.

"Please listen what will I do? Should I answer her? What will I say to her? You know a lot about a girl confessing. Please tell me." says Negi pleading

"I don't know why you're asking me… I haven't done it myself. You know I'm planning to when I'm older. I've seen some confessions the weirdest one involves a patented confession slash technique. (chuckle) I've seen them sad because he wouldn't reciprocate their feelings the way they want. The world of adults is complicated. You don't have to answer her now. You see… **Children are viewed as adults, gradually**."says Sara somberly reflecting on her experiences and feelings

"Sara…" Negi depressed even more as it seems he has opened an unhealed wound in Sara's heart. He knows Sara likes his cousin Keitaro. But she is correct he shouldn't try to grow up over night.

"Thank you Sara…" says Negi

" Sniff Don't mention it dork. What did you say we were? Family. Take care and keep that promise!" says Sara her eyes a bit watery.

"Uh Yes… Bye." says Negi Both grateful for her concern and afraid at the same time.

"Bye" Sara ends the call

"Poor Sara …sniff" says Maimai

" Sniff Sara if you ever need help I'm here." says Mei

"Ack!" Sara realizes that both Maimai and Mei were listening to her talking on the cellphone.

"Hey are girls fine there?" asks Shirai

"Uh Yes… say where is your partner? I've never seen you and him apart before" asks Sara Once again diverting attention from herself.

"Haitani? He's in Kyoto now. Our boss has this little hobby of getting his subordinates into marriage interviews." says Shirai

* * *

In Kyoto Haitani driving his van is a little nervous wreck with the marriage interview coming. Now he is in a bit of a dilemma if the marriage interview works he'll be finally be in a relationship with a real live girl. On the other hand if it works he won't have the freedom anymore of flirting with other girls. Especially the Aoyama sisters Mayumi, Mayu and Mayu-mayu. Though he doesn't have a snowballs chance with the Colonel. 

Kagome Mishima is head over heels with the Chief of Staff Rikushiro Onigawara. She and every female member of the parliament. But the Chief is so oblivious to it. Everybody in Headquarters knows about it except him. The poor girl had to endure a marriage interview last year, signed, stamped and ready for the marriage registration office, Kagome couldn't utter a single objection in front of the Chief. But thanks to Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie; Kagome was able to get away from getting married. The marriage certificate was lost when the girls deployed the defense barrier secretly, trying to capture a Kangaroo Cute Alien for their Kagome-sensei's sake.

Negi after his talk with Sara tries to go out for a walk to clear his overburdened mind. On his shoulders is his ermine Kamo. Kasumi Asakura notices him. After interviewing Nodoka on whether she confessed to Negi-sensei she decided to leave them alone. Destroying the evidence that Ayaka has asked her of. She somewhat learned a little since Sara made her into a walking target after posing as Chisame.

"Oh hey isn't that Negi-sensei? Maybe I should get an interview from the man himself?" says Kazumi

But she notices that Negi is a bit off and spaced out.

"Araaa Looks like he is worried about something… Receiving a confession… It must be a real shock for a ten year old" says Kazumi following him

Negi walks up the steps towards the front entrance.

"Nya" a cat runs up overtaking him.

"Hm" Kazumi

"Aniki pay attention to where you're going" says Kamo as Negi is about cross.

A cat sits in the middle of the road unaware of the oncoming van.

"Hey Aniki look!" Kamo

"Eh? Ah!" Negi

"A…A cat?" Kazumi witnesses the horror that is about to unfold.

"Ah!" Kazumi sees Negi running towards the cat in an attempt to save it and is about to be hit by the speeding van.

"Huh? Oh sh…" Haitani steps on his breaks

_H..He's going to die! Negi-sensei? _Kazumi in utter panic and fear

"Rastel Mascir Magister Frans Barrieas Aerialis!" Incants Negi with his staff.

The van flips over that then crashes back upright on the ground.

"Thank goodness you're safe" says Negi to the cat holding it in his arm

_What the hell? _Kazumi seeing the unbelievable

"Are you okay, Driver-san?" asks Negi

"H…Huh? What was that just now?" says a dizzy Haitani

"Are you alright Driver-san?" asks Negi again

"Huh…uh yeah" says Haitani a bit uncertain.

"Hey wait a minute… I'm the one who's supposed to ask that! Kid are you hurt?" says Haitani bewildered he was sure was about to hit the kid

"Yes Driver-san. I'm fine" says Negi assures

"Well then I'm off. I still have a marriage interview to attend." says Haitani as he starts his van.

"Good luck!" says Negi

_Is this an omen? Keitaro and what his name, Seta, usually crashes their vans without anybody else getting hurt. _ponders Haitani while wondering about that child.

_W…WhWhWh What was that! A..Aikido! _Kazumi saw the whole thing. The van flipping over Negi. Negi without one scratch.

"phew He He That's my Aniki! Even if he feels out of it, he still got it where it counts. But you should try to avoid showy magic like that." says Kamo

_D…Did that ermine just speak! _Kazumi hiding on a corner unseen

"Yeah…Sorry about that!" says Negi

Then Negi mounts his staff.

"I'm just glad no one saw us" says Negi flying with Kamo

Hyaaauuu! _H…He's flying!_ Kazumi shocked

"We better get out of here" says Kamo

Kazumi tries to process what has just happened. From pity to horror to shock to…

_T…T..T..This is it! My ultra super huge scoop!_

In tears of joy. Another means of fulfilling her grand ambition.

Kazumi Asakura, the Mahora Paparazzi is once again on the prowl

* * *

A jet plane arrives carrying a special US envoy, by the name of Carol Cameron. 

On the tarmac the girls, Chiefs of Staff and Colonel Kagome Mishima awit her.

"Carol-chan!" "Carol-chan de arimasu!" "Carol-yan!" Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie greets the newly arrived blond girl.

"Chu" "Chu" "Chu" kisses Carol each of the girl

"Chuuuu" The Chiefs of Staffs Rikushiro, Sorajiro and Adalbert puckers their lips.

"What are you trying to do!" scowls Kagome

"Nothing…" says Rikushiro and Sorajiro

"I'm Perfectly Normal" says Adalbert in a German accent

"Mao-chan!" says Carol

A car arrives at the tarmac. The door opens. Carol smiles with a wide grin, happy to see the one she is looking for.

"Onee-chan!" Carol runs and hugs Sara in a tight embrace.

"N…Na..Nani! (What!)" Sara is shocked as to what her exact twin look alike said.

"N…Naru! Your back! What are doing in a military uniform!" says Mei staring at Colonel Kagome Mishima.

"Aren't reunions cute Pedro?" says Maimai to her reindeer plushy

**Author's Comments:**

I know what you are thinking the title is a pun at Futakoi Alternative. Which has a twin sister character named Sara.

Cameos, Cameos, and more Cameos

Cocone, Sister Shakti and Takane. The Mahou Shoujos.

Also Mahou oyaji Gandolfini, Akamatsu's pun of Gandalf's name.

Little Cocone as Maimai's classmate!

Special mention of Period 124 Mahora Festival's best couple winners Yuki and Haruki.

Haitani cameo! Oh yes a Haitani look alike or Haitani himself resembling his Vol. 14 haircut appeared in Negima period 34.

Spoiler alert Negima period 129 Mei is a Takamichi Takahata fangirl. Apparently he is a celebrity among mages. Asuna demanding Mei to share her collection of magazines and clippings with her.

Those who've watched Ground Defense Force Mao-chan would notice that the shows characters is a pun at Love Hina. Kagome looks like Naru. The Operators look like Motoko in her different hairstyles. The Air Force operator's name in the anime is Mayumi A. who looks Akira of Negima.

A! as in Aoyama!

Haitani and Shirai look alikes. Here it's them. Why did they join the military?

Girls what else. With three cute Non-violent Motoko's. Though they do admit Kagome is a waste though. Being hung up on old man Chief of Staff, Rikushiro.

Finally Carol Cameron. Who looks like Sara only with breast.

An Elementary girl that looks like a middle schooler.

She's eight in the anime. By Fanfic time she is nine like Mao-chan.

That line "**Children are viewed as adults, gradually**" it's a line translation from

Sara's song Dame Dame! (Stop! Stop!)

Carol ,Sara's sister! How? Why?

Till next time…

* * *

(Anime) Love Hina: DAME DAME! (Stop! Stop!) 

Sara Song

DAN DAN otona ni HAMATTERU kodomotachi ni wa

Akirechau yo ne

GAN GAN iwarerya kyoku gatteru yo no naka mo

Maji ni mietekuru

Sekai wa doko ni aru?

Acchi kocchi wo sagashite mo

Mitsukaranai Happiness

Samishiku nareba dare ka ni amaete mitaku naru toki mo arukeredo

DAME DAME!

Children are being mistaken by adults; gradually

I'm so shocked!

I'll change. If I'm told not to be so loud

it will really come into view, even in this world,

Where in the world can it be found?

I look everywhere, even then

Happines.. I can't find it..

If I become lonely,

There are times when I seem to act spoiled, but..

STOP! STOP!

DAN DAN otona ni somatteru kodomotachi

Motto, ganbarou!

Children are viewed as adults, gradually

Let's give it our best!

DAN DAN katachi ni HAMATTERU otonatachi wa ne

Jiyuu ja nai ne

Sanzan usotsuki ni natteru FEMINISUTO

Maji ni tanoshii no?

Nani mo ka mo kowashichae

Acchi kocchi wo sawagaseba

Himatsubushi no Happiness

Konna chiccha na akubi tane ne te bakari irarenai yo, mirai wa

Sugu soko!

I get mistaken for my size, gradually. As adults, right?

That's not freedom, am I right?

They're all such terrible liars. Such feminists.

Is it all so fun?

Everything might come to an end

If I make some noise everywhere,

Happiness... it's meaningless...

This type of joke, I can't be that, even only once!

Just around the corner, the future is lurking.

Zenzen dare ka ni somattenai otona e to

Motto, ganbarou!

I'll never be viewed as only a sombody, foarward to adulthood,

Let's give it our best!

Samishiku nare ba dare ka ni amaete mitakunaru toki mo aru keredo

DAME DAME!

DAN DAN otona ni somatteru kodomotatsu

Motto, ganbarou!

If we become lonely,

There are times when we seem to act spoiled, but..

STOP! STOP!

Children are viewed as adults, gradually

Let's give it our best!

Transliterated by Anthony Lopez


	19. First Meetings

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, Itsudatte My Santa and Mao-chan are the property of Ken Akamatsu

Previously on Love Sara

Carol smiles with a wide grin, happy to see the one she is looking for.

"Onee-chan!" Carol runs and hugs Sara in a tight embrace.

"N…Na..Nani! (What!)" Sara is shocked as to what her exact twin look alike said.

"N…Naru! Your back! What are doing in a military uniform!" says Mei staring at Colonel Kagome Mishima.

"Aren't reunions cute Pedro?" says Maimai to her reindeer plushy

**Love Sara Chapter 19: First Meetings**

Late Afternoon April 23, 2003

Sara brings with her Mei and Maimai to meet up with Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie who are meeting with an American special envoy who has specifically asked for her presence.

With their granddaughters are Rikushiro Onigawara, Sorajiro Tsukishima, and Adalbert von Maruyama Chiefs of Staffs of the Japanese Defense Forces. Along with Colonel Kagome Mishima strategist and commander of the United Defense Force. Who to Mei's confusion looks like her sister Naru. Sara is more confused as her look alike Carol Cameron addresses her as sister.

Carol hugs Sara while Mei interrogates Colonel Kagome Mishima

"Hey wait we may look like each other but why do call me older sister I don't even know you." says Sara

"We are sisters I've been waiting a long time to meet you. It's just that you traveled a lot and never stayed at one place!" says a smiling Carol

"Wai…wait I'm an only child how is that even possible!" says a perplexed Sara

"Well your mom is my mom sort of. From what my parents told me we're ….um biological sisters. " said Carol

"What the heck does that mean!" Sara not understanding at all. Her mom was a single parent but she never heard of a twin sister before.

"From what mama and papa told me we're the same orchid but grafted on different trees." says Carol in a childlike manner

"They look so identical!" Blinks Mao-chan

"They're like twin sisters de arimasu!" says Misora

"Only they are not Carol is only nine years old." Says Sylvie

Sara hears this and reacts

"Nine! But…But you look like my age!" says Sara quite surprised

Carol is the same height as her and already has a figure like her. Carols body certainly matured faster than that of Sara of that age.

"Well technically I'm nine years old but I was conceived the same time you were Oneechan. You could say we're twins." says Carol

Meanwhile Kagome talks to Mei who has mistaken her for her sister Naru.

"So you're not Naru? You look exactly like her!" says Mei bewildered

"Yes I'm Colonel Kagome Mishima commander of the United Defense Force." says Kagome

"Ok my life has gotten weirder" Sara was only expecting a look alike as in the case of Shinobu and Nyamo or Keitaro and Ramba but someone insisting they are sisters. Grafting? Biological sisters! It's not as if her own flesh and blood can be given to another person to grow. Could it?

**Pipiropiro! **Sara's cellphone rings interrupting the moment.

"Hello" says Sara taking the call

"Sara Awawwawa what will I do!" Negi's voice on the line

"Negi, What's the matter didn't we talk earlier I rather in a pinch here" says Sara

"Asakura Kazumi found out I'm a mage!" Negi sobs

"Eh! Of all people to find out! Don't worry I'll talk to her later." says Sara assuredly

"Really?" asks Negi

"Yes I'll help you" says Sara

"Oneechan?" Carol wondering what's going on

"Oh it's nothing to concern you about! It's just some prodigy dork who has one too many problems for his age." says Sara

"Who is she talking to?" asks Mao-chan of Maimai

"Some boy with girl problems I think." says Maimai

"Say Carol-yan do you have a place to stay? How bout staying with me and Nah-chan" says Sylvie resulting in the expressions of Mao-chan and Misora waving their arms behind her saying No. Sylvie lives in the base technically. But she really lives in her personal mecha sub Nah-chan. Sylvie may be the smartest of the girls but she is the most scatterbrained. Ever since their first ride on Nah-chan which looks like a small room with a monitor in the inside, they are declining Sylvie's offers of a sleep over.

"Nah how bout we have a slumber party at Sis' place" says Carol

"That's a good idea de arimasu! I want try too the Grand Bath in her dorm" says Misora

"Yeah let's have a slumber party!" says Mao-chan

"Count me in!" says Maimai

"Me too!" says Sylvie

"Hey wait! Don't continue the conversation on your own!" says Sara fluttering her arms

"Too late, guess you'll have to take care of a bunch of nine year olds." Mei smirking

Very amused. Sara was the one who took her here.

"Well fine you come too, Mei!" says Sara

"Eh! Why me!" says Mei

"They look exactly like each other." says Sorajiro looking at Carol and Sara

"Hard to believe she is Seta and Haruka's daughter." says Adalbert

"Now that you mention it they look like that other girl that was with Seta." says Rikushiro

"Those girls…" Kagome merely sighs as they impose themselves on Sara. She knows the feeling.

* * *

7:30 pm Hotel Arashiyama, Kyoto 

A newly formed partnership of Kamo and Kazumi are spying on the girls of 3-A with a very greedy plan that would benefit them both.

"Seat 5 Izumi Ako confessed to a graduate student but was rejected. Currently without a boyfriend. Has a timid personality, but quite athletic."

"Seat 6 Ookouchi Akira currently without boyfriend. Very athletic.The ace of the swimming club. It seems th high school has high expectations of her. A shy quite person."

" Seat 18 Tasumiya Mana unknown whether she has a boyfriend or not. It seems she works part time in the shrine at the academy as a priestess."

"Seat 19 Chao Linshen Genius no. 1 unstoppable at everything. Whether it be school, sports or cooking."

"Seat 24 Hakase Satomi Genius no. 2. Has no interest outside her research. Her nickname is of course hakase (professor)."

"Neither of them have boyfriends all the better for us!" says Asakura Kazumi 3-A's Mahora Paparazzi. Hiding in the bushes. Taking pictures.

"Just what I expected from 3-A's database! These are the sort of girls we are looking for!" says Kamo excitedly.

"He he he This is nothing! Just leave it to me a member of the News club! My classmates can't hide a thing from me! They don't call me Mahora Paparazzi for nothing you know!" says Kazumi to her little partner. Holding a little notebook that says 3-A information registration

"Yeah! Awesome!" Kamo raises his paw

"I've got it Reporter-nee-san! We'll definitely need your help for Operation X!" says Kamo

"Uhuuu Ok lets make a contract. In exchange for that, I'll give you all the news you can handle!" says Kazumi

"Ok! Ok! We'll give you exclusive rights to gather data on us after this." says Kamo smoking a cigarette.

"Nyo ho ho ho" Kamo laughs

"Come on we've got to start planning!" says Kazumi

Then suddenly Kazumi's cellphone ring she takes the call. One of her cellphones .

The one she used to try to blackmail Negi was broken in the hot spring when Negi cried like a child releasing his magic.

"Hel…" Kazumi was about to greet until she almost loses her eardrums.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" screams Sara

"Sa…Sara how may of service?" asks Kazumi trembling

"You're up to your old tricks again! Leave Negi alone!" says Sara

Kazumi covers the cellphone's speaker and questions Kamo

"Is she a psychic?" Kazumi sweatdrops

Kamo shrugs but he understands how volatile a girl Sara McDougal can be.

Sympathizing with Kazumi. You never know if you are going to be hit by an ancient yet hard artifact. At worst a high level technique taught by Kanako. Then he remembers.

"Aniki asked her for help earlier on how to respond to Nodoka's confession." says Kamo

Kazumi found that interesting she filed that away for future reference.

"Stop bullying Negi or you'll get it from me." says Sara

"Eh? I'm not …" Kazumi stops realizing something covering the speaker and asks Kamo

"Does she know magic?" asks Kazumi wondering if what happened in Mahora yesterday with Sara saving the Mao-chan and co. from a giant Cute Alien ermine ironically involved magic.

"Sara's not a mage but more of a Ki combat user but I wonder if she had a magic contract with one before. I'm not so sure since I barely felt it." says Kamo remembering when he made a pactio between Negi and Sara in Tokyo U that resulted in a mistake card. Sara confiscated the original and warned Kamo not to make copies. Unless he wants to be a practice dummy for her to practice on she emphasized.

Then something clicked Sara was trying to stop her from exposing Negi. Since Negi asked Sara for advise on Nodoka's confession. Negi must have told about her discovering he is a mage. The two must have become quite closer since Sara tried to run away.

"Hey are you listening to me?" says Sara

"I'll not go after Negi-sensei anymore revealing his secret. But as a condition you will give me an exclusive interview. You are one hot topic now you know. You will also agree to one more condition which I will tell you when I get back" says Kazumi with glint in her eye.

"Why would agree with that!" says Sara

"But if don't I'll tell all about Negi-sensei!" says Kazumi baiting

Sara is in a pinch. She and Negi made each other a deal that they would keep each others secret. Sara keeping Negi's secret of being a mage while Negi keeps mum about her cute bodily feature. The Panda birthmark at her left butt cheek. Sara won't start breaking promises now. For if she can't keep promise like keeping a secret. How can she ever keep her own promise to confess to Keitaro in Todai? She is sure that Negi will keep his promise…No promises to her.

"Alright!" says Sara huffing

"Nic making a deal with you. Meet you next Saturday when I get back! Bye!" Kazumi smiling

"If you don't fulfill your end I'll…" Sara

"Yes Yes Don't worry I won't tell a soul ." Kazumi smiling from end to end

"Fine!" Sara stops calling

"Kyaaa! Mahora Paparazi strikes gold again!" Kazumi exuberant

"That's really sneaky Ane-san! You were already not going to reveal about Aniki! What are you planning?" says Kamo

"I'm going to make Sara more famous than Mao-chan and her friends as her manager of course! She's cute! She already made a debut in national television! And she is the niece of Cindy McDougal! I'm going to make her a star!" says Kazumi showing her ambition

* * *

"Hey you coming?" says Mei carrying some groceries 

"Yes I am!" Sara puts back her cellphone in her pocket.

Sara and Mei walk out the convenience store with groceries for diner for five kids and the two of them.

Sara feels a cold wind. A tingling down her spine.

"Something wrong?" asks Mei noticing Sara shivered a little,

"Nothing I'm fine!" says Sara feeling as if cold, getting goosbumps.

While Sayo Aisaka was surprised when Sara went through her, felt her ghostly presence.

Not even demon exterminators could feel her. She watches the two go on the direction of the dormitories. Once again alone. Oh how she wished Negi-sensei and the class would return. For two days she is even spooked in the classroom without anybody even during the day.

"Oh Negi-sensei please come back!" says Sayo

* * *

Mahora All Girls Dormitory 

Sara and Mei return to the dorm where the girls are.

"I'm home…" Sara speechless

Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie, Maimai and Carol are all wearing cosplay costumes

"Ack! What are you guy doing!" Sara

"Sara Oneechan such cute costumes! You like to cosplay?" says Carol

"Well I…" says Sara. Also wondering why her roommate Chisame would hav costumes to fit nine year olds.

"Here you two wear these!" says Carol presenting Sara and Mei dresses too

"But.." Sara

"Ah…" Mei

"No buts… Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie, Maimai grab them

"Hey wait a minute! Listen…" Sara's pleas go on deaf ears as both she and Mei are transformed wearing dresses.

"Kyaaa!" Mei

"Come let's take a picture!" says Carol using the ready digital cameras of Chisame.

"Ah! Wait! No that's the upload!" Sara can't stop all five girls from uploading the picture to Chisame's website.

Sara, Carol, Mei, Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie and Maimai all dressed in cute clothes.

Kuro, Tama-chan, Shippo and Leon posing too for the fun of it. With Pedro the little reindeer plushy in th middle of the four pets.

Click!

"Chisame is going to kill me…" says Sara knowing she is going to get it from Chisame once she finds out.

The image gets a huge positive response from the fanboys who regularly visit Chiu's site.

Surprised she would feature the four little girls, most notably the United Defense Force. A cute red head girl and most surprisingly the niece of Cindy McDougal, Sara. Sara having a twin is a shock. They pleasantly like the Moe effect of twin girls. In the chat rooms and message boards they discuss Sara and the girls. If Chiu was reading this she'd probably go ballistic thinking of them as bunch of lolicons.

After a splendid diner made by Sara and some little girl talk and pillow fight, the girls are off to bed.

"Maimai are your folks ok with this?" asks Sara again

"Un, My Oneechan says it fine if it's Sara-chan." says Maimai

"But don't even know your sister." says Sara. She guesses her recent popularity help people trust her with kids.

"Aww can't we stay up a bit longer? This is a slumber party." says Sylvie

"Yeah. Big Sis lets talk a little more! How bout boys!" says Carol looking at girls

"I don't know any Carol-chan we're in all girls school remember." says Mao-chan

Misora and Sylvie nods

"Me too." says Mei

"I don't have any around me but my friend Yuki does." says Maimai

"Oneechan?" asks Carol

"I'm in all girls school too." says Sara

"What about the guy you're talking to earlier? You two seem close enough for him to ask of you for advise." says Carol

"Heh. If you can call him a guy. He is only ten years old! Really a much older girl confessing to him. He can't handle it at his age! " says Sara

"Are you talking about Negi-sensei?" asks Mei

"Sensei?" asks Carol

"He is a British ten year old English teacher of the third years in our school." says Mei

"Sugoi! He must be really amazing!" says Mao-chan

"Is he cute de arimasuka?" asks Misora interested

"Please don't tell me he is an elite bratty kid. I don't like those!" Sylvie ironically is an elite herself at everything she does. Much to the pride of her grandfather Adalbert von Maruyama

"From what I heard he is really a hit even among those girls in high school!" says Mei

"Mei don't give them a good impression of the dork. They're too young!" says Sara

"So says the girl who fell in love with her male dorm manager when she was their age." says Mei

"Hey! Mei Would you stop that!" Sara blushing

"Eh! Sis already likes a guy?" asks Carol curious

"Her and every other girl of her dorm, Hinata Sou. Really troublesome for Naru-neechan. At first glance the guy is a four eyed loser. But I have to admit he has charmed every on of them. He and my sister promised each other to go to Tokyo U and live happily together. They're together now. I suppose that's why Sara won't confess." says Mei

"Hinata isn't that the same inn we…" Misora

"You can't ask that!" says Sylvie

"Why de arimasuka?" asks Misora

"It's a grown up thing!" says Sylvie explaining

"A promise huh? How romantic! I think I made a promise like that… but I can't remember who or where we're supposed to meet. I wonder if he'll get angry if don't keep that promise." says Mao-chan

"Mao-chan…" Sara somewhat knowing the feeling. As if making a connection with Maochan.

"Meetings will end in separation. There are simple farewells like "Let's meet again tomorrow." There are also sad farewells, when they can never meet again. But whatever the farewell may be, there is something I always want to believe. Even if we will never meet again… Even if death separates us… The feelings will never fade away. Those persons will never disappear from my heart…" says Mao-chan somberly

Mao, do you know? Time cannot be stopped, but the feelings will never change. That just means a miracle when two persons meet." says Maimai

"Maimai…" says Mao-chan

"Are these kids really nine years old?" Mei blinking. The seem more mature than she is.

"Mao-chan…" says her best friend Misora

"So there's more to her past than we know…" Sylvie observes. She knows that Mao-chan lost her mother when she was young. Mao-chan cried in the scavenger hunt when her item in the list is her mother. Kagome-sensei at that moment became her mother.

"How did go to childhood promises anyway? Alright girls it's bed time go to sleep…" says Sara

* * *

11 pm Hotel Arashiyama, Kyoto 

While Kamo and Kazumi initiated a Love-Love Kiss event involving five teams of two from 3-A. The objective get a kiss from Negi. Using it as a scheme to earn meal tickets for Kazumi and ermine dollars for Kamo. Fortunately for Negi went out on patrol to guard against the Monkey Lady that tried to kidnap Konoka. Leaving behind a replacement shikigami clone of himself, thanks to Setsuna. Negi always had trouble writing Katakana with a brush resulting in four misspelled shikigami stencils. Much unknown to him created four more clones than the one he spelled right and saw last.

A magical circle has already been drawn by Kamo. Ready for pactio. Thing didn't go as planned as the girl teams and clones started chase figuring out which one is the Negi.

Chisame and Yuuna had already been caught by Nitta, the director for external activities. A former teacher of Histoshi Kobe before taking a job at Mahora. This has led to a lot of misunderstanding , especially on Yue's part, and explosions upon kiss contact…

"Guess nothing out of the ordinary better get back at the hotel but before that…" Negi speed dials Sara's number.

"Do you know what time it is!" says Sara groggily

"Sorry, sorry but I'd like to thank you for your help. Asakura-sanseems to back down because of you and Kamo. She help keep my secret." says Negi

"You are welcome, dork! Kamo and Kazumi! She may not reveal your secret but better watch your back with those two!" says Sara

"Really Sara… Oh yeah thanks too for your advise earlier. Now I know what to respond to Miyazaki-san. I tell her we should be friends." says Negi

"So it's the same girl as before huh?" say Sara remembering when she first discovered Negi's secret.

"Yes" says Negi embarassed

"One more thing… You better keep that promise of yours. I trust you on that." says Sara

Already she made a pact of a she devil with Kazumi Asakura the very least Negi can do is keep his promises.

"R..Ro…Roger!" Negi sweating. He already broke one. Peeping on one of his students. Sakurazaki Setsuna no less. Whom he suspected at first as an agent of the Kansai Magic Association.

"Ok bye! Take care of yourself! Hope you see your father's old place!" says Sara

"Thanks and take care too, bye!" says Negi ending the call

"Sara?" asks Carol from her futon.

"It's nothing…" says Sara

"Is it still that boy? That teacher that Mei was talking about earlier? You two seems too close calling at midnight. It's something I think only boyfriends do!" says Carol

"No we are not close! Besides he is a spineless ten year old brat." Sara in denial mode

"That may be… But what if he pursues you in the future? I…I don't like my big sister taken away from me after so long… I was there at your mom's…no our mom's funeral. I asked Mama and Papa if we could adopt you since you looked real sad. They said Seta was already taking care of you. But doesn't look much of a father to me. I don't like the idea of you being neglected. I want to be with you!" says Carol

Sara is both touched and confused. She doesn't remember much during and some bits before her mother's death probably to block the trauma of losing her. True Seta wasn't the perfect father at first. Whatever gaps there were was taken care of, by Keitaro. When she was left in his care at Hinata Sou.

"Carol just how are we related? How can we be sisters?" asks Sara finally

"Didn't anybody tell you? We are invitro babies." responds Carol

This shocks Sara to the core.

* * *

"I'm back! Huh? There seems to be a commotion on." Negi returning from patrol entering the lobby noticing Chisame and Yuuna on their knees squatting. 

"Come on Nodoka!" Yue giving her friend a push

"Ah…" Nodoka

"Ah…Miyasaki-san…" Negi finally noticing in the lobby

"Ne..Negi-Sensei…" says Nodoka

Meanwhile everyone watches with awe of what is about to unfold.

"Nee-san it's the real Aniki! He has the staff!" says Kamo his stuff already packed for escape

"What did you say?" says Kazumi packing all the meal tickets and evidence.

While everyone else goes "Ooooh"

"Um…About what happened this afternoon…" Negi started to say

"Eh…Awawawa N-No we don't have to talk about that…As long you heard what I said that…" Nodoka in a nervous panic

"Huh…" "Ah…" Asuna and Setsuna at a corner unseen.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki-san. I…To like someone…I still don't understand. Ah of course I like Miyazaki-san b...but I like everyone in class. I like Asuna-san, and Konoka, Incho and everyone even the baka rangers… I men "like" as in teacher student relationship…" says Negi

"Um..No… Sensei… That." Nodoka

"I can't give you a proper answer, Miyazaki-san but…How bout we start off as friends." says Negi.

"……"

"Ok!" Nodoka smiles

"…That's right this is the real person after all…and he is ten years old." Yue sipping one of her weird tomato juice drinks.

"Uuu What are they saying… I can't hear." says Yuuna trying to make out the conversation. Equally curious is Chisame.

"he eeh" Asuna and Setsuna making themselves scarce .

_They aren't taking notice of us _thought Setsuna

"Um… Well then lets go back." says Negi

"Y…Yes" Nodoka

Then as if nothing to do with it Yue trips Nodoka.

"Ah" Negi

Falling lips to lips. Kissing Negi. The magic circle around the hotel activates making Nodoka a probationary contract partner. Kamo creating a card getting also a commission of 50,000 ermine dollars for each card including the fake Negi's.

"Ah! I..I..I'm sorry!" says Nodoka

"No…Um I'm sorry too" Negi shocked. Very sorry indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mahora 

Sara goes unconscious on her futon. Much to the alarm of Carol.

"Sara! Sis! Ohhh She fainted was it too much information for her!" says Carol

* * *

A little blond girl sits by her lonesome self under the shinkan walkway of Hinata Sou. 

Still sad that her mother had left her here. She really hates being left behind.

"Sara… Sara" says an old woman with a little boy.

"Yes Grandma Hina" says little Sara

"Who's that?" asks Sara seeing a shy little boy. Who not Japanese with red hair.

"This is my grandson he'll be living here in Hinata Sou for a while… So be nice to him." says Grandma Hina

"Come son introduce yourself to the young lady." Says Grandma Hina

"I'm Negi…Negi Springfield. What your name?" asks the little boy

"Ne-gi? What kind of name is that?" says little Sara weirded that a white boy would have a Japanese sounding name.

"It means spring onions in Japanese that's what my aunty said at the bakeshop." said little Negi

"Um…You didn't say name." said little Negi

"It's Sara okay!" says little Sara grumpily

"Heh You're cute like that!" says little Negi

The little girl blushes

"Hey take that back!" says little Sara

"Sara is cute! cute! Cute!" little Negi repeats

"You are asking for it!" little Sara playfully chases Negi

"Wha… she's mad!" Negi makes a run for it.

"Huff…The youth really…" as Grandma Hina watches the two children play

"I'm going to Ne-gi!" screams little Sara

"You're still cute!" says little Negi

Sara wakes up and she remembers… Negi!

**

* * *

Authors Comments:**

For those curious this chapter happens during the second day of the Kyoto school trip Negima period 33 to 37.

Geez I think I used one too many elements in this…

Oh yeah special thanks to the AQS scanlation team, fansub team and translator Sushi-Y.

Sushi-Y-Chan? (Bang!)

"It's –Sama remember it!" says she (Sushi-Y)

An old joke between us he he.

I borrow some ideas here and there thus the acknowledgement of their work.

Great job people!

Major revelations…

Sara is invitro baby. Carol is too. That explains why they are sisters. For those who don't know invitro fertilized embryos can be frozen until implantation. That sort of makes Sara and Carol fraternal twins. Longest case of a frozen embryo is that of Laina Beasley who was born thirteen years after she was conceived with her two other siblings. They're a sort of unconventional twins or triplets.

Personally I have a twin doppelganger for years.

For the life of me I haven't met him yet ever!

Often seniors at my school during elementary and high school would identify me as him.

Years later my girl friends (Emphasis on friends I'm not a player!) asked me who my girlfriend was. I said I had no girlfriend since I didn't have any at the time. They were surprised. They were positive it was me. In another instance my nephew thought he saw me at a certain super mart. But I don't even buy there!

As far as I know don't have an identical twin. Either that or I have a multiple personality that takes over that I don't know of. Ok that's a little crazy!

Mao-chan remembers sort of… but doesn't remember who she made the promise to.

Kamo felt the power of contract before in Sara but he is not sure.

Sara finally remembers her very first meeting with Negi.

Kazumi ? She has grand plans for Sara!

A little triva Sara's character design first appeared in Love Hina vol. 2 omake. At stairs under the Shinkan walkway. Keitaro studying while sleeps beside him. His hand patting Sara's head.


	20. The Return

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Itsudatte My Santa,

and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara Chapter 20: The Return  
**

_What a weird dream… A dream? Wait wasn't that at Hinata! Is it really a dream? It seemed so real as if… No that's impossible. The first time I ever set foot Hinata was with Keitaro, when he had to baby-sit me till dad came back. _Sara confused as to why she would have such a vivid dream of Hinata. Of Grandma introducing Negi to her.

"Was that really Negi?" Sara ponders. Remembering Negi and herself younger in the dream.

"Mou… Why am I thinking of that brat! Eh?" Sara notices someone hugging her. Sleeping at her futon.

"Carol?" Sara sees her sister beside.

"Oneechan" mumbles Carol in her sleep then hugs Sara even more tightly with her arms and legs.

"Ow Ow Ow!" Sara as her ribs is tortured by the bear hug of death.

_She sleeps like angel but she has Koalla's killer sleeping habit!_ _Owww! _Sara in pain wonders how Motoko endures it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kyoto in Hotel Arashiyama Negi and his students Kaede, Ku Fei, Makie, Ayaka, Yunna, Nodoka, Yue, Fumika and Fuuka, Chisame, and Kazumi are all squatting on their knees till morning, Kamo too. Nitta caught all of them out of bed. Violating curfew to their rooms. All the girls who were out that night are at the looby, with exception Asuna and Setsuna who managed to get away from being found out by Nitta. 

_Awawaawa If Sara finds out I got a kiss from Nodoka she's going to kill me. _

_First peeping now kissing… I'm in so much trouble if she finds out. _Negi frets while squatting.

* * *

Morning April 23, 2003 Thursday 

After a hearty breakfast by Sara and a dip at the dormitory's grand bath the Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie are seen off for their school along with Carol who is enrolled there.

"See you later Oneechan" says Carol hugging Sara

"Yeah see you later." says Sara to her younger sister.

"Bye Sara! Bye Tama-chan! " says Mao-chan

"Myuuh!" says Tama to Mao-chan with Kuro, Shippo and Leon

"Take care of yourself de arimasu!" says Misora

"Don't worry over boys too much!" says Sylvie

"Whoever said anything about boys!" Sara responded

The girls are chauffeured by Shirai to their school which is near the Defense Force Headquarters.

Sara turns to the two other girl with her Mei and Maimai

"Come you guy lets get ready for school." says Sara

"You're the only one of your year that's left behind." Says Mei

"Don't remind me!" says Sara but in truth she is concerned about recent developments.

The fact she has a younger sister she never knew before. The ache at her back testament to it. Also her dreaming of Negi as child at Hinata. Which has mind boggled. Did she and Negi knew each other from before or was it just a product of her imagination.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kyoto Chisame was about to Update her website when… 

"What the…" Chisame notices the discussion in her chat room and message board.

The topic is about a picture. A picture seven young pretty girls whose combined moe effect is off the scale! Not to mention references that Sara saved Mao-chan from a giant Cute Alien ermine. Talk that she is Amrican actress Cindy McDougal's niece.

"M…M…Mao-chan! Two Sara's! She has a twin! That's my secret kiddy cosplay stash!" Chisame shocked and annoyed. She pulls out her cellphone.

Sara phone rings which she picks up

"Hello…" says Sara

"Sara! What is the meaning of this! Why is this at my homepage!" says Chisame

"Chisame… How are you?" Sara sweatdroped. She was expecting this.

"Terrible! Got dragged by Incho on some stupid game. Nitta got us to squat till morning. I got the worst of it since I was the on first caught. My feet still hurt! Why is Mao-chan with you? Who are these girls? You didn't tell me you had a twin!" says Chisame irritably

"Well I had to save them from that Alien. Sorry they were a bunch of kids even I can't stop their enthusiasm. My little sister forced me. She had help from her friends." says Sara explaining

Chisame lets herself calm down. True she can understand what Sara is saying. Even she had trouble dealing with kids herself. More specifically Negi. Negi did try to make her open up. But the child teacher's antics exposed her, literally. Fortunate all of them none the wiser to her identity as Chiu except for Mahora Paparazzi Asakura Kazumi.

Who probably has a file of her in her person. But shortly after that incident Sara came.

She probably scared Kazumi a little when she tried that disguise stunt doubling as Chisame. As if anybody can just imitate the unique genuine Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa.

"Sigh I suppose she is your sister. Why didn't you tell me you have a twin?" asks Chiame

"She not my twin…" Sara mincing her words

"You two look exactly alike. She what a year younger than you?" says Chisame

"She's only nine years old." says Sara

"Nine? But she looks like your age!" says Chisame surprised

"Please don't tell anyone of this. I don't know the full story yet but I'll ask dad if he knows. I didn't know I had a younger sister until yesterday. We are sisters biologically speaking. I was born to my mom while Carol was born to another mom. We…We were conceived in a lab. I was brought up by mom while Carol… was given to Cameron's to raise years later." She said

"Sara…" Chisame recognizing this an important thing to her

"I not sure if I'm ready to be a big sister. She came all the way here to Japan just to meet me. I kind of feel guilty since I'm the one mom chose. " says Sara

"Sara if it is a huge problem don't relieve yourself of it. Take it a step at a time. Hold it in your chest and march on." says Chisame

"Thanks Chisame I taught you were mad." says Sara

"Well I am mad! Mostly at the irrationality of my classmates. They really are a weird bunch. Enough about them! I think you should make yourself scarce since I'm sure the paparazzi will be after you." says Chisame

"Yeah I know. Too bad my aunt isn't here. She knows how to deal with them." says Sara

"Just don't blurt out I'm Chiu. Ok? You uploaded that picture in my site." says Chisame

"Sorry … I'll keep mum about you. Won't happen again. " says Sara

"Hey Sara come on!" says Mei already in her uniform

"Yeah Sara-chan!" says Maimai

"I'll have to go school, Chisame." says Sara

"You're the only first year left behind, you don't have classes. Everyone's at Hawaiii." Says Chisame stating the obvious

"Well I can self study and…" Sara explaining

"You wanted to get left behind because you are waiting for that guy you have crush on. " says Chisame

"Ummm….It not like that! I really…" Sara

"Ha ha ha! Sara you are so cute like that. Everyone knows you are studying hard for that guy. But you're sister there maybe good thing. At least you won't be so obsessed over your precious Keitaro. Oh! Incho and company want me to go with them to CinemaTown. Have to go Bye!" says Chisame then ending the call

"Geeez… Chisame Really!" What Sara has in her mind is more that her relationship with Keitaro and Carol but also with Negi. She is still rather perplexed by that dream.

"Come on Sara!" says Mei

"Coming!" says Sara

* * *

Sara, Mei and Maimai are about to approach the train station only to see a flock media people and fanboys taking pictures and video. 

"Miss McDougal a question, are you going to showbiz like Cindy?"

"Are you joining the Defense Force?"

"Are you friends with the net idol Chiu?"

"Sara a personal question it is said you have a crush on older man"

"Is that your twin sister in the picture?"

"Oh Crap!" says Sara when she sees them.

"What do we do now?" asks Mei

"Don't worry she's coming." says Maimai

"Whose coming?" says Sara to Maimai

"What's that?" asks Mei noticing a dust cloud running towards them.

"Ohhh Mai! Mai-mai, Mai-mai Mai-mai, Mai-mai, Mai-mai, Mai-mai, Mai-mai, Mai-mai, Mai-mai, Maimai!" a blond girl knocks over the paparazzi like a striking bowling ball.

"Ahhhh!"

"Aeeeiiiii!"

"Kyaaaa!"

As every reporter and fanboy is knocked out. Struck by the whirlwind Santa Claus.

"Who is she?" asks Mei blinking at the carnage

"Sharry…" says both Sara and Maimai sweatdropped

"Yes I am the Gorgeous Sharry!" says Sharry in a flashy pose hand outstretched.

"I finally found you! Maimai you skipped school. Again! How can you be a Santa if you do not take things seriously? You have to train, Get your Santa license, and increase your magic! " says Sharry

"S…Santa?" says Mei wondering what heck is going on.

_Wait did she say Magic? Are these two mages! Is she crazy? You can't just tell that out in the open. She is going to be turned to an ermine! _Thought Mei

Another girl runs towards them this time wearing a Saint Ursula uniform. Also a blond.

"Mei! What is this about you playing cosplay with a bunch of kids?...What the heck happened here!" asks Takane Goodman looking at the bunch of unconscious reporters and fanboys.

"I…I'm sorry Takane Onee-sama!" says Mei who knows Takane is probably going to lecture her that keeping a public low profile is needed for a mage trainee like themselves.

"Her fault." Maimai points at Sharry

Takane turn to the other girl and asks.

"You're not normal person are you?" says Takane Knowing no normal person can do this.

"Normal please… Ho Ho Ho ! I am the most excellent student that has ever been produced by the Santa Claus Magic School! The Gorgeous Sharry!" says Sharry

"S…Santa Claus?" says Takane unbelieving.

"I'm Santa you know fulfilling the wishes of all children in the world!" says Sharry

"Santa? There is no such thing." says Takane who is knowledgeable of the magic world since she grew up as a child in the mages home country.

"Like there no such thing as mages too right?" says Sharry

That caught the attention of Takane . She is mage trainee aiming to become Magister Magi.

"I'm not here to debate the different philosophies of mages and Santas concerning normal humans. I'm here to make sure this kid goes to school." says Sharry indicating Maimai

Sharry blinks as Maimai is no longer there.

"Eh! Maimai!" Sharry looking for her

"She already went ahead with them." says Takane pointing Maimai dragging Sara and Mei with her.

* * *

"Phew…. Lost them" says Sara as she, Mei and Maimai move into the train. 

"Takane Onee-sama…" says Mei

"Sigh, Mei, There you go again… Would you quit that Onee-sama thing." says Sara

"I can't help she is like a second big sister to me." says Mei

"Sister Complex huh?" says Sara knowing from what she heard from Kitsune that Mei so attached to Naru that she didn't like Keitaro for keeping her away from her. This was when Sara was away at Mommol.

"You're one to talk! You have an Electra Complex that's why you like Keitaro." says Mei

"What do you know!" say Sara

"Look Sara I'm your friend. Kitsune and Su told me all about you. They really missed you while you were gone. " says Mei

"Hmmph If they really missed me then why didn't they take me with them. They could have at least told me." says Sara

"Because they are an over protective bunch. Onee-chan was really paranoid when I'm alone with Keitaro that she punched him all over the place. Though I don't think Keitaro is a loli. A pervert yes. A loli no." says Mei

"What's a loli?" asks Maimai

"Ack!" Mei

"Mei we have nine year old child with us. Remember? Say Maimai you said once you're a Santa. Where do you live?" says Sara changing the subject

"I live with my sister Mai at her boyfriend's house with Sharry, Noel-sensei and Pedro too!" says Maimai still having the toy reindeer plushy. Pointing out Pedro.

"You all live in a guy's house!" says Mei and Sara.

"Yes. His name is Santa and he was born on Christmas Eve. I don't why Sis like him though." says Maimai

Sara and Mei chuckle at the guys name date of birth which is hilarious. What kind of parents would name their child Santa on Christmas Eve?

"No what I meant was where you are from?" asks Sara of Maimai

"I come from the country of Santas. There its Christmas all year round. We all prepare very year for Christmas Eve. We use magic to spread happiness. My grandpa is the best at it. But he is getting old that's why he had set up the Santa school. So everyone can work together to give happiness." says Maimai

"Magic…" Mei thought that Santa was just a child's fantasy. Even she believed in Santa when she was younger but as she trained to become a Magister Magi. She never heard a concrete evidence of Santa's existence.

"That's a little too incredible… then again…" Sara thinking of Negi who opened her eyes a little on magic. Sure she had a share of weirdness in Hinata. But she took notice of.

_Why am I thinking of that pervert again! Arghh! That boy is really frustrating!_

**Mahora Central District**

"Lets go!" says Sara as the mad rush to school with thousands of students from elementary to university happens. Sara, Mei and Maimai run towards their respective schools.

Suddenly Tama shows up flying in front of Sara.

"Myuuh Myuuh Myuuh" Tama flapping his wings as if he wants Sara to follow.

"Tama-chan? What is it?" asks Sara

"What's going Sara we're going to be late!" says Mei

"Myuuh"

"Wait Tama is saying something…Kuro?" says Sara

Then Kuro appears too. Kuro points at it backpack

"There is something you should look at Meow!" says Kuro flying

"Did that cat just talk?" asks Mei acting as if surprised by it.

Sara opens the bag and takes out a device that looks a round tracker with a blip, much like radar. The doted blip is approaching Mahora at great speed. Sara looks up sees a jet trail on a decent course. From what she can tell it's about to land on Library Island.

There is only one person whose life sign could be detected by this device. One person who could the crash that is about to happen.

Sara takes off for Library Island with smile on her face.

"Sara! Where are you going?" says Mei which falls on deaf ears.

_He's here! He's here! He is finally here! Wait how do I look? Geez Koalla was supposed to call me! Why the heck am I thinking like a fangirl! Oh yeah first aid kit! The librarians have those._

* * *

Meanwhile a Mecha Tama with a screaming occupant crashes into Library Island's northern building. Unfortunately the area which he crashes into is man made cliff. 

Falling, the bespectacled man takes out his handy whip. In true Indiana Jones fashion uses it to tie to a hand rail, preventing his fall to watery end below.

"Whew I thought I was finish there Ha ha! Of all the places to crash into… At least I don't have to deal with a dragon. Days like this I wish I learned suspension and levitation. " says the Archeologist to himself. Recognizing that he fell at the Great Northern Precipice on Library Island of Mahora.

"I better get out of here." As he climbs up he sees a middle school girl running towards him, with rappelling gear and a first aid kit to boot. Following her is Tama and Kuro. Then she stops.

"Oh hello Sara long time no see! I, Keitaro Urashima, have returned." says Keitaro smiling waving hello

"Umm…Ahhh" Sara

_Arghhh! I'm blushing!_

"What's wrong? Why are you starring like that?" seeing Sara a bit red

"Kei…Keitaro welcome back…" says Sara jumps up kicking him with tears of joy

"Puaahhh!"

"Sniff, Sob, You made me worry! Baka!" says Sara crying a bit

"He he Sorry about that!" says Keitaro goofily immediately with a band aid ion his forehead.

Then he patted Sara's head effectively releasing the spell made by Kanako.

"I'm also worried about you too, Sara. Mutsumi called and told me you fainted. I called Midori-sensei she told me that it was not the first time you fainted. She said you had fainted when you had the flu. You should really take care of your health, Sara." says Keitaro

"Really? I'm glad you're back! Where are the others? Don't tell me Koalla tried send you up in orbit again!" says Sara

"Um… They're about to come here by airship I guess…" says Keitaro

"What happened?" says Sara Sensing unreasonable stupidity of the girls.

"Well I got chased by the royal guard, the air force, the army even the navy… It's really fun!" Keitaro

"Your point?" asks Sara

"Well it like this…" Keitaro explain the whole scenario to Sara which is much to her displeasure once she hears it.

"You almost got married to… All of them! Nyamo and Amalla were after you too!" says Sara

"Yeah so I had to run away. Su's mom wanted her to get married but you know Su.

She blasted off the island every suitor her family presented to her.

All five thousand of them… Since her mom found out that Su wanted to stay with me and the rest of the girls. She wanted me to marry Su in a polygamous marriage with the others." says Keitaro

"Those girls always causing trouble! They left me behind too! Having all the fun!" says Sara irritated at the girls of not only telling her about Keitaro missing before but also the missed opportunity of getting married to him. She is only twelve years old but by Molmol law at her age she can get married. Though she didn't participate in Get that Keitaro game before a year and a half ago. She wouldn't have minded get married to Keitaro even if she had to share.

"Don't be mad at them. They only wanted you to be safe." says Keitaro

"Yeah do they have to use that stupid spell to keep me here!" Sara pouts

"Um spell?" asks Keitaro

"Kanako used Negi to keep me here! Now I'm only first year not on Hawaai! It's so stupid!" says Sara

"You've met Negi?" says Keitaro

"Yeah he is your cousin and mage too right?" says Sara

"You know about mages? I supposed Haruka Oba-san and Seta will tell you eventually. since both of them are pretty much involved with the inner world. It's good to know Negi is good at making friends just like Nii-san. I met him when he was two or three. He stayed for a while at our home bakeshop. Mom and Dad wanted him to stay. But the real reason he was brought to Japan was that Grandma Hina was a bit sick then and wanted to see Negi. Actually Negi stayed Hinata Sou for the rest of hi stay in Japan" says Keitaro

"N..Ne…Negi was here in Japan years ago!" Sara shocked. The implications enormous.

What she dreamed was not a dream but a buried memory of her childhood?

"Yeah I wonder if he still remembers he was really young back then. I haven't seen him all this time." says Keitaro

"Um Actually…" Sara was about to say

"Yes?" says Keitaro

"N…Nothing!" Sara Unsure of how she is going to tell Keitaro that he already met Negi months ago when she arrived the same time with Negi in Japan. Knocking him out sending him to the airport infirmary.

"Anyway what does Negi teaches? I suppose he lives with Takamichi…" says Keitaro

"Negi teaches English in an All Girls Middle school and… lives in a girls dormitory." says Sara

"Eh! He lives in a all girls dorm!" says Keitaro eyes as big as saucers

"The principal's decision" says Sara

"His roommate won't happen to be Konoemon Konoe's granddaughter would it?" says Keitaro

"Uh yeah… Konoka and Asuna too!" says Sara points out

Keitaro also recognizes the names and the implications

"Konoemon…Grandma… What are you thinking! He is too young!" says Keitaro

"Keitaro?" Sara wondering why Keitaro is anxious

"The reason why Konoemon placed Negi in his granddaughter's quarters is that I suspect Grandma Hina had a hand in it. A teacher of middle school girls? Living in their dormitory? The poor kid…" Keitaro crying based on personal experience

"Actually he is rather… Popular among his students" says Sara

"Really? I guess he got that from Nii-san. His father was always popular" says Keitaro

Two girls approaches the Great Northern Precipice. A middle school girl and a St. Ursula High School girl.

"Sara! Keitaro! Hey Where's Onee-chan!" says Mei with her is Takane investigating the scene.

"Oh Hi Mei! Naru will arrived back here in Japan soon. They were following me by Airship." says Keitaro

"Who is…Oh My…" Takane speechless recognizing the bespectacled man

"Is that you Takane-kun? I haven't seen you in what? Two years?" says Keitaro

"Um Yeah" Takane blushing

"Onee-sama!" Mei looking at Takane

"You two know each other?" Asks Sara with narrowed eyes looking at the older blond girl.

"I tutored Takane-kun when I was America." says Keitaro

"Were you lying to us about the blond hair?" Sara pulls both Keitaro's cheeks

"What blond hair?" says Keitaro dumbfounded

"Never mind" says Sara Thinking Keitaro wouldn't fool around in America with an underage girl. But doesn't mean he can't make one fall for him too. Especially if he is like her Papa.

"Oh Takane-kun how is your training?" asks Keitaro

"I'm F...Fine Keitaro-Sensei!" says Takane

"I'm sure you'll fulfill your dream one day." Says Keitaro with a wink

Takan looks dazed

"Onee-sama! Get a hold of yourself!" says Mei unwilling to lose another sister figure to Keitaro Urashima

"I'll have to meet Konoe-san. Nice to see you again Takane-kun! Come on Sara." says Keitaro

Sara with Tama-chan and Kuro follow him leaving the two. Sara sticks out her tongue at Takane.

"Why that brat! Who is she to him anyway!" says Takane

"Keitaro used to baby sit her when she was younger. And Onee-sama please don't fall for him he already has my sister as his girlfriend." says Mei trying to keep Takane away from Keitaro

"Ehh! Tell me everything, Mei!" Takane shaking Mei

"Onee-sama!" Mei

* * *

Keitaro and Sara leave Library Island for Mahora Gakuen until they see a gang of college thugs bullying some high school girls in PE uniforms. 

"Look at what you did to the cake! You dodge ball brats." says the gang leader grabs the girl.

"Eicko…" says Vivi and Shii scared for their team leader.

"Eicko!" A male dodge ball member named Naoya tries to protect her. But is punched by the gang leader which is then grabbed by the gang members.

"Naoya!" shouts Eicko

"Your nothing but a pathetic weak- Puahhh!" the gang leader is hit by a giant metal bell leaving him out cold. Realeasing Eicko.

"Aniki!" says the numerous gang members

"You guy better leave now before the crap is beaten out of you!" says Sara

"Why you girly! Get her!" The gang members attack

"Sigh, I'd done what she says if I were you…" said Keitaro steps in front of Sara then barely moving sent the gang members flying!

"Keitaro…" Sara blushes touched

"Remember Sara power isn't everything the point of martial arts is to use your opponents' strength against them. Though it may be hard, even a little kid can take on an over sized wrestler." says Keitaro

"W…Wh…Who are you!" the remaining gang members frightened releasing Naoya.

"Ahem, Ex-Todai Ronin… Archeologist extraordinaire! Urashima Keitaro!" says Keitaro

in a pose.

"You shouldn't be proud of failing the Todai exam twice." Sara sweat drops

"Thanks for the save!" says Eicko to Keitaro and Sara

"Its nothing don't mention it." says Sara

"Wait isn't that Sara McDougal!" says Vivi

"Oh my she's a real heroine isn't she!" says Shii

"Um well…" Sara doesn't know what to say

"So my little sister is popular too ha ha" says Keitaro patting Sara's head

"Myuuh" say Tama

"Meow…" says Kuro

"Say kid you had a pretty good throw there. Want to join the dodge ball team?" asks

Eicko

"I'll think about." says Sara

"Come on Sara. We'll take him to the infirmary along the way." says Keitaro carrying

Naoya on his shoulders.

"Did that guy just say his name is Keitaro Urashima?" says Vivi

"Isn't he the guy rumored that Sara has crush on? Poor girl she is treated as a little sister."

says Shii

"Couldn't be helped I guess he looks twice her age and he already promised himself to

someone." says Eicko

* * *

Meanwhile a bored Evangeline McDowell saw the entire scene from the roof top. With 

her is Chachamaru.

"A very interesting power Sara McDougal… Urashima huh? Hinata's Urashima clan? So

He was the one who went through the barrier." says Eva

"Master?" says Chachamaru

"He so looks like Keisuke that $!" Eva curses

"Keisuke?" asks Chachamaru

"The first guy to discover I hated onions. I don't know how but I'm sure that's

where the Thousand Master found out my weakness. All I wanted was that doll, Mome!

That four eyed freaking pervert!" says Eva angrily

"But you had to admit he was a nice guy!" says the little doll Chachazero

"Yeah so nice it made me puke! Hey whose side are you anyway!" says Eva to her first

Partner

* * *

Keitaro and Sara arrive at the principal's office after sending Naoya to the infirmary. 

"Konoemon-san" Keitaro greets the principal

"Keitaro! Long time no see. How may I be of service." says Konoemon

"I'm just delivering a letter from Grandma for you. She handed it to me before she left

Molmol." Keitaro then takes out a brown envelope letter.

"Thank you, Keitaro." Konoemon takes the envelop curiously

"Konoemon I know it's an in dorm policy here in Mahora but can Sara stay at Hinata

from time to time." says Keitaro

"Sure why not since your family pretty much owns the place." says Konoemon

"Own the place?" asks Sara

"Konoe-san administers Mahora Gakuen. The school is on a lease agreement.

The real owner of the campus is Grandma Hina." says Keitaro

"What!" says Sara

"My ancestors were of nobility. That's the reason we have a lot of real estates.

Where do you suppose Grandma gets the cash to travel?" says Keitaro

Sara mind connects all the dots. Negi being here is not coincidence. Negi staying

at dorm with Konoka. The Principal obviously has an ulterior motive. The mere fact Negi

teaches at an all girls school. It's Keitaro in Hinata all over again!

"That's really sneaky!" Sara mumbles

* * *

After Keitaro and Sara leave Konoemon Konoe reads the letter in private. 

"The destruction of the Hinata Annex will affect the flow of magic in the World Tree

Eh?"

"P.S. No cheating! Don't let anyone confess to Negi during the Mahora Festival even if it

is Konoka. You're going to get it from me if he gets into trouble."

"Sigh, Doting Grandmothers really…" says Konoemon

He'll probably get more than a scolding if Negi gets into harm. Hina Urashima is one of

the few people he fears. They never call her The Great Demon of Hinata Sou for nothing.

* * *

Later around Lunch 

"Say Sara want to go home to Hinata later?" asks Keitaro

"Well I want to talk to Papa about this…" Sara explains her current situation to Keitaro

"A sister huh?" says Keitaro

"I can't just leave for Hinata now Carol will be expecting of me to spend time with her."

says Sara

"Well why not take her with you to Hinata?" says Keitaro

"Eh?" Sara

"Why not share memories with her in Hinata Sou!" says Keitaro

"Sharing Memories…" Sara feels a tug in heart as if she is missing something.

She has many wonderful memories here in Hinata Sou. With everyone…

An image of smiling boy comes to her mind…

_Negi…_ Thought Sara

_Time cannot be stopped, but the feelings will never change. That just means a miracle_

_when two persons meet. _Sara remembers the words Maimai said to Mao-chan

* * *

Later Sara with meets up with Carol who back from her school. She tells her they're 

going to spend the night at Hinata Sou. With them are Tama, Kuro, Shippo and Leon

along for the ride.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister all those years." says Carol

"You're welcome…" Keitaro notes this sister twin of Sara was much more agreeable

than Sara at that age. Sara tortures Keitaro for the fun of it when he first met her.

"Keitaro…" says Sara

"Right Hinata Sou here we come!" says Keitaro as they proceed for the train station.

"Myuuu!" Tama-chan

"Meow!" Kuro

"Ku Ku!" Shippo

"Pfft!" Leon

* * *

They arrive at Hinata Station then they go first to Hinata Tea House to meet with 

Haruka and Seta.

"Sara! Puahhh!" Seta gets a flying kick from Sara

"That's my sister! Why didn't you tell me about her!" says Sara

"Eh! That's Carol? But you look so alike! Isn't she younger than you?" says Seta

"Ooffff!" Haruka slaps Seta with a baka fan

Carol and Keitaro sweat drops at the sight.

"Probably because you haven't giving attention to what she eats. It stunted Sara's growth

idiot! How are dear?" says Haruka

"I'm fine." says Carol

"Sorry Sara we kept it from you. We don't know how you would react if you knew…

We were waiting till you grew up a little more so can handle it." says Haruka

"Myuuh!" Tama-chan goes to the entrance.

Mutsumi comes in with as usual , water melons.

"Ara Keitaro you're back! The girls are already at Hinata Sou. They've been looking for

You. Especially Naru!' says Mutsumi

"Oh dear…" Keitaro shakes his head

"I'll bet! I better Tsukkomi them for stupidity." says Sara cracking her knuckles

"No need to be violent…" says Keitaro

"What's going on?" asks Carol

"You better not ask. You're too young to understand." says Haruka

"Eh!" Carol

"Where have you been Part-timer?" asks Seta of Keitaro

"Mahora, I crashed at Library Island." says Keitaro

"Ah yes Library Island… The memories I used to be a member of the Library

Exploration Club. It where I started to like archeology. That place is really fun! Ack!"

Seta is hit again by Haruka's Baka Fan

"You were just screwing around and not studying with Nagi! Idiot! If you spent time

studying there you wouldn't have to take the Todai exam thrice!" says Haruka

"Mom you still have my extra jumper and cap here don't you?" says Sara

"Yes I think there is…" Haruka

"Meow there's going to be a ruckus" says Kuro the black cat

"Myuuh!" agrees Tama-chan

"Ara…" says Mutsumi

* * *

At Hinata Sou… 

Naru, Motoko, Kanako, Kitsune, Su and Shinobu have been waiting for Keitaro's return.

Amalla was left back at Molmol and last seen chasing Ramba for helping Keitaro escape.

While Nyamo returned to Pararakersu.

Keitaro approaches with a blond girl in blue jumper and red cap.

The girls take notice of him and Sara.

"Keiiiiiitaaaaarooo!" Naru, Motoko, Kanako, Kitsune, Su and Shinobu shouts about to

get him.

"Ack! Wait!" Keitaro flapping arms

Boom!

"Eep!"

"Ack!"

"Hey!"

"What the…"

"Turtle!"

"Ohhh…"

A large Mecha-Tama Turtle comes out of the underground bay as tentacles with four

fingered hands come out of its mouth. Catching the older girls tickling them to death.

"hahahaha! What the heck is this!" says Naru

"Hahahaha! Mecha-Tama 15 hahahaha!" laughs Su

"Hahahahaha Who did this? Hahahaha!" says Kanako

"Yes laugh! Laugh! That's for leaving me behind and for trying to marry Keitaro! Without me around! " says Sara on top of the Mecha-Tama

"Hahahaha! Sara! If you're there who is that! Hahahaha!" says Shinobu pointing at the girl with Keitaro

"I'm Carol Cameron United States Anti-Cute Alien Defense Force. Sara's sister. " says Carol

"Hahahaha! Sister! You have twin! Hahahaha!" says Kitsune

"Hahahahahaha! Please forgive us Sara! hahahaha!" says Kanako

"Hahahaha! Spare us! Hahahaha!" says Motoko

"Never! Muahhahahaha!" laughs Sara at her revenge

"Is Onee-chan always this lively here?" asks Carol of Keitaro

"Pretty much…" Keitaro sweatdrops

* * *

Later that night… 

Post torture of the Hinata girls by Sara. They welcomed Carol much like they welcomed Sara the first, fusing over her, asking questions. Much to their surprise she is only nine year's old despite her appearance. The same age when Sara stayed at Hinata. Sara and Carol look like identical twins. But they see differences in their personalities. Sara would usually comment on the stupidity of their antics. Carol on the other hand gives of a more welcoming vibe from her, A bit tomboyish but different from Sara. Sporty with just a hint of Mutsumi's habit of kissing girls. Something Sara would never do.

Past nine the girl are off to bed. Sara and Carol gets to sleep with Shinobu.

"Goodnight Onee-chan…" says Carol

"Good night Carol" Sara closes her eyes

* * *

Meanwhile at Kyoto's Mountains 

"Flans Baries Venltentis!" Negi summons a wind barrier to protect Asuna, Setsuna, Kamo and himself from the demon army summoned by Chigusa Amagasaki who used Konoka's power. Konoka was kidnapped by a white haired boy when he attacked the Kansai Magic Association headquarters earlier. Petrifying even the Kansai association chief Eishun.

"W...What's going on?" asks Asuna as they are surrounded by a tornado like barrier

"It's a barrier of wind! It won't hold for more than two to three minutes though!" says Negi

"Alright! Let's hurry up a plan! What are we going to do? The situation is pretty bad! " says Kamo on Negi's hair.

"We've no choice … We'll have to split up!" Setsuna with a serious expression

"I will stay with the demons. You two use that time to get ojou-sama." says Setsuna

"Eeh!" Negi

"But Setsuna-san!" Asuna

"Please leave it to me. Exterminating monsters like that is our business after all." says Setsuna

"B..But… I'm staying too!" says Asuna

"EEh! A…Asuna-san" Negi

"I can't just leave Setsuna-san all by herself!" Asuna

"But!" Negi

"No wait! This could be a good idea! Ane-san can unsummon those monsters with one brush of her fan! She's the best chance we've got against those monsters!" says Kamo

"I see but…" Setsuna

"Aniki! If you gave Ane-san all your magic power and set defense and everything else at a minimal levels, How long can you keep it up for?" asks Kamo

"It won't be easy but…five no ten minutes…No I'll try for fifteen! But…" says Negi

"Fifteen minutes huh? It's not long but we don't have a choice!" says Kamo

_Usually ten minutes _thought Kamo formulating a battle plan.

"We should try to avoid fighting the white haired boy if we can. Getting Konoka-nee-san is more than enough! And if Aniki is alone he can fly with his staff…Ok! Ane-san and Setsuna will deal wit the demons! Aniki will break out here and Konoka-nee-san back! Afterwards all we have to do is fight our way back to the temple and wait for reinforcements! How that!" says Kamo fired up

"Is it really going to work?" asks Asuna

"The odds are against us but do you have a better plan? It's full of holes…" says Kamo

"I understand lets do it." Setsuna agrees to the plan

"Then its decided! Alright no that it has come to this, lets try that again! Get it over and done with! " says Kamo with a perverted gleam

"Kiss! A Pactio kiss!" Kamo making kissing sounds

"Eeeeeh!" Negi and Setsuna with embarrassed shock

"That?" Asuna

"This is an emergency! It's better to have more cards, right!" Kamo shouting with drool

"R..Right" Negi and Setsuna

"….." Asuna

"Hurry up! The barrier is breaking down!" Kamo forming a magical circle around Ngi and Setsuna

"O…Ok!" says Negi and Setsuna red faced

"I…I'm sorry Negi-sensei…" says Setsuna blushing

"No…Um…Me too!" says Negi also blushing as red as Setsuna

Thump! Beats Asuna's heart

"NN…?" Asuna

_Why is it beating so hard? It's just a kid. Come to think of it…Why is Setsuna-san getting all red? _Thought Asuna

"I…I'll do it now!" Setsuna's hand on Negi's face ready to kiss

"O…Ok!" Negi getting redder as Setsuna

Both of them close their eyes and kiss. Lips locking lips. As if they are on their own reality for a brief moment of time. To like an eternity.

"Pactio!" Kamo seals the contract forming a Pactio card for Setsuna.

"Get!" Kamo jumps with glee

Negi and Setsuna release each other from the kiss. Staring at each others eyes. Negi looking at the beauty he first realized at the hot spring. Setsuna amazed by this young boy who though she wouldn't admit it. Made her heart skip. Though she doesn't know why…She likes Negi-sensei looking only at her.

"S…Setsuna-san" Negi Mesmerized by Setsuna

"N…Negi-sensei please leave Asuna to me. I'll take care of her. Sensei please take care of Ojou-sama. " says Setsuna still her cheeks blushing

"O..Ok!" says Negi blushing as well trying to collect himself. Setsuna still holding him close.

"Hey! What are you two doing! Just staring at each other!" Shouts Asuna to them who are oblivious to the danger.

* * *

Back at Hinata. 

"_Uwaaah! Negi so mean!" cries a naked Sara sobbing at the Hot Spring_

"_What's the matter Sara?" asks Mai_

"_He called me Panda butt!" Sara crying_

"_Negi!" Mai calls on the little boy_

"_She started it she keeps calling me Onion Head! Besides it's the truth!" says Negi_

"_Sigh, Negi-kun you will have to learn that you shouldn't make fun of girls. Girls like Sara are sensitive about their bodies. Every girl is a Cinderella so you'll to act as a gentleman…" says Mai_

"_Huh?" Negi_

"Negi You Pervert! ZZZZZZ" Sara sleep talks

**

* * *

Authors Comments:**

Where do I begin?

Ah yes the return of Keitaro and the Hinata gang!

I've been reading too much fanfic where Keitaro becomes a prince and marries all of them. Except Sara…

Only one comes to mind where Sara is married to Keitaro that's "The Prince of PolPol".

I didn't write one because it's a repetitive plot.

I just want Sara owning everyone!

Takene met Keitaro back in America?

Did he lie about that strand of blond hair on his pants?

Love Hina Vol. 12 Chapter 98 Mystery of the Golden Hair

I think I got the idea from Asunanegi!

What else?

Dodgeball team Black Lilies Eicko, Vivi and Shii cameos!

Oh yeah Naoya too!

Evangeline, Chachamaru and Chachazero appeared too!

Made a reference to Keisuke Urashima, Grandma Hina's father.

Mome is better known a Moe-chan is also mentioned.

Love Hina episode 20 is one of my favorites.

Not only is the Love Annex connected to the World Tree but Grandma Hina owns Mahora too?

I always liked Negi and Setsuna's pactio kiss!

Who is more likely for Sara to go ballistic on if she finds out?

Negi, Setsuna or Kamo?

The start of Sara's Panda complex is Negi!

She is remembering bit by bit her time with Negi at Hinata.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?


	21. Past Tense

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are the creative property

**Love Sara Chapter 21: Past Tense**

Managers Room Keitaro Urashima

A familiar sensation wakes up Keitaro. A pain he not felt in Eighteen years.

"Ahh! No impossible! He's back! Must get the others!" Keitaro gets out of his futon and sprints out of his room.

**

* * *

Eighteen Years Ago Kansai Mountains…**

A huge two faced, four armed demon giant. The terror known as Ryoumen Sukana no Kami is unstoppable, rampaging. Only by possessing a boy medium giving it immortality!

A little boy named…

"Keitaro!" shouts Nagi holding his staff a bit bloody from the battle with the monster.

"Damn that demon is too strong! Tapping to the boy's mystical energies! Zanmaken is useless against him!" says Eishun panting holding his sword.

"I won't give up! I'll protect my precious persons! I'll protect my brother!" Thousand Master flies towards Demonic Monster. His first full of magical fury!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" Nagi battle cries

"Nagi! I got no Choice! Zanmaken Ni no Tachi!" Eishun executes the exorcism slash!

A great flash of light envelops the mountains of Kansai that can be seen for miles.

………

"Kei-kun!…Keitaro speak to me!" cries Nagi in tears holding the limp boy in his arms

"Uhhhh…." Opens the boy's eyes

"Kei-kun!" says Nagi

"Who…Who are you?" asks Keitaro

"It's me Kei-kun! Your Nagi-nii-san!" says Nagi

"I don't know you…" says Keitaro which shocks Nagi

"Kei-kun…"

**

* * *

The Present…**

"Kanako! Have you contacted Seta-san and Haruka Obasan!" says Keitaro running down the side stairs of Hinata Sou.

"Yes Onii-san they are on their way here! They'll meets us at the parking lot below!" says Kanako who communicated telepathically with the couple.

"Keitaro how can you know this!" asks Motoko

"Family business…" says Keitaro vaguely

The three reaches the parking garage the van with the license plate R2-D2 revved up.

"We got your call Keitaro! Is Sukana really back?" asks Haruka armed with Desert Eagle magnums with spell breaker bullets.

"Yes Oba-san I felt his presence just a moment ago. We have to go to Kansai!" says Keitaro

"It'll take us till morning just to reach Kansai Magic Association!" says Haruka getting in the van. As Keitaro, Kanako and Motoko enter the back of the van.

"Guess I have no choice but to use this when we get there!" Seta whips out a Pactio card of himself holding a Shovel artifact .

"Shut up! And drive!" shouts Haruka

"Hold on to your seats people!" Seta drives the van out of the garage at high speed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kyoto 

The battle is won through teamwork of everyone and a last minute save by Evangeline McDowell and Chachamaru. Sukuna was defeated. Konoka is rescued by Setsuna. Revealing her true form with wings of an angel. A Hanyou or half breed human of the bird tribe.

But at what cost?

Thump!

"W..W-W-What's wrong boy!" says Evangeline shocked as Negi falls on floor.

"Negi-sensei!" cries Chachamaru

"Negi! H..Hey!" Asuna panics

"Aniki he's a mess his entire right side has turned to stone!" says Kamo

"Negi-kun!" Konoka

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna

The two runs towards Negi's location. Worried for his safety.

"Konoka-san! Setsuna-san! Negi is…!" Asuna

"What's wrong de gozaru?" says Kaede

"Kaede-san! Yue!" says Konoka as Kaede, Yue, Kotaro, Kufei and Mana arrive

Negi is struggling to breathe as the prettification spell left by his white haired opponent creeps slowly through his body.

"He's in a dangerous condition…Negi-sensei's magic resistance is incredibly high so the pertrification process was very slow…" says Chachamaru holding Negi in her arms

"Get a hold of yourself Negi!" says Kotaro by his side

"But at this rate he'll be unable to breathe when his neck petrifies. He'll suffocate" Chachamaru continues

"Can't you do something Eva-chan!" says Asuna

"I..I-I'm really bad at healing magic…I'm undead!" says Eva

"But…" Asuna nearly in tears

_Aniki!_

"The reinforcements arriving at midday could probably heal him but they wont be making it in time" says Kamo

"Ojou-sama…" asks Setsuna

"Yes!" Konoka understands what she means

"Um…Asuna…Is it ok if I kiss Negi-kun?" says Konoka

"Eh? W...W..What are you saying Konoka! At time like this…" says Asuna

"Awawawa That's not what I mean! You know! The Pactio thing!" says Konoka

"Eh…" Asuna

"Everyone… Se-chan told me everything! Thank you! My classmates worked so hard to help me today… If could do this as much..." says Konoka addressing everyone

"That's right! The Pactio draws out the latent powers of in the other party! If we can us the healing power Nee-san used at cinema town…" says Kamo on Asuna's shoulder

"Yes" confirms Setsuna

"Negi-kun…Hold on!" Konoka holds Negi in her arms, Kamo creates a magical circle around them.

"Pactio!"

Konoka kisses Negi as magical light surrounds them.

Negi's eyes open and sees her…

"Nnn Konoka…san? Thank goodness you're ok!" says Negi

Those who care about Negi are happy he is alright.

* * *

Back at Hinata Sou… 

_Sara arrives at a mansion high atop a hill with a long stairs. She is with her mother, Aunt Haruka and Papa Seta…_

"_Here we are precious!" says Sara's mother_

"_It's a really nice place isn't it? Sara-chan!" says Seta_

_The mansion is surrounded by Cherry Blossom and Maple trees. Very beautiful sight…_

"_Welcome to Hinata Sou… You must be Sara…" says the old woman_

"_You may call me Grandma Hina…"_

"_From now on you will pass the greatest days of your life here… Hinata Sou has a unbelievable power to make dreams come true!" says Grandma Hina_

"_Unbelievable power?" asks the little child named Sara_

"_Why the hot springs alone will make you smarter! Ha Ha!" laughs Grandma Hina_

"_Why if you stay here it is said that you would meet your destined lover and live happily ever after!" says Grandma Hina_

"_Grandma she's too young for that!" says Haruka_

"_Yes! Yes! Oh I'll tell you this… It is forbidden to cross to the other inn! It's over the river leading to the waterfall is sealed area. You can't go there… Are we clear?" says Hina Urashima_

"_Yes Grandma Hina!" says Sara_

"What a weird dream…" opening her eyes

"Was I really here when I was little?" She ponders

"Ohhh I have to go to the bathroom!" says a sleepy Sara

* * *

Early morning at the Kansai Magic Association's compound 

Keitaro, Kanako, Motoko, Haruka, and Seta arrive…

By the time they did the threat is over. Eishun Chief of Kansai tells them what happened.

Of the bravery of Negi and his friends. Of the dangers and obstacles they faced.

Of how they saved Konoka and she saved Negi and everyone else petrified.

Those who know Negi are glad that he is alive and well.

"He is sleeping right now. Do you want to see him?" says Eishun referring to Negi

"Yes!" says Kanako excitedly

"No Kanako-chan he must not see us!" says Keitaro

"But Onii-chan…" says Kanako

"Negi-kun is here to find Nii-san… He'll start by going to Nii-san's home first! This is his journey… We must not be burden to him now! You know what father and mother would do if they found out Negi got nearly killed! They'll take him away and try to hide him just to protect him!" says Keitaro

"Eishun-sama I'll contact my family to start an investigation on the girl that attacked Konoka Ojou-sama and Setsuna." says Motoko

"Thank you Motoko-san." says Eishun

"Urashima-ryuu Ryuu-ga!" a blast of energy goes across the hall

"Down Boy!" shouts Keitaro and Haruka performing high speed hand seals

Thud! Crack!

"Adeat!" Seta performs Ki instant movement. Summoning his artifact… a shovel. Blocking the blast causing on damage whatsoever in the hall.

"Kanako!" Haruka holds the young enraged girl at bay.

"He tried to kill Negi-kun! My little brother!" says a very angry Kanako

"Kanako stop it! He's just a boy!" says Keitaro

"A boy! He's a demon! A demon who almost killed the youngest of our family!" says Kanako

"Owww that hurts…a lot! What did you do to me?" says Kotaro pined to the floor like a rug. Cracks around him testament to the force used by Keitaro and Haruka to save him.

"An old family ninjutsu for taming all sorts of dogs. Shikigamis, Nin-dogs even demon dogs…Though you're a hanyou aren't you?" says Keitaro

"Calm down he already surrendered!" says Eishun

"Your lucky we're fast a our feet and hand seals, kid, or else you would have been vaporized even if you had a barrier on." says Seta

"I'm sorry Eishun-sama please forgive my friend…" says Motoko bowing her head

"Haruka-san your family is so scary it makes Nagi look tame." says Eishun

"If Negi died it would have been worse…The family would have declared war… " says Haruka

"Who are you crazy people! Why are concerned about Negi? He's a western mage!" asks Kotaro Inugami in an insubordinate tone recognizing them as Japanese humans.

"Western mage… Eastern mage… I don't think you believe in that garbage… You just want someone to test your power. I'm telling you now compared to us you're nothing but a defenseless puppy! There will always be someone more powerful than you no matter how strong you become… True strength no matter how weak you are, will show if you protect your precious persons. Remember that!" says Keitaro

"As if I'll listen to you! Four eyes!" says Kotaro

"Hmm… He chose Negi-kun as his rival…That kind of reminds me of me and Nagi back in the day." says Seta

"Take him away from here" orders Eishun of his retainers

Getting Kotaro to safer grounds for his own good.

"Come with me outside, Kanako, and cool that head of yours…" says Motoko grabbing Kanako's arm

"Motoko!" as she is taken…

* * *

Negi Springfield exhausted using the limits of the manna. He sleeps and dreams…

_Negi sees a little blond girl wearing a blue jumper and backwards red cap._

"_Hey Onion head! Aren't we going back there to fulfill our promise…" says the little girl_

"_What promise? Who are you?" asks Negi _

"_Oh you you've forgotten about me? You told me you won't! Fine! I'll forget about you too!" says the little girl as she floats away from him_

"_Wait!" says Negi _

"_If don't remember me I'll cut off all relations with you!" says the girl_

"_Wait! I'll keep my promise with you!" says Negi_

_The girl turns but is no longer a child but a slim beautiful teenager wearing a leg revealing Chinese dress._

"_Liar!" says the girl as she vanishes_

"Huh?...A… A dream?" as Negi wakes up as he hears voices outside

"Contacted my partner and settled everything. We'll be handing over the ring leader over to you now."

"Thank you so much Evangeline-san."

"It seems Negi-sensei is fast asleep. Well it was a hard night for him!" packing her bag

"Ah" Negi peers at the opening of the rooms door.

"Hey! Are you leaving already? You should at least say goodbye!" says Evangeline to Setsuna

"It would be painful to see him face to face…" Setsuna a bit tearful

"SETSUNA-SAN!" Negi opens the sliding door surprising Evangeline, Chachamru and especially Setsuna.

"Where are you going! What about Konoka-san!" says Negi

"I…It's the law of my people…Once you've seen my true form…I have no choice but to…" Setsuna trying to hold back tears when she sees Negi.

"I've fulfilled my vow to protect Ojou-sama and I've repaid my debt to the Konoe family who raised me after the Shinmeiryuu abandoned me. I'm leaving the rest to you, Negi-sensei…" Setsuna starting to run

"Ah!" Negi

"You can't do this Setsuna-san!" Negi jumps at Setsuna not letting her go

"Ah! Hey!" Surprised as to where his hand is…her chest!

"I can't show my true form either or they'll turn me to an ermine! And speaking of that! Evangeline is a vampire!" says Negi

"Here you go." Chachamaru handing Eva some tea

"And Chachamaru is a robot!" Negi

Negi is not letting Setsuna go despite her struggling to get him off. Not to mention he is unconsciously groping her breast!

"Please continue to protect Konoka-san in person!" says Negi

"That's unreasonable! How can you call yourself a teacher!" says Setsuna trying not blush and scream as Negi is so close to her.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Setsuna-san!" says Negi

"It's not like I want to leave either! Ojou-sama finally has…" Setsuna

"Then stay! Asuna-san is happy she made a new friend too!" says Negi

"But!" Setsuna

"Ah so young!" Evangeline sips her tea

"Please don't start pretending to be old master." says Chachamaru

Bam!

"Pffgehrah!"

Negi and Setsuna gets kicked by Asuna

"Se-chan! Se-chan we've got trouble!" says Konoka

"Big trouble Setsuna-san!" says Asuna

"W..What happened!" Setsuna trying to compose herself

"The paper copies of ourselves back at the hotel just went berserk!" says Asuna

"Eeeeh!" Negi

"Oh there you are Sakuraki-san!" says Kazumi

"Let's hurry back to the hotel Negi-bouzu!" says Kufei

"Everyone seems tense today!" says Haruna

"It must be because they've had no sleep for two days!" says Yue

Everyone is ready to go including Kaede, Mana and Nodoka.

"We've got everything packed!" says Kufei

"Come on Setsuna! These copies are your specialty right?" says Mana

"What are you doing staring into space Negi!" Asuna already leaving

"Setsuna-san… We won't tell anyone so…" says Negi

"….."

"Sheesh, I guess I've got no choice!" Setsuna is touched

"Thank you…Negi-Sensei!" wiping her tears

"Understood Let's go Ojou-sama!"

"Aww Se-chan just call me Kono-chan!"

"Eh…Uh It's become a habbit…Sorry!"

"Hey if you guys don't hurry up we'll leave you behind!"

"Ah I haven't changed yet!"

* * *

Meanwhile two girls saw the entire scene, spying… 

"Sniff! My little sister is all grown up!" says Motoko

"Negi-kun…" Kanako looking like a sister that just saw a girl or a bunch of girls take away her little brother.

"Heh! You are progressing fast with your Negi-sensei, Setsuna-chan! I'll be supporting your love!" says Motoko

"Hey don't start shipping! That's my little brother you're talking about!" says Kanako

"You'll have to work hard Se-chan since you have competition!" Motoko clenching her hand. Noting the girl with Kanako's hair style when she was little having an embarrassed expression looking at Negi

"Are you even listening to me!" says Kanako

"Ah this inspires me to write a new novel!" says Motoko

**Author's Comments:**

I've planning been planning this chapter from the very beginning!

Alright you'll probably ask why Kei-kun didn't recognize Nagi.

Ever seen "50 First Dates"?

Keitaro has had chronic amnesia since the incident.

Took him years to recover…

Thus the reason why he is so obsessed on going to Tokyo U.

His first real memory he remembers was that of the promise girl.

If you noticed Kishimoto's Naruto influence in terms of philosophy.

The last image if you've read Love Hina Vol. 14 is teenaged Sara at the wedding.

Man she grew up! (Wipes drool)


	22. Friday Woes

Disclaimer: Love Hina , Mahou Sensei Negima, Ground Defense Force Mao-chan

And Itsudatte My Santa is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu.

**Love Sara Chapter 22: Friday Woes **

April 25, 2003 Hinata

Typically on a morning the screams of a ex-Todai ronin would be heard in this town. Flying the sky not quite escaping Earth's gravity. What people would call UFPG or Unidentified Flying Perverted Guy. They would usually hear the screams of Pervert over the hill that Hinata Sou sits on.

This was not one of those days…

"KEITARO!" shouts Narusagawa Naru looking for the manager of Hinata Sou who is also her boyfriend.

"Naru-sempai I couldn't find Motoko-sempai and Kanako-san too!" says Shinobu

"Damn does he make it a habit to disappear! Where could they have gone?" says Naru popping a vein.

"Hey what's up?" Sara yawns

"He he Onee-chan isn't a morning person…" says Carol Sara's look-alike little sister.

"Sara always had a problem getting out of bed." says Kitsune arriving with Mutsumi from below the hill.

"Ara there was this one time when Sara so sleepy she didn't notice Keitaro-san was…"

"Mutsumi… Carol is only nine." interrupts Kitsune

"Naru-Naru! R2-D2 isn't in the garage but I have the surveillance footage here!" says Su

"Since when did we have cameras in garage?" says Sara peering her best friend

Su turns on the TV and they see Seta and Haruka in the van then Keitaro, Motoko and Kanako arrive. Keitaro seems agitated. All of them enter the van. Then like a driver from hell, Seta gets them out of there in real hurry. All of them having serious looks on their faces.

"What's going?" asks Naru

"I don't know but Haruka brought her guns with her…" says Kitsune

"Eeh? Keitaro left with Papa and Mama!" says Sara

Meanwhile just outside…

"So this is the famous Hinata Sou Eh?" says a blond high school girl

"Onee-sama did you really have to come?" says a middle school girl

"I just came along to greet Kei… I mean your wonderful sister. For that matter what's she doing here?" pointing at a nine year old elementary girl

"Pedro hasn't been here for a while." says the girl with the reindeer plushy

"Maimai just tagged along just like you Onee-sama." says Mei

"Actually this is just part of the investigation on Sara and her pets." says Takane

"Dear me…" Mei sighs knowing Keitaro has another girl infatuated with him.

"Come on lets meet Sara!" runs Maimai entering Hinata Sou

"Hey Maimai!" say Mei

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto Arashiyama Hotel 

Negi and company in Group 5 room rest from exhaustion yesterday.

"Haaah" Konoka lying on her stomach

"I'm so tired. But lying here makes what happened yesterday seem like a dream, doesn't it? " says Asuna

"Fu Fu You're right our wounds have disappeared too." say Setsuna as tired as everyone else.

"What a nice day. It's best when its peaceful." says Asuna

"You're right" Konoka giggles

"Ah"

"Hm?"

Negi's and Asuna's fingers briefly touch

"I…I'm sorry Asuna-san." Says Negi blushing

"NNN?"

"Hey Negi! Why are you apologizing for just touching my hand? That's just stupid you're just a brat after all. You've even seen me naked." Asuna points out.

This only makes Negi redder.

"Hey why are you turning red" Asuna pulls Negi's cheek

_You're embarrassing me too _Thought Asuna

"Abubu N..Nothing!" says Negi

"He He Me too!" Konoka grabs Setsuna's hands

"Wah! U..Um K..Kono-chan?" Setsuna embarrassed

"Se-chan thanks for everyting you've done for me" says Konoka smiling

"T-There's no need to say that Ojou-sama" Setsuna's faced red

"Again with Ojou-sama!" Konoka pouts

"Ah I'm sorry!" says Setsuna

Slam! The door opens interrupting the mood.

"Hey Boy and company wake up! You're going sightseeing around Kyoto with me today!" says Evangeline with her are Kazumi with Kamo, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna.

Intent on enjoying her moment of freedom in the fieldtrip.

"Ehhh? A meeting with the chief?" says Negi

We're going sightseeing till we get there come on! These three from library is coming too! First we're going to Kyomizu temple!" says Eva

"Eh? We've already been there!" says Negi

"Let me sleep Eva-chan" says Asuna

"Less Talk! More getting up!"

* * *

Back at Hinata 

"Pleased to meet you Mei has always talked about you" says Naru to Takane

"I've heard a lot good things about you too" smiles Takane

"Do you really have to bring her here?" whispers Sara to Mei

"When she gets her mind into it you can't stop her. Pretty much like you." says Mei

Sara snorts insulted she would be compared to some High School girl infatuated with Keitaro.

While Su, Carol and Maimai play around chasing each other. Kids and a kid at heart.

The phone rings which Naru picks up.

"Keitaro! Where are you?"

"……"

"Kyoto"

This pick Sara's interest as Negi is there too.

"Why would just leave at night?"

"……."

"Family emergency?"

"……."

"You mean just like that time…Hey Sara!" as the phone is taken away by Sara

"Did something happen to Negi!" says Sara alarmed

"Sara? Um… Don't worry he's fine now. He's resting at the hotel and by this time I supposed he's coming later for his father's house by the scenic route." says Keitaro

"What happened to him?" says Sara pleading

"Don't worry Sara. He's all right. He rescued one of his students from an evil mage. Negi-kun has a lot of friends that care for him that's why succeeded." says Keitaro

"So the reason you, Motoko, Kanako and, Papa and Mama came to Kyoto is to help him?" says Sara relieved

"Um Yes… You really care about Negi-kun, don't you?" says Keitaro though the real reason was that he sensed the Demon Sukuna's revival.

"Eh… Um… Why would care about that pervert! He's bully and a klutz! He's always causing me trouble!" Sara's face red as a tomato

"He He Calm down, calm down" says Keitaro sweat dropped

_Must be the family curse poor Negi-kun… _Thought Keitaro remembering every male of the Urashima bloodline will always fall on perverted situations. He was just surprised that Negi is so young to begin with.

Naru then takes the phone from Sara

"When will you be back?" asks Naru

"……"

"Hmmm I'll be waiting take care of your self."

"….."

"Bye!" then Naru put down the phone

"Did I hear right? Little Sara likes a boy?" Kitsune pulling Sara's cheeks teasing

"Ara!" says Mutsumi

"It not what you think!" says Sara indignant

"Then you better dress more like a girl. Less baggy clothes and start wearing a training bra. Oh yeah make up too! " says Kitsune

"Kitsune she's only twelve!" says Shinobu

"Where were we Takane-san? How about some tea?" says Naru

"Glad to" says Takane though she is disappointed she couldn't see Keitaro-sensei.

* * *

Keitaro ends the call saying goodbye to Naru. He is currently with Seta, Haruka, Kanako and Motoko. 

"Thank you for helping me in the sealing Haruka-san, Seta-san." says Eishun Konoe

Haruka and Seta both nod. Both of them helped in the sealing of Sukuna earlier though it's defeat is due to the intervention of Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

"There's a set of maps of Mahora which Nii-san was researching. It's at the second floor of the library. Negi-kun would like to have those." says Keitaro knowing Negi would like to find his father.

"Not to worry I'll give it to him. It good to know you've fully recovered with no regression of you're amnesia." says Eishun

"Yes I couldn't study very well especially magic when I was younger because of that." says Keitaro

"Well at least you've fulfilled your promise to that girl. A I right?" says Eishun

"Yeah" says Keitaro

"I can't believe you're all related to the Thousand Master." says Motoko

"Not everybody knows that fact not even Evangeline. Though our family has a history with her." says Haruka

"Eva was Nagi Nii-san's stalker. Though I imagined her to be older." says Keitaro remembering from letters that Eva was one of those girls crazy about Nagi. or so Nagi says.

"The brat is her true form. Nagi read up her weakness from Grandpa Keisuke's Diary. Her curse in Mahora isn't really a punishment more for her own protection. It's truly tragic for a ten year old girl to be turned to a vampire and everybody not being her friend.

All alone… It was Grandpa Keisuke's wish that Eva have friends and live her childhood. I guess Nagi also wanted Evangeline to live a happy life." says Haruka

"But living in as a middle school girl for fifteen years… Did Nagi-san ever intended to release her?" says Kanako

"You have to understand this… Though Nagi is called the Thousand Master he can really perform properly six spells. The idiot hates studying. Grandma Hina is the only other one than Nagi that can release Evangeline from the Scholastic Perdition curse. Though Grandma I think is humored by the fact Eva is a school girl I believe she had a plan for her in the beginning." says Haruka

"That would be?" asks Eishun

"Train Negi." says Haruka shocking everyone except Seta.

"Only Eva can train Negi in mage combat. But he would rely on his partners for that. Though Nagi was much more a brawler being the Magic Swordsman type." says Seta

"Well Negi is a really amazing boy I wouldn't mind if became a son in law of mine." says Eishun. He then sweatdrops at Kanako and Motoko staring daggers at him.

"He He He Just kidding!" says Eishun

"Big sisters really…." says Keitaro

* * *

Meanwhile at Hinata 

"Kitsune It's not like that! It's not like that!" says Sara half crying being chased by Kitsune, Su and Mutsumi. Denying she likes a boy.

"Onee-chan…" says Carol looking on

"It's fun here just like Pedro said" says Maimai hugging Pedro

"Sigh, Poor Sara." says Shinobu knowing the feeling

**

* * *

Author's Comment:**

This happens simultaneous with the events of Period 53 Kyoto Memories. Where Negi visits Nagi's Kyoto home. Getting a clue given by Eishun.

Just before Eishun meets Negi and company leading them there.

Quite short ne?

Till next time…


	23. Nara Invasion

**Disclaimer Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Itsudatte My Santa **

**and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu**

**Love Sara Chapter 23: Nara Invasion**

_Saturday 26 of April, 2003_

_Misora Tsukishima_

_The elementary defense force started with Mao-chan as a Private in the Ground Defense Force then I joined Mao-chan when Grandpa gave me the blue clover badge making me a 2nd Lieutenant of the Air Defense Force. After that Slyvie joined us de arimasu. As a Seaman of the Sea Defense Force. _

_Together we are the United Defense Force de arimasu. Using the power left behind by Cosmic Tama-chan we defend the peace of Japan from the Cute Aliens. _

_But besides the three of us there is another elementary defense force officer from America, Carol. She is smart, athletic though sometimes it's hard to believe she is the same age as us. You would mistake her as a middle school student. Well she looks like her older sister which is a middle school student. Her sister pretty amazing too de arimasu! Her name is Sara._

"Cute Aliens detected!" says Air Force Operator Mayumi Aoyama

"Deploy Mao-chan!" says Rikushiro Onigawara – Chief of Staff Ground Defense Force

"Deploy Misora!" says Sorajiro Tsukishima – Chief of Staff Air Defense Force

"My Zylvie will take care of it" says Adalbert von Maruyama – Chief of Staff Sea Defense Force

"Projected Trajectory?" asks Colonel Kagome Mishima

"Nara Park, Nara Prefecture" says Mayumi

"Then their targets are either Todai-ji, Kasuga, or the Kofuko-ji shrines." says Kagome Mishima

"Mam there are three large scale Cute Alien type capsules descending." says Ground Force Operator Mayu Aoyama

"Contact Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie!" instructs Kagome Mishima

"Yes Mam!" says Sea Force Operator Mayu-Mayu Aoyama.

* * *

Hinata Sou 

Keitaro, Motoko, Kanako, Seta and Haruka returned yesterday from Kyoto.

As with any other day the screams of an ex-ronin can be heard across town.

"Waaaaaaah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" cries Keitaro running and jumping for dear life from Motoko and Naru who he just saw naked in the hot spring.

"You Pervert!" says Naru and Motoko

"Naru Punch!"

"Zanganken!"

"You're such a hypocrite." drones Mecha-Sara As eye laser beams blast Keitaro.

"Aieeee!" Keitaro is scorched flying

"Auuu Sempai…" says Shinobu

"Onii-san…" says Kanako

"Um… Onee-chan is that normal?" asks Carol seeing the commotion, shocked as it were.

"Pretty much. Don't worry he's durable" says Sara as Keitaro fades out view taken by gravity.

"Can a human survive that much punishment?" says Carol

"Keitaro can. He's like a superman only clumsy." says Sara

"Aren't you a bit suspicious. He could be an Alien." says Carol

"Carol don't be ridiculous. Keitaro is just an ex-ronin but a very good archeologist." says Sara smiling

"Sara says that because she has a crush on him." says Kitsune

"K..Kitsune!" says Sara embarrassed

"But Sara seems to be growing up a little… Who is this Negi you were so worried about? A middle school boy? Hmmm?" Kitsune hugging Sara

"How many times do I have to tell you! I do not like boys!" says Sara

"Mei said he's a British English teacher at Sara's school but Onee-chan is just friends with him." says Carol

"Ohh Frienship eh? That where young romance usually starts. To think you're going for forbidden love between teacher and student…" Kitsune pinching Sara's cheeks

"He's only ten years old!" says Sara

"T…Ten?" Kitsune blinking

"Yes how can I like a ten year old brat!" says Sara

"Hmmm… Give or take a couple of years…Ack!" Kitsune is hit on the head by a clay face artifact.

"Kitsune I'm not Naru so quit it! There's nothing going on between me and Negi." says Sara

Suddenly Carol's communicator beeps.

"Attention all defense force members proceed to Nara Park. Cute Aliens are after the cultural landmarks of Kasuga, Kofuku-ji and Todai-ji shrine. I repeat…"

"Well Onee-chan It's been fun especially those secret passages Su showed me but guess I have to go backup Mao-chan." says Carol

"Type 00 mecha gear download!"

Carol suits up (arms, legs, chest and headpiece) with the armor gear developed by the defense force.

"I'm going too!" says Sara

"Eh? Onee-chan…" Carol

"I'll help you defend Todai…ji" says Sara clenching her fist.

"Actually she's doing it because it sounds like Todai" says Kitsune back up from a concussion.

"Todai?" says Carol

"Tokyo University. Like everyone else Sara wants to see Keita…Ack!" Kitsune hit on the head again this time with a tanuki.

"Don't listen to Kitsune lets go." says Sara

"Fu Fu Fu You two can't leave yet!" says Su appearing suddenly.

"Su…" Sara

"I present to you Mecha Tama Deluxe! And Mecha Sara flight mode upgrade!" Su activates a 50 ft Mecha Tama towering them and Mecha-Sara flying with rocket boosters on her feet.

"Myuuh!" "Meow!" "Ku!" "Pfft" Tama-chan, Kuro, Shippo and Leon inside the cockpit

"Those Cute Aliens wouldn't stand a chance! Ha Ha!" says Su

"Huh?" Carol

"She's a mad scientist." Whispers Sara who sweatdrops

"I'm coming too" says Maimai in a pink Santa get up riding a sleigh with a reindeer.

"Maimai!" says Sara and Carol

"What's with the suit?" asks Sara blinking

"I'm a Santa! Oh I just picked up this guy flying up the atmosphere…" Maimai pointing her thumb at Keitaro at the back of her sleigh.

"Narusegawa…" Keitaro still out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Attention all defense force members proceed to Nara Park. Cute Aliens are after the cultural landmarks of Kasuga, Kofuku-ji and Todai-ji shrine. I repeat all defense force members proceed to Nara Park. Cute Aliens are after the cultural landmarks of Kasuga, Kofuko-ji and Todai-ji shrine."

"Roger!" says the three girls Mao, Misora and Sylvie

"Type 2 Ground Gear Download! Riku-bo!"

"Type 2 Air Gear Download! Ku-bo!"

"Type 2 Marine Gear Download! Kai-bo!"

They each press their clovers transforming them to their Type 2 gear uniforms.

All in red majorette uniforms each with slight differences. Misora has wings while Slyvie has a bigger seaman's hat.

"Mao Onigawara of the Ground Defense Force"

"Misora Tsukishima of the Air Defense Force"

"Sylvia Maruyama of the Sea Defense Force"

"Together we are the United Defense Force!" the three nine year old girls say saluting

"The peace of Japan…" says Mao

"will be…" says Misora

"protected by us, so rest easy" says Sylvie

* * *

At Nara Park Kasuga Shrine where the deer roams 

"Ahh Ahhh!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" laughs the ten year old looking Evangeline McDowell as Negi is is being chewed by a deer.

"Evangeline-san I know you want to enjoy every minute of the fieldtrip but…Does it have to be Nara Park!" cries Negi

"We already visited Kyomizu temple and Cinema town yesterday I think it's only fair I get to see Nara too boy!" says Evangeline

"But… But in a couple of hours we're supposed to be back at the hotel for departure back home" says Negi

"Quit complaining the entire class is here anyway! Well almost!" says Evangeline which is true from 3-A's groups 1 to 5 are also there. The only one missing is Sayo Aisaka who is back a Mahora on the count of being a land locked ghost.

"Enjoying yourself Master?" says Chachamaru

"Yes Yes!" says Eva with glee

"Negi-kun! Lets go over there!" says Makie

"Negi-sensei is coming with my group!' says Ayaka

"No he is coming with us!" says Fuuka of the Narutaki twins

"What's with Negi sensei? He seems to better from yesterday but…" asks Setsuna of Asuna

"He got confessed here remember… Must be traumatizing for a ten year old" says Asuna

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka

"Nodoka you have to fight you're on the lead!" says Haruna

_There goes Haruna again…There are two things I have to keep secret from her. The fact Negi-sensei is maybe a mage and I think… maybe…perhaps… possibly I'm attracted to Negi-sensei too. _Thought Yue

"All civilians please leave the park! This is the Japanese Defense Force advising all civilians to leave the park!" says a man with glasses in a green uniform with a megaphone.

"What! But we just got here!" says Eva indignantly

"I'll just ask the officer what's going on." says Negi to his class

"Excuse me officer-san… What's going on?" asks Negi approaching

"Huh?" reacts the officer

"Eh?" Negi

"Aren't you that kid from that day before?" says the officer

"Yes driver-san." says Negi

"Kid, Are you lost? I don't see any adult with you. All I see here are cute girls." says the officer

"Um…I don't have parents and actually I'm their teacher!" says Negi

"What! You're telling us you're the teacher of all those cute girls!" says the officer shocked

"Yes I'm Negi Springfield English department and homeroom teacher of class 3-A of Mahora All Girls Middle School" says Negi

"I'm Haitani Masayuki Japanese Ground Defense Force." says the officer

"And I'm Shirai Kimiaki!" from out of nowhere a chubby glasses guy in the same uniform

"What's going on?" asks Negi again

"Aliens will be arriving soon! That's why we're evacuating all the civilians." says Shirai

"Aliens?" Negi thinking of invaders from space like that from H.G. Wells War of the Worlds.

"That's my line! (pushing Shirai away) Anyway Negi-kun if you happen to have pretty female teacher colleagues please refer them to me. Middle school girls are not my thing." Haitani handing Negi a card.

"Yeah right! Remember when Motoko decked us back at Hinata." says Shirai sarcastically

"Anyway you better get yourself and your students out of here so that United Defense Force can proceed with their operation." says Haitani

"The United Defense Force is here! That's a scoop!" says Kazumi from behind Negi

"United Defense Force?" asks Negi

"Negi-sensei you don't know who the United Defense Force, are? They are three nine year old elementary school girls out to protect the peace of Japan from the Cute Aliens! Mao-chan of the Ground Defense Force, Misora of the Air Defense Force…" says Kazumi

"Somebody called me?" says the girl with a boyish haircut Misora Kasuga.

"Not you I was referring to Misora Tsukishima. And finally Sylvia or Sylvie of the Sea Defense Force." says Kazumi

"Eh? Misora-chan is here? Where is she?… Where? Where?" Misora turning left and right with a pen and paper for an autograph.

"Ara I want to see them too…" says the motherly like Chizuru. She likes kids.

"I want to see Mao-chan!" says Makie

"I'd like to see Sylvie!" says Akira who is usually silently shy

"We want to see them too!" says Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki

"I want an autograph too" says Natsumi

"I want to hug those cute little girls." says Konoka

"I'd like to see their toy Mechas" says Hakase

"Look like a good opportunity to gather data Ne?" says Chao with a mysterious smile

They'll like our Nikuman said Satsuki

"I'd like to see how they defend" says Ku Fei

"We'll cheer for them!" says Sakurako, Madoka and Misa with pompoms

"I haven't seen any Cute Aliens since I'm from the mountains de gozaru." Says Kaede

"They won't get hurt will they?" says Ako concerned for the little girls

"Nah they'll do fine" says Yuuna

"Negi-sensei is still cuter I say" says Ayaka

"Because you're a shotacon not a lolicon Incho." says Asuna

"Why! You monkey!" says Ayaka

"I'd like to draw them!" says Haruna in full Otaku mode

"Haruna… You'll just get into trouble" says Nodoka

"There they go again…" says Yue sipping her Tomato Orange drink.

_Doesn't anybody have common sense anymore! Our country is going down the drain on over budgeting the Japanese Defense Force! They're using alien technology! How can the expenditures be justified! Using cuteness in such a manner for propaganda is wrong! _Goes the rambling thoughts of Chisame Hasegawa who got her webpage got hijacked by those very girls' days earlier.

_Hmmm If I can get Aniki to pactio these girls… They'll make great partners. Not mention a hefty commission. I'm on a roll… _Thought Kamo scheming. Who for the past few days made a fortune with four mistake pactio cards and three probation pactio cards.

"I don't care about those Cute Aliens If those aliens interrupt my fieldtrip I'll…" Evangeline

"Master If you do that it would be like bullying…Only cute little girls are allowed to face them." says Chachamaru

"Hey I'm cute too! I've been cute for the past fifteen years!" says Evangeline

"…………" Zazie

"Awawawa but they're only kids!" says Negi confused

"Do not underestimate the determination of little girls Negi-sensei" says Mana knowingly

"Say Negi-kun can you introduce me to these hotties." whispers Haitani

"Oh Oh" says Shirai sensing danger

"I will not let you fiends lay a hand on Ojou-sama or any of my classmates" Setsuna taking out the Yuunagi

"W…Whe…Where have I seen that expression before?" trembles Haitani with Shirai

"Zanganken!"

"Ayiieee!" flies the four eyes duo to the sky

"This is all your fault!" says Shirai as they fade out of view

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shocked

* * *

Three large scale capsules enter Japan's air space as they are passed by two Unidentified Flying Perverted Guys. 

Also at Nara Park two Neko-mimi Cute alien girls are spying.

"Fu Fu Fu They won't stand a chance" says Chinami Noki

"But Chinami-chan It's not fair for Mao-chan! Sending three big ones at once" Yuriko

Oozora

"Kaicho! (President) we're Aliens! Do not sympathize with the enemy!" says Chinami

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" says Yuriko

"Get a grip Kaicho! The ones aren't just your ordinary Cute Aliens." says Chinami

"You don't mean them?" says Yuriko

"Yes" Chinami nods

"But…But they're too Cute!" says Yuriko

* * *

Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie arrives at Nara Park. 

"Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie there seems to be civilians at the Kasuga Shrine. They must be evacuated first" says Colonel Kagome Mishima

"Roger!" says the girls

"I'll go ahead" says Misora flying with her wings

"Colonel the Capsules are breaking up." says Mayumi

The three capsules open in the air revealing the most elite of the Cute aliens.

With parachutes guiding them to their targets.

Thee large Liddo-kuns…

"That's so cute!" says the girls of class 3-A

"I want one too!" says Eva too with hearts in her eyes. Totally forgetting she's supposed to be evil.

"I think I seen something like that before…" Negi racking his brain

Misora lands and addresses them.

"You must leave here now de arimasu!" says Misora facing Negi and the rest of 3-A

"Everyone follow me…?" Negi blinks as the entire class goes on fangirl mode seeing Misora

"Misora-chan Can I have your autograph?" asks Misora Kasuga to Misora Tsukishima in the premises of the Shinto Kasuga Shrine.

"Um ah!" Misora being fussed over

"Everyone leave her alone!" shouts Negi

3-A stops

"Thank you de arimasu… Mr?" says Misora greatful

"Springfield…Negi Springfield I'm their teacher of this class" says Negi

"Eh? You're Sara's friend?" says Misora

"You know Sara?" says Negi

"While we were in Kyoto Sara made friends with the Cute Defense Force. She defended them from a giant Cute Alien ermine. " says Kazumi

"What? Giant? Alien Ermine?" says Negi

_Brutal as ever _thought Kamo feeling sorry for the Alien

"If it weren't for Sara we would have lost our dormitory." says Haruna up to date with the latest news and gossip.

"While you guys are talking there the Alien is taking the Shrine" says Asuna

"Wha!" Negi

"I must stop him de arimasu!" Misora spreads her wings flies up to face the Hakase Liddo , the Liddo-kun with glasses.

The giant Liddo whips out a giant blow dryer. Which blows Misora away. Losing control she falls.

"Kyaaaa!"

Negi takes out his staff and silently incants to cushion Misora's fall then he runs and jumps catching her.

"Are you alright?" asks Negi of Misora in his arms

"Um…Y…Yes" Misora blushing

"Ohhh" goes the class

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka remembering the day she met Negi saving her from a fall

Blam!

"Ack!" Hakase Liddo-kun is stopped from taking Kasuga Shrine by a giant mecha turtle

"Misora-chan are you all right?" says a blond girl with a rocket pack and armor.

"Yeah" says Misora

"Sara?" Negi wondering about the get up.

"Where are Mao-chan and Sylvie-chan?" says Misora

"Don't worry Onee-chan and Maimai are helping them… That Liddo-kun so cute!" says Carol

"Where did that come from?" says Misora as the Mecha-Tama operated by Tama-chan, Kuro, Shippo and Leon subdue the giant Liddo-kun

"Myuuuh!"

"Sis happens to have mad scientist friend who happens to have a pending dream of world domination." says Carol

Everyone in 3-A turns and looks at Hakase and Chao suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at us Ne?" says Chao while Hakase sweatdrops

"Tu..Tur…tle" Setsuna with her phobia shaking and trembling at the sight of the Mecha-Tama

"It isn't that scary!" says Chibi-Setsuna from her pocket

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Giant Kitsune Liddo-kun is taking Kofuku-ji shrine's five story pagoda

Riding a sleigh with Pedro the reindeer Maimai gives out a command.

"Pedro Transform!" shouts Maimai

Pedro merges with his sleigh transforming into a giant reindeer humanoid mecha with a number 3 on it's chest.

"X-MAS Pedro!" in an action pose

"Let's go Pedro!" Maimai manning the controls in the cockpit.

Pedro charging at the Kitsune eyed Liddo-kun

"So Cute!" hugging the Liddo-kun

* * *

At Todai-ji Shrine… 

"Ahhh ohhh ehhh ohhh Liddo-kun is taking the shrine" cries Mao-chan

"We're in serious Pinch." says Sylvie

"That's stupid!" as a robot girl kicks the giant Liddo-kun with no effect which then swats it off.

"Mecha-Sara!" says Sara arriving riding a bunny rocket sled courtesy of Su.

"Sara-chan!" says Mao-chan

"Sara-yan!" says Sylvie

"Guess I have no choice Zanma…"

"Sara stop we have to defend! Not hurt Liddo-kun" says Mao-chan

"But…" says Sara

"_Sara… Sara…"_a voice of a girl calls and Sara sees a light green haired life like doll in a vision

"_Just believe in magic Sara and it will come…" _says the girl then her image fades away

"Moe-chan?" Sara bewildered as the doll alive years ago for a brief time never spoke to her before. Only to Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi did she speak to. Moe-chan was one of Keitaro's promise girls.

"Sara-chan?" says Mao-chan

"Somehow we must be able to bring them all together so you can use the Defense Barrier" says Sara

"But how?" says Sylvie

"Believe in magic huh? Well then …I believe…I believe…I believe!" Suddenly a wand staff appears on Sara's hand without her knowing it.

"This looks familiar somehow?" says Sara

"_Blow at it Sara. Blow at it and they will come… The King will come…"_ as Mao-chan's clover badge glows.

"Blow at it?" Sara blows at the wand with three tubes stick out like party favors. Summoning an army …an army of Turtles?

Flying Okinawan Hot Spring turtles, Giant Parakleese turles and the King of the Desert…

King Tama-chan flying over the sky suddenly appears all over Nara park.

"T..T..Tur..Turtles!" panics Setsuna

"Se-chan!" says Konoka to the fainted Setsuna

The Turtles take the Liddo-kun away from Kasuga shrine to the direction of Todai-ji shrine. Leaving only the Mecha-Tama.

"Myuuh?' says Tama-chan in the cockpit

"Do ask me! You're the turtle Meow!" says Kuro

"I think this may be the doing of Onee-chan! Lets go Misora!" Carol jets following the Liddo-kun.

"Thanks for saving me Negi-sensei de arimasu." says Misora bowing at Negi then flying.

"Your welcome…" says Negi

At Kofuku-ji shrine…

"Auuu Where did it go?" Maimai with X-MAS Pedro losing the giant Liddo-kun being taken away by an army of flying turtles.

"So that's my magic calling an army of turtles?" says Sara As the King of Turtles, King Tama-chan carry the giant struggling Liddo-kun to a safe spot with the two other Liddo-kuns placed there too by the small Tama-chans in the air and Big Tama-chans on the ground.

"Mao-chan. Budget for the defense barrier has been approved proceed" says Colonel Kagome Mishima

"Mao-chan Go!" says Sara to Mao-chan and Sylvie as Misora arrives too.

"Onee-chan!" says Carol arriving with Misora

"Defense Barrier/ Deployment Authorization / Accepted!" says each of Sylvie, Mao-chan and Misora.

"Defense Barier engage!" bringing their baton together.

"Here we go!" Mao-chan summoning her roller blades going in one point

"Here we go de arimasu!" Misora flying to another point

"Here we go!" Sylvie runs to another point

Thus making a triangle formation around the Cute Alien Liddo-kuns

"Barrier Beam engage!" says Mao-chan a her baton glows and fires a beam

"Reflection Beam engage de arimasu!" Misora receives the beam and bounces to Slyvie

"Restriction Barrier engage!" Sylvie sticking out her tongue. Her baton reflecting the beam back at Mao-chan.

"Liddo!'

"Complete Defense Barrier!"

"United Defense!" as a pillar of light surrounds the Liddo-kuns. Taking them out of commission while still being cute.

"Yeah you successfully defended!" says Carol joining them

"No Carol-chan we successfully defended with You, Sara, Maimai and those turtles" says Misora

"Don't forget Pedro!" says Maimai holding the cute Reindeer plushy

"Not to mention Tama-chan, Kuro, Shippo and Leon" says Carol

The four pets arrive too with Kuro carrying Leon.

"All thanks to Sara!" says Mao-chan

"How did you call turtles with that thing?" says Sylvie

"I dunno Ah…" Sara's wand disappears

"Magic! Santa Magic!" says Maimai excitedly

"Santa Magic?" asks Sara

"Yes Onee-chan tried to teach you Santa magic in Hinata." says Maimai

"Can I take your picture?" says a girl in a Mahora Gakuen uniform.

"Sure!" says Mao-chan

"Kasumi!" says Sara

"Sara who is the girl that girl that looks like you?" says Kasumi

"What is 5 + 4 + 2 + 7 + 12 + 18 – 46?" says Sylvie wanting the picture taken

All the girl make a victory or a peace sign with two fingers. All of them smiling.

"Got my scoop! Fu Fu Fu Your going to be very big star Sara! Now for that interview…Ack!" as Kasumi pushed aside by professional reporters.

"Miss Sara McDougal, Miss Carol Cameron is it true you two are long lost siblings!"

"Are you girls joining the defense force?"

Barraging them with questions.

"Where did they come from?" Chinami frustrated after being run over by turtles

"You have good friends Mao-chan…" say Yuriko happily.

"I think I'm missing someone…" says Sara thinking while in the commotion of reporters.

"T..Tu..Tur…tles" Setsuna still out of it.

"Setsuna-san what happened?" says Negi

"Setsuna get a hold your self!" says Asuna

"Se-chan!" says Konoka

Meanwhile Setsuna's Shikigami, Chibi-Setsuna is eating O-dango with her new friend beside her.

"That was a lot of turtles" says Mecha-Sara

"Uhuh!" Chibi-Setsuna agreeing

"Tea?" Mecha-Sara

"Thanks" Chibi-Setsuna

**

* * *

Author's Comments: **

Did everyone get the joke that Misora met Misora at Kasuga Shrine?

Yeah that was supposed to be a pun.

Misora Tsukishima has met Negi and may have a good opinion of him!

Wait she's only nine years old! Stop Negi!

Moe-chan appeared … Does she know of Sara's past in Hinata Sou?

Was that Sara's Pactio ability?

Unlimited Turtle Works?

Not quite…

The other voice was Cosmic Tama-chan.

Why the turtles? In Love Hina chapter 78 there is a picture of a kid Sara on the head of King Tama-chan at Parakleese Island. Sara maybe two or three years old back then.

Though in the Pararakersu arc she doesn't remember it.

Yep a connection with Cosmic Tama-chan with all those turtles…

Does that mean Turtle civilization started with Cute Alien Turtles?

While Sara and Setsuna may not like each other it seems their smaller versions are buddies. Mecha-Sara and Chibi-Setsuna.

For those wondering this is just hours before Negi and 3-A went back to Mahora on Saturday.

Todai-ji, Kasuga, Kofuku-ji shrines are the three main attractions at Nara Park. Though there are many more there.


	24. Invasion Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Itsudatte My Santa  
and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the property of Ken Akamatsu**

**Love Sara Chapter 24: Invasion Aftermath**

Nara Park

After what was supposed to be a final trip before returning to Mahora , much to the insistence of Evangeline McDowell. Things went a little crazy with Cute Alien  
Liddo-kuns and masses of small flying turtles and giant walking turtles, of which Setsuna passed out a little.  
Negi got a call from Minamoto-sensei that they should be back in two hours for the return trip to Mahora.

"Ok group leaders is everyone here?" asks Negi of groups 1 to 5 making sure everyone is there. In a few hours they should return to Mahora by train. They have to return to the hotel first.

"Negi-sensei. Asakura-san isn't here" says Ayaka

"Where could she have gone?" says Negi wondering

"Hey Negi look over there." points Asuna

Negi sees Kasumi Asakura walking with six girls also four animals a cat, a turtle, a bird and a chameleon. Three in red majorette band uniforms one whom is the girl who he met earlier named Misora, another little girl with a stuff toy. Sara and…

Negi rubs his glasses cleaning it then wears it again… for he sees two Sara's?

One of which is wearing a soccer uniform while the other is wearing a jump suit and a red cap. Like identical twins.

He is not alone in confusion for his class is also surprised.

But most of them due to fan girlishness gather around the little celebrities.

Fusing over the Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie, Maimai, Carol and much to her annoyance Sara.

"Ara…So cute!" says Chizuru going motherly on the kids

"Mao-chan!" says Makie

"Sylvie! Can you sign my trading cards!" says Konoka

You kids want some mat buns? Says Satsuki

"Misora-chan! Autograph please!" says Misora Kasuga

"What's you name? So cute!" says Misa to Maimai

"These pets are so cute." says Akira who likes little animals. Taking a liking for Tama-chan particularly.

"Myuu! Myuu!" Tama-chan

"Wahh such long ears Kitty!" says Sakurako patting at Kuro

"Meow!" Kuro

"Cat lover." Comments Madoka

"……" Zazie Rainyday takes the bird Shippo's attention.

"Ku Ku Ku" Shippo

"Hey leave us breathing space!" says Sara,

"Eh? Who is Sara?" says Fumika the younger Narutaki twin

"You didn't tell us you had a twin!" says Fuuka the older Narutaki twin

"Hello I'm Carol Cameron Sara's younger sister." says Carol

"Don't ask her age you two you'll only be depressed." says Sara

"Eh? Why?" says Fuuka

"She's only nine years old just like Mao-chan that's why. Nice to meet you I'm Chisame, Sara's roommate." says Chisame

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of Onee-chan." says Carol

"N...Nine years old! But her boobs look even bigger than Sara!" Fumika  
She and her sister Fuuka are among the oldest girls of 3-A but has not gone thru puberty yet.

"Even an elementary school girl beats me…" depresses Natsumi which for the past few days is envious of the breast sizes of Ayaka, Kasumi, Chisame even Zazie.

"Making friends with elementary students … Really Sara." say Chisame

"Couldn't help it. I got sucked into it I guess" says Sara

"Asakura-san where have you been!" says Ayaka, Class president of 3-A

"Sorry Incho had to make a living I'm reporter remember. I present to you the United Defense Force Mao-chan, Sylvie-chan, we've met Misora-chan, and their friends Maimai and Sara's little sister Carol." says Kasumi

"Sara!" says Hakase with Chao beside her

"Hakase, Chao!" says Sara

"That was one big Mecha-Tama but where did the other mecha come from?" says Hakase interested with robots since she's a member of Robotic Club from Mahora University.

"Um well…" says Sara

"Your sister's power suit is interesting but I can make one better than that ne." says Chao

"Are you sempais Onee-chan's friends too?" says Carol

"Yeah" says Hakase

"Well I'm just waiting for Sara to make up her mind on the club she wants to join ne. Why?" says Chao

"You two sound like mad scientists my sister's best friend is one too! She studies at Tokyo U!" says Carol

3-A sweatdropped at that. Even a nine year old can identify mad scientists.

"Carol you shouldn't call people mad scientists and or that matter, don't make me sound like weird." says Sara.

"Hey Sara are you two really sisters?" says Haruna

"Yes it's a kind of a long story." says Sara

"Hello Sara" says Chachamaru

"Chachamaru? But I thought you stayed in Mahora!" says Sara

"Master was given special permission by the principal" says Chacahmaru

* * *

Back at Mahora Konoe Konoemon is signing and sealing document every five seconds for one Evangeline McDowell on a school related fieldtrip. 

"Uhhhh Hurry back already! I want to go the toilet!" says Konoemon

"Less talking more sealing" says Chachazero

* * *

Back at Nara Park 

"Who is this master you keep talking about Hakase and Chao?" asks Sara of Chachamaru

"That would be me Sara McDougal. Evangeline McDowell" Eva introduces herself

"Didn't I see you in school before" says Sara

"Yes not to mention you gave me a flu." says Evangeline

"Heh Sorry…" says Sara while Carol look quizzically at the other girl.

"I must say you've got a lot of potential." says Evangeline

"What do you mean?" asks Sara

"Oh nothing just that you are pretty good with your artifacts" says Evangeline cryptically

"Whoa you two really look alike! Sara you wear a ponytails while your sister wears pigtails…Eh?" says Asuna looking at Sara and Carol then at Eva. Eva's face resembling the sisters.

"Eva-chan you look sort of like Sara and Carol. Are you guys related?" says Asuna taking note of their blond hair, blue eyes and face. The only difference is Evangeline's eye expression.

"No" denies Evangeline

"I don't think so" says Sara

"Maybe" says Carol

"Huh?"

"McDowell is really another variation of the McDougal name. The McDougal's are a very old Scottish highland clan, from the ancient Dalriadan clans. We can trace the McDougal's origins at Lorne. While the McDowells at Galloway. Anciently related to us through Prince Frgus. We could be distantly related. She does look like you and me Onee-chan." says Carol

"Now that you mentioned it… My old homeroom teacher mistook me for her at the start of the term." says Sara

"Eva-chan looks like the youngest even though she's the older senior." says Asuna

"Grrr…" Evangeline at Asuna. Hating the fact her true form is that forever a child.

"How do you know so much about the family?" asks Sara of her sister.

"You don't know probably because you were around the world with Seta-san. You never did stay in one place. Besides my family too are also Scottish. The Cameron's is an old Scottish clan too." says Carol

"Sara?" says Negi approaching them from behind. This startles Sara hearing his voice.

"Onion Head…Er I mean Negi, How are you?" Sara for some unknown reason is a bit nervous around him.

"I'm fine." said Negi wondering why Sara seems a bit off

_What the heck is the matter with me! Why the heck is my heart beating like this? Were those dreams memories? No…It can't be… The one I like is Keitaro! _Thought Sara dizzily.

"Um…Ano… Negi-sensei I'd like to for saving earlier." says Misora-chan

"Wow Are you really ten years old?" says Mao-chan excited approaching Negi. Amazed by the fact he is a teacher of middle school girls.

"Y-Yes" says Negi

"Have I seen him before?" wonders Maimai, youngest granddaughter of Santa Claus.

"Is he really a sensei?" says Sylvie

"He looks short, stubby" an imaginary arrow hits Negi

Uhhh!

"a weakling" another arrow

Uhhh!

"Easily depressed" then another arrow

Ahhh!

"not to mention he doesn't look like he can handle his students." Another arrow

Offf!

Negi hurt at the tactless truth said by Sylvie

"Hmmm…" Carol looks Negi closely. Too closely

"Huh?" Negi blushes for she looks exactly like Sara then…

"chu!" Carol kisses Negi which gets a various reaction from the girls of 3-A

"Eh?" Nodoka flustered

"Wha…!" Makie shocked

"Hey wait a minute!" Ayaka violent restrained by the cheerleader trio.

_She's only nine closer to Negi-sensei's age than any of us but… I don't like it_ thought Yue

While Setsuna goes red watching it.

"Hey Setsuna…What's the matter?" asks Mana beside her noticing her

"N…nothing…" Setsuna remembering her own kiss with Negi.

"Could it be the beginning of love de gozaru?" says Kaede

"Is she really nine aru?" says Ku Fei

"She just stole a kiss!" says Ako. She herself would be that daring.

"American kids these days really… " comments Yuuna beside Ako

"Are Americans really this comely?" asked Asuna

"So Cute!" grabbing Negi hugging him.

"Ummmphh" suffocating at Carol's chest

"Negi what are you doing to my little sister!" Sara kicks Negi of Carol.

"Puaahh!" Negi

"She may not look like it but she only nine! Don't get your hands on her! Geez thought you changed!" says Sara in big sister over protective mode

"Sara… gulp!" Negi suddenly remembers his promise to Sara not kiss or peek his students. Which by several circumstances he did. Hoping Sara doesn't find out.

"Tsk Lost opportunity!" says Kamo. The magical ermine couldn't set up a magic circle with so many people around.

"Meow! Don't even think about Albert. Sara will kill you. I count three more probationary contract partners. Not mention some mistake pactios. Your one opportunistic perverted ermine Albert. Meow" said Kuro th long eared black cat

"You're just jealous I'm a better familiar than you!" says Kamo smugly

"Oh yeah Kanako knows all about partners of Negi." says Kuro

"W…W…What! When did she?" Kamo fearing for life. Kanako Urashima

"She was at the Kansai Magic Association yesterday with the some of the family.  
Don't worry you'll live.  
Eishun Konoe did tell them that Negi's partners really helped him.  
Also with Konoka's power Negi was saved from pertrification." said Kuro

"Hah! Helping Aniki with partners is real purpose!" says Kamo

Zat! Twin laser beams hits Kamo

"Aeiiiiii!" cries Kamo scorched

"Liar!" says Mecha-Sara. A robot duplicate of ten year old Sara which can detect stupidity and give the appropriate punishment.

"Kamo!" cries Negi for his pet. The girls following him.

"There you are Mecha-Sara I've been looking all over for you!" said Sara

"Ah...Ah…Achoo!" Negi sneezes with a powerful wind that blew up every skirt upward.

"Kyaaa!" screams girls especially Mao-chan, Misora-chan, Sylvie-chan and Maimai.  
"That's some wind" fortunately she's wearing a soccer uniform.

"B...Bear?" seeing the nine tear olds panties.

"Negi! You shameless pervert! Peeking nine year old girls! Take this!" Sara whipping out of nowhere a metal fan harisen, swiping it twice creating a wind that sends Negi flying with Kamo.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" cries Negi

"Hypocrite!" Negi and Kamo blasted by Mecha-Sara's laser eyes

"Yep lots of potential." says Evangeline

"Very interesting ne! " says Chao

"Who built that robot?" asks Hakase looking at Mecha-Sara.

**

* * *

Author's Comments:**

Ah yes after a long time a Negi and Kamo beating!

Historically MacDougal's and MacDowell's are related. The McDowell's just changed their names from MacDougal. There are other variations of the MacDougal name the MacDugald and MacDowall.

Whether starting with a Mac or Mc prefix it's just the same thing.

The Gaelic form of the name is Mac Dhughail. Mac means son thus MacDougal means Son of Dougal.

For some reason Ken Akamatsu has a thing for naming girls in his mangas from this particular prominent Scottish clan, the McDougal's.   
Cindy from AI Love You, Sara from Love Hina and Evangeline with the name variation McDowell.

Carol's surname Cameron is also a Scottish clan name.

For Sara's Harisen it isn't like Asuna's which works with her magic cancellation ability.

If you're familiar with the Chinese epic Journey to the West.

There's a Chinese legend about a Magic Iron Fan that when waved once quenched fire, twice it produced a strong wind, and thrice it created rain. Originally it was owned by the Iron-fan Princess, but ended up in the possession of Sun (Monkey from Chinese legend).

In Hebrew Sara's name means Princess!


	25. Hot Spring, Girls and the Chase

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 25 : Hot Spring, Girls, and the Chase**

A young teenage boy walks though Hot Spring street looking up at the hill with a mansion on top of it. The young man climbs up the stairs. He reaches the top and looks upon its entirety.

"This must be it. Grandma Hina's old inn that Keitaro owns…. Hinata Sou…" said Negi Springfield, Magister Magi

_I wonder why Kanako-neesan called me here… _Thought Negi

"Kanako are you here? Hmmm …. Not even a bellboy I heard this place got turned to an inn again." says Negi

He notices the hot spring. Takes off his clothes. Washes himself then takes a dip.

"At least I can relax … No girls are chasing me or after my body." said Negi

Being famous has its pitfalls. Fangirls, crushes, infatuations, girls in love, not to mention his own set of ministras or partners who are rather rabid of keeping Negi to themselves. Often joked as a playboy by other male mages.

Unfortunately his time of respite is cut short. Three naked girls take a dip.

_Crap what do I do! I know! I will use this! _Negi puts on an alien looking clay head that broken before and put back togetheragain.

"Wah! the Hot Springs sure is great" said a blond one that seems to be half Japanese. Smiling

"Uh huh it sure is relaxing." said one elder girl with black hair

"giggles, Ema-sempai it seems your boobs has gotten bigger" said a younger girl with black hair.

"Well, Nutmeg, ever since I've started living here it's getting bigger and bigger. Feels heavy though." said Ema

"Say Mei-sempai. Look! Look! Aren't mine getting bigger too? Show me yours… " said the blond one

_What! _

Negi starting to panic. Remembering all those times he got caught by girls in a bath… 3-A in the Grand Bath,.. Setsuna at Arashiyama Inn in Kyoto… Eva at her resort and whole lot others. It's either he is the luckiest man alive in getting in situations like that. He was just ten then.

"Tsukuyomi is right Mei we haven't compared each other for a while…" said Ema coming closer.

"Wait! You can't!" said Negi Tsukuyomi grabbing him behind

"Come on Mei! Let me feel them! I'll let…Eh?" says Tsukuyomi

"What's this long hard thing that getting bigger and bigger?" said Ema noticing despite her poor eyesight.

"No don't touch that!" Negi getting weaker by it. Not to mention the naked girls.

"S…Sem…Sempai that's not Mei-san" said the third girl named Nutmeg putting her glasses on.

Tsukuyomi and Ema also take out their glasses.

A dead silence for ten seconds…

"I can explain…" said Negi under the mask

"Kyaaaa! A pervert!" screamed the girls

Another girl comes in hearing them.

"What a pervert! I won't let you get away! Maimai Death Spike! Die!" said a teenage girl with red hair. A dodge ball aimed straight at Negi.

"Ahh" Negi with his trained reflexes narrowly avoids to get hit.

"Impossible!" said Maimai

Four other teenage girls appear three in marching band uniform and a seemingly familiar blond girl in a battlesuit.

"A pervert eh? Carol Cameron's special technique Lightning Attack!" said the blond girl attacking Negi in a blur of kicks and punches. Negi defensively countering with Kempo.

Noticing this girl is lot stronger than she looks. Her strength enhanced by the armor she wears. Negi immediately performs void instant movement. Disappearing from her sight.

"What's going on?" an elder pretty girl in an apron and a broom coming out. Written on her broom is _Favor Purgandi _meaning "I love cleaning".

"Ooooff!" "Ouch!" the two hitting each other.

"Sorry… Ahh Ahh Ahhchoo!" Negi sneezes through the masks nose holes striping the girl of her clothes.

"Kyaaaa!" then she goes immediately in a catatonic state which at the same time Negi's towel drops.

The two girls with glasses earlier in the hot spring join the fray the blond one called Tsukuyomi and the younger tall one.

"Mei-sempai! He's molesting Mei-sempai! " said the blond one with spectacles

"Zan Kou Shou!" Tsukuyomi shots a Ki blast from her fist.

Negi instantly moves avoiding it.

"This perverted alien good!" said Tsukuyomi under her breath.

"_Lap Chapp La Chapp Lugpool! Ex Limno Existat Exundans Undina…In Aleveum_. " said the younger one with glasses Nutmeg chanting her activation key and Latin spell meaning- (Let the Undine Rushing From the Lake Appear and Sink The Enemy into the Riverbed).

"_Vinctus Aquarius_!" Water Binder! - Nutmeg sends a rushing storm tornado of water at Negi

Negi wordlessly deflects the binding water with magical skill.

"He's a mage!" said the teen girl

Suddenly he disappears from their sight.

_Whew safe…_Thought Negi levitating above Hinata.

"Mao-chan, Sylvie, Misora. He's up there!" said a dark skinned teen girl in a nun's habit pointing at Negi. Even though an anti-cognition spell is used to hide himself.

"Thanks Cocone you're finished Pervert! Barrier Beam!" The dark haired girl in a marching band uniform fired with baton. A green beam emits from her baton.

Creating a triangle formation around Negi.

"Barrier Beam engage!" says Mao-chan a her baton glows and fires a beam

"Reflection Beam engage de arimasu!" Misora receives the beam and bounces to Sylvie

"Restriction Barrier engage!" Sylvie sticking out her tongue.

"Complete Defense Barrier!"

"United Defense!" as a pillar of light shoots out of the triangle hitting Negi.

"Ouch! That hurts! These girls are crazy!" Negi dropping then running away.

Hitting again this time a girl who is rather busty in a towel. Her hair tied to on side with cherry like hair pin.

"Have seen you before?" asks the girl

"I'll explain…" Negi getting cornered by all the girls.

Smack!

"Puuuahhh!" A clay sun disc hits his head cracking the mask in half!

"Forty-chan get back that's a pervert!" said a blond girl with twin ribbon ponytails. The one who through the disc, which looks like a twin of the blond with armor.

The girls get a full view boy's face which is rather handsome and quite familiar.

Erupting with recognition.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Ne-kun!"

"My… My… My… Negi-bouzu has turned to quite a man…He's no longer..." said Forty-chan caressing Negi looking down pervertedly.

"Forty-chan don't say it!" said the violent blond girl.

"…a boy… Oh Oh!" the girl named Forty realizing her mistake

KABOOOOM! An explosion rocks Hinata Sou.

* * *

"Wha!" Negi wakes up back to reality, still riding the bullet train to Mahora. The adventure at Kyoto left him and his class exhausted. Asuna sleeping beside him with Kamo between them. Even Setsuna and Konoka is sleeping soundly. 

"That's one scary dream…" Negi sweating

_Ok think of it logically… It's not some future premonition is it? I'm really that good at Divination anyway. Dreams are supposed to reflect reality. What did I do lately to have a nightmare like that…_ thought Negi then it hits him like a pile of bricks. He promised Sara he won't do anything perverted or kiss any girls. Negi kissed three of them Nodoka, Setsuna and Konoka. Not that he had much choice. It seems he's cursed at that. Meaning he is in deep trouble if Sara ever found out!

"Achooo!" Sara sneezes in a private cabin in the same bullet train as Negi. Rented courtesy of the Japanese Self Defense Force.

Sleeping either side of her is Carol, her younger twin like sister, on her head is Leon and Maimai holding Pedro. On the other side Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie sleeping as well with Kuro, Shippo and Tama-chan being hugged like plushies.

"Why do I have a bad feeling …" says Sara feeling as if trouble is coming.

IBN Corporation, Silicon Valley California

William McDougal CEO of IBN watches a streaming GNN video footage of Japan's cute elementary Defense Force girls capture three giant Cute Aliens. With them in the interview are three other girls that helped them, two of which are very much twins of each other.

After watching this he tells his secretary to rearrange his appointments. After that he makes a video call to the McDougal Manor.

"Angus, pack your bags and get Nanny. We're going to Japan!" he said excitedly

"Very well Sir." said Angus the majordomo of McDougal Manor in a thick British accent.

**

* * *

Author's Comments: **

A rewrite of chapter 25 with Nutmeg in it. Nutmeg is the third Mahou Shoujo in Takane and Mei's team. Nutmeg is in elementary. She is of the water element while Mei is Fire element.

Thank's to Sushi-Y for her Negima translations, Jaceryl for his Negima Summaries and Diaphanus for his Latin translations.

Love Hina's first and epilogue chapters are the inspiration for this.

What do you think of the possible next generation of Hinata dorm residents?

Sara, Mei, Ema Maeda – Love Hina

Mao, Misora, Sylvie, Carol – Ground Defense Force Mao-chan

Tsukuyomi, Cocone, Nutmeg – Mahou Sensei Negima

Maimai – Itsudatte My Santa

Finally

Forty Nanba – AI Love You

Yep Forty-chan is coming expect girl becomes boy, boy becomes boy explosions.

For those who don't know Forty is ordinary girl but the most advanced AI Program Hitoshi made.

What should we name Sara's team?

The United Defense Force Unlimited?

Sara-gumi?

The Hinata Dorm Defense Force?

Oh yeah Grandpa MacDougal is coming.


	26. AI Hina Part 1

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara **

**Chapter 26: A.I. Hina Part 1**

**April 26, 2003, Saturday Late Afternoon**

\

**Mahora News Club Room **

"Eh??! Idol?!!" said Sara looking stunned at Kasumi Asakura, Mahora Paparazzi

"Yup There is an idol contest in June during the Mahora festival. The more exposed you are with the Anti-Cute Alien Defense Force the better." said Kasumi

"W-W-Why should I join that? It's stupid!" said Sara

"Fu Fu Fu Remember I'll keep Negi-bouzu secret if you do this. Also I won't show this… " said Kasumi taking out a picture Sara clinging to red faced Keitaro in the managers room.

"W-W-Where the heck did you get that ?!!!" said Sara with an embarrassed expression. The picture was when she and Su was trying to find the clue to Hinata Sou's treasure.

Unfortunately for the resident girls it turned out bogus. (AN: Love Hina Novel vol. 1)

"I can't tell who my sources are…" said Kasumi winked

* * *

**At Hinata Tea House**

Kitsune drinks her fill of sake

"I wonder how much money should I bet? Better call Sakurako for the odds when it comes." said Kitsune

Kitsune Konno besides betting on horse races has a habit for years of betting on events involving Mahora Academy. Especially around the Mahora festival which is more than a month away. Why she almost won the wager last time on which class in the all girl middle school would be last place. Betting Class 2-A would be it. But alas when it seemed she won the principal checked the remaining test papers. Making 2-A number 1.

Sakurako once again with her luck won the bet.

* * *

"This is blackmail you know… and I'm only twelve!" said Sara 

"Tsk Tsk …They don't call me the 3-A database for nothing. I've investigated a lot of things about you." said Kasumi to the first year middle school girl

"I taught they called you Mahora Paparazzi…" Sara deadpanned

"Sara McDougal born Dec 14, 1990. By our count you're already thirteen. Adoptive parents Noriyasu Seta and Haruka, Birth mother Rebecca McDougal who graduated from MIT at eleven years old, Relatives Cynthia McDougal Hollywood Superstar, Grandfather William McDougal CEO and Founder of IBN corporation and last but not the least Carol Cameron your nine year old sibling member of Anti-Cute Alien Defense Force!" said Kazumi

"With you two looking like each other Sisters Moe! You two are the Ashley twins and Hilton sisters rolled into one!" Kazumi further ranted

Sara sweatdrops at that

"Look I'm not Japanese idol so that won't work!" said Sara

"Heh that where you are wrong my little idol, your grandmother Midori McDougal maiden name Kameko was Japanese, so that makes you one third Japanese!" said Kazumi

"Just be glad it's me who know this not Paru" continued Kasumi

Bang! The club door opens violently

"Sara!" Enters Haruna Saotomi in a rush

Sara and Kasumi depressingly sweat drops

_Is she even human?!_ Thought Kasumi attributing to the notorious rumor monger sense of smell for blood.

"We have to go the hospital quick! Ema's been in an accident!" said Haruna

* * *

**Back at Mahora**

A dark twin tailed braided haired Mahora Elementary student with glasses named Nutmeg is updating the Mahora Academy MahoNet security. The MahoNet is a vast network of magical information utilizing the latest 2003 Electronic Spirit Cluster by mages married with the modern Internet. Mages discovered the existence of an infinite ocean like cyberspace in 1996 upon investigating an incident involving a strange super virus that nearly destroyed the world's computers. Mages did their job of disinformation to keep order and their existence secret. It was surprise for them that such a realm existed. Also since then they've been wondering the identity of those who caused the incident.

Normally an elementary student would rest, go out or on club activities on a weekend. But Nutmeg isn't exactly your ordinary school girl. She's a mage in training. One of the rumored Mahora Mahou Shoujos, which includes Takane Goodman and Mei Sakura. While Takane and Mei can be called the frontline type, Nutmeg is the intelligence data analyst. Nutmeg is in fact one of a new breed of mages that combine scientific technological knowledge with magical knowledge.

At Mahora Girls Dormitory Chisame Hasegawa is busy taking pictures of herself as her alter ego Chiu, the no.1 Net Idol. Wearing a red marching band uniform with a very short skirt, which looks like the one Mao-chan wears.

"With these Moe pictures I'll be once more on the top!" said Chisame

Then she proceeds to shop it making skin corrections. A couple of days ago Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvia, Carol with Sara and another unknown girl to her made a cosplay photo shoot in her website itself. That resulted in her drop in the Net Idol ratings.

* * *

**At Chao and Hakase's Ultra Secret Lab.**

"Starting Virtual Link System" Hakase wearing a strange headpiece and VR gloves

"How's the probe of the MahoNet?" asks Chao

"It's going smoothly" said Hakase navigating the realm magic and cyberspace.

With her at her beck and call are her Chao Bao Zi programs she made for a special function. Working little software robots they stealthily probe the vulnerabilities of the Campus computer security.

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan**

While all this I happening another person is hacking into the Mahora Network.

"Alright my dear 31 lets have my revenge on that Chao Linshen and Hakase Satomi. This time we'll break in their system!" said the glasses wearing hacker known only as Billy G. No known security programmer can match Billy G. except Hitoshi Kobe and A.I. programs that is until in 2001 a mysterious Chinese girl named Chao Lingshen joined Mahora University's Technology Institute.

Every time Billy G. tangled with Chao he is made a fool. His ego bruised. He almost got caught by the police the last time.

What's so infuriating to him despite Program 31 and his computer viruses at his side he is bested by a middle school girl, a genius yes but still a schoolgirl!

But he is also intrigued by the mysterious prodigy. There has been no authentic record of Chao Linshen before 2001. He should know Billy G. is the best hacker there is. All of Chao Lingshen's records were doctored.

"Yes sir. Beginning operation." said the AI program girl named 31 who happen to look like Hitoshi Kobe's girlfriend Saati Namba.

31 dive in the great sea of the internet and begin her attack.

In a MMORPG (Massively-Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) Mahora Treasure Quest. Forty Namba is currently a mage character in this game though she changes into any charcter class with here Hyper Program Four option but unlike an ordinary player that logs online to play, Forty, herself is in the game itself.

Forty Namba is a living AI program that exists as a girl in the real world. Oh she's a girl most of the time except when she says the word boy. But how can a living program exist in the real world? Nine years ago a thunder storm brought to life Program 30 or Saati an AI program created by Hitoshi Kobe as company. When lightning hit Hitoshi's computer it accidentally brought to life Saati. The same sort thing happened to the forgotten and previously sealed Program 20 also known as Toni an accidental explosion brought her to life. In Forty's case she is the first program intentionally brought to life… almost , Saati and Toni messed up Forty's defining characteristics. Hitoshi got the idea after his encounter with the hacker known as Billy G..

Forty is the most powerful AI program in existence being installed with a Reality Module. The Reality Module is program materializer, the reason why programs are brought to life.

The Reality Module can materialize any data into reality. Billy G. also has a Reality module copied from the backup data when he had Saati prisoner.

Forty-chan unleashes a spell to finish of the giant stone golem in front of her.

"Seventeen arrows of light!" casts Forty-chan her spell using her wand hitting the golem

But the golem is still standing…

"Sixty arrows of light!"

"A hundred arrows of light!"

Still of no effect on the golem

"Oh crap oh well I guess I have no choice…"

"I summon thee great bear of the forest!" a giant teddy bear appears

"RARRRR!" The giant cute brown teddy bear fires deadly eyebeam shattering the golem.

"That really made me hungry Niichan I'm going back now" said Forty through her earpiece. Her communication line to the outside world.

"You do realize that not even a cheat in this game…" said Hitoshi Kobe from his computer

"Niichan you suck at games like this that why you always get killed." Forty-chan shrugged

"The only games you're good at is H-Games, you don't even let me play them! " said Forty frankly

"Um… No comment" sweat dropped Hitoshi

Forty goes out of the game world through an exit door which opens to the vast ocean of cyberspace. Wearing a bathing suit with a life saver and a snorkel she swims.

Here in cyberspace data are represented by sea life of all kinds… rainbow fish, jellyfishes, dolphins, whales, manta rays… mice…mice?

"So cute!" Forty excited, with an attention span of child she forgets about going home for now. Follows the little creature

The mouse is carrying what seems to be a small box.

With a label written **Love-Love Chocolates**

"Hey mousy where are you going?" said Forty-chan which startles the mouse

"Eeek!" it squeaks scurrying away to it's destination

"Hey wait up!" Forty swims

Meanwhile in the same general area Program 31 battles defense programs of Chao Lingshen.

"Program Option Two!" Program 31 deletes the fish viruses with a massive lightning bolt

"Deploying Peter Fours!" said Billy G. from his side entering his viruses

A dozen twisted looking clowns appear ready to wreak havoc

"Too Naïve Ne!" said Chao watching it from her VR gear. She unleashes a school of shark like viruses to face the clowns and eat them.

"Kyaa!" Program 31 being stripped by jellyfishes with Chao Bao Zi written on them of her swimsuit.

"Hey where do you think you're tentacles touching!"

"I'm out of here!"

Program 31 exits cyberspace.

"Hey mousy where are you!" Forty-chan looking for the little mouse

"Eeek! Eeek!" the mouse is swimming away from a big virus shark coming after it.

"Mousy! Don't eat him! Hyper Program Option Four!" said Forty-chan

Blag!

The Shark hits a brick wall knocking it out.

"Mousy are you ok?" said Forty-chan

"I'm not a mouse I'm an electronic spirit cluster. Who are you?" said the skittish mouse with the box.

"I'm Forty-chan!" said Forty

* * *

Meanwhile out in space a strange small object speeds towards the atmosphere of Earth. 

If it was ordinary space debris it would have burned up in reentry but it is not.

At Japan Self Defense Force headquarters this has not gone unnoticed.

"Alien capsule detected… It's heading for the Mahora Forest!" said the defense force operator

"Call in Mao-chan!" said Chief of Staff Rikushiro Onigawara

"But sir they're still tired from the earlier engagement. They're taking a nap!" said Kagome Mishima

Suddenly the screen opens shows a man in a suit.

"No need for that Rikushiro-san" said the man

"Minister of Defense!" said Rikushiro

"Let the Japan Defense Agency's Anti Alien Special Soldier handle it" said the Minister of Defense

They strange small object proceeds to its decent… Finally arriving at Mahora's sky.

* * *

The object passes through Mahora's unseen magic barrier but not without consequence, overloading the electronic and magical network for a moment. 

Lights flick on and off as the computer indicates an emergency shutdown.

" Back ups are being initiated" said Nutmeg at her computer station inside the secret Mahora mage Headquarters.

"Report" said the Professor with glasses

"Object passed through barrier and overloaded it. Configuration indicates it's a Cute Alien capsule" said Nutmeg analyzing the data

"How can Alien disrupt the barrier? Even high level demons can't do that!" said the Professor

Meanwhile at the dorm…

"Ah damn lights going out! Good thing I have UPS" Chisame glad her work didn't get deleted.

* * *

At the same time in Cyberspace a huge tidal current moves in. 

"Look I don't have to chat! I have a delivery to make" said the little mouse as he reaches the IP address with the name Albert Chamomille on it. Chucking in the package through a door's mailbox

"C'mon lets play!" said Forty

"What the…!" said the mouse seeing a huge wave approaching them

"Forty… Forty come in I detect a surge get out of there." said Hitoshi from her earpiece

"Come on mousy!" As Forty grabs the mouse and opens the door

In room 643 of the Mahora girls dorm Kamo is ecstatic that his order of Love-Love Chocolates has arrived.

"Aniki! Aniki! It's here!" said Kamo jumping up and down near his laptop

"Give me ten more minutes Oneechan…" Negi still sleppy in his loft while Asuna sleeps like a log on the top bunk on the other side.

"But Aniki! It's here! The love potion…Eh?" Chamo was about to say his laptop's screens glows and in a flash of light admits a girl crushing Kamo under her.

"Ah where are we?" Forty-chan opens her eyes to see she is on top of a young boy.

"Oneechan…" Negi puts his arms around her in hugging embrace then…

"Chu!" Negi kisses her

"Ahh!" Forty-chan goes red blushingly at the cute boy

* * *

Sara, Kasumi and Ema's cousin Saotomi Haruna aka Paru.arrive at the hospital in room 401 they see the bandaged Ema Maeda with Cindy McDougal and Sara's classmates Onoue Kikuko, Matsumoto Sachiyo, Ichikawa Emi by her bedside. 

"Ema what happened to you?" asks Sara looking at Maeda Ema whose plastered cast arms and leg reminds Sara of Keitaro being in an accident after his Tokyo U entrance opening ceremony.

"She tripped down the staircase coming out of the plane" said Cindy McDougal Sara's aunt and Class 1-A's current adviser.

"That's Ema for you, always a disaster area." said Haruna knowingly. Ema is clumsiest person she knows. Always falling down, tripping causing chaos in her wake. Not mention missing a panty while at it.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble…" Ema a bit teary "but Sara can you please take care of Leon for me a bit longer. The doctor said I won't be out of here till June."

"Don't worry I'll take care of Leon." said Sara smiling

"Thank you" said Ema

"Say Ema-chan find any hotties in Hawaii?" said Haruna excitedly

"Geez Haruna-neechan" pouted Ema

"Actually we did meet a boy that knew Sara. His name is Haru Luu he said he met her in Molmol" said Emi while Kikuko and Sachiyo nodded.

"He looks so princely" said Kikuko

"I heard he is of noble blood" said Sachiyo

Sara's eyebrows twitched at the mention of the name.

Ting!

Two sets of eyes flashed with a predatory gleam, the two worst possible people in Mahora Gakuen to entrust a secret. Namely 'Paru' Haruna and 'Paparazzi' Kazumi.

Both ready to bolt to do their thing.

They move an inch then…

"Waahh!" Haruna and Kasumi screamed as they been both their legs are caught by rope traps

"Hold it right there Paparazzi girls don't go spreading gossip." said Sara with a deadpan expression

Ema, Kikuko, Emi and Sachiyo blinks at the sight.

_I use to do that too_… Thought Cindy remembering the time she was unintentionally kissed by Hitoshi and getting caught by Saati. She used a rope trap too for damage control.

**Pinpon!**

Cindy's cell phone rings and takes the call. But she didn't expect it to be Hitoshi Kobe her teenaged crush.

"Hitoshi?"

"Yes I'm in Mahora…"

"What? Forty-chan is here? Where?"

"Don't I'll help find her"

"No it's not a bother…"

"Aunty what up?" asks Sara concerned

"Something turned up, I'll be going girls " said Cindy stood up

"Ema don't push yourself too hard" Cindy

"Y-Yes Sensei" said Ema

"Hey I'm coming too! See you later Ema!" said Sara following Cindy

"Hey don't leave us like this! Sara!" said Kasumi

"Hmm… I wonder why she's bursting a vein?" said Haruna

"What do you girls know about this?" Haruna scary looking

"Um ano…" the girls shaking

"I'm interested as well…" said Kasumi

* * *

Back at the Kobe Household in America. 

"It's no use Oniichan, I can't break through this strange security" said Yayoi Kobe

"We can't get past those sharks and jelly fishes" said Toni Namba

"It would appear whoever made those programs is as good or a better programmer than you two" said Ma-kun ,the Tamagochi like device around Toni neck

"Forty-chan…" worried Saati Namba for her younger sister

"Don't worry I've already asked Cindy to help." said Hitoshi

"Guess this means road trip!" said Toni raising her fist

"I'll ask an old friend to pick us up once we're in Japan." said Hitoshi punching a number on the phone for another international call.

"Hello … Is this Hinata Sou? May I speak to Keitaro…Thank you… Keitaro…"

* * *

Back with Cindy and Sara McDougal… 

"Why don't you want me to come with you?" said Sara

"It's not that really that important and…" Cindy sweating, she is one of a few people that are entrusted with the secret of the Namba sisters.

Suddenly two people grab Sara from each arm, one in a butler's suit and another in a maid uniform.

"Target…" said the man "Captured" the maid finishing it

"Huh! What? Angus! Nanny!" Sara surprised look

A limousine pull up in front of them. Its automatic window opens

"Good take her away…" said the man in the limo

"Roger!" said Angus and Nanny salute

"Hello Cindy dear I'll just borrow my little princess for a while…" said he

"Hold it! Nooooo!" Sara screamed as she is taken away in the limo

"Daddy…You're such an idiot." Cynthia McDougal sighed, William McDougal is not exactly an ideal father raising his daughters but he tries too hard being a doting grandfather. Possibly she thinks the reason Sara went to live with Seta years ago.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mahora News Network…**

Reporter Takako Miyahara puts down her cell phone and talks to her cameraman.

"Santa lets go! Defense Agency has a scoop for us!" said Takako

"Roger" said Santa taking up his equipment

* * *

**Author's comments:**

The AI Love You crew also known as Ai ga Tomaranai (Love can't stop) is here!

A Namba and a McDougal will history repeat itself? Not Saati or Cindy.

Takako Miyahara is an AI Love You character that almost finds out Hitoshi and Saati's secret. Her cameraman is Santa of Itsudatte My Santa.

The mouse is an Electronic Spirit Cluster like those little servants of Chisame in Negima chapter 152.

Hey, those MahoNet love potion chocolates has to come from somewhere. (Negima chapter 54)

Not to mention Chao's viruses in chapter 154.

The scene with Sara's grandpa was inspired by Ouran Host Club. The twins carrying of Haruhi at the command of their Lord Tamaki.

As you can see he's a pun on Bill Gates and IBM.

Thanks to Mellisan for her help… I'm not a gamer so I don't know much about RPG.

Edit: I forgot Hitoshi's little sister's name is Yayoi Kobe, I forgot Kikuko Kobe is his cousin (A cousin that likes him with childhood promise on top).

My Bad : P


	27. AI Hina Part 2

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 27: AI Hina Part 2**

**Previously on Love Sara…**

"Ah where are we?" Forty-chan opens her eyes to see she is on top of a young boy.

"Oneechan…" Negi puts his arms around her in hugging embrace then…

"Chu!" Negi kisses her

"Forty-chan…" worried Saati Namba for her younger sister

"Don't worry I've already asked Cindy to help." said Hitoshi

"Guess this means road trip!" said Toni raising her fist

"I'll ask an old friend to pick us up once we're in Japan." said Hitoshi punching a number on the phone for another international call.

"Hello … Is this Hinata Sou? May I speak to Keitaro…Thank you… Keitaro

Two people grab Sara from each arm, one in a butler's suit and another in a maid uniform.

"Target…" said the man "Captured" the maid finishing it

"Huh! What? Angus! Nanny!" Sara surprised look

A limousine pull up in front of them. Its automatic window opens

"Good take her away…" said the man in the limo

"Roger!" said Angus and Nanny salute

"Hello Cindy dear I'll just borrow my little princess for a while…" said he

"Hold it! Nooooo!" Sara screamed as she is taken away in the limo

"Daddy…You're such an idiot." Cynthia McDougal sighed

* * *

**Now the continuation…**

Forty Namba little sister of Saati and Toni Namba is currently a very compromising position. On top a loft she is kissed a boy with red hair, who happens to asleep.

_So…So soft…How long is he…I'm…I'm about to lose it… _thought Forty-chan

"Ahh!" Forty-chan gasps as the sleeping boy releases her from his lips embrace

"So young yet so bold…" taking note the boy is quite handsome

Then she sits up and notices the little round creature in her hand.

"Mousy!" said Forty-chan, the mouse's eyes spinning. Coming to real world seems to be shock to it.

"Gmmph oomph mmmph" a little voice under Forty

"Ehh?" Forty looks down under. She appears to sit on some white creature whose black tipped tail is sticking out.

Picking it up…

"Hah… I can finally breathe…" said the white ermine

"A talking ferret?" said Forty

"I'm an ermine!" shouted Kamo

" Yawn… Kamo-kun what is it?" Negi opening his eyes but still sleepy.

* * *

At the Japan Defense Force HQ… 

"Kagome-kun call Mao-chan and have them proceed to Mahora. I going to have a talk with the Prime Minister." said Rikushiro Onigawara, Chief of Staff Ground Defense Force.

"But sir that would going against the Defense Minister" said Colonel Kagome Mishima

"Please do it for me Kagome-kun!" said Rikushiro dazzling

"Y-Yes sir!" Kagome's heart pulsing

"Contact Mao-chan immediately!" said Kagome to the Ground Operator

"Uh… Sir according to our tracking Mao-chan and the other girls are already at Mahora but they are not at the target point." said the female Ground Operator.

At the Mahora Girls Dorm…

"This great feeling such bliss… I'm the no.1 Internet Idol!" Chisame going emotional. Looking at the rankings after she uploaded her red Cute Defense Force cosplay.

"Oh really! That's amazingly cute of you! Oneesan" said a child's voice behind her.

"Yes Yes I am… Eh?!" realizing there is someone behind her.

"AHHH!" the Defense force girls is right behind her

"The door was open Oneesan…." said Sylvia Maruyama, Rank Seaman Sea Defense Force

_How…I locked the door! Only Sara has another key! _Thought Chisame

"Myuuh!" The hot spring turtle Tama-chan was the one who opened it from the inside since someone knock and Chisame was so busy with her net idol activity.

"Meow…" Kuro the black said meaning "I had nothing to with this…"

"Ku" chirped the bird Shippo while Leon the chameleon slept

"Woof" barked the cute robot dog Kiku Ichimonji III who was with the defense force girls

"She's so pretty she must be idol de arimasu" said Misora Tsukishima, Rank 2nd Lt. Air Defense Force.

"She reminds me of the Lady of Purple Lily" said Mao-chan, a person who Mao-chan admires. Twice before the mysterious Lady of Purple Lily helped the defense girls in great pinches. She wears a marching band uniform like the defense force ,only purple, and when she borrows Mao-chan's baton she can create a defense transfer barrier, safely returning the cute alien back to their moon headquarters. Unknown to Mao-chan and the girls though it's obvious Lady of Purple Lily is Yuriko Oozora, their student council president and reluctant Cute Alien spy.

"She's really an interesting person. Chiu is cute name" said the girl with blond hair taking a peek at the screen.

"Sara!" said Chisame

The blond girl giggles

"I'm Carol. By the way where is Oneesan?" said Carol Cameron American Defense Force girl.

* * *

In luxurious mansion, the McDougal residence in Tokyo, Japan Sara McDougal deals with her grandfather William McDougal, billionaire CEO of IBN Corporation. 

"Grandpa why the heck bring me here!" shouted Sara a bit irritated

"I saw you with the fighting against Cute Aliens with the cute defense force but that is not enough…" said her Grandpa

"What the heck does it have to do with anything!" said Sara

"You see Daddy wants… Daddy wants to see you like this when you looked like this!" Sara's grandpa pulling a portrait of Sara when she was younger. A cute girl in a dress and ribbon ponytails.

"Don't blow up other peoples photos without permission!" Sara shouted

"Okaasan! (Mother) Where did I go wrong with our granddaughter?! Why won't she become more feminine?! Always wearing casual boy's clothes!" William McDougal crying to his deceased Japanese wife.

"Grandpa you're overreacting…" Sara deadpanned

"Sir I believe you said we came here for more than that…" Angus the butler

"Ah… Yes… Ahem…" William McDougal composing himself

"I will be retiring within the decade or so. Since Cynthia has no intention of taking over the company and your mother, bless her soul, is no longer with us. It is my intention to name you my heir." said the elder McDougal to Sara

"No Good" Sara crosses her arms, an immediate response

"Impossible"

"I refuse"

"B…But it's your heritage…" said McDougal whimpering

"Grandpa! I don't like being rich girl and all that being lady like stuff!" said Sara

"My dear the age of being little scout is well past… in a several months you will be a teenager." said the woman behind her in a Southern accent

"Jean Louise…" Sara looking at her nanny when she was little

"Before we know it you will be a full grown woman… We only want what's best for you" said the Nanny

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dorm 

Negi Springfield mage in training still tired after the fieldtrip to Kyoto hours ago opened his at the sound of Kamo's voice. Only to see a pretty short haired girl with a boyish haircut with one side tied by cherry like hairclip.

"Who are you?" asks Negi of her

"I…I'm…" Forty going red , this way the same boy who unconsciously took a kiss from her. Franticly she tries to come up with an excuse. She sees the box of chocolates the mouse carried and gets an idea.

"I'm here to deliver this chocolate!" says Forty happily giving Negi the box

"Ehhh?! Aniki! That's the love potion chocolate we ordered!" said Kamo

"Thank you, for delivering this!" said Negi , he had Kamo order some love potion from MahoNet to help Asuna with Takahata weeks ago. Only now did the order came.

"You're welcome…" Forty-chan's heart skipping one's and zeros just looking at him.

_Hmm… I didn't know they had couriers like her for this stuff… _thought Kamo

"Ummm Well, I better be going Mr...?" says Forty

"Negi Springfield" says Negi smiling

_How old is he really? _thought Forty-chan interested though it seems he's just a ten year old boy. Which isn't an issue really with Forty-chan she's programmed as a twelve year old even if she's only eight years old since she was compiled.

"I gave you my what's yours?" asks Negi

"My name is Forty… Forty Namba but you can call me Forty-chan" says Forty.

She goes down Negi's loft taking with her the knocked mouse she found in the net in her pocket.

"Good bye" says Forty smiling going out the door

"How did she get in here?" asks Negi wondering as it closed

"She went through the computer I think Aniki. But I couldn't sense any magic from her" said Kamo

"Then how did she…" Negi

Kamo shrugs

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Asuna still slept through it all

* * *

Meanwhile just a floor below Negi's room. 

Chisame Hasegawa isn't exactly thrilled that a bunch of nine year olds just found her secret, the secret that she is the net's no.1 idol Chiu.

"Carol …girls this isn't what it looks like…" Chisame internally crying that is over for she'll be labeled weird by the public, her identity exposed.

"As cute as this is… I think Meganekko Nekomimi swimsuit with paws and tail are better…maybe a wig… pink or green no… pinks better!" said Carol suddenly taking out some clothes from Chisame's closet.

"Glasses, cat ears and swimsuit you sure cover a lot of ground Carol-yan" says Sylvie

"Yeah… Yuriko-sempai and Chinami-sempai also wear nekomimi de arimasu" said Misora

"Who?" says Chisame

"Yuriko-sempai and Chinami sempai are our student council president and vice-president at Mizuno Awa Girls Academy." said Mao-chan

"Carol wait…wait a minute!" said Chisame

"Come here and take that off…" Carol grabs Chisame

"No! I can do it myself! "Chisame crying

"It's faster if I help" Carol

"You even took off my bra!" Chisame struggling

"It's going to come off anyway!" Carol

"Ohh Chiu-san your breasts are so big can I touch them!" Carol

"Where are you touching me!" Chisame panicking

"Stop struggling!"

"No!"

"Awawawa" Mao-chan seeing too much

"Hey Carol-chan stop this nonsense already! de arimasu" says Misora concerned

"Don't forget what we call a TV censorship system." says Sylvie

Suddenly the girl's clover badges blinks.

"Private E-2 Onigawara, 2nd Lt. Tsukishima, Seaman Maruyama, Special Envoy Cameron proceed to the Mahora Forest. Cute Alien capsule has landed"

"Geez and I was almost finished" said Carol dressing up Chisame

"Roger!"

"Type 1 Mecha Gear Download!" says Carol

"Type 2 Ground Gear Download! Riku-bo!" says Mao-chan

"Type 2 Air Gear Download! Ku-bo!" says Misora

"Type 2 Marine Gear Download! Kai-bo!" says Sylvie

They each press their clovers transforming them to their Type 2 gear uniforms.

All in red majorette uniforms each with slight differences. Misora has wings while Sylvie has a bigger seaman's hat. While Carol is covered by a high tech armor.

"Mao Onigawara of the Ground Defense Force"

"Misora Tsukishima of the Air Defense Force"

"Sylvia Maruyama of the Sea Defense Force"

"Carol Cameron of the American Defense Force"

"Together we are the United Defense Force!" the four nine year old girls say saluting

"The peace of Japan…" says Mao

"will be…" says Misora

"protected by us" says Sylvie

"so rest easy" says Carol

"Bow wow!" barks Kiku-chan the robot dog

"M…M…Magic?!" Chisame speechless, seeing the girls transform, trying to rationalize the transformation she saw was not real.

"Oneesan, Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology. Said some author now living in Sri Lanka" said Sylvie

"Kid it's the other way around" said Chisame

"We got this from a Cute Alien" said Mao-chan waiving her baton

"Yes de arimasu" said Misora affirming what is said.

"Well mines human technology using the same AI chip tech built for the support mechas and Kiku-chan" explains Carol

"Then where do you get the armor?" asks Chisame, thinking a simple chip couldn't possibly make that advance weaponry.

_She's not like a tokusatsu (special effects) hero is she? _Thought Chisame

"That's classified" said Carol

Then Carol presses a button on her armor calling forth their support mecha

"Launch System On!" a female electronic voice says

"Launching Byakko! Suzaku! Genbu! Seiryuu! Go Go!"

Door ramp opens and Mee-kun the white Tiger tank rolls out

The hanger roof opens up and Hayate the red Harrier jet vertically takes off

The underwater circular door opens up allowing Nah-chan the deep sea submersible with arm manipulators to move out

Underground conveyer lifts up the blue Howitzer tank from its bay then it moves out

"Lets Go!" says Carol leading the girl

"What an energetic bunch" said Chisame

"Meow I think we should look out for them" said Kuro the black cat to Tama-chan, Shippo and Leon

"Myuuh" says Tama-chan

* * *

**Meanwhile at Chao's lab**

"Hakase did we manage to trace Billy G.?" asks Chao Lingshen

"No Chao we didn't, he is quite good at this." said Hakase Satomi

"There was some outside interference that affected cyberspace Ne. I want it monitored" said Chao

"Sending in spy drone, activating cloaking device" said Hakase manipulating her console

A flying drone flies out cloaked towards the scene of the crash.

Back at the dorm Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe after buying some groceries.

"Thank you for helping me Se-chan" said Konoka, glad that her friendship with Setsuna is mended after the field trip in Kyoto.

"It is my pleasure Ojou-sama." said Setsuna holding some grocery bags

As they are proceeding towards Konoka's floor a certain girl is a bit love struck.

"Negi Springfield eh? What a very cute boy…" says Forty-chan sighing while holding the mouse she found which just awoke.

Then she realizes something…

"Oh Oh…" Forty-chan transforms into her male persona Forty-kun

"Wha…what?!" squeaked the cyber mouse

"Umm… Where am I?" Forty-kun taking note of his surroundings

"How should I know? You brought me here!" the cyber mouse still bewildered that it is in the plain of reality rather than cyberspace.

"A talking mouse? Are you a new program?" asks Forty-kun , assuming the Reality module he has installed brought a program to life.

"Program?! I'll have you know I'm a 2003 Electronic Spirit Cluster I'm no program!" says the mouse

"Whoa… I didn't offense there I was just asking…" Forty-kun stops at mid sentence as he notices a long katana held by a very stern looking girl.

"You have a lot of guts entering an all girls dorm…" said Setsuna clenching her sword the Yuunagi

"Ah Se-chan calm down" said Konoka

"Ojou-sama, he is male who enters this dorm he can only be a pervert" said the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman

"Ahem Ladies Sorry I didn't know this is a dormitory but can you please tell me where we are" says Forty-kun from behind them

_So Fast! _Thought Setsuna , Surprised she didn't even feel Ki emanating from this person.

"Don't play ignorant you shall be punished trespassing! Shinmeiryuu Ougi Zanmaken! (Secret technique evil cutting sword)" Setsuna slashes sending Ki through the blade to take out Forty-kun

Forty-kun creates an unseen shield block off the assault. Then magnetizes Setsuna's sword it flew taking it away from her.

But Setsuna wasn't over. For the Shinmeiryuu were also trained in unarmed combat.

She instantly rushes her right hand grasping Forty-kun's throat and her left hand clutching the private area.

"Pervert I'll rip your balls off… Eh?!" Setsuna noticing 'something' that isn't there at all.

"Y-You're a girl!" Setsuna having a horrifying revelation

"Hey! Who are you calling a gir-Ouch!" says Forty-kun gets hit at the head

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Setsuna bowing up and down apologizing and very embarrassed

* * *

Inside the Mahora forest two Cute Alien spies wearing ninja like get up goes to the crash site. Namely Yuriko Oozora and Chinami Noki. 

"Kaicho (President) we better hurry!" said Chinami while running

"Umm…Chinami why are we wearing this?" asked Yuriko

"So we won't be identified!" said Chinami

"But there wasn't a scheduled invasion after Nara" said Yuriko referring to their adventure earlier in Nara park. Only to be overrun by turtles.

"Headquarters said it could a Lost Technology from Altair and Vega. We have to get to it first!" said Chinami

Meanwhile the defense force girls too are approaching the site. But unknown to them another team of girls are going there too…

"Takane-sempai, Mei-sempai status?" asks Natsume Megumi better known to her friends as Nutmeg

"Nearing ground zero!" answers Takane Goodman through her comm.

"Wonder if Sara is here too?" Mei Sakura wonders, lately Sara has been spending much time with the United Defense Force.

"Well our orders are to observe. If it involves those kids and aliens we shouldn't interfere" said Takane, Always by the book

"Roger Onee-sama" said Mei

At the target site a reporter and her cameraman is recording the event before them.

"This is Takako Miyahara live bringing to you news of the Japan Defense Agency's latest division…" Takako continuing to speak while her cameraman Santa takes footage.

Santa born on Christmas Eve whose current live-in girlfriend Mai Santa Claus. Also living in his apartment is Sharry, Mai's friend and rival, Noel sensei, the sultry teacher from Santa country and MaiMai, Mai's little sister.

All three girl groups arrive. Takane and Mei makes themselves hidden while Yuriko and Chinami spy behind the bushes as they see someone got there before them.

Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie and Carol with Kiku-chan arrive via the tanks Mee-kun and Blue Dragon. While Hayate is up in the sky. Nah-chan swims in the nearby river stream.

All they see in a single young man in a red black jumpsuit with the acronym A.A.S.S. written behind. Setting a small flat plate putting a golden egg on it then the plate amazingly creates a box around it.

"Artifact secured… Mission complete!" said a handsome young man picking up the box

"Ano… We have an operation here…" said the nine year old Mao-chan to the teenager with Misora, Sylvie and Carol behind her.

"You pretty little girls must be the Defense Force… Why you're just a bunch of kids no wonder she gets you out of a pinch." said He

"I don't know about you girls but I think we've just been insulted" said Sylvie frowning

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?" says Carol

"He said she?"says Misora wondering if this person is related to Sara

"Me? Haru Ru A.A.S.S. at your service" said Haru

"A A S S ?" said the girls

"Anti Alien Special Soldier of the Space Defense Force" said Haru

"Say hi to Sara for me" then he takes a small magnetic grappling shooter firing it hitting a large aircraft above. The thin grappling line taking him and the box up.

Meanwhile two sets of girls are still hiding in different spots.

"So handsome!" Mei with hearts in her eyes

"Snap out of it Mei." said Takane to kohai whose prone being a fangirl

"Anti Alien Special Soldier? This could be trouble…" said Chinami

"Mao-chan…" Yuriko gazing at Mao-chan's cuteness

"Bow Wow! Bow Wow!" barks Kiku Ichimonji III detecting Cute Aliens

"Ekk! Kaicho hide!" Chinami grabbing Yuriko

"What is it Kuku-chan?" asks Mao-chan

"Meow who was that guy?" said Kuro to his animal compatriots Tama, Shippo and Leon

"Myuuh!" Tama-chan shrugs

* * *

At the lab Chao Lingshen watches via the cloaked spy camera drone. 

"This makes me wonder ne… Where is Sara McDougal?" Chao turning to Hakase who just gave a shrug having no clue.

* * *

Meanwhile Cindy McDougal is still searching for Forty-chan around Mahora with no luck. 

"Forty-chan where are you?" says Cindy

* * *

It is already early evening in Tokyo Forty-kun after sorting out the trouble with the samurai girl nostalgically returns towards the Kobe home. He is sure his older sisters and Hitoshi will come looking for him. So his best option is to wait back at the old residence. 

But he is not alone with him is a little round mouse like creature that says it's a spirit interface used by mages to access the Internet, also creating their own information communication network the MahoNet.

Forty-kun approaches a big compound around his neighborhood. Much to his surprise he sees a gaggle of people at its front gate.

"Hmm… What could that be?" wonders Forty-kun

" Excuse me what is going on? Is it a raffle?" asks Forty-kun of the reporter

"No way haven't you heard yet? Sara McDougal the latest cute sensation is with her billionaire grandfather. It is rumored that the CEO of IBN is intending to name her as his successor." said the reporter

"It is also rumored that she is following her aunt's footsteps as a teen idol superstar."

"Wow she's in this neighborhood?" says Forty-kun

Forty-kun to return his original destination until he hears a voice…

"Psst… You there… Yeah you by the brick wall…"

"Yes?" turns Forty-kun

"Look up!"

On top of the high wall Forty-kun sees a young blond girl wearing shades as if trying to be inconspicuous.

"Oh!" Forty-kun

"Could you get me a ladder? It's kinda high." says the girl

"Here you go!" poof comes out a gun

"Are you mental! I said ladder lad-der! Not luger or mugger or whatever you thought!" said the girl

"Bwaah!" her foot trips

"Got yah!" Forty-kun catching her from falling

"Thanks for the… Huh?!" she notices Forty-kun is levitating and is slowing descending.

"There… Are you alright?" asks Forty-kun setting her down

"I'm fine…" says Sara

"There she is!"

"Whoa you're right!"

"Excuse me Miss…"

"Crap reporters!" Sara grabs Forty-kun hand and runs away with him

* * *

Inside the mansion it is noticed that Sara is missing. 

"Sir Sara isn't here!" says Jean Louise the nanny to William McDougal

"Sir I believe you should see this…" said Angus the butler indicating the scene on the TV

Sara running away with a boy…

"Ahhh! My princess is being kidnapped!" screams McDougal

"Could it be Sara McDougal eloped?" said the female reporter

"Elope! She's only twelve!" says William McDougal hysterically

William McDougal couldn't let his precious princess of a granddaughter be taken away like that. So calls upon a friend for a favor…

"Hello Yukihiro-kun? I need…"

* * *

"Phew… Why are we running?" asks Forty-kun as stop near a river bank. Losing those who were chasing them. 

Sara looks at him strangely… As if studying him.

"What are you? an alien? an esper? or a time traveler? Of course we have to run away it's the media!" says Sara

"Ummm… Well…" Forty-kun mincing, Not many people knows his true identity outside Hitoshi and his sisters. Of course there's Cindy, Yayoi and also Kikuko, Hitoshi's cousin in Aoimori.

"I saw you levitating there!" says Sara

"Somewhere along those lines I suppose…" said Forty-kun

"Squeak! Boy you sure are noisy there little lady!" the cyber mouse coming out of Forty-kun's pocket.

Sara looks at mouse with wide eyes one you would expect from a child at a pet store.

"K-Kawaii!" Sara taking the little round fur ball hugging it to death.

"A familiar! You're mage!" said Sara squishing the mouse with a face rub

"Mage?" Forty-kun dumfounded, with no idea what she is talking about.

"What's his name?" Sara asks Forty about the mouse

"Frankly I don't know…" said Forty-kun admitted as just meet it himself

"My designation is…Ekk!" the mouse further squished

"I know I'll name you Tensan!" said Sara

"Tensan?" said Forty-kun thinking of Japanese silkworms

"Yeah Tensan! Isn't that a cute name!" Sara baby taking the poor round mouse

Suddenly a beam of light covers them both. A gust of wind is picking up. A rumbling mechanical noise.

Both Sara and Forty-kun cover their eyes.

"Release the girl immediately! This is the Yukihiro Security Force! I repeat! Release the girl immediately!" said the loud speaker voice from the Chopper

A bunch of guys with guns and in SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) gear rappel down from the chopper.

Then they both hear a screech of wheels. Two large vans left and right. Its door opens and more soldiers in SWAT gear appears.

"Why are they after us?" asks Forty-kun

"Mou… Grandpa you big idiot… here take of him…" Sara hands over the mouse to Forty-kun

"Miss McDougal are you alright?" asks the SWAT team leader

Sara faces the group and makes a most angelic smile, one that would disarm any person. Making adults wish they had a beautiful child like that. Or some young boys crushing on her they had a girlfriend like that.

Sara cracks her knuckles

"I'm fine but you're not!" The angelic smile turning into very menacing one…

"Ahhhh!"

"Eiiiiieeeee!"

"Owwwww!"

"mommy!"

"Noooooo!'

"Spare meeee!"

Forty-kun witnesses the carnage. An unbelievable single girl who wouldn't think to have such martial arts prowess beats up dozens of armed men.

"T-This girl is scary…" said Forty-kun noting the sudden change in personality

_Mental Note: Never ever! ever… ever… ever…! make her mad! _Thought Forty-kun

* * *

**Author's Comment**

My goodness I think I've used one too many references in this one!

Forty is my favorite character in the AI Love You series. Forty has two personalities. A boy Forty-kun and a girl Forty-chan.

Forty-kun is neatness freak but a caring yet naïve boy? Pretty sporty too. Pretty popular with girls when they first see him. (Pretty much like Negi 3-A glompage)

Forty-chan is a playful yet naughty girl. How naughty she is? Let just say she wanted to teach Hitoshi what a real woman is… And her age setting is only twelve years old!

She likes to play video games particularly H-games.

Just to clear things up even if Forty-kun is boy personality he is in fact a she!

In Vol. 4 Hitoshi found a pair of panties that didn't belong to either Saati or Toni. Forty-kun was in the bathroom offering to wash his back. Hitoshi to his shock finds out Forty is really a girl.

So there wouldn't be confusion I'll be using male pronouns for Forty-kun even if he's really a girl.

Forty's password to be a girl is girl while the password to be a boy is boy.

Setsuna finding out is gold. Since she's a reluctant yuricon. (Yuri or Lily complex)

Who is Haru? Haru is based on the Mao-chan manga made by RAN licensed from Ken Akamatsu.

The ASSS or Anti Alien Special Soldier is a boy rival group to Mao-chan's Defense Force.

Since never had the said volume I'm making Haru a self insert character. I made the AASS a mix of the old Ultraman organizations and Gou Gou Sentai Boukenger.

Since it fits that not only Japan's landmarks are to be protected but also it's precious treasures.

What's up with the mouse Tensan?

In the Love Hina volume 4 omake Ken Akamatsu originally intended Sara to be a cuter character. laughs

His idea is that Sara would carry pet mice called Tensan. Sara would cry when the mice gets away and constantly chased by cats.

This confused me since Tensan means Japanese Silkworms.

Of course he scrapped that in order to make Sara a more little menace.

I find it ironic that Chisame's servants are mice or as they are called Electronic Spirit Clusters.

I said this before that Chisame is a version another of Sara which Ken Akamatsu saw opportunity to develop. In fact Chisame according to Akamatsu himself Chisame is his favorite character in Negima.

I also made jokes on other anime shows.

The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi

Ouran School Host Club

And

Galaxy Angel and Galaxy Angel Rune

It should also be noted that I made a reference to Harper Lee's To Kill A Mocking Bird. One of my favorite novels. Scout is the main character and narrator. A very tomboyish girl.

Also I made a joke on Sci-fi writer legend Arthur C. Clark famous quote on advanced technology.


	28. AI Hina Part 3

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 28: AI Hina Part 3**

**Itsudatte My Santa Christmas Special **

Previously on Love Sara

"Ahhhh!"

"Eiiiiieeeee!"

"Owwwww!"

"mommy!"

"Noooooo!'

"Spare meeee!"

Forty-kun witnesses the carnage. An unbelievable single girl who wouldn't think to have such martial arts prowess beats up dozens of armed men.

"T-This girl is scary…" said Forty-kun noting the sudden change in personality

_Mental Note: Never ever! ever… ever… ever…! make her mad! _Thought Forty-kun

Now the continuation

* * *

Morning

Mana Tasumiya middle school girl, shrine priestess, demon exterminator and sharpshooter is spending some time with Kaede Nagase, a secret Koga ninja and Ku Fei, martial artist and captain of the Kung-fu society of Mahora.

Ordinarily in weekends these girls would individually train in their respective fields of expertise. Kaede in ninjutsu , Ku Fei in Chinese kempo.

Mana Tasumiya on the other hand would either take a job or polish her guns or riffles or stay at the Tatsumiya shrine.

Apparently this day is not one of them.

Mana's business cell phone rings and she takes up the call.

"Hello… a job… who is the target…" said Mana

Ku Fei sweat drops at hearing that while Kaede is as cool as ever.

"She took out all of them eh… " Mana answering

"It'll cost a pretty penny…"

"Good just put it in my account…"

"What was that about? Aru" asked Ku Fei

"Kaede, Ku Fei I'll need your help as a close range and mid range fighters… Consider it as training" said Mana

"What's the objective? De gozaru" said Kaede

"We're going to bring in…" Mana

Sara wakes up at an unfamiliar bed.

"Where am I? Oh yeah…" says Sara remembering how she got there

* * *

Flashback

After Sara just beat the crap out of the Yukihiro Security Group. It was already late at night also by the time she arrives at the Mahora dorm she'd be late for curfew. Also they may encounter more SWAT teams. Not that Sara can't take care of them. Forty-kun feeling sorry for the poor souls that got in her way recommended they stay at his old home in Tokyo which is in the neighborhood.

The Kobe home, a two floor Japanese residential house, seems normal enough.

"You used to live here?" asks Sara of Forty-kun in front of it.

"Yeah me, my sisters and Hitoshi-nisan moved to Massachusetts years ago. At first we lived together at Cindy's Villa till Hitoshi-nisan got a more stable income" said Forty-kun

"Cindy? Wait a minute that wouldn't be Cynthia McDougal would it?" asks Sara

"Oh you've heard of her. Well she is a famous actress and all…" said Forty-kun

"She's my aunt" said Sara

"Oh she's your aunt…Eh? Your aunt?!! But you two don't look alike!" said a surprised Forty-kun

"So she's a red head and I'm blond big deal" said Sara

"What's your full name anyway?" asks Forty-kun

"Sara… Sara McDougal" said Sara

"Eh? Then that means your also related to the President of multinational IBN corporation!" said Forty-kun

"My grandfather… Hmmph… Who just dropped on me out of nowhere that I'll inherit the company." scowled Sara

Sensing her irritation Forty-kun changes the subject

"Well go in shall we…" said Forty-kun

"Wait a minute… That Hitoshi wouldn't happen to be a Kobe would it? Is he the same guy that rejected Cindy? What kind of guy is he?" said Sara making a connection and being curious

"Well umm…" Forty-kun in a bit of a pinch, When Cindy came to their lives he was in his female persona Forty-chan. So what happened during that time is pretty much a blank for him. He was surprised at first that they lived in America at first. His situation is akin to a person with Multiple Personality Disorder. Having amnesia of events when the other personality switches.

"Well Nii-san is a loser in academics and athletics. Not to mention probably unluckiest men alive… a pervert too. He gets into perverted situations accidentally." said Forty-kun seeing Sara staring at him he continues not give a bad impression

"But he does have his good points. He's really overtly nice guy. Too nice, Guess that's why Toni-neesan, Kikuko and Cindy fought Saati over him before giving up." Forty-kun finished

Sara turned to a catatonic state

_Ahh… she petrified… _thought Forty-kun

"I think you said something bad" said the little mouse spirit Sara named Tensan

* * *

Back at the present

_Great… Just great…We McDougal women are always bad luck with love eh? _Sara thought melancholically thinking about the love triangle her mother had with Seta and Haruka, about her Aunt Cindy lost her first love Hitoshi, and her own case of falling in love with Keitaro.

"Oh you're awake" said Forty-kun dressed as if for spring cleaning. Wearing an apron and bandana, With a feather duster at hand. Written on the apron is "I love (heart) cleaning"

"Spring cleaning?" asks Sara

"Hitoshi-niisan, Saati-neesan and Toni-neesan left this place such a mess. Hmph I always clean after them. " said Forty-kun

"Please don't tell me you're a clean freak" Sara said teasingly

"Can't help it I was programmed that way" said Forty-kun

"Programmed?" Sara

"It's a long story…" Forty-kun began

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mahora at the Starbooks Café

"Eh? Sara didn't go back home? Don't worry she's just with Daddy. He just picked her up yesterday. She's probably in our mansion in Tokyo" said Cindy to Chisame

"Well I was worried…" said Chisame

"My My Chisame is such a good Oneesama" said Cindy while worried what her father is up to and also worried about Forty's whereabouts

"Don't say it like that Cindy-sensei it's creepy" Chisame considering herself a normal heterosexual girl

"Well it isn't as if Sara is eloping or something…" said Chisame

Suddenly two persons come up to them a female news reporter and a camera man

"Takako Miyahara Mahora News Network. Cindy-san what is your comment of Sara eloping with a boy. Can give us details" said Takako

"Ehhhh?!" Cindy and Chisame reacted

"Takako what are you talking about!" said Cindy

"Aww come on Cindy give me a scoop besides we used to be classmates under that old demon Nitta" said Takako

While Takako said that Cindy was pointing at someone behind her.

"Ahem… Who is the demon Miss Miyahara…" said Nitta, Mahora's director of extracurricular activities and former high school teacher of Hitoshi Kobe, Saati Namba, Takako Miyahara and Cindy McDougal. With Nitta is his ever smiling sidekick teacher Seruhiko-sensei , who is in secret a mage.

"Ekkk! I never said demon… Nitta-sensei Ummm I said what a great teacher you are and…" Takako apologizing

"Sigh… Takako always gets worked up" said Santa her cameraman

"What did she mean by Sara eloped?" Asked Chisame

"What is going on?" Cindy asked as well

"Sara went off with some young guy last night. Apparently she went over the walls perhaps evading the media" said Santa

This struck a chord with Cindy since she does that evading paparazzi.

"Oh here's a photo of the guy…" Santa pulled out a couple photos

When Cindy saw it she immediately recognize the person.

"Forty-kun…" said Cindy realizing Forty-chan must have reverted to her male persona

Considering that Kobe residence is in the same neighborhood as the McDougal compound she deduces the probable location of both Sara and Forty.

"Hey Santa! We want some cake!" said the bossy Santa Claus Sharry with her are Santa's girlfriend Mai, her little sister MaiMai and the sultry Noel-sensei. All of them seated at Starbooks.

"Ehh! Where did guys come from! Why do I have to always pay!" said Santa

"Cindy-sensei you know the guy with Sara?" asks Chisame

"Yes he's a friend. I was told yesterday that he came back here in Japan" said Cindy

Suddenly Cindy felt a tug of her dress she turns and sees a child, a little girl with a reindeer stuff toy clinging her shoulder.

"Watch out Somebody is coming… " said MaiMai

"Someone is coming…"

"Someone…"

"Hey aren't you that little girl…" Chisame recognizing the little girl who was with the Defense Force yesterday

"Who is coming?" asks Cindy

Crash!

A loud crash is heard in the background. Cindy, Chisame, Takako, Nitta, Seruhiko, Santa, Mai, Sharry, Noel-sensei, All of them turn to see a van that hit a post.

The door slides revealing its occupants.

"I'm alive!" drops out Hitoshi Kobe while his sister eyes are spinning

"Hitoshi, Yayoi are you alright?" said Saati

"Of all the persons you could have asked for… You had to ask the worst four eyed driver of all!" said Toni

The driver's door opens and reveals a bespectacled man in a white coat.

"Sorry guys he he…" said Keitaro Urashima goofily

Cindy immediately runs up to them

"Hitoshi are you hurt? I everyone alright?" said the worried Cindy

"I'm fine Cindy. Any word of Forty?" said Hitoshi

"I think I know where she is." says Cindy

"Hitoshi-sempai… Keitaro sempai?" said Santa

Hitoshi and Keitaro look at him then at each other

"Do we know you?" Keitaro and Hitoshi said simultaneously

"It's me your kohai Santa!" said Santa

"……." Keitaro and Hitoshi

"Ah! Santa!" Keitaro points his finger

"Oh yeah our third member in back in middle school club" said Hitoshi

"Our Kohai Santa! Whose parents anniversary is on Christmas Eve and was also born on December 24th!" Keitaro and Hitoshi said simultaneously

The crowd laughs at that. Indeed it is hilarious that a guy born on Chritmas Eve is named Santa.

"Ha ha ha That's a classic! Born on Christmas Eve and named Santa? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Toni Namba laughed to the point of crying

"You shouldn't laugh people's names you know" says Ma-kun, the little device like a pendant around her neck

"Do you two have to tell everybody about that!" Santa shouted waving his arms at Keitaro and Hitoshi

Mai, Santa's middle school looking girlfriend giggles with the rest.

"Mai!" Santa

"Sorry Santa but after all these years it's still funny" said Mai laughing with her little sister Maimai, her best friend Sharry and Noel sensei. All of them Santa Clauses that live under Santa's roof.

"Takako Miyahara Mahora News Network! Mr. Keitaro Urashima What is your opinion of Sara McDougal eloping with boy last night?" asked Takako with a recorder and microphone at hand

"Ehhhh! Sara eloped! She too young for that!" shouted Mai, now all the attention on her

"No way, Sara's too much of a tomboy for that. She hates boys" said Keitaro

_But Forty-kun is really a girl… _thought Cindy

"You know Sara McDougal?" asked Santa

"Yes, I used to baby-sit her when she was younger." said Mai

"Uh… Santa you know this middle schooler?" says Takako who doubts what Mai said

"Middle schooler! I am the one that fulfills the dreams of all boys and girls in the world, granting them happiness! I am Santa Claus Mai! My real body is an adult with a busty figure, I can't transform because I don't have enough magic now, and I'm Santa's girlfriend!" said Mai

………… (Silence)

"Girlfriend? Santa I didn't think you were a school girl predator. Besides Sants Claus isn't real. It isn't worth gossip." says Takako

While Seruhiko who is with Nitta watching all of this talk of magic sweats, even though he's glad the reporter didn't believe the girl. He is one of the few magic teachers in Mahora that Konoemon briefed on the existence of Santa Claus. A branch of mages that works outside the influence of magic country. Compared to mages in mage country and in the real world, numbering in millions, Santas population is quite low, only a few thousand.

He knows that Noel-sensei is a Santa teacher that currently works as a elementary teacher in Mahora elementary. But she isn't under the direct supervision of Konoemon.

"Didn't Santa like older girls?" whispers Hitoshi to Keitaro

"Yeah He used to have a crush Minako." said Keitaro remembering their middle school years

"Will you two stop exposing my embarrassing past!" said Santa

Suddenly Keitaro's cell phone rings and he takes the call.

"Hello …. Calm down Su… What do you mean Seta took your M-1 Abrams battle tank? Wait a minute we have a tank in Hinata? ….. Eh? It's about Sara? …. Where's Aunt Haruka?... Sigh… I'll take care of it." Keitaro

"Sorry guys I'll have to leave. I've got find Sara before Seta does." said Keitaro

"Thanks anyway Keitaro we'll go find Forty." said Hitoshi

"Actually Forty is now with Sara. I think they're at our old neighborhood in Tokyo." said Cindy

"Eh?" Keitaro

"Eh?" Hitoshi

"Forty?! Hitoshi don't you have a cousin named Forty back in high school? Come to think of it… He does look like him but… He hasn't aged a bit." says Takako

"Do I know you?" asks Hitoshi

Suddenly she ties her hair into a single knot and puts on big round glasses.

"Takako Miyahara!" exclaimed Hitoshi, Saati and Toni a bit scared

Takako Miyahara, former high school newspaper reporter, Hitoshi and Saati's classmate

Back then she was quite suspicious of both Hitoshi and Saati. She saw Saati once come out of a computer monitor. She once tried to trick Hitoshi into spilling the beans by sending a love letter to him. But she drops the story after Hitoshi and the girls saved her from a pervert who wanted the evidence in her camera. She published that story instead. But that doesn't mean she still doesn't want to know their secret.

"Keitaro I'm not going to complain about your driving but can you lose her?" whispers Hitoshi poking his thumb back at the van.

Keitaro nods

"Hey isn't that Nitta sensei?" points Hitoshi

"Of course it is!" Takako turns her head back pointing out the obvious

Screech of tires is heard with Keitaro, Hitoshi, Cindy, Saati, Toni and Yayoi gone.

"Huh?"

Takako had been hoodwinked

"Ahhh! Santa get the news van!"

"Yeah Yeah…" said Santa

"I'm coming too!" said Mai, Concerned for Sara

"Me too I want to see Sara-neechan" says Maimai

"Oh what the heck! Count me in too…" says Sharry

"This could be interesting…" notes Noel-sensei

"N…Noel-sensei…" Seruhiko worried about magic being exposed

"Don't worry Seruhiko-kun… I'll talk to you later." Noel winked with such womanly charm

Seruhiko turned beet red at that.

"Ahem, The youth really… Well it's my business to pry into your relationship of teachers' love lives…" Nitta said jealously, a young pretty boy teacher and such a fine woman… Oh well

"Nitta-sensei It's a misunderstanding…"

While the sanity of it is lost Chisame.

"What was that all about…" said Chisame seemingly forgotten

_That was Keitaro? The guy Sara has a crush on? What an utter goofball. And the company he keeps… You'll never catch me falling for a four eyed freak like that._

"Achoo!" sneezed Negi while reading some detailed maps of Mahora given to him by Eishun in Kyoto. Clues left by his father Nagi Springfield.

Chisame hears a rumbling ticking sound and she sees… A blue howitzer tank?

"Yahoo! Chiu-neechan!" says Carol Cameron, with her sitting on top of the machine is Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie, The United Defense Force. With their little mascot the robot dog Kiku-chan.

"Don't call me that out in public!" Chisame panicked, just yesterday the little girls discovered her secret identity as Chiu the no. 1 net idol.

"This is Seiryuu he's my A.I. mecha but I like to call him Blue Dragon or Blue for short" says Carol

"Say Oneesan have you seen Sara?" says Sylvie

"She isn't answering our cell phone calls de arimasu." says Misora

"Yeah!" says Mao-chan

"Well… She spent some time with her grandfather…Maybe her cell phone batteries just died." Chisame said with a straight face, Telling nine year old kids some media driven rumour about eloping wont be good for their development. Thus a half truth, Anyway Cindy and that guy Keitaro will her home.

"I see" says Carol convinced

_Whew… _ thought Chisame

"Is that so Neechan… How bout we have a pictorial right here right now if that's that is the case, without your glasses of course…" Sylvia smiles childishly

Chisame gets the subtle message…

You wouldn't lie to nine year olds would you? I know your little secret!

_This…This girl she's a mirror image of me _thought Chisame as if staring through the looking glass. While Chisame maintains a normal student with a straight woman attitude cover she is in fact a net idol. Sylvie on other hand puts up that bubble air headedness to put people off her real intellectual level.

"Don't worry Cindy and that guy Keitaro went to pick her up in Tokyo." says Chisame

"Really? then this thing should be useful then" Cindy takes a round suspiciously look like something from an anime.

"With this we'll be able to track down Keitaro and find Sara Oneechan!" say Carol waving the device

"Kid that's just a dragon radar replica…"

"Tsk Tsk Chiu-nee this is a wonder of advanced technology that Su-neechan created to trackdown Keitaro-like life forms. I asked Su-neechan to build something like it to Sara Oneechan" says Carol

_Kid I know you love your sister but there is such a thing as personal space _thought Chisame

The tracker is activated and beeps

"Eh? It's detecting four Keitaro-like life form signals, three is moving away from here and another is at the Mahora dormitory area…" says Carol

_Three guys like that Keitaro? That's scary must be those two friends of his but who is fourth? If he's anything like that guy as rumors say I fear for every maiden in Mahora._

Thought Chisame

At the Mahora Girls Dorm

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright Aniki?" asks Kamo noticing this is the second time Negi sneezed

"Mao-chan, Misora-chan, Sylvie-chan grab Chiu-neechan! We're going together for Sara Oneechan1" say Carol

"Roger!"

"Hey wait a minute! Don't decide on your own!" says Chisame

* * *

In Tokyo at the Kobe residence

"So that's the story huh?" says Sara

_Great another weirdness in the list… _Thought Sara, Her first year as a middle school student she encounters a Mage, a self professed Santa, Cute Aliens, now a living AI but different from the ones she's used to like Su's mechas or Chachamaru.

Forty explained that an accident caused by a thunderstorm brought his elder sister Saati or Program Number Thirty to life. From the lightning surge of Hitoshi's computer came Saati. Not so long after an older AI program known as Number Twenty or Toni was also brought to life by an electrical charged explosion. Forty on the other hand was intentionally brought to life. After Hitoshi and the girls encounter with the criminal hacker known only as Billy G Hitoshi discovered the secret of their materialization, the Reality Module. Forty a combination of Assembly language , which was used on Toni, and C language, which was for Saati, was ten times more powerful than them despite being much smaller, equipped with a perfect Reality Module.

The only thing Forty-kun left out of his story is that he who is really a girl has two personalities. Forty-kun whose a sweet, serious and tidy personality, Forty-chan whose personality is a sensual party girl. Unfortunately all the button smashing Saati and Toni did arguing about Forty's gender created a lot of errors. Resulting into Forty being a little crazy by normal human standards.

"Say where's Tensan?" asks Sara concerned about the little round mouse

"Oh him he's here" Forty-kun shows a USB Flash Drive

"He's much more comfortable in this. Apparently he's a sort data entity like myself but he calls himself an electronic spirit or something" says Forty-kun

"He can fit in that?" says Sara

"Don't worry he's pretty small. I'll have Yayoi make an AI module like Ma-kun's interactive interface storage device" says Forty-kun

"Huh?" Sara not getting it

"It looks like a Tamagotchi, Yayoi is Hitoshi's younger sister. She also made her own portable AI Ma-kun." clarifies Forty-kun

Minutes later Sara decides to go back in Mahora she offers a tour of the places that is known to her for Forty-kun.

But as they were about to leave the neighborhood they encounter two girls from Class 3-A.

One in a Chinese dress and the other wearing a kunoichi ninja outfit.

"Ku? What are you doing here?" asks Sara

"Sara you're coming with us aru!" says Ku Fei

"Why?" says Sara

"You know them?" asks Forty-kun

"Yeah, They're my sempai. That one is Ku Fei, she's the captain of the Chinese martial arts society in Mahora, the tall one is Kaede, Fuuka and Fumika said to me she's a ninja." said Sara

"Well you could have boyfriend aru. But eloping is bad aru" says Ku

"Boyfriend?" Forty

"Elope?" Sara

"What the heck are you talking about, Ku?!" says Sara

"Then he's not your boyfriend aru?" says Ku

"No he's not!" says Sara

"Very well then … Let's go back and talk to your grandfather and explain it all de gozaru." Said Kaede

"No I don't wanna!" said Sara

"Guess we have to do this aru. Sorry!" say Ku Fei

Ku Fei strikes

Sara intercepts her fists, rendering Ku's attack immobile

"Wah" Forty-kun wide eyed

"Chinese kempo eh? If you're ever going to beat me Ku … Be like water" said Sara

Sara palms Ku sending her reeling

"Jeet Kune Do…" Ku realizes that Sara can adapt to any hand to hand fighting style.

"Sigh… Let finish this then…" Sara sends a plethora of relic artifacts as projectiles towards Ku and Kaede.

Kaede pulls out of nowhere a giant shuriken, a Fuuma Shuriken, spinning it deflecting all the projectiles.

"What the… Where do those come from!" Forty-kun is surprised. For a AI like himself with Reality module creating things with data manipulation is simple but these girls are pulling stuff out of nowhere.

"So you're really a ninja huh?" says Sara

Sara pulls Forty-kun and whispers to his ear

"Eh? But I can't do that…" says Forty-kun worried he'll be exposed

"Just do it" says Sara

"Hyper Program option!"

Out of the blue frogs rain down on Ku and Kaede

"Frogs aru?" Ku

"F…Frogs Ekkkk! Disgusting!" Kaede freaks out

"Krishna kiss trainer Go!" Sara with a remote controls weird faced looking rolling automaton with spinning cherry on its lips..

"K…Kiss trainer?" Ku

"It's a trainer based on the cherry stem theory. It's self propelled and homes in humanoid facial features. In addition it has a cherry spinning mechanism." says Sara

"Target lock" Krishna goes for Ku

"W..wait a minute!" Ku

Ku runs from the mecha while Kaede runs from the frogs

"You more evil than you look" says Forty-kun to Sara

"Didn't you know the best way to fight is to not fight at all. It's a good thing I managed to get some info from Hakase and Fuuka." says Sara, meaning breaking the enemies resistance

Under heavy tree coverage Mana watches with her Remington M40 rifle from quite a distance.

"You haven't changed one bit Sara…" Mana noting the boy with her is an unknown element

She targets with tranquilizer bullets.

Mana is about to pull the trigger until…

Crash! The tree she's on falls

Some hundred meters away Sara and Forty-kun sees a M1 Abrams tank

"That's Koalla's tank!" spotting the three eyes sigil of Molmol

Sara's rushes towards it and Forty-kun follows

Sara sees a girl getting up

"Are you alright?" Sara asks the girl, Sara recognizes her as one of Negi's students

"Is anything hurt?" says Forty-kun

The tank's top opens and out comes Seta

"You! You'll never take my little daughter!" shouts Seta

Sara picks up a coin lying on the ground and shoots it one handedly with her fingers.

Hitting Seta

"Owww!"

"Calm down Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not give people trouble!" says Sara indicating the tree and the girl

"If you're thinking of a silly rumor then No I don't have a boyfriend or eloping. He's just a acquaintance" says Sara

"Oh really" Seta recovers putting a band aid on his forehead

"Isn't that …Mana-kun!" says Seta recognizing the girl

"Eh? Daddy you know her?" says Sara turning to Mana

"Why Sara don't you recognize her… You used to play with her with Nyamo-chan when you were little. She's Mana Arca-" Seta is hit again by coin this time by Mana

Ku drags a fainted Kaede over her shoulders having destroyed the kissing machine before it could take a kiss from her. Ku hates to be a guinea pig for crazy inventions.

"Mana…" Sara examines her face for quite a while

"Ah! The puppy loving nut!" exclaims Sara making Mana cringe

"Don't go around spreading other people's embarrassing past at your own convenience!" says Mana

"Puppy lover Aru?" says Ku, she didn't know this side of Mana. All she knew is that Mana's hobby are guns

"I see you two are childhood friends de gozaru." says Kaede, noting during the plan Mana knew about Sara's projectile ability

"Don't tell me grandpa hired you to bring me in." said Sara with a evil gleam

"Ah… well …I…" Mana seemed genuinely scared of Sara for some reason

"Geez you've grown tall you used to be a shrimp" says Sara cryptically

"Don't tell me you drank milk all along…"

"Ahh! You two I'll do anything… Just forget what this brat is saying!" Mana at nerves end said to Ku and Kaede

_Never seen Mana like this before Aru _thought Ku

"Very well then let' have coffee later de gozaru." says Kaede

"Heyas Sara!"

Sara looks up sees a fish hot air balloon with Su holding a megaphone

With Su are Naru, Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune, Kanako, Haruka and Mei

A van screeches spins then stops.

Then it's passengers comically drop out of it

"Niisan! Oneesan-tachi!" says Forty-kun

Hitoshi, Saati, Toni, Cindy and Yayoi all dizzy

The driver of the van gets out and apologizes

"Sorry guys guess the breaks need tuning" said Keitaro

"Keitaro!" Sara a bit red

"That's Keitaro aru?" Ku

"………" Mana

"………" Kaede

Another van stops and goes out Takako with Santa holding a camera

"Takako Miyahara Mahora News-Ack!" Takako gets pushed aside by Mai and Santas

"Sara you're too young to elope. Think of your future" says Mai

"Who are you?" says Sara

"Uuahhh! Sara-chan doesn't remember me!" cries Mai

"Kids do grow up you know" says Sharry

"That's Mai Oneesan" says Maimai

"Maimai" says Sara

"A possible candidate for a Santa… hmmm" Noel-sensei thought over it

"Yahoo! Sara Oneechan!" shouts Carol holding a dog, riding a tank with her are Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie and Chisame

"Carol! Mao-chan! Chisame!" says Sara

The little girls Chisame gets down from the tank.

"Bow wow" barked Kiku-chan at Sara a he leaped

"So… So cute!" Mana eyes go wide and hugs the little dog

"Ah…" as she realizes everyone is looking at her

"I told you she's a puppy loving nut…" said Sara to Ku and Kaede

* * *

Much later afternoon at Mahora's Starbooks Cafe'

"Thank you for your help last time" said Negi with him is a red cheeked Asuna

"No problem, no problem" said Kaede

"Our lips are sealed Aru" said Ku

"I understand Negi sensei" said Mana holding a cup

As Negi left with Asuna for the principal's office

"We've been beaten, right Aru?" said Ku referring to Sara

"Sigh…Yeah" Mana

"Targeted our weaknesses she did de gozaru." says Kaede

They collectively sighed. They were putting up a false smile with Negi because they were a bit depressed at what happened in the morning

* * *

The next school day

It's the start of homeroom for class 1-A, Sara's class minus Ema who is in the hospital, with Cindy McDougal as their sensei while Takahata is abroad.

The door opens and enters Nitta one of the head teachers in the school.

"Ah Cynthia sensei we have here a transfer student for you" says Nitta

"Transfer student?" Cindy

"A transfer student?" Sara

As a short haired girl with a cheery bow enters the class

"Ehhh?!" Sara recognizing

"I'm Forty Namba, nice to meet you all" says Forty-chan smiles happily

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This chapter is dedicated to Sushi-Y, who is really cute.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Bringing together the three loser protagonists of Ken Akamatsu?

That's crazy!

Keitaro of Love Hina, Hitoshi of AI Love You, and Santa of Itsudatte My Santa (a Christmas one shot by Ken before Love Hina)

Will Negi be the fourth wise man among the three wise guys? (laughs)

What Mana and Sara know each other?

As a child Mana was a partner of mage within the organization known as "The Four Tone Bells". Mana traveled the world with them. Among their journeys they meet up with Seta's expedition in Pararaklese island. Mana makes an acquaintance with two children with them. Sara and Nyamo.

In her pactio card as a child Mana's name is Arcana Mana. Perhaps indicating she changed her name.

In the Negima OVA among Mana's likes are puppies. While Ku dislikes Chao and Hakase's inventions experimented on her. Kaede dislikes frogs (a pun since Ninja legend attribute their affinity with frogs and spiders).

This chapters happens alongside Negima chapter 54 just before Asuna eats the love potion chocolate. Since Asuna wakes up near lunch time.


	29. Love's a Battle?

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 29: Love's a Battle?**

Morning…

A typical mad rush to class by the student of Mahora campus, from kindergarten to university.

But as any other morning the captain of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society is once again challenged and surrounded by the many martial arts clubs. Every year Ku wins the Mahora Martial Arts Contests that is why she gets these challenges.

Sara McDougal sees this and thinks Ku needs help. She runs for momentum for a high jump kick…. But she is grabbed by her school uniform.

"Sara it's alright Ku can handle herself" says Mana Tatsumiya single handedly carrying Sara by her uniform

"But…" Sara

"Just look!" says Mana points

The martial artists all attack Ku at once but Ku closes her eyes for a brief instance and proceeds to defeat every challenger.

"See… Besides you joining in the fray would be worse. Those SWAT teams you beat up last time are still in trauma centers. And I thought you calmed down after all this time…" said Mana still holding Sara

"Hey could you drop me you're treating me like some doll" says Sara

Mana drops Sara

"Weak aru… Come on isn't there anyone stronger?" says Ku a all her opponents are down

Everyone of Ku's fans clap and cheer at another win of Ku Fei.

Among the crowd and quite stunned at the spectacle are Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Kamo with them is Kaede who explained to them about these challenges to Ku Fei.

"Oh Negi-bouzu you're early!" greets Ku

A Mahora High Karate Association member slowly stands up behind Negi.

"Good morning Ku Fei-san I…"

"Negi!" Sara

"Negi Watch out!" shouts Konoka with Asuna

"I'm not done yet Ku Fei Buchou!" the guy was about to hit Negi blindly

Sara is about to take action but her arm is suddenly held in a firm grip by Mana

With sudden speed Ku covers Negi and punches the high school boy in the gut.

"Are you alright Negi-bouzu? Sorry about that." says Ku Fei

"Y…Yes Thank you…" says Negi

"Why did you stop me?" asks Sara after Mana letting go of her arm

"I know you want to help Negi-sensei but Sara you have to be conscious. You shouldn't go flaunting that ability of yours out in the open!" says Mana

"What are talking about? What ability?" says Sara

_My goodness! Is it so second nature to her that she doesn't even realize it? What has Seta been doing all this time?! _Thought Mana

"Your extra…" Mana was about to say to Sara

"Yo Mana!" greets a Mahora college boy interrupting Mana

"Serizawa-sempai!" says Mana greeting the Captain of the Mahora Biathlon Team

"Hey Mana he kinda looks like Kou-MMPHH" Sara was about say when Mana covers her mouth from speaking.

"Is the famous Sara McDougal the niece of that Hollywood star Cynthia McDougal?" says Serizawa

"Yes she is … She's my kohai…Ouch!" Mana been bitten by Sara

"Kohai! We used to play with each other as kids! Did you know…" Sara

Mana suddenly grabs and carries Sara running.

"See you later at the club Sempai!" shouts Mana at a distance

"Umm yeah…" Serizawa sweatdrops

At Mahora All Girls Middle School

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't go spreading about someone's past!" Mana whispers

"Geez What were you scared anyway? I was just saying he looks like that guy." says Sara

"I prefer to be nice all… But I'm not above using terror…" Mana casting a creepy scary face

Sara sees this and look a if she's about to cry

"Wahh! Mana-neechan is so mean! So scary!" Sara cries which catches the attention of other students

_Aww Crap I didn't__mean for her to cry…_

"I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean it…" says Mana contritely

Sara stops

"Psych! Bleh!" Sara sticking out her tongue and pulling her lower eye in Akanbe.

Sara was faking.

Sara run away and shouts

"Mana I won't be spilling your secret likes and dislikes. Especially boys!" says Sara then goes for her classroom

All the students attention is on Mana.

"Why that little…" Mana

Later…

Forty-chan wearing a Mahora middle school uniform is wandering the first year's corridor.

"Can I help you?" asks Nitta, one of the school head teachers. He knows every face of every student in Mahora Girls Academy. He is sure she is not one of them. Though this girl seems familiar to him yet he could not place where.

"I'm …a new student here. Forty Namba.." says Forty-chan cheerily

"Forty Namba? Really then let me check…" Nitta opens his lap top accessing the student database.

"Hmm your name isn't here…" says Nitta

"Umm Sensei can I borrow that for a minute?" says Forty-chan

Nitta hand her the lap top

_Can you hear me? Could you give me some help Mr. Laptop?_

_Access the student roster. Can you hear me?_

**Beep I understand**

**File changed. Returning to original program.**

"Here sensei…I found it." Forty-chan shows her name and details

"Hmm…You are registered… Class 1-A. Very well then come with me" said Nitta

It's the start of homeroom for class 1-A, Sara's class minus Ema who is in the hospital, with Cindy McDougal as their sensei while Takahata is abroad.

The door opens and enters Nitta one of the head teachers in the school.

"Ah Cynthia sensei we have here a transfer student for you" says Nitta

"Transfer student?" Cindy

"A transfer student?" Sara

As a short haired girl with a cheery bow enters the class

"Ehhh?!" Sara recognizing

"I'm Forty Namba, nice to meet you all" says Forty-chan smiles happily

_What is Forty-chan doing here? _Thought Cindy

_She looks like that guy yesterday! _Thought Sara wondering about her connection to Forty-kun and having the same name.

"Please tell more about yourself to class" said Nitta

"Forty Namba 12 years old I just returned to Japan from Massachusetts. If there are mages, aliens, time travelers, espers, vampires, demons, AI's, mad scientists, UMAs , ghosts, super martial arts masters and the like come and join me! That is all!" says Forty-chan

_Sounds interesting…_Thought Sara

A collective chill to the spine is felt throughout Mahora, particularly those in Negi's class, and beyond…

Negi shivers with some of his students

"What's wrong Aniki?" asks Kamo

"It's nothing" says Negi

At Mizuno Awa Girls Academy

A shiver runs through both Yuriko Oozora and Chinami Noki revealing their Cute Alien cat ears.

"Kaicho!" says Chinami hiding her cat ears

"Chinami!" Yuriko

Both are spying on the activities of the elementary defense force girls. Mao-chan, Misora, Sylvie and Carol.

Who are currently playing a game of soccer, with Mao-chan serving as goalie.

But Mao-chan isn't paying attention at all. Thinking of that girl yesterday. Said to be Maimai's older sister. She seems familiar…

"Mao-chan!" shouts Carol as the ball is about t hit her

"Ouch!" Mao-chan been hit on the face, the ball still goes in the goal

"Ahhh ohh ehhh ohhh …It hurts" cries Mao-chan

"Pain, Pain fly away de arimasu" says Misora comforting Mao-chan

"But it still hurts" Mao-chan teary

"Pain, Pain fly away de arimasu" says Misora again

"It hurts…" says Mao-chan

"Mao-yan you're just a klutz" says Sylvie cheerily

"That's not a compliment Sylvie." says Carol noting Sylvia is pouring salt at an open wound

Tears flow from Mao-chan who isn't exactly athletic compared to the three other girls

"Sigh…Make sure you go to the infirmary okay?" say Kagome Mishima their sensei and

undercover commander in the school

"It looks like Mao-chan failed again , the poor thing…" says Yuriko

"Don't sympathize with her! Look at how much these girls are able to draw the power of the Light of Kasunagi. Their a threat to us plain and simple. Especially now that girl Sara McDougal is their ally with the power of the Four Guardians backing her up!" says Chinami

Referring to the four small animals that are with Sara. Tama-chan, Kuro, Shippo and Leon.

Who apparent possess the power of the Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu.

"That's true but…" says Yuriko

"If headquarters takes notice of our screw ups we'll be turned to cute little animals!" says Chinami seriously

Meanwhile at the Prime Minister's office, The Prime Minister of Japan is being grilled by the Chiefs of Staffs of the Defense Forces.

"What do you mean my granddaughter has to work with that boy!" says Rikushiro Onigawara Chief of Staff of the Ground Defense Force

"The Project: Defense Barrier a joint operation between the Air, Ground and Marine forces is more than enough to deal with Cute Aliens" says Sorajiro Tsukishima, Chief of Staff of the Air Defense Force

"Even with the AASS, My Zylvie is perfect!" says Adalbert Von Marayuma, Chief of Staff of the Marine Defense Force

"A joint operation with the Self Defense Agency is unnecessary! The United Defense Force alone will defend against Cute Aliens!" says Rikushiro

"But… But the Federation of Economic Organizations is pressuring parliament to protect national treasures and landmarks. Since these Cute Alien attacks are affecting the economy. The Self Defense Agency has a joint operation with the private Sagessu Museum Foundation, which is trusted by the private sector." says the Prime Minister sweating with his hankie.

"Is…Is it not good?"

"It's not good at all!" says Rikushiro, Sorajiro and Adalbert

Back at Mahora

"I think this will be the on the test. So please be sure to revise it. Well that's for today." Said Negi finishing his English lesson

"Stand Bow" says Ayaka the class representative

"Eh… Ku Fei-san I need to speak wit you." says Negi

"Eh… M…Me aru?" Ku Fei

"Ah it's not something I should ay to everyone else…" Negi said to himself

_Ok!_ Making a decision

"Can you wait for me In front of the World Tree after class?" asks Negi

"I don't mind aru." says Ku Fei

"Thank you see you later then…" says Negi

Then Negi left

A period of silence and tension lasted as the door closed for Class 3-A

Some of the girls gathered to discuss this.

"W…W-What's going on? Why did Sensei call out Ku Fei herself?" said a furious Ayaka

"The plaza in front of the World Tree is famous here for being a confession spot!" said Fuuka

"Eh? Negi-kun is going to confess?" said Sakurako

"About that…It seems Ku-chan saved Negi-kun from being attacked by a delinquent this morning!" says Haruna

"Then…He has fallen in love for Ku-chan?" says Madoka

"No way!" says Ako

"Are you serious he hasn't even noticed her up until now!" says Misa

_It's starting again… _Thought Yue drinking her questionable Tomato concoction drink

They to turn their look at Ku to confirm these suspicions.

"?" Ku

"But Ku is an idiot, right?" says Misa

"She's totally Baka Ranger Yellow of Martial Arts" says Makie

"You're an idiot too." says Fuuka to Baka Pink

"She's not sexy either so it can't be…" says Haruna

While in the background Ku unknown to her being talked about eats a nikuman offered by Satsuki.

Meanwhile in Class 1-A

"Forty-chan I'll need to speak with you later…" says Cindy

"Sure Cindy!" says Forty-chan with familiarity

_I got to talk with Hitoshi… _thought Cindy, She thought they were going back to America.

She heard the male version of Forty was a handful back in high school. But compared with Forty-chan, Forty-chan is more crazier than Forty-kun.

Sara walks towards Forty-chan and asks

"Hi I'm Sara" says Sara

"Oh I've heard about you! You're Cindy's niece." says Forty-chan

"Hey how serious were you about the stuff you said intro?" asks Sara

"What stuff?" Forty-chan

"Time travelers, Aliens the like" says Sara

"Of course I am! It's fun isn't it!" says Forty-chan

"Why?" Sara

"Because it's an Adventure!" says Forty-chan

_Adventure eh? _

"Say that guy…" Sara

"Oh you've met my twin brother Forty-kun!" said Forty-chan

"Twin?" Sara

_He never mentioned a twin… _thought Sara

_Now that I think about it… Why their name the same?_

During Lunch…

"This is the cafeteria… You can either pay in cash or food stamps." says Sara

"Since I'm a new student here it's your treat!" says Forty-chan

To Sara's horror Forty-chan ate three pizzas not slices but three pans of pizzas

Exhausting all of Sara's food stamps.

_Great I'm in the Red Line again…_ _What a pig_ … Sara remembering the last time she treated Maimai

Forty-chan sees the boy she met upon her unexpected return to Japan.

"Negi!" shouts Forty-chan

"Eh? Aren't you Forty-chan? Hi Sara!" says Negi with Kamo at his shoulder, meeting her two days ago

"Hmmph!" Sara

_They know each other?_

"I'm a new transfer student her this is the class rep of my class Sara, Who is Cindy's niece!" say Forty-chan

"Yes I know!" says Negi

"Negi-kun come seat here!" Forty-chan offers a seat facing her and next to Sara

"One fruit parfait please!" Forty-chan orders

"Say ahh!" Forty-chan taking a scoop for Negi

"F-Forty-chan that's a little embarrassing!" said Negi

"No say ahhh!" Forty-chan feeding Negi

"Hey Hey… Forty-chan that's a little intimate people will get the wrong idea." said Sara with irritation not knowing why

"Speaking Negi-kun… " Forty a little too closely

"Y-Yes…" Negi

"Do you have a girlfriend?" says Forty-chan

"No!" says Negi

"Hey Forty-chan that's not something you ask a ten year old child!" says Sara

"Why I'm just asking if I can be his girlfriend?" says Forty-chan

"G-Girlf-friend?" says Negi

"Teacher-Student relationships are forbidden! Even if he is a brat!" says Sara

"Negi say Ahhh" Forty-chan with another parfait scoop for Negi

"Are you even listening to me!" Sara grabs Forty's hand

"Let go!" Forty-chan

"Ahhh!"

Negi's suit is ruined by the ice cream parfait. Coat and pants

"Sorry Negi" said Sara

"Sorry Negi-kun! I'll wipe it off." Forty-chan having a towel out of nowhere tries to wipe off… at sensitive spot by Negi's pants

Smack!

"Idiot not there!" Sara out of nowhere taking out a paper fan hitting Forty-chan

"D-Don't bother I'll change my clothes besides I'm to meet Ku Fei-san at the plaza after class… Bye" Negi knowing when to retreat for his life

"Ku Fei?" says Sara and Forty-chan

"Say Aniki why not make the both those girls your partners?" The perverted ermine Kamo offers, the more partners the more Ermine dollars for him.

"Sara will kill me" said Negi a matter of factly

Unknown to them they are observed…

"So history repeats itself Eh?" says Takako Miyahara, Mahora News Network

"What do you mean Takako-sempai? Is it a scoop?" says Kasumi Asakura, Mahora paparazzi, school newspaper reporter

"Eh? Kasumi?!" Takako

"It is becoming interesting… What do you mean history repeats itself?" says Mitsune Konno aka Kitsune, dress like a middle school student, a freelance writer at the side.

"Kitsune!" Takako and Kasumi

"What are you doing here Kitsune?" says Kasumi

"After what happened yesterday I was concerned for little Sara." says Kitsune

"In others you like to snoop!" says Takako

"Aren't we all… Takako you haven't answered my question." says Kitsune

"Well they sort of remind me of their relatives. Back in high school Cindy McDougal and Saati Namba were involved in a love triangle with a single guy, Histoshi Kobe. But Hitoshi was already Saati's boyfriend. That didn't stop Cindy from transferring just to take him. In the end Saati won and Cindy gave up. Last I heard they lived together for a while in America" said Takako

Each of girl's has different thoughts about this.

_Haru Ru, That guy yesterday with Sara, and Negi-kun… Sounds like shoujo manga _ thought Kazumi

_Which one will win? Which one will cry? McDougal or Namba? _Thought Takako

While Kitune's imagination ha gone wild!

"_I'll choose to marry one of you when I become thirty" says Negi to Sara and Forty_

_That's no good by that time they'll be obaasans! _Thought Kitsune remembering the story Sara told tthem about Seta, Haruka and her mom.

In front of the World Tree

Ku Fei waits for Negi while munching on some nikuman.

"Despite all that we came to spy on them anyway… In a big group too…" says Misa

"I'm a little worried after all" says Makie

"Even though it seems impossible" said Haruna

The Cheerers Misa, Madoka and Sakurako, The Twins Fuuka and Fumika, The Library Trio Haruna, Yue and Nodoka, lastly the class rep Ayaka who looks rather cross and Makie. All are hiding behind bushes to see what happens.

"I wonder what Negi-bouzu wants to talk about?" says Ku Fei

"Ku Fei-san! Sorry to keep you waiting" says Negi now in casual wear

"Ah Negi-kun is here!" says Sakurako

"Negi-kun casual clothes is so cute!" says Makie

"What's up aru?" asks Ku Fei of Negi

"Um…Uh…" Negi clenches his fists

"Yahhh!" Negi punches Ku Fei blocks and counters, gripping his left arm and then his head with a palm

"They're hugging!"

"Who started it?" says Misa

"Eh I don't know!" Sakurako

"You mean they suddenly realized their love for each other!" Makie

"Come to think of it I did see Ku-chan leave her room on the third day of the school trip! Maybe that's when…" says Haruna

"T-Then that was a confession afterall!"

"Fu Fu You shouldn't punch your students aru…" says Ku Fei still holding Negi

_If I was serious there would be a fist lodged at the back of your head by now aru _thought Ku Fei

"The truth is Ku Fei-san…" Negi

"Ah he's going to confess!"

"Hey Negi! You were here after all!" shouts Asuna with her are Konoka and Setsuna

The girls in the bushes comically fall at the interruption.

"We're going bowling and karaoke because Setsuna-san says she's never been in one before. Do you want to come too?" asks Asuna

"Ku-chan do you want to come too?" asks Konoka

"Sounds good. I'll go too aru! I love bowling aru!' says Ku

"Setsuna-san too… That sounds good I'll go." says Negi which make Setsuna blush

"They interfered at a crucial point!" says Madoka

"All right! I wont be satisfied until I see this through the end!" Ayaka getting out of the hiding spot

"Incho!" Sakurako

"Ara Sensei! What a coincidence! If you're going bowling then I'll accompany you!" says Ayaka running towards them

"That's Incho alright…" Haruna sweatdrops

"Wai! We're going bowling! I'll get everyone else!" says Makie

They are unaware that a spy eye is spying on them.

At Mahora University Technology Department

"So that's how it is…It'll be hundred years before you can beat me brat!" says Sara partly realizing Negi's intention. Negi wants to be Ku's apprentice. Mistaking it as a challege.

"How long did you know about this…" Chao sweatdrops, she was quite sure of her security measures not to be discovered for spying in Mahora until Sara commandeered her equipment.

"Chao, I lived with a mad scientist for years. Its standard operating equipment" says Sara having lived with Kaolla Su. She is familiar with would be world dominating mad scientists modus operandi.

Instead of the inconvenience of on the spying Sara opted for technology.

"Wahhh! Negi-kun is already taken!" cries Forty-chan

"Calm down! Negi didn't confess!" says Sara

"But they hugged!" Forty-chan

"Ku countered Negi's punch. If it was me I'd beaten the crap out of him" says Sara

"Thank for the help Chao! Come on Forty-chan lets go for the Tea club I'm sure Chachamaru as some tea to calm you down" says Sara taking Forty-chan

"Your welcome…" Chao

As the left Chao opened a file in the computer. Pictures and text appear.

Sara McDougal

Maimai Santa Claus

Mao Onigawara

Misora Tsukishima

Sylvia Maruyama

Carol Cameron

"And now Forty Namba Ne!" says Chao thinking deeply how these girls together could drastically affect her plans.

Meanwhile at Tori Bowl bowling alley

Keitaro, Hitoshi and Santa are having a reunion. The three of them made up a club during middle school known as the ENIGMA club. A mystery club that searched for the mysterious. Not that they did find any mystery. The three of them were a bunch of Camerakos. Keitaro had his photo sticker collection. Hitoshi had his astronomy stargazing hobby. Santa was a camera photo guy even then.

What was supposed to be a reunion turned to a triple date.

"Hey Hitoshi you're late" says Keitaro with him is his girlfriend Naru.

"Sorry Keitaro I just had an important call" said Hitoshi with him is his girlfriend for nine years Saati. Cindy call him about Forty-chan. Hitoshi explained to her that Forty-chan wanted to go to school for some reason. He couldn't exactly deny her since he allowed her other half Forty-kun to attend high school. Outside Hitoshi, Forty-chan's sisters, Hitoshi's relatives Forty-chan doesn't have much of a social life. He explained it is only fair. Also he got offers of grants from the JSDF, private organizations and a job at Mahora University just to keep close.

"Hey guys!" Santa just arriving also with him is his girlfriend Mai.

"You're late too Santa." said Keitaro

Heh… since when have you been the punctual one?" said Santa

"I believe introductions are in order. Hitoshi, Santa and Saati already know me I'm Keitaro Urashima. This is my girlfriend Naru Narusegawa. She's a teacher." said Keitaro indicating to Naru the three people he knew.

"Umm… This my girlfriend Mai she may not look like it but she's really old…" said Santa then smacked by a paper fan

"Who you calling old!" says Mai who looks like a middle schooler

Saati whispers to Hitoshi's ear noticing something about the girl

"Hitoshi I'm getting contradictory data from Mai" says Saati

"She's really a middle schooler?" Hitoshi whispers back

"No my senses perceive two images overlapping each other. She looks like a teenage girl but she also looks like an adult" said Saati

"Hey how bout we tell something about each other." said Naru

Everyone agreed telling their stories. As the conversation went on it occurred to the girls the surprising similarity between them and their boyfriends. Each of the boys. Keitaro, Hitoshi and Santa were losers in their own way went for success. Keitaro in Archeology, Hitoshi in Computer Science and Santa as a Photographer and Cameraman.

Each of them cohabitate with their girlfriends and a lot more girls.

Keitaro being the manager of a girls dorm.

Hitoshi with the Namba sisters.

Santa well… with a bunch of mini skirt Santas living in his apartment.

_This is a coincidence right? _Thought Naru at the ridiculousness

_My My I never thought Hitoshi had friends so much like him. _Thought Saati

_No wonder he was so depressed when I first met him. _Thought Mai

"Lets play bowling now shall we?" said Keitaro

"Sure girls versus boys" said Naru taking Mai and Saati at her side

The three boys all had one thought.

_Crap we're going to lose_

Meanwhile at the other side of the bowling alley Negi and two thirds of Class 3-A are playing. Unknown to the dating couples.

"Sorry about this for some reason over half the class ended coming too" said Asuna

"That's ok…" said Setsuna

Ku Fei on the other hand is bowling strike after strike.

"Woah Incredible! That's her seventh consecutive strike!" say Yuna

_And she's not even paying attention to form _Thought Ako amazed

"Se-chan is hopeless just like me" says Konoka

_I only got 22_

"It's difficult to control the power" says Setsuna apologetically

_I only got 55 points_

"That's amazing Ku Fei-san…Just what you'd expect" said Negi amazed

"Nyohoho Just leave it to me!" Ku with a Victory sign

"Hm?" Ku senses a burning presence behind her.

"I feel some incredible Ki coming from over there Aru Is it my imagination? " says Ku while Ayaka turns her face sideways

_Is there some martial arts master over there? _Thought Ku while Keitaro is buying drinks and snacks at the counter behind Makie, Nodoka and Ayaka.

_If Negi-sensei is really in love with Ku Fei… What should I do?_ Thought Nodoka

_I don't like to boast but.. I like Negi-kun a lot because he's so cute!_

_But Negi-kun is only 10 it's nnot like I like him as a lover but at this rate…_

_If he gets taken by Ku Fei… That would be terrible! _Thought Makie

"I…I… I can't accept this! Even if Negi sensei ha already made up his mind…To just sit by and accept it as fate! Even if God allows such a thing, I Yukihiro Ayaka will not!" shouts Ayaka

"Incho!" Makie

"Idiot! She gone berserk!" Sakurako

"Ku Fei-san I challenge you to a contest!" says Ayaka

"MMN !? Contest? I'll always accept a contest" say Ku surprised by Ayaka's declaration of challenge

"Listen up you two! The loser gives up on him without any complaints!" says Ayaka to Nodoka and Makie

"Ehhh?!" Nodoka

"Just a minute Incho!" Makie

"I don't know what's going on but is this really ok with you Incho? I'm storg at everything except studying you know Aru." says Ku Fei

"Fu Fu Fu I'll give you something to cry about" says Ayaka

And so begins the bowling contest between Ku, Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka which attracts spectators. With some betting at the side thanks to Sakurako.

Makie and Ayaka furiously hitting pins. Nodoka's bowling ball almost consistently in the gutters.

Ku Fei in the lead strike after consecutive strike.

"What's going over there?" asks Misora Kasuga

Incho is scary says Satsuki

"Um…That…" Haruna explains

Near the restrooms

"Ehh? Negi in love?" Asuna laughs

"No way! Maybe Honya-chan but Ku Fei and Negi" Asuna referring to Nodoka

"But it's true" said Misora Kasuga

"It is true Asuna they hugged and he was about to confess!" says Haruna

"So… Why are you going to all this trouble to tell me?" asks Asuna

"Uuu…What should we do Asuna? Should we tell Ku-chan?" says Misora

Ku-san is not good at picking up these things says Satsuki

"Uuun… But Paru news is always suspicious." says Asuna with Hatuna just in front of her

"Well excuse me!" Haruna

"I won Aru!" Ku jumping up and down energetically

"There's no way we could have won" Makie exhausted

"Au Au" Nodoka fretting and disappointed

Ayaka is drop dead on the floor

"But a loss is a loss… She beat me" say Makie resolutely

"You've done well Makie-san!" Negi cheered

"Eh?" Makie grasping Negi's hands

"I'll support you're love Negi-kun, so do your best!" Makie teary

"Huh?" Negi

"Haaah! I lost… What should I do?" says Nodoka

"Nodoka what are you doing in this stupid contest?" says Yue

"B..But Sensei…" Nodoka

"Are you going to give up just because you lost a bowling contest? That's just stupid!" says Haruna

"Nodoka is it ok with you if Ku Fei takes Negi-kun?" says Haruna shaking Nodoka

"But sensei made up his mind so there's nothing I can do…" says Nodoka

"I still think it's a rumor" Yue drinking another weird drink

"What are you talking about?! Love is a battle!? Get alone with him and push yourself unto him and kiss him! Turn the situation around! Just take his love!" says Haruna

"T..Take… P…Push"

"I can't do that!" says Nodoka

"You can!" says Haruna

"Look Negi-kun is going by the toilet! Now's your chance" Haruna

"U…Un… I understand!" says Nodoka unconfidently

"Fight Nodoka!" say Haruna

_That's right I've got to do my best! _Thought Nodoka

"Will she be ok?" says Yue

_Pushing herself against a ten year old_

"Yeah!" Haruna

_I got carried away there_

After several minutes…

Negi and Nodoka together

"They're coming back! Are…Are they in a good mood! Don't tell me that!" Haruna hopeful

"……" Yue

"Nodoka How did it go?" asks Haruna

"I..I…It was a bit of success" says Nodoka

"Really! You pushed yourself and kissed him!" said Haruna

"I made all sorts of small talk with Sensei! I'm so happy" Nodoka in a daze

Haruna comically drops

_I could die and still be happy all year! _Thought Nodoka

"Seven minutes of small talk…It's a new record" Yue timing it with her cell phone

"That's not it!" Haruna slaps Nodoka all her work for nothing

"I'm sorry!" Nodoka

"This is no time for a comedy routine you two…" says Yue

"Negi sensei is heading for Ku Fei-sans direction" pointing at Negi

"Eeeh!" Haruna and Nodoka

Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Makie and Ayaka hide by the bowling rack

"Um Back at what we were talking about before… I have a request for you Ku Fei-san" says Negi

_Damn! He looks seriously going to confess this time! _Thought Haruna franticly

"U..Um Ku Fei-san…" Negi

"Negi Sensei!" Ayaka about to spring

"Hey Incho, It's not fair to interfere!" says Haruna

"Please teach me Martial Arts" says Negi finally

"………" silence

"Eh?"

_See …_Yue being right

"Huh? Chinese Martial Arts?" Ku Fei

"Yes there is a really strong boy I fought used the same technique as you did this morning…The boy called Kotaro-kun is really strong too. So I thought to ask you to teach me." said Negi

"So you want to be strong aru?" said Ku

"Yes" says Negi

"Ha Ha Ha! Ok Aru! I love strong men! I'll let you become my son-in-law one day when you become strong!" Ku Fei slapping Negi by the shoulders

"Eh? S…Son-in-law?" Negi confused

"Hahaha! Just kidding… For now!" says Ku

"Hahaha! Mn?" Ku sensing a fiery presence behind her

"It was a false alarm all this time!" shouts Ayaka with Makie and Haruna chasing Ku

"Wah! What did I do Aru?" Ku running away from them

"Ladies you're causing a scene!" said the Tori Bowl staff

"Isn't that Sara's friend?" says Keitaro as they passed them by

"Come on Keitaro! The loser team pays for the karaoke!" says Naru with both Saati and Mai nodding an affirmative

_Don't I always pay…_ Keitaro, Hitoshi and Santa thought simultaneously

"That's it?" says Misora

As Naru, Saati and Mai passed by Negi

_Smells familiar… _thought Negi

"Achooo!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Naru, Saati and Mai's clothes are stripped off! Leaving only their underwear!

Keitaro, Hitoshi and Santa all get nosebleeds just by looking at their girlfriends!

"Keitaro!"

"Hitoshi!"

"Santa!"

"Wait I didn't…" Keitaro

"Saati…" Hitoshi

"No I …" Santa

Whatever pleas there were was useless.

"You Pervert!"

A Triple Iron Fist Atomic Punch! By Naru, Saati and Mai

Sending the three men through the wall and out the building.

"Awawawa" Negi directly responsible for the mishap

"Negi…" Asuna mad at him still stripping wit his magic

"A…Asuna-san" Negi scared

"Did I just hear the detestable name Keitaro?" said Setsuna taking out her katana

Setsuna has grudge against Keitaro Urashima for taking away her Motoko Oneesama

"Oh yeah that was him de gozaru" says Kaede as the three girl Naru, Saati and Mai left to go after them

"Calm down Se-chan" says Konoka

"Yes Ojousama" says Setsuna

Back at Mahora in the Tea Club area

_Why do I have a feeling massive amount of stupidity has just happened?_ Thought Sara sipping tea made by Chachamaru

"Chachamaru?" says Evangeline

"Yes Master" says Chachamaru

"Why are these two here?" says Evangeline

"Sara said she wanted tea for both of them to relax Master" said Chachamaru

"Then … Why is she drinking my tea!" says Evangeline pointing at an unknown girl

"Yummy" says Forty-chan

"Yeah it's good" said Sara

"Well Evangeline I just don't want myself or the newbie here to get involved with the stupidity of your class" says Sara

"How perceptive…" said Evangeline then she takes a look at Chachamaru

"What the heck are you doing?" Evangeline

"Ah" Chachamaru

Forty-chan opening a panel at the back of Chachamaru's head

"Hey you are running on a Mutually Wisdom System! That means were cousins!" says Forty-chan

"Is she crazy?" asks Evangeline of Sara

"Maybe… Mutually Wisdom System?" says Sara

"An Artificial Intelligence theory made by Hitoshi-niisan which me and Yayoi help develop into an OS." says Forty-chan

"What are you saying? Chao and Hakase created Chachamaru… They did get some help from some siblings from MIT other than that nothing else." says Evangeline

"He He That would be Hitoshi-niisan and his younger sister Yayoi. Of course I helped Yayoi in it." says Forty-chan

Both Evangeline and Sara looks at Forty-chan. This girl and her companions are responsible for making Chachamaru's existence possible.

"Her Feedback Evolution function is going well…That's good" says Forty-chan

"Evolve?" asks Chachamaru

"Wait till your systems go Doki Doki!" says Forty-chan cheerfully winking

"Well that was enlightening…At least I'm not there when those girls realize Negi asked Ku Fei to teach him Kung fu" Sara taking a sip of tea

"Kung fu…" Evangeline getting mad as if being cheated by a lover for another woman

_Why that little… It's one thing for his father to reject me… He asked me to be his master… The next thing I know he goes off to train with another…_

_There's still the Saturday test…_

_Hell hath no fury a woman scorned!_

"Achoo!"

"I wonder if somebody is thinking badly of me" says Negi

**Author's Comments:**

Happy New Year!

Frankly I laughed writing this chapter.

The events are concurrent with Chapter 55 of Negima.

Speaking of Negima can anybody tell the puzzle word of it in the fic?

A McDougal and a Namba in a love triangle?

More like a multisided polygon it is!

Poor Keitaro, Hitoshi and Santa all because a sneeze from Negi

There's some Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi homage too.


	30. Mahora Club Chronicles: Prologue

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 30: Mahora Club Chronicles: Prologue**

Afternoon Green Day at Recess

Forty Namba a new transfer student to Mahora Girls Middle School wistfully looks out the classroom's window viewing the activities the students do outside.

"Sara, The weather is great!" said Forty-chan

"Uh-huh!" Sara studying some math problems from her cram school book

"What are they doing over there?" asks Forty

"Oh those are extracurricular activities. Clubs. Almost every student participates in one." says Sara

"Clubs? Like this?" Forty out of nowhere puling out a club

"No not that kind of club. Club you know things that interest you and you hang around with people. " said Sara

"……" Forty-chan with a blank expression

"There are two kinds of clubs physical and cultural basically you have fun!" says Sara

"Fun! That's great! I wish I'm also part of a club…Wait what club are you in Sara?" says Forty

"Well… So far I haven't joined any. But I've been invited in several clubs." Sara said frankly

"Eh why?" says Forty-chan

"As you can see I'm studying. Also I still have cram school…" says Sara

"Ehhh! Always studying will turn you Gariben! Look everyone is happier than in class" says Forty-chan

(AN: "Gariben" someone who studies too much, a nerd)

"Look I have goals and…" Sara

Forty-chan turns to puppy eyes

"Alright…Aright Lets go see some clubs" says Sara

"Yay! Thank you" Forty cheers jumping at Sara

"Hey watch it!" Sara almost tilting her chair

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Supposedly this was a long chapter I've decided due to Der Hanker to segment it.

What is Green Day? Green Day is the start of Golden Week in Japan, a series of holidays.

This arc was inspired by a volume 1 chapter of AI Love You involving Saati joining various clubs. Also by Suzumiya Haruhi series.


	31. Mahora Club Chronicles: Running Nun

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 31: Mahora Club Chronicles**

**Running Nun by Misora**

_I'm Misora Kasuga Seat no. 9 of class 3-A, Mahora Academy's top track runner. Well running is the only thing I'm good at really. Nobody can match me in it except Asuna and maybe Incho when she's fired up. Which makes me wonder why Mom and Dad insist I become a Nun. Frequently lately I've been lectured by Sister Shakti about not slacking off. Well if anything I do get a cute little elementary kohai as a partner. _

A dark skinned little girl in Mahora elementary uniform arrives with two of her classmates.

_That's her Cocone. With her being so quiet makes me worry if she has friends her age. Good thing it seems she does._

"Yo Cocone-chan! Hey aren't you Sara's little friend?"

_I saw her before in Kyoto with Sara and the Defense Force. One of which is Misora Tsukishima of the Air Defense Force. Yeah same name as me. From what I've heard she's pretty fast track and fielder. Also she flies. Not that I'm thrilled in flying as her._

_She's cooler in flying than me. _

"I'm Maimai and this Yuki!" says the little red girl enthusiastically

"Hello" said the other girl named Yuki meekly

_Aww Cocone-chan's friends are so cute! Though I've heard her grumble from time to time about this Maimai._

"Sara-neechan!" shouts Maimai

_Ohhh Speaking of the Oneesama of the Defense Force girls._

"Hey there Maimai what are you doing here?" says Sara

"I'm just playing with Cocone here. She's meeting with her sempai. Yuki here tagged along." says Maimai

"I'm not playing and you dragged Yuki here" said Cocone matter of factly

"So cute!" a short haired girl with cherry hairpin making an ahoge hugging the three elementary school girls

"Whose she?"

"This is Forty Namba…" Sara explained

_A transferee eh? Try out for the track and field. Gandolfini sensei told us to monitor if Sara McDougal did anything relating to magic. From what I've seen she's a pretty normal girl_

"Sure just go to the lockers first and…"

"Hyper Program Option Four!" says the girl Forty

"PE uniforms in bloomers!" instantly changing both herself And Sara

"Your…Your clothes…"

"Don't think too wildly! It's just a psychological reaction! Yes a psychological reaction!" Sara covering up for Forty

_Psychological reaction?! They just transformed! Magic?! Hyper Program?! That's weird activation spell! Is she crazy she'll be turned to an ermine if normal people find out! Not to mention all those memory wipes…._

"You two do some warm up first then we'll time you for a 60 meter sprint."

"Sure" says Sara

"Yeah" say Forty

A few minutes later…

Sara starts her sprint as fast as her legs can take her.

_Oh... Her speed nice… The way she runs… I've heard she's a bit of a martial artist but… _

"Thirty seconds pretty good you could join"

"Thanks but I don't think it's my thing." says Sara

"Hey Sara are you a prankster?"

"Eh? Why? What made you say that?" says Sara with a sweatdrop

"Oh nothing just a gut feeling… We can collaborate you know…"

"I'll consider it." says Sara with a mischievous gleam

"Alright Forty your next st….art!"

_In a blink of an eye. She moved in what I would call Warp speed _

_Running away is my specialty. Especially if I use my artifact trainers which I got after making a pactio contract with Cocone. But this is ridiculous! This Forty Namba shouldn't be flaunting her magical abilities. She'll be given a one way ticket to ermine street. Not to mention I might get involved! I never wanted to be a mage! _

"Easy Easy!" says Forty as Sara sweatdrops and Yuki is rubbing her eyes

"Wow you very fast Neechan." says Maimai

"_**Get a grip Misora, She's not using magic" **__Cocone tells me telepathically_

"_Eh? What do you mean?"_

"_**I tried to read her as far as I can tell all I'm reading are some code I've never seen before. Lot of numbers and abbreviations. She's not human but don't think she's a magical being either."**_

"_Not magic? Then what is she?! An alien?! Does that mean an alien is trying to get to the defense force through Sara?"_

"_**Hey don't think too wildly"**_

_I look at this mysterious girl as she interact with the Maimai and Yuki._

_What are you? Who are you? Forty Namba? _

"Yuki-chan has boy problems eh? The best way to get a boy is with H" says Forty-chan then she gets thwacked by a paper fan by Sara.

"Don't pollute the minds of the young!" says Sara waving her Tsukkomi baka fan

_Cocone tugged me … Oh crap! I forgot!_

_I'm so gonna get scolded by Sister Shakti_

"Sorry I have to go. I'm late for work!" Misora ran as fast as she could with Cocone in tow

"What was that about?" says Sara

* * *

**Author's Comments**

I absolutely love Misora and Cocone! Misora is mage like Negi the only difference is that she didn't want to in the first place. Her parents forced her to train as a mage nun.

Talk about being sent to the convent! Cocone is her partner or should I say her master. Much like Negi is the magi magister to his ministras. Anyway she likes to lay low not get into trouble. Despite being a cohort of the Narutaki twins at times. Which probably explains her pactio artifact the super speed trainer shoes.


	32. Mahora Club Chronicles: Daddy Complex

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 32: Mahora Club Chronicles**

**Daddy Complex by Yuuna**

_If there is one thing I like about, It's my dad. _

_Well besides that it's shooting. Since weapons are strictly regulated in Japan I opted for basketball shooting._

_Unfortunately even if I'm the genius basketball three pointer ace. We suck at winning._

_Not to mention we're not exactly getting new recruits. By the time I graduate our club would be just a handful. _

"Captain a couple of first years would like to try out" says one of my teammates

"Really! Finally some fresh blood!"

"I heard there's an opening in this club" says Sara with a new face

"Sara! You want to join the basketball club!"

"Er… No I heard from Fuka and Fumika you're not exactly a winning team, Yuna"

"Don't listen to those two!"

"Well she is…" Sara presenting another girl which looks like a newbie.

"Hi I'm Forty Namba just call me Forty-chan nice to meet ya!" says Forty-chan

"Yuna Akashi team captain of the Basketball club"

"Akashi? Are you related to Professor Akashi?" asks Sara

"Eh? You know Daddy?"

"Yeah met him before. He's one of my dad's colleagues." says Sara

"Yeah isn't he great! One day when I become a bride I hope to marry somebody like him"

"Eh?" Sara

"Don't give me that look. I know the reason you have a crush on that Keitaro is because he's like your daddy."

Sara kept silent on that

"Alright let's try out with a one on one"

"Sara you first"

"Eh? Why?" say Sara

"Has she ever played basketball?"

"Nope" says Forty-chan

Sara tilts at what Forty

"Sigh figured as much. Watch an learn. Best of three"

_Woah Sara has pretty good reflexes Wha! She got a shot past me! _

…

_Ack another! She has a lightning fast side step! _

….

_What the! She beat me!_

"Sara join our club!" _I practically begged_

"NG" (No Good)

"Why?"

"I have my reasons…"

_**Lockers and Showers, Like I ever be naked…**_thought Sara

"Sara shy about being naked, aren't you?" says Forty-chan

Sara sweatdrops

"The girls in class say she never changes in front anyone" says Forty

_Hmm… Could she be like Ako?_ _If she doesn't get past that she's going to have boy problems._

"I'm next! Lets play!" Forty smiled

_The game with Forty-chan which can only be described as pro plying with an amateur._

_Me being the amateur though._

"I thought you said you didn't play before. Where did you learn…"

"I learned it observing Sara and from the Internet!" says Forty-chan

"Internet?"

"Yeah I watched Sara play now and interfaced with net on everything on basketball." says Forty-chan

"?????"

"Alright you two have passed the try out. Your now officially members of the basketball club!"

"Nah I'll pass too boring…" says Sara

"Yeah something more fun" says Forty-chan

After that Sara and Forty take their leave

_Basketball boring… Not fun…_

"Noooooo!"

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Yuuna share similar traits to Sara McDougal. An unhealthy father complex or Electra complex and lousy living glasses teacher fathers.

Well that and mysterious past of their parents. Yuuna's parents with Donette McGuiness (Negi's grandpa the Magus partner) share a history together in the hidden world. Which they keep hidden from Yuuna. Therefore Yuuna is another potential mage that is kept out of the loop for her own sake much like Konoka

Sara's folks Seta, Haruka and her mom were adventurous archeologists that fought evil organizations Indiana Jones style.

So you can guess why Seta had Sara placed in Hinata when she was nine cause he didn't want her in danger.


	33. Mahora Club Chronicles: I like little

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 33: Mahora Club Chronicles**

**I like little animals by Akira**

There are two things Akira Okochi like besides swimming. Little animals and helping people. Why she just met a cute flying hot spring turtle. She wonders who turtle belongs to. Then a couple of first years came in asking if the could tryout for the swimming club. One of these girls was Sara McDougal, who identified the turtle as Tama-chan. The other was a recent transferee named Forty Namba. Sara asked if Akira is related to girl named Motoko Aoyama since she looks like her. Akira answered she isn't related to her. Akira asks if they knew any of the four completive strokes in swimming namely butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke, and freestyle. Sara admitted she didn't have much experience with competitive swimming but she is a grade A licensed scuba diver. Forty said something "hyper program option nine" and said she does know how to do it then suddenly both of them in an instant changes into school swimsuits.

This took Akira by surprise. Sara said not to think much over it. Akira then expertly demonstrated to the two the different strokes in swimming. Sara immediately managed to learn and perfectly master the styles. While Forty-chan showed the same but with a twist.

Tama-chan was franticly swimming away from fin that is chasing the turtle. Out from the surface is a Great White Shark. Everybody scared went out of the pool. Sara asked what Forty did. Forty answered didn't swimming involve sharks. Sara shouted at Forty to stop it. Forty-chan said she can't stop it since it's on automatic. From out of nowhere the shark is thrown sky high out of the water. Tama-chan safe and sound. The person who save Tama-chan was… Akira?! Though Sara thinks Akira's power is absurdly comparable to Motoko or more, she thanks Akira since she's a really nice person that saved her turtle. While knocking Forty-chan with a paper fan for the stunt.

* * *

**Author's Comment's**

This Akira chapter was inspired by the silent focus chapter of Akira. It was a non-speaking chapter. Akira gives off a Sasaki of Azumanga Daioh vibe which indicated by her like of small cute animals. Akira privately calls Negi "cute". Probably she loves him like she loves little kittens. (chuckle)

For now this it for the Mahora Club Chronicles I'll be editing the rest of chapters.


	34. Mahora Club Chronicles: Flower

DisclaimerLove Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, AI Love You, Itsudatte My Santa and Ground Defense Force Mao-chan are the creative property of Ken Akamatsu

**Love Sara**

**Chapter 34: Mahora Club Chonicles **

**Flower Arrangement by Ayaka**

_It's been several years since I first met little Sara back in California. My father had a business deal back then with Sara's grandfather, The CEO of IBN Corporation. She wasn't energetic back then as she is now. From what I've heard her mother just died. I know how sad it is to lose family. My little brother would have been the same age as Negi sensei now. Sara's estate was much bigger than mine and her family much richer than the Yukihiro family. I tried to befriend her but she was a brat back then. Not really social. Reminded me a bit of that monkey Asuna. I can tell she doesn't like it there. The burden of being born in a rich family is being constantly protected and monitored, It can be stifling. Sara's grandfather is one of the world's richest men. That made him worry for his granddaughter that she may be kidnapped. She wasn't allowed to play outside like child her age should. As Sara said it was like a prison. One weakness I know about her I that se hates the dark. When we were stuck in a black out once and she was scared out of her wits of the thunder. Sara wanted her papa and mama. I hugged her and said I can be her Mama. She cried and said that was stupid. She dozed off as I sang her a lullaby I learned to sing for my brother… _

"Yukihiro-sempai how did I do?" Sara showing off her arranged flowers

"That's good Sara-chan"

"Hey about mine?" Forty-chan shows her flower arrangement

"What the heck is that?"

_It looks like an alien…._

"A Catuar…I think" said Sara looking at the cactus like thing

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Wait … Ayaka knew Sara before?

The idea came from episode 18 of the Love Hina anime. Sara didn't like it at her home because it was like a prison despite her folks being so rich.

Now in this fanfic I've already established in this fanfic that Sara has been named as heir by her rich grandfather. Which she doesn't want.

Imagine Nagi of Hayate Gotouku being constantly threatened by kidnappers for her money.

That's why Sara's grandfather was a bit paranoid about security.

Of course we know Seta took Sara in his custody to become her adoptive father.

As one of the favors to Sara's mom.

Ayaka is the only one Sara calls sempai. They were acquaintances before.


End file.
